Playing together
by Wiggle34
Summary: Yes this story is posted else where on the net : It is a Mike and Kate story and how their past is present in their everyday life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this story is posted elsewhere as well you may find as the story goes on that the way it si writtern changes please bear in mind that the first few chapters I wrote some time ago and after being asked to I started to continue writing this story. Please feel free to leav eme feedback and if you cna log in woudl be great so that I can reply to them woudl be brillent. Thank you**_

* * *

Hammersley had just docked at Cairns the crew were all a buzz as it was the start of a 2week shore leave.

"Sir, X you guys coming out with us tonight" Askes Charge. Mike looks at Kate and Kate responds

"Sure Charge where we meeting tonight"

"Well we thought we would start with the local have dinner and some drinks then move off into town see you there about 6" replies Charge

"Sure Charge see you then"

"X don't I get a say in this?" asks Mike

"Nope you are coming out and having a good time with the crew" Kate gives Mike a cheeky grin

"Well X we better head off to see Maxine and get the paperwork finished off for our shore leave"

"Yes sir" replies Kate. Mike and Kate head off to see Maxine.

Several hours later most of the crew are at the pub. Nikki and Pete are also their as their boats happen to be docked at the same time. Nikki having moved up to an XO position on another boat, and Pete being on another boat as well but different to Nikki. The crew have noticed the X and their Boss are still yet to arrive at the pub.

"Anyone know when the boss or X are arriving" Yells 2Dad

"I told them six." replies Charge

"Well it is after six Charge" replies 2Dad's. Bomber elbows him in the side. Bomber no longer works on the Hammersley and now works on shore. Nikki sees the Kate and Mike enter the pub they are talking away. Nikki gets up and walks over to Mike and Kate and gives them a hug and says hi. They sit down and start talking and catching up.

**2hours later**

"Right lets head to this new pub shell we guys. Yells charge" the group get up and leave heading off to the new local pub that is located a couple of blocks away. The walk helping sober some of the crew up. Mike hangs towards the back talking to Pete while Kate talks to Nikki.

As they enter the new pub both Kate and Mike notice who the band is up on the stage setting up. Pete and Nikki guide Mike and Kate inside they are both a take concerned about who is up on stage.

"Ok Guys my shout" yells Mike. He looks at Kate and Kate goes with him to get the round of drinks

"Mike what are we going to do if they noticed us in here?"

"Well I have no idea. Thou the crew will find out that we have known each other a lot longer than what we have lead them to believe."

"I know but they could have warned us they would be here."

"True thou Jimmy said they were up this way doing a few gigs before the school reunion next weekend which you know we have to be part of"

"Yea I know just was not ready for tonight thou"

"Don't worry you got a great voice" Mike smiles are Kate she smiles back. And they head back to the group who is at the back in a corner.

Jimmy turns around to finish setting up the mic and other gear and he notices Mike and Kate are in the pub. He walks over to one of the other band members Paul to get some other stuff sorted. He then gets off the stage and walks over to them. Mike sees him coming over.

"Kate Jimmy's coming this way" Kate hangs her head

"Great"

"Mike how you doing" greets Jimmy giving Mike a hug the crew turn to look at Mike and Jimmy

"Kate sweetie so good seeing you again" Jimmy gives Kate a hug. The crew are in even more shock.

"2Dad's get another round of drinks for the crew please" yells Kate

"Yes Ma'am" replies 2Dad's

"Guys I would like you to meet a long term friend of mine from school and ADFA. Jimmy this is mostly my crew that I work with a few others who have worked with me." Replies Mike to the crew

"First night of shore leave is it Mike" replies Jimmy

"Sure is first night of 2weeks shore leave"

Jimmy leans in and whispers in Mike's ear.

"You two ready for next weekend" Mike just nods his head in reply.

"That is good maybe you two should join us on stage tonight"

"That is not up to me mate ask the lady about that one" replies Mike. Jimmy moves over to Kate and whispers in her ear

"You guys won't to join us on stage tonight"

"No thanks you won't have our gear here" Kate replies with a cheeky grin thinking she has gotten out of it.

"Ok whatever" Jimmy walks off with a cheeky grin and turns around Mike knows that grin and so does Kate

"Sir I think we are in for trouble tonight" replies Kate. Some of the crew hear this

"I think so too that grin he had on is not a good one he is up to something" replies Mike

A few minutes later the band starts up and starts playing. 2Dad's, Bomber, Nikki, Pete, Swain and Sally.

"Wont to dance Kate?" asks Mike

"Sure thing" replies Kate Mike holds his hand out for Kate and leads her to the dance floor where they start dancing

About an hour into it. The band stops for a refreshment break. The crew get another round of drinks. Mike and Kate are just on fizzy drink deciding to not drink too much tonight.

**5mins later**

"Thank you all for your wonderful support here tonight. It's great to be here in Cairns. Though tonight I am very lucky to have two of my best mates and former band members in the crowd tonight. " Mike and Kate try to hide. The spot light moves over towards the Hammersley crew.

"These two use to be part of the band a number of years ago till they decided that Navy life was far more interesting than singing every night. I would like to welcome up to the stage Commander Mike Flynn and Lieutenant Kate McGregor" Both Mike and Kate just stand there

"He is going to pay for this Mike says Kate"

"Oh he will be don't you worry" replies Mike.

The crew of Hammersley cheer on their Boss and X. Mike and Kate both walk up to the stage. The whole pub joins in with the cheering of Mike's crew.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mike and Kate walked up and on to the stage. Everyone was cheering them on and once they were both up there Kate goes over to Jimmy and whispers in his ear

"Jimmy I told you, you don't have our gear?" replies Kate

"Your wrong I do we brought it with us for next weekend we not heading home before then so we packed it and I got Paul over there to get it out for me" Jimmy replies with a cheeky grin

"You are going to pay for this Jimmy" Replies Kate as she walks away from him.

"Ok all just give us a few moments to get these guys gear set up then we will be back into the swing of it" Replies Jimmy to the crowd. The crew watch as Mike picks up an electric guitar and plugs it in and starts playing around on it checking it's tuning and other bits. Then he positions his mic to the right height. While Mike is doing his thing Kate sorts out her mic and stand as well. Kate has portable mic.

"Now I have both of you up here we are going to do a number of songs together so no trying to disappear after one song you two?" says Jimmy

"Jimmy we are meant to be having a night out with the crew not be here on stage" replies Mike

"Do it or your other little secret might find is way out tonight."

"Ok fine Jimmy we will do it" replies Kate not wonting the other info to get leaked out yet. Mike just looks at Jimmy and shakes his head. They decided what songs they will play tonight and what order to play them in

The crew are busy talking to each other trying to figure out why they never knew about their Co and Xo other life. Sally just sits there with a huge smile on her face. When all of a sudden a guitar starts playing. They look to the stage and see Mike playing on his own and Kate looking at him with a huge smile on her face. Kate is thinking thank god we've been practising lately otherwise this would sound like crap. The crew are just in ore of Mike and his playing. Next the rest of the band start playing and then there is singing the crew can't believe not only can their boss play a guitar but he can sing and so can their XO. Most of the crew get up and start dancing on the dance floor enjoying the music.

The owner of the new pub is over the moon he may not of been too happy to see the group when they first arrived into his pub but now after all the money they have spent and the way the crowd have been cheering on two of the groups officers he has decided maybe the Navy guys are not so bad after all. He gets one of his barmaids to take up some water to the band.

About an hour after they got up on the stage Mike and Kate decide they might as well stay up on the stage.

As the early morning comes around the pub is starting to empty out. The band wind down and then let everyone know it is their last song. Once that is done they start to pack up. Mike and Kate up them pack everything up. They have noticed that the Hammersley guys have all left now.

"Well at least none of the crew stayed till the end" says Mike to Kate

"Yep thou in two weeks when we are back on patrol there are going to be loads of questions for us"

"Yep but hopefully by then they would of forgotten about it all"

"You must be joking not with 2Dad's around Mike"

"Yea thou you could just threaten him with toothbrush cleaning and that will stop him" Kate laughs. Jimmy is watching Mike and Kate and how they are getting along.

"Well looks like you two are set and ready for Friday"

"Well as ready as we can be Jimmy" replies Kate

"Don't worry about it you two rocked up here tonight"

"Thanks" replies Kate

"Anyway Jimmy we better head off and go to bed been along patrol and some much needed sleep would be nice"

"Ok Mike and Kate see you on Friday"

"Yep see you then" replies Kate. Mike and Kate walk out of the pub and they head towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday**

**Weekend of the school reunion**

Sally, Swain and Chloe have arrived at Sally's parents place.

Mike and Kate are driving to his parent's farm which is four hours outside of Cairns. Mike and Kate are talking in the car.

"Mum is letting us use the cottage while we are up here." He says as he places one hand on her thigh, the other on the wheel.

"That is nice what did your brothers and sister say about it"

"Mum didn't say. She just said we might like some peace and quiet since everyone is here including the kids."

"Oh how nice."

"Don't worry about it Kate at least we can escape from it all."

"True. Are they coming tomorrow night?"

"Yep mum said everyone is going but mum and dad will return early with the grandkids so everyone gets a chance to enjoy the evening."

"Also I told Jimmy that we don't won't to be on stage all night. He said we can have a choice either we start off with them and play for a couple of hours. Or we enjoy the start and then they will invite us up you can decide what one we do but he said I need to let him know by lunch time tomorrow."

"Ok I will think about it."

Mike and Kate spend the rest of the trip talking.

**Saturday afternoon**

Everyone is getting ready for the evening. Kate is wearing a deep red halter neck dress that comes to her knees and is figure hugging till it gets to her hips where it flares out some, red high heels and her hair semi up. Mike is wearing a pair of black jeans and a matching red shirt. They both take jackets with them for later on. Everyone heads off in their own car towards the school.

When they arrive at the school Mike and Kate head off to see Jimmy and make sure everything is ready when they return it is time to sit down and eat the dinner and enjoy some speeches. The Flynn family are all sitting at the same table. The speeches finish and the MC announces the night's entertainment. Then the MC asks each of the band members to stand up as she introduces them to the rest of the crowd. Sally and Chris are sitting at a different part of the hall. Sally is just grinning known Mikes name would be called. Though what shocks both Chris and Sally is when Kate is introduced as Mrs Kate Flynn not McGregor. Swain is in shock to hear that his boss and Sally went to the same school. Sally informs Chris that the school is very proud of the band and would invite them back for discos and other important events, though Mike does not know that Sally went to the same school as him. They are yet to bump into each other.

The band starts playing and people start getting up on the dance floor to enjoy the music. Mikes parents head off about an hour after the music starts to take the children home and to bed. A little while later Mike and Kate leave the stage to enjoy some dancing and also so Mike can catch up with friends and people he has not seen in years. When Sally and Swain see them on the floor they decide to go over and say hello to them they walk up behind Mike and Kate

"Hello Sir, Ma'am" Kate just goes still as. She knows the voice all too well. They turn around

"Swain, Sally what are you doing here?" replies Mike. He puts his arm around Kate knowing that the two standing in front of him know their secret.

"Sally use to go to school here and she dragged me along"

"Really Sally when was that?" replies Mike

"A few years after you. The school use to get you guys to come back and do the music for the discos and that"

"Why did you not say anything before?"

"I was not 100% sure it was the same Mike Flynn it might have been someone else"

"Well it is so how are you guys doing enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes we are. Though Sir, Ma'am you are both extremely good at keeping secrets?" replies swain

"Long story Swain and Mike and Kate is fine when we are on shore leave. Anyway shell we all go dance? And Swain do not tell anyone what you heard tonight" asks Mike. Swain nods in agreement. They go off to the dance floor and start dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

Swain was in shock, he still could not believe the boss and the X were married, what surprised him more was that Sally knew Mike was in a band and so was Kate, because she had already knew about her singing with them, but she was surprised that the two were married.

After some more dancing, the four caught back up with each other and agreed to meet the next day at a park in town, as Mikes younger sister was meeting up with Sally at an earlier time.

Mike and Kate also talked to others who were there, a few of Mike's teachers were impressed at how things had gone for him and was pleased to see he was happily married. His old rugby mates gave him heaps at finding such a dashing lady who would put up with him.

Around 1am the music starts to wind down and everyone who is left heads home.

The following morning Mike and Kate wake, to the sound of birds singing outside.

"Mike what are we going to say if Swain asks questions, you know he can report us?"

"I don't know honey, if they ask I suppose we can just tell them the truth."

"Oh yea by the way I've known Mike since I was nineteen, and four years later it turned into something far more, and we got married on a whim."

"Hey I've never regretted marring you." He replies before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know but,"

"No buts we've had your ups and downs, just be thankful the band members don't know the real reason we left."

"Yes true Jimmy will never let us live that down."

"Nope anyway Mrs Flynn shell we get up and go have breakfast before meeting up with Swain and Sal?"

"Yea why not, though I can't believe Sally went to school with your sister and never said anything till know." She replies as she gets out of bed and gets dressed.

"Yea I know but then again my little sister and I never really saw eye to eye much when we were younger."

"And you do now." she replies poking her tongue out at him

"Hey you don't be cheeky."

They arrive in the main house to be greeted by the rest of the family. Kate goes straight to the kitchen to make them both a coffee. As she making them Mikes little sister Lucy arrives

"God how much coffee and sugar do you need and how can you drink it that strong?"

"Well since we tend to live off it over time it starts to lose its effect so you make it strong but as you too that it gets bitter so you add sugar to sweeten it." Replies Kate. Mike then comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her then kisses her under the ear.

"Mikey do you have to do that in here?"

"Lucyloo what have I said about using that name with me, and anyway if I won't to kiss Kate I will."

"Surely you get enough of her at home." This causes Kate to laugh.

"What so funny in here?" Mr Timothy Flynn known as Tim says as he enters

"Lucy is just telling Mike off here."

"Ar he having trouble keeping his hands off you is he?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm pleased that after all this time he still has that same problem that he had at the start of all of this."

"Oh but I don't help by using torture on him, on a daily bases."

"Torture, oh yes we've heard you and a uniform."

"I can't help it if she looks damn right sexy in her uniform." Mike replies to his father. Lucy walks out shaking her head at the three.

"So you two love birds what plans do you have for today?"

"Well we are meeting up with Sally and Swain I mean Chris at the park later, to try and talk him into not saying anything about us being married."

"Now Mike, why is it so bad that you two are married?"

"They'll split us up and to be honest we love working together, like you and mum do here on the farm."

"Ok I can totally understand that."

"Plus there are rules about it."

"Oh but man it makes for good torture Tim, because he's had to learn control and loads of since I got posted with him."

"Oh I bet and knowing my son that would have been impossible."

"Let's say he was a grumpy gut and still gets like that at times."

"So when do you go back your mother wont's to know if you two are staying for dinner tonight?"

"We're going back on Tuesday."

"Nice we get more than a couple of days with you this time"

"Yes you do we're on shore leave, unable to be crashed sailed shore leave." Kate replies with a smile.

They talk some more before they head off Lucy has already left with her two kids to meet Sally, Kate and Mike said they'd arrive a little later so they don't piss her off and think they are taking over things.

**At the park**

"Hi Swain." Mike says when he sees him sitting down away from his wife.

"Boss, X nice to see you again." Swain says with a grin on his face

"Swain what did I say?"

"When on shore leave Mike and Kate."

"So when are the crew finding out about you two being married?"

"Swain, they not."

"Come on you got to tell them the look on Charge and 2Dad's faces will be priceless." They start to laugh. Chloe hears it and runs over to them yelling at Uncle Mike, Aunty Kate as she does. Lucy looks over and is not at all impressed at all.

"I see my sister is not happy now?"

"Hey not my fault if Chloe can pick out you laugh and know it's you."

Sally and Lucy come over to the group.

"Lucy loose that look, were not stealing your friends I work with Chris, Sally's husband." Comes from Mike.

"Now play nice you two." Comes from Kate causing the other two adults to start laughing.

They do some more talking before Sally and Lucy take the kids for a walk to the local dairy for an ice cream.

"Chris please don't say anything when we get back to Cairns please." Mike says

"Well you do know I'm meant to report these things"

"Yes I do know but what your seen has not been in uniform or on the ship."

"Damn true there. But to be honest Ma'am Sir I don't know if I can do that it goes against everything I have been taught, plus it just doesn't sit right with me. Does the Navy know?"

"No, they don't." they both get out quietly.

"I'll think about it but to be honest I will have to tell them at some stage, for a number of reasons."

The talk is interrupt by the return of the others. Lucy notices the look on Mike and Kate faces. Something has semi unsettled them. She then remembers something that happened around this time of year a long time ago. Maybe this other person has asked about it? Or something was said to trigger it. No one ever talks about it with them around knowing the effect it had on both of them

Twenty minutes later Mike and Kate excuse themselves and head off to visit someone else. Little did they know that Lucy was planning on taking two other people to visit this same person once they had left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris sits and listens as Lucy happily talks about Mike and Kate and how long they known each other.

Lucy decides to take them somewhere Chris was not paying much attention he was trying to work out how best to address this issue. He knew he had to tell Knocker of what he had found out, but he also didn't wont to loose a friendship and great boss at the same time.

Before he knew it the group had stopped. He looks down at his feet. The writing on the headstone shocked him

**In Loving Memory**

**Of**

**Louise Annie Flynn**

**Daugther of**

**Mike and Kate Flynn**

**You'll always be in our hearts**

"What happen?" Chris asks

"They had a car accident, Kate went in to labour they were unable to stop it, she died before she was born." Chris and Sally had tears rolling down their faces.

"How far through?"

"Six months, please don't tell them I brought you here they'll kill me, they don't talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because they got married because of her, and then her death drove them apart, we never saw them together as a couple until a few years ago."

"Wow now I can understand why they asked me not to tell the big boss about it."

"Yea they in a much happier place and I think it just brings back to many memories for them."

"Lucy where they happy back then?"

"They were over the moon, but Mike was a proud man he didn't wont her born out of wedlock so they got married. I was surprised last night when she allowed herself to be introduced as Kate Flynn, she not used that surname since they split after this happened."

"Maybe they manged to move forward."

"Yea maybe, but as I say please don't tell them I brought you here."

"Lucy what the hell" comes crossly from Mike when he notices Lucy is there with Chris and Sally.

"Sir"

"Swain I'll talk with you after. Lucy why did you bring them here, even more so without asking Kate or I first?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help."

"God Lucy you damn well know this is not an easy thing for us to deal or cope with, why do you think we asked you all not talk about her or bring anyone here. Damn you Lucy, you just can't keep your nose out of things." Mike crossly says before places the flowers down that they forgot to bring earlier. Then him and Kate leave. During the short conversation Mike had with Lucy Sally notice Kate had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy looking, she never spoke a word, and when they left she was leaning into Mikes side, him with his arm wrapped around her.

An hour later Mike and Kate are back at the farm in the cottage, Kate is curled up on on his lap while he is gentle rubbing her back with his hand. They sit like this for most of the afternoon it is around 4pm when Mike as a thought.

"Honey do you wont to go home?"

"Yes please" she gets out in between sobs

"Ok I'll go tell mum we going home earlier than planned you get our stuff together." Kate then gets off his lap

"Hey do you wont to stay for dinner or will we get something on the way home."

"I'm not hungry, I'll eat when we get home." Kate starts packing up while he heads over to the house.

Mike is just about to enter when he hears his father's raised voice, he is yelling at Lucy. Mike enters not sure how his father is going to react to the way he spoke to his little sister earlier on, but before he can even decide what he should do, his mother is beside him

"Is Kate ok?"

"No mum she's not she wants to go home, so we going to go as soon as she has everything in the car." Mike walks over to Lucy

"Lucy I'm sorry for the way i spoke to you at the cemetery it wasn't right of me."

"No Mike you had the right to speak to her like that, she knows better than to do what she did." replies his father

"Now Mike how is Kate dealing with Lucy having gotten your work colleges involved with this?"

"Not good she wants to go home so we heading back. Sorry we not staying like we had planned but Kate can't face Lucy right now."

"I don't blame her Mike, Lucy had no right to do what she did, and I don't care if she thought she was helping, it is your choice who you tell and when not ours."

"Dad can I talk with you in private?"

"Sure thing."

They go off and talk about a few things, about 30minutes later they come out of the office. Mike then says good bye to his parents, and his older brother before leaving to take Kate home.

The trip back to Cairns is quiet Kate wont talk, even when Mike tries to ask her some simple yes no questions she just says nothing. Once home Kate heads straight to bed, and Mike follows her about twenty minutes later after putting the washing machine on and doing a few things. When he arrives in the bedroom he hears Kate's muffled sobs. Mike stripes off to his boxes and crawls in beside Kate and pulls her to him. Whispering words of comfort to her. Before long she is asleep in his arms. He gentle eases himself out from under her and goes to make a phone call.

"Sorry to ring so late Steve but its Kate"

"Is she ok Mike?"

"Ar yes and no."

"Mike whats happened?"

"Well as you know we had the reunion this weekend"

"Ar yes the one were you two had to play yep I remember she was talking about it the other day when we were talking, why did something happen while you guys were away at your parents?"

"Yes, um well we both didn't know that our Swain Petty Officer Chris Blake and his wife Sally well she attended the same school a few years after me of course, well he knows that Kate and I are married but my sister she um took them to... the grave." Mike managers to get out to Steve

"Oh god and Kate's not taken it well"

"Nope, I've only managed a few words from her and that is it. I think she needs her mother up here."

"Mike how are you?"

"I'm pissed at Lucy for breaking our trust like she did, and now I have to address my coxswain who has to report us now. I really thought Kate was starting to get over it till now."

"Mike we'll both be up tomorrow I book us a flight right now. where is she right now?"

"Asleep in my bed I refused to allow her to be on her own right now. I know things aren't perfect between us but I'm not letting her do this to herself again."

"Try and get some sleep yourself and look after that girl of mine till we get there."

"Will do Steve"

Mike goes and gets back into bed, and cuddles up to Kate.

_Well at least this time around she's not pushing me away she letting me hold her, comfort her. But I could kill Lucy for this, how dear she do what she did._ Mike thinks to himself before allowing sleep to claim him.

The following morning Kate wakes to the feel of Mike running his hand through her hair.

"Mmmm morning"

"Morning honey how you feeling today?" he says before he kisses her

"Better for my morning kiss" she replies with a smile

"So nice to see your smile."

"About yesterday, um I'm sorry I reacted like I did"

"Honey it is fine, your allowed too."

"Really, oh who the hell is at the door at this hour of the morning?"

"Are that mostly is her parents"

"WHAT" Kate yells as Mike is putting pants on

"I rang your dad last night I was worried, I wanted to make sure you had someone here for you if you decided I wasn't good enough. Now get dressed" he says as he leaves the room to go answer the door to let in Steve and Helen. He directs Helen to were Kate is. While he makes coffee for myself and Steve letting the ladies talk.

"Mike you sure your ok?"

"I'll be fine as long as Kate doesn't shut me out. I've never seen her react like this before, well not since it happened"

"Care to explain in full detail what happened?' Steve asks and Mike goes through the last few days events.

"..God everything was just looking up and going so well till this"

"Mike don't worry, just be there for Kate, when do you sail next?"

"Thursday"

"Mike Flynn"

"Hi Sir is it possible to catch up today and talk before Sally and I head back to Cairns?"

"Um Swain I'm at home already"

"Oh, ar we feel bad about yesterday we didn't know your sister was going to take us there, we were just walking and talking and the next thing I knew she had stopped by the grave." Their is silence, neither sure what to say to the other.

"Sir do you know if Kate would mind Sally coming and visiting her, Sally been really upset at what happened yesterday, she wont's to say sorry to Kate, well we both want to say sorry for yesterday to you both."

"What time are you due back in Cairns?"  
"We're leaving in a few hours."

"Ok um come around about 1600hours and I let Kate know, but I fore warn you her parents are here with her."

"Sir can I ask a personal question you can or can not answer your choice"

"What is it Swain"

"How is she doing?"

"Not good, what Lucy did has hurt both of us."

"Ok thank you Sir and we will see you at 1600hours"

"Mike was that your coxswain?"

"Yep they coming around this afternoon at 1600hours"

"Do you wont us here?"

"Yes" comes out wiht out a second thought from Mike, he then gets up and heads out to the deck, sits down in one of the chairs and watches the water breaking on the beach. A few lone tears fall down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad how is he doing?" she asks as enters the lunge to see Mike outside.

"He says he's fine, but to be honest I don't think he is."

"You would think over time it would get easier to deal with." she replies as she sits down at the table.

"Maybe, but I don't think either of you have grieve properly after it happened, you both shut down and pushed each other away. I know for a fact Kate you drove straight back into your work like nothing had happened."

"What was I suppose to do tell everyone what was going on and then have us both loose our jobs, including you. Work seemed like the only thing that I had that I could bury myself in and be able to forget." she says crossly to her father

"Did it work?"

"Yes until I got sent up here. Why didn't you stop the transfer to Hammersley?"

"I couldn't the Brass stepped in."

"You could of told them about us being married there was no way they would of done it, or put me on another patrol boat. Anything to save me from having to work with him."

"Why? You two had been married how many hours before the accident happened. And to be honest Kate I think you two having to work together was the best thing out."

"Why?"

"Well look at where you two are now, do you think it would of happened if you weren't posted to Hammersley."

"Most likely not."

"You still blame yourself don't you?" she nods her head

"A mother should be able to protect their unborn child."

"What about him, he's been blaming himself since it happened, he thinks it's his fault because he was driving he should of seen what was happening in front of him" he replies, while pointing outside to Mike who is still out side sitting down in the chair.

"How do you know that, he never said anything to me?"

"Because we've spoken about it several times over the last ten years. Every time the anniversary comes around I make sure I'm here to keep an eye on him, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Why do you think I have you guys docked for those few days, it wasn't just some random thing, I plan to have you guys in dock if your on rotation at the time."

"Why?"

"Mike can't handle being out on the water around that time. I have to make sure he's on land." There is silence in the room, Kate thinks about the things her dad has said to her.

"Look I know things are just getting back on track for you two, but you both need to talk and grieve for your lose together. But remember it was neither one of yours faults, you were hit by a drunk driver, you both had no control over what happened that day, but you have control over how you handle it from now on, just don't push him away again Kate, he loves you he'll do anything he can to help you, that is why your mother and I are here."

"Dad why haven't the brass done anything about us being married surely they would'nt of let us serve together if they know?"

"They don't know. I decided not to file the paperwork."

"Why?"

"Well have you two lived as a married couple?"  
"No"

"Do you tell people you are married?"

"No only family know"

"And since you got married how many times have you slept together and engaged in sexual relations at the same time?"

"Just once"

"And when was that?"

"When he was first posted to Navcom, he said we can share a bed, we can kiss but he refuses to do it till he is off the boat properly."

"So does that sound like a married couple? even more so when you spent five years not talking to each other."

"No I suppose not."

"I know with you two being married well a piece of paper says that, that you two shouldn't be on the same boat working together, but with what happened that day and the following week with you two I felt what's the point and as time went on I came to the conclusion that you two would never get together again, and so I was waiting for you to ask me where to find him so you could get divorced."

"Why not him do it why wait for me to make that step?"

"Because I knew he would never do it."

"Look I'm not telling you what you should and shouldn't do but you both sail on Thursday try and sort something out between the two of you."

"Well we were dealing with fine till we saw Lucy with Chris and Sally at the grave site, that is when it got hard again I felt I had no control over it yet again."

"You can't always have control over everything that happens in your life, I know you like to have control but you can't not over something like this. Maybe its time people knew, maybe it will help your not the only one who suffered in that accident."

"I know I'm not, but sometimes it is easier to just forget about everyone else and just concentrate on me."

Steve gets up and goes to find Helen, ten minutes later they appear with what looks like a photo album and directs her to sit on the couch.

"Dad no I don't need to see pictures of her." she gets out weakly, trying to hold back her tears.

"Kate these are not pictures of her. These are photos of that day, of the accident, and articles."

"I don't wont to look at them."

"Have you ever looked at them?"  
"No" she mangers to say

"Well I think it is about time you did then. We're both here for you." he says in a gentle caring voice.

"Has...Mike seen these?" she asks, while pointing to the album

"Yes he has, it helped him come to terms to a point with what had happened, that it wasn't his fault, that it was an accident."

Kate opens up the album and sees the first lot of pictures, she gasps in some air at the look of what the photo shows her. Tears start to fall down her face. Kate is so engrossed in what she is looking at she doesn't notice Mike enter the house and sit beside her.

"That was our car" he points to a picture, she looks at him, he sees her tears

"These other ones were also involved."

"Which one was the..."

"This one" he points to a picture

"He hit all these cars before us?"

"Yes, our brand new car was a write off after this."

"And here I was complaining about you wanting every damn bloody safety feature, there was when you brought it."

They turn another page and she sits there steering at the title of the newspaper articles.

**3 DEAD AFTER HORRIFIC ACCIDENT THIS MORNING** 3 Adults have died from injuries they suffered after a drunk driver plowed into several cars causing a 7 car accident last night. Several people were rushed to hospital included a pregnant woman, with injuries related to the accident. Police say the road will be closed for most of the day, so expect delays.

**NEWBORN BABY LOSES IT'S FIGHT FOR LIFE AFTER YESTERDAYS ACCIDENT. **

After yesterday's horrific seven car pile up, the family of the pregnant woman are now grieving for the lost of their child who sadly was unable to be saved and died on route to Cairns General Hospital, the mother is in a stable condition in hospital. Two other people one child and one adult are in ICU and doctors are unsure if they will make it at this stage. Two other adults that were taken in are in a stable condition and are expected to make a full recovery. The drunk driver was later released from hospital straight in to police custody, with just cuts and bruises.

**DRUNK DRIVER 4 TIMES OVER THE LIMIT.** The driver of Saturday' mornings horrific seven car accident was found to be four times over the legal limit. He has pleaded guilty to driving under the influence, causing death and injury on advice from his lawyer, the judge decided as this was his fourth conviction for driving under the influence he will remain in custody till his hearing date. Though this sadly will not bring back the four people who died that day, including a newborn baby.

Kate sits there crying, Mike puts his arm around her and pulls her towards him and into his lap. They just sit there, him whispering words of comfort to her, while gentle rubbing her back. She gets her self back together and stays sitting on his lap as he picks up the album and turns to the next page. Steve and Helen are sitting on bar stools in the kitchen watching what is unfolding in front of them.

"They need to do this" Helen whispers to Steve

"She does more than him, but they do need to do it together."

"Yes they do" she replies they stay

**YESTERDAYS HORRIFIC CAR ACCIDENT ENDS IN TRAGEDY FOR NEWLY WEDS** The Flynn family are in shock today, after celebrating the wedding of one of their children, they were then rocked into sadness as the same couple who was celebrating their commitment to each other only hours earlier are now coming to grips with the lost of their first child, who should of been born in three months time. Police say the top of the line Holden Commodore saved the lives of the two adults, but sadly not their unborn child. The doctor we spoke too said that the seat belt caused catastrophic internal injuries to the fetus and it died before getting to hospital. The doctor also stated that all pregnant woman should be informed of the dangers of having the seat belt placed in the wrong place and as you will see from our picture below these are the recommended placements for it.

"How did they know the name?"

"They spoke to mum all she gave was surname, this paper were really nice about it all, they asked before they took any information and showed us the article before it got put in. If i remember rightly they did it all in the room were they were speaking to mum and dad. We were asked to be there but mum thought it was best we spent time with Louise." They sit there in silence, Kate flicking to the next page to look at more photos

"I don't remember the accident, or anything up until I got to the hospital. I do remember us talking about names, and me giving you heaps about the car, then nothing."

"It's ok not to remember and properly best to forget the sounds, and smell."

"Do you?"

"I don't remember being smashed into but I remember everything after the car stopped moving, and yelling at Charge to help me get you out."

"Was Charge there?"

"Yea he was I have no idea how he got there or why he was there I just remember seeing him and yelling at him. See there is something about him on this page."

**NAVAL PETTY OFFICER HELPS WITH INJURED **A navy petty officer happened to be on scene at this mornings accident, helping deal with the injured and onlookers. Police and ambulance staff are grateful for this gentleman's help at a busy time, and for making sure those badly injured stayed still, while he covered the deceased from the view of onlookers. He also helped get those out who were not seriously inured, including the pregnant newly wed.

"Why hasn't he said anything to us or me?"

"Because he doesn't know it was you, your hair was a mess blood all through it from where the glass cut your face, once he helped me get you out I sent him off to help the others, and told him not to say a damn thing about what he saw. I wouldn't put it past him if he did some digging and found out a few things, but I doubt he knows that it was you."

"How did you know him then?"

"He was one of my sailors, more my second engineer on Hammersley, he was not far off becoming the chief engineer. When I returned to work two weeks later he asked me if everything was ok, I told him I was fine and that I didn't want anyone knowing it was me. Luckily no one asked and he left it alone to never be brought up again, but I think he was the one that rung Marshall a couple of years later."

"Why what happened?"

"It was coming up to our and her 3rd anniversary, we were on patrol. The crew noticed me withdrawn from them, snapping at nothing and just not my normal self, I think Charge clicked on to what was happening and got hold of Marshall as before i knew it the X had turned us for home, and then tried to quit, Steve talked him around for the time being but three months later he left."

"Mike does Jimmy and the rest of the band know about Louise?"

"No I never told them, they only know about us being married because of the invites coming out to both of us address like that, and you didn't seem to mind at the time. They have no idea of what happened after we left the band till a few months ago when they contacted us."

"There is a lot in here, did you do it?"

"No your parents did, it took time for me to look at it but it did help me come to terms that it wasn't my fault, every time I start to think it was my fault I look at this to remind myself that it wasn't."

They sit there cuddles up together, Steve and Helen watching over the two.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that afternoon with Chris and Sally came around to say sorry they were informed by Helen that the two were having a nap and that she would get them to ring them later on once they were up.

On Tuesday, Mike parents turned up to see how they were doing, Steve and Helen were still around as well.

Mike never got around to ringing Swain and Sally.

Wednesday, everyone was at Hammersley helping load supplies, and get her ready for her early morning sail the following day. Mike was again trying to get Maxine to delay the sailing by another day, but was having no luck at all.

Swain was not in a great mood, he kept making sure he was out of the boss and X's way, after some time Charge noticed, and asked him if everything was ok, Swain informed Charge there really wasn't much to worry about.

Just after lunch Mike and Kate were in the senior sailors mess , while the others were in the junior mess eating while watching T.V. when the news starts off.

**HORRIFIC CAR ACCIDENT LEAVES 2 DEAD AND 4 IN A SERIOUS CONDITION IN HOSPITAL.**...

Mike walks past and is caught by what is next said, he backs up to listen. Charge notices him standing at the door.

It has been ten years to the day, when James Bradley got behind the wheel of his truck while under the influence and caused a seven car accident which resulted in the death of 3 Adults and 1 newborn child, when today history repeated it's self for this driver when he caused another major accident. The accident happened three hours ago, it involved five cars. Police have stated that the road is closed till further notice. (pictures show of the cars involved and Mike recognises one of them)

Mike has a worried, shock look on his face, Charge and Swain notice this when they look at him.

Mike mobile goes off and he answers it. The crew hear only a one sided conversation.

"Mike its dad."

"Please tell me its not her car?"

"It is son."

"Was she with anyone?"

"No, she was on her way here to have lunch with us all when it happened." There is silence.

"Mike I need to warn you, they know she is related to you, you might not be able to kept this quiet any longer, the police have warned us that what happened ten years ago might come up again due to it being the same driver and also the same family effected." there is silence again as Mike watches the television, Kate is now beside him and watching the TV as well.

"Just great that is all we need."

"Sorry Mike but there are somethings we have no control over."

"I know but it's not me I'm worried about." Kate looks up at him.

"I can understand Steve is trying to get Maxine to not sail Hammersley, but is having no luck."

"Thanks Dad I better go."

"Mike, Steve and I will be there to pick you both up soon."

"Kate we need to talk" he whisper but before they move away Mike's phone goes off again and he answers it. While Mike is on the phone they both watch the t.v. the pictures of the accident from today are seen.

"Mike it's Maxine"

"Yes Maxine"

"Care to explain why you now have Steve trying to get you guys out of sailing tomorrow?"

"Family reasons Maxine and that should be damn well enough" he crossly says to her

"Well then why do you and Kate both need to be off."

"Because we damn well do, have you not been watching the bloody news Maxine?"

"Mike don't talk to me like that."

"Well Maxine watch the news it will tell you all you need to know and until further noticed both the CO and XO of Hammersley are on leave." he then hangs up on her. The crew are shocked at the way Mike has spoken to his superior.

"Kate get your stuff we going home." he says to her. They both head off to collect there things. Mike heads to the bridge before going to his cabin to get his belongings. Charge is sitting there the wheels turning in his head.

"Hear there Captain Speaking, due to family reasons the XO and myself will be unavailable, I am unsure if Hammersley will be sailing tomorrow or not, but until I hear otherwise you are all on leave, go home and spend time with your family. That is all."

Some of the crew are already on the dock and boat deck when they notice a car pulling up. Out steps Captain Steve Marshall which some of the crew know, and another male figure. Steve notices Mike and Kate heading toward them talking, he can tell by the way Kate is she is trying hard to hold it together.

"Dad, Sir" Mike replies, as both himself and Kate salute to Steve.

"Mike now is no time for Sir's your family Steve is fine." Kate then hugs both the guys, which surprises the crew that are around to see it.

"Do any of the crew know?"

"Nope I just told them that we're both on leave for family reasons."

"Mike we need to go see Maxine"

"Why I told her we on leave and then I hang up on her and have ignore her calls since."

"Mike"

"No she wants to demand why and not be willing to accept family reasons then so be it. Look I know it is not good of me but there are bigger issues than her right now, and how can she expect me to sail with this news, and then how can we expect Kate to sail when the bring up..." Mike just cant finish the sentence.

"Look lets get you two home shell we and if need be Maxine can come and see us there."

They get in the awaiting car and leave. The crew at a wonder to what is going on. They all wonder is the news report has caused this, but they have no idea of what is about to come up. Charge knows what happened to the boss ten years ago, but he had no idea Kate is the other person. Swain he knows about Mike and Kate's child that died, but they don't know about when it happened or where.

An hour later, Kate finds Mike alone in his bedroom.

"Hey you ok?" she replies as she sits down beside him

"Ar yea still trying to get my head around it." he replies while putting an arm around her

"I can't believe his done it again to us"

"I know honey, but soon everyone going to know about her about what happened and then there will be questions over who was my wife, unless they figure it out that it is you."

"Today is hard enough with out adding this to it." They sit there holding each other. They move positions, Mike sits on the bed leaning against the head board, while snuggles in beside him. They sit there in silence not really saying anything.

During the rest of the afternoon Kate and Mike don't move much from the bedroom, just sitting there not saying much together other, they sit there holding onto each other.

The evening news comes on while they are all sitting down eating dinner, and speaks more about the car crash and mentions a number of things. No one is really paying much attention to it, as they are talking about the fun times they had with Mrs Flynn senior known as Gran to some, or mum to others.

Later in the evening once in bed, Mike sheds his first lot of tears for the lose of his Gran, Kate holds him close to her and allows him to cry, this also makes her cry too, they crying not just for the lost of Gran but also for Louise.

"Mike, Kate you two might wont to read these" Steve says as he tosses them the morning papers that have been delivered to them this morning.

"Dad we've just gotten out of bed"

"Kate moaning is not going to change what is in these papers and I wouldn't put it past Maxine to be here soon."

They pick up the papers to read the headlines and stories

**FLYNN FAMILY STRUCK TWICE**

Ten years ago yesterday Michael and Kate Flynn lost their unborn child to drunk driver James Bradley when he caused a seven car accident. Ten years to the day this same family is now grieving for the lose of their grandmother Mrs Janet Flynn, who sadly died in yesterdays major car accident which was cause by James Bradley. For this family this day should be a happy day, a day to remember their wedding day, not a day to remember their loved ones.

**YESTERDAY TRAGEDY STRUCK THE FLYNN FAMILY**

Yesterday Mrs Janet Flynn was on her way to visit her grandson his wife and family, for a remembrance lunch for the lose of Louise Flynn, who was killed by James Bradley ten years ago yesterday. But yesterday she never made it to his grandsons house, as James Bradley was yet again behind the wheel while under the influence and drove straight into her car killing her straight away, but in the process three other cars where involved.

"Mike, Kate I think this one is going to be the main problem for you two." Tim replies to the two.

**NAVAL COMMANDER LOOSES ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER TO JAMES BRADLEY**

Ten years ago Commander Mike Flynn was enjoying his wedding day to Lieutenant Kate McGregor, when on their way home their car was involved in a major, no horrific car accident. Police said at the time and still believe the top of the line brand new Holden Commodore Mr Flynn was driving was the only thing that saved him and his wife's life, but sadly their unborn child did not make it. Yesterday was the ten year anniversary of Louise Flynn who was ever so tragically taken from this earth at the hands of James Bradley, when fate struck this family again. Would you call it fate or something else as James Bradley took the life of Mike Flynn's grandmother Janet Flynn yesterday. Yet again he was under the influence of alcohol, while driving. Last time he killed three adults and the Flynn's baby, one of the adults that survived was badly injured and will never fully recover from his injuries while a child lost it's leg. In yesterdays accident he killed two adults, and four others where sent to hospital. One is on life support and is not expected to make it, two others are in a serious but stable condition at the present time but doctors have stated it is still touch and go for both of them while the last one has a broken leg and arm and is expected to leave hospital within the next few days.

For Mr and Mrs Flynn what should be a day to celebrate their commitment to each other is instead a reminder of their lose. Our thoughts and prayers are with this family at this time. Our words can not express what you must be feeling at this time.

"Bloody great they know our names and ranks in full, how did they get hold of that information." Mike crossly says as he gets up from the table. "I'm going for a run" he says as he heads off to get changed

"I'm going to go join him." Kate replies as she gets up and gets changed as well.

Ten minutes later they reappear in their running gear, and head on out for a run. They don't talk they just run together, side by side.

An hour later Maxine turns up at Mike's house


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to **Angry Penguin** and **Alimoo1971** for your reveiws and it only takes a few minutes to sign up and leave me a comment :)

* * *

Some of the crew who get the news papers are shocked at what they read. Some even hear the news via the radio and television.

Elsewhere within Queensland, Jimmy is just starting to read the morning paper when an article gets his attention. He starts to read it and is shocked by what is in this article, he gets hold of the other band members and they organise heading to Cairns asap. Paul organises a few gigs while they are up there as well as sorting out accommodation. Once they are all ready to go they make their way to Cairns.

Mike and Kate run for about an hour, when they return home they notice Maxine's car is now parked in their drive way.

They try to enter quietly but Helen and Sara notice them enter, and so their escape to the bedroom is stopped for a short time. Mike can hear Steve on the phone, to whom he is not sure, he also sees Maxine on the couch in his lounge.

"We'll just go shower then be right out" he says to them all, before guiding Kate to his room.

"oh god what is she going to say." she replies once the bedroom door is closed.

"We just tell her the truth."

"Oh yea by the way Maxine we got married on a whim, because I was pregnant and Mike decided he felt guilty that we weren't married so we did it." tears are now running down her face

"Now listen here, I have never, ever regretted marring you. I already had the ring before you even told me you were pregnant, I had planned on asking you anyway." he says as he pulls her in for a hug

"Really?" she asks unsureness evident in her voice

"Yes and if you don't believe me ask your dad, no go jump in the shower and I'll go use the other one" he gentle says as he kisses her forehead.

Twenty minutes later they both enter the kitchen and make themselves a coffee.

"Good run was it?" Maxine asks

"It was ok." Mike replies, Maxine notices how easy Kate knows where everything is in Mike's kitchen

"Do you two often run together?"

"Yes we always run together have done for the last two years. So what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from you?" he replies

"Yea well I'm not happy that Hammersley is still sitting in port when she is meant to be sailing."

"Maxine I told you yesterday that Kate and I are taking personal leave for family reasons." he replies back to her not really in the mood for questioning from her.

"Yea well I got that from your mother and Mrs Marshall, but they wont say more said that it was up to you two to go further, but what I don't get is why Steve and his wife are here in your house Mike as well as Kate." Mike and Kate take a deep breath to try and relax themselves. They get interrupted

"Kate honey where is yours and Mike's running gear, I'll get it in the wash for you two?" asks Helen as she walks towards them

"In our bedroom mum" she replies without thinking. Maxine looks between the two. Mike mobile goes off

"Excuse me Maxine" he says before answering it

"Mike Flynn"

"Sir its Charge here"

"Charge I stated yesterday we were unavailable why are you ringing?"

"Have you seen this mornings paper and news yet?"

"We've seen the papers but not the news why?"

"Sir I know you asked me never to talk about this or bring it up but.."

"Go ahead Charge and ask it's ok"

"Sir I'm not sure if I am meant to believe the papers or not but they saying that our XO is your wife and that she was the one that lost your child, I don't remember much of her when I helped you but is it true?"

"Yes Charge it is correct"

"Thank you Sir and I'm sorry that your lost your grandmother, if you need anything let me know"

"Will do and thanks Charge" they hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kate asks having paid no attention to Mike's phone call, as she was thinking about how to handle things with Maxine.

"Charge wanting to know if what the papers printed about us was true. Anyway Maxine what can we do for you?"

"An explanation into what the hell is going on here." Mike and Kate walk to the lounge and sit down side by side on the couch.

"What have you been told so far?"

"Nothing apart from you two need leave for family reasons, which after you ringing me yesterday morning wanting me to delay sailing of Hammersley by at least a day has me suspecting this is some act to get your way Mike."

"Maxine have you seen any of the news reports or papers this morning or yesterday?"

"I heard about a fatal car accident last night on the news. But I'm yet to see this morning papers." Mike looks down at his hands then looks at Kate, who nods her head at him, then she reaches over and places her hand on top of his, which doesn't go unnoticed by Maxine

"Just after lunch yesterday I was informed that my Grandmother was killed in that accident." Mike mangers to get out.

"And what does Kate have to do with it all, it's not her grandmother." she says using a very sharp direct tone, which Steve hears while on the phone.

"Maxine don't you dear use that tone towards my son-in-law at a time like this." he says while covering the mouth piece of the phone. Maxine is shocked to here Steve say that, she then hears his next line

"No Maxine is here with us right now, grilling the two of them so I better go and make sure she doesn't do anything to upset the two of them, just let me know what the big guy says please." before hanging up the phone.

"Right Maxine what do you want, these two do not need you cross examining them right now."

"I'm trying to find out what is going on here?"

"Have you read this mornings papers, listen or watched the news?"

"No I get that all at work." Before Steve can do anything the house phone rings.

"Flynn residents" Helen says as she answers the phone

"Hi I'm looking for Mr and Mrs Flynn?"

"Which Mr and Mrs Flynn are you after?"

"Mike and Kate Flynn"

"Hang on I will pass you over to him." Helen moves over to Mike "Mike dear it is for you" He just smiles and takes the phone.

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Hello Mr Flynn it is Jeremy Cutburg from the local Cairns Daily wanting to know if you and your wife would like to answer a few questions about what happened to you both ten years ago."

"No thank you."

"You sure about that Sir, it would make a great article for the paper, how one family is effect by the same drunk driver, him having killed your child and now your grandmother. Your feelings on both would be greatly appreciated." _God these guys are so insensitive _Mike thinks to himself

"As I have said, my wife and I do not won't to talk about it at this time, we would like to be left alone." he replies before hanging up the phone. Maxine is intrigued about the wife part.

"Steve is mine and Kate's mobile numbers unlisted?"

"Only to the public the navy can access them why?"

"That was a reporter trying to get information, can you make sure that our mobile numbers are not given out to anyone no matter who they are."

"I can try Mike"

"No Steve don't try just do please all the important people will either know our numbers or know who to contact to get in touch with us."

"Ok Mike I'll do that for you right now"

"Thanks Steve." Mike then turns to face Kate, as he is about to talk Maxine speaks

"Mike, Kate are you going to talk to me?"

"Maxine just damn well give me a minute please" he gets out crossly, Helen and Sara are watching from the kitchen, unsure what is going to happen or be said.

"Honey I don't know about you but I think it is best we get the crew here and explain to them along with Maxine, I don't think I can handle explaining what happened a number of times. Will you be ok with that?" he asks so softly and caring to her. She just nods her head in agreement with him, he notices some tears rolling down her face, he wipes them away with his thumbs, before pulling her to his chest to let her cry, before getting out his phone and sending a message to the crew.

**Urgent meeting at my place. Please be here asap, meeting starts in 15minutes CO**

Is sent out to the all the crew, who receive it. Charge is pretty sure it's got to do with the mornings papers.

"Maxine we'll explain everything to you and the crew once they have arrived, it just be a lot easier on us to explain this to you all together. I will warn you Charge is the only one who knows most of what will be told, other than that apart from both mine and Kate's family no one really knows the full story of what we will be telling you all."

"Um ok as long as I get answers I am happy to wait how long till they will be here?"

"Soon I said it was urgent, I doubt it will take them long to get here. Oh mum, Helen can you get the kettle going some of the crew might want something to drink and if the house phone rings and it is for either me or Kate we are not saying anything."

No problem and sure thing comes from Helen and Sara. They get to work, including get out some baking that they had done the day before to try and help.

Fifteen minutes later the crew had arrived, Mike and Kate had moved to the kitchen to sit on the bar stools so they could look at the crew including Maxine who had not moved from her position in the lounge since they last spoke. Behind Mike and Kate, were their parents.

"You two can do this we're here right behind yous if you need us?" Steve whispered to them both.

"Ok all you are properly wondering why I called you all here and what this is all about?" a number of 'Yes Sir's' can be heard from within the group.

"I thought it be best to inform you all ourselves. As we all know there was a major accident yesterday, that accident claimed the life of my grandmother." Mike pauses, Kate moves her hand and places it on his, the crew see this.

"You will also know that this is not the first time this driver has done this." Mike pauses, his head drops as he looks down trying not to let the tears form or release "God this is not easy" he quietly says just loud enough for Kate to hear. Tim walks up behind his son and places a hand on his shoulder and quietly tells him that he can do this. Maxine watches on wondering what has Mike acting like he is.

"Sorry guys this is not easy for either of us to talk about so please just bear with us while we try and tell you." The crew say nothing allowing their CO to talk as he can.

"As the news reports state ten years ago yesterday he caused another accident, and if your not already heard or read in the papers I will explain it to you." He pauses again while trying to work out what next to say. "As you already know Kate and I have known each other before Hammersley, that became knowledge when we all went out on the town just over a week ago. Well there is a lot more about us that you guys don't know, so I will start from the beginning for you all. We meet when Kate was nineteen, four years later we had left the band when they decided to go full time, Kate and I loved the Navy to much to leave, plus we had started a relationship, six months into this relationship Kate found out she was pregnant, a couple of months later we got talking and I asked her to marry me which we then did a couple of months later. The day before we got married I picked up our brand new car that Kate was giving me heaps about as I had to have every safety feature I could get. Well ten years ago yesterday we were both on our way home from our wedding when the accident happened. We'd only had the car a day and been married for a few hours when it happened. We weren't the only ones involved, James Bradley had plowed into seven cars in total before stopping, our car took a major battering the police and ambulance staff who arrived were surprised that I walked out of it with just cuts and bruises, the car was a total write off, Kate she had blacked out, Charge helped me get her out before I told him to help the others. They said due to all the safety features that the car came with saved us from major injuries, though unknown to me or Kate at the time of the accident, the placement of Kate's seat belt had caused our unborn child to die." Mike stops he looks down Kate can tell he is trying to pull himself together she leans over to him and whispers words of comfort to him, when he moves his head to look at her face she can tell he is struggling with this as much as she is.

"Yesterday ten years to the day, James Bradley who caused the accident we were in, also caused the accident that claimed Mike's gran, the papers know our a lot about us that we didn't know they knew, one paper even has our ranks and that we work for the navy in the article." comes from Kate

"For the first five years after this happened Mike and I didn't speak to each other or deal with this with each other. We dealt with it in our own way, well I did the bury myself in work in a hope to forget about it all, its only in the last year or so that we have started to try and heal from what happened, together."

"I thought it be best to tell you all about it now than later on. We do ask that if anyone asks you questions about us please decline to give any information. We've had a ruff few days and we need some time. Now you all can go home any questions can wait for another day." Mike says, the crew leaves but Maxine stays.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you once again to **Amiloo1971, Angry Penguin** and **Hol2882** for leaving your wonderfull feedbacka dn for your on going reading of this story :)

* * *

Once out side the house Charge gets the crews attention and asks them to be quiet.

"Look out of respect for the boss and the X, I think we should do something for them, I'm not sure what but I will talk with Captain Marshall to find out what we can do and on another note before you all start asking me I will not be saying anything about what happened that night, it is up to them to tell you what they wont you to know. But right now we need to respect that they wont some privacy to grieve and deal with the events."

"I agree with you Charge, lets all head home and wait for word of when we will be sailing." replies Swain

While inside the house they are standing there quiet till Steve decides to speak

"Maxine what do you want now?" he asks

"How long do you two need off?" she directs the questions towards Mike and Kate

"Can we have off till Friday next week maybe?" replies Mike weakly, his voice sounding very drained

"Will that be enough time for you both?"

"It should be" he replies again to her.

"I will be around later with some paperwork for you two to sign, we need to note down this in both your files. Do you guys have the paperwork?"  
"Paperwork?" he asks

"Yes Mike the marriage licence I'm going to need a copy of that, Kate's going to need to change her surname there is a lot that needs doing between now and when you both return to work."

"Maxine we maybe married but we've..."

"Mike that doesn't really matter right now, I will note down in your both your files what has happened, I'm not sure if Steve has rung the Brass or not but I will be ringing them and talking them as well. By the time Hammersley is due to sail next week everything should be sorted."

"Thank you Max"

"No problem Mike. Just one question before I go?"

"Yes Max what is it?"

"Is this the same Kate that played with you, Paul and Jimmy in the band?"

"Yes she is"

"Well I must say one thing Kate on that stage you looked so much different to how you look in uniform." This causes all three of them to smile, the others see this and they are happy that at least Maxine got them to smile even if it was only for a few seconds.

"Anyway I'm going to head to my office now if you need me call." she says as she gets up and leaves the house. When Mike and Kate hear the door close they seem to let out a big breath of air, they relax, and a weight feels like it has been lifted off their shoulders.

Sometime in the afternoon there is a knock at the door, Steve goes to answer it and is surprised to see Jimmy there he allows him to enter.

"Well you two are excellent at keeping secrets aren't we?"

"Jimmy what are you doing here?" replies Mike

"I read what had happened in the paper this morning me and the guys are up here, we came up to make sure you are both ok and we thought you might like a distraction, Paul has booked us in for three gigs at that club we played at last time."

"Jimmy really?" he replies not sounding to happy

"Yes you two we start tonight at 9 and we would love it if you two came along and played with us."

"Jimmy I don't think so."

"Mike, Kate mopping on the couch is not going to bring either of them back, why not do something you both use to enjoy, relax remember and have some fun, I bet old Granny would be kicking your behind right now if she saw what you two were doing right now."

"Oh I bet she would be Jimmy, How you doing?" Asks Tim as he comes up and gives Jimmy a hug

"I'll be better if these two here would get off their behinds and agree to help us out with our gigs over the next three nights."

"Now that sound like an excellent idea you two should go do it."

"Dad"

"No don't Dad me, go on go out enjoy yourselves."

"Fine then we go." Mike says, not at all impressed

"It starts at 9 does it Jimmy?"

"Yes it does Kate we setting up at 8 so be there by then please. Oh and Kate you know how ot dress up for this right."

"If I must I will."

"Not a Must but a total request and demand, and don't worry you two the club is already booking us for more, and Paul has it over the radio and net that the band is playing again in Cairns, he's trying his best to get the spot light off you two and on to us the group instead."

"trust him"

"Hey give him a challenge like this and he will excel"

"I bet."

"Tell your crew to come along as well, be nice to see them all again."

"No way"

"Oh come on they seen you sing before whats some more, or I can go tell Paul to find them and tell them for you."

"Ar no we will do that thank you."

"Ok so we shell see you two in a few hours then, and you two should know by now what to wear." he turns to leave but Kate stops him.

"Jimmy no way am I wearing what I use to wear."

"Oh no Kate you got to wear something even more stunning than what you use to wear, I am sure you have some knock them off their socks cocktail dress in your wardrobe, if not borrow Mikes credit card and buy something I'm sure he wont mind."

"You are going to regret saying that to me Jimmy." she replies with a smile on her face, one MIke knows is her just you wait and see what i have look.

"Well there goes our nice quiet evening at home."

"Look you two stop mopping around and do something, Jimmy's right going out tonight will do you both the world of good. Now go get some sleep you'll need it and I'll wake you both up when dinner is ready." replies Helen making them both go to bed. Causing them all to crack up laughing.

Steve gets a phone call about half an hour after they sent the other two to rest, he is talking to someone and he informs them of tonight's gig, before long word is around the naval base in cairns that Mike and Kate are performing tonight and the next three nights in Carin's and what club they will be at. Little do Kate and Mike know that their performance tonight is going to be witness by a number of the Cairns sailors. People they know and work along side.

Mike and Kate are woken at 6pm for dinner, they eat and talk with the others in the house, before too long Kate leaves to head home to get ready, Helen goes with her, leave Steve with Tim and Sara, Mike then gets ready himself, he goes and finds what he needs and goes to iron them, but as he heads to the laundry to get the iron his mother takes his stuff and does it for him.

"Mum I am capable of ironing my own clothes"

"I know you are but I wont to help so let me."

"Don't you and dad have plans to make for Gran?"

"Can't do that till tomorrow, now give me your clothes, go shower and when your done these will be sitting on your bed for you."

"Fine then I give up control of my life." he replies while walking away, the other three adults are laughing at him. His dad shouts out to him as he walks away

"Hey son the day you got married you gave away your right to have any control over your life, plus if you haven't learnt by now what your mother says goes no ifs, buts, or maybes remember." this makes Tim, Steve and Sara laugh even more, Mike shakes his head wondering why he is allowing them all to stay at his place, when they decide to all gang up on him.

Else where within Cairns, the crew of Hammersley are getting themselves ready for a night out, with an extra week of shore leave having been granted to the whole crew, and the fact that Charge has told them to all meet at the new club in town, they all head off to get started on what should be a great night out.

At Kate's house she is going through her wardrobe, when she finds a couple of cocktail dress.

"Mum help please?" she calls out to Helen

"What do you need help with?"

"Which one should I wear."

"And who are you trying to impress?"

"Not impress just showing Jimmy up, he told me to wear some knock them off their socks cocktail dress so these are my choices."

"And which one has Mike not seen you in?"

"Oh he's seen me in all of them." the look on her face tells her he's done more than seen her in them. Helen holds each one up and decides on the Medium blue, mid thigh, spaghetti straps, low cut dress. She helps Kate do her hair, and make up, then gets her into her dress, she finds her shoe, She craps the other dresses and other items Kate has put aside and packs them up into their garment bags to take back to Mike's place.

They arrive back at Mike's place, when Kate walks into the lounge Mike is left breathless, speechless he looks Kate up and down and just can't tear his eyes off how amazing she looks. Kate is even surprised at how great Mike looks, some how they have manged to match up their outfits, Mikes shirt matches Kate's dress. The parents see who they look at each other.

"WOW" seems to be all he can manger to get out. He walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek.

"You look amazing." he whispers into her ear before kissing her again under the ear.

"Now will you kindly join me for the evening?" this causes Kate to giggle

"Why certainly" she replies

"But before we go I think we need to cover you up." he replies while getting out a long black dress coat of Kate's that he has at his place

"Why?" she says sounding unsure

"Well if your plan is to torture Jimmy, and Paul, you better wear this then take it off just before we start the gig."

"Excellent idea, he told me to wear something that would knock their socks off"

"Oh you did more than that honey." he replies in a lower voice.

"You two not here."

"God Mum" Mike whines out to his mother

"Mike I told you before once you get married you loose all control over your life, and what ever your mother.."

"Says goes no ifs, buts or maybes yea yea I know" he replies cutting off his father. They all start to laugh.

"Ok you two I'll drop you both off, ring if you wont me to pick you both up?" Steve replies to them

"It's ok we'll catch a cab back home." replies Mike. They head out to the car, Tim decides to also go with them. Kate gets in behinds Steve who is driving while Mike gets in on the other side. Once in side the car Mike reaches for Kate's hand, she is semi hesitant about doing it but she allows him to do it, when they interlock their fingers Mike feels something he is not use to being there, he looks at their interlock hands and sees what she is wearing, he smiles at her and says nothing, she then relaxes more, then she sees him go into his wallet and pull out a small velvet bag that is in what should be holding his loose change, he then pulls out his wedding band from this small bag. She is shocked.

"Have you always had it in there?" she quietly says to him

"I put it in there a few months after I realised you weren't going to come back. I couldn't just not have it with me." he says while looking at it in his fingers.

"Can I?" she asks while pointing at the plan gold band

"Of course" he hands her the band, she looks at it and takes his other hand and places it on his finger.

"It's where it belongs now." she says they both smile, he leans over and gives her a gently, soft kiss on the lips.

The exchange has not go unnoticed by the two in the front, Tim and Steve already knew Kate had put her rings on as Helen had noticed it and told them, them knowing Kate well would know not to make a big deal out of it. Steve having seen Mike smile to noticing her wearing them, made him feel good.

The rest of the trip is in silence. the two in the back with smiles on their faces, the two in the front both thinking the passing of Gran even though it is sad has been what has been needed to get these two to sort themselves out. Tim and Steve both think that Janet is up to something, she maybe dead but she is working her magic they reckon on the two in the back seat.


	10. Chapter 10

As they enter the club, Jimmy calls them over they help set up everything, Jimmy trys to get Kate to take her coat off, she keeps telling him she'll do it soon.

As they are setting up they can't help but hear the sound of their crew entering the pub.

"the crew is here now"

"Great I'm pleased you did as you were told. I just hope Kate wore something impressive tonight."

"You will have to wait Jimmy."

"Come on you must be hot with that on?"

"Nope not hot at all, it is light enough to keep a breeze off with out being to hot, designed for Cairns weather."

"Come on Kate."

"Nope you told me what to wear so now you have to wait to see it."

They finish setting up getting cold water ready for them as they need it.

Nine o'clock rolls around the club is pretty full, with a number of sailors, unknown to Mike and Kate, Steve, Helen, Tim, Sara and Maxine are there along with Hammersley which they knew would be there. The lights go out over the stage. Kate takes her coat off, and puts it on the floor at the back of the stage before Jimmy walks up and starts his intro's for the night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is a great pleasure to be able to play again for you all here in Cairns and the lovely owner of this fine place is allowing us to play here for the next three nights. Now it's also a great honor to have back one with us tonight one of the original band members, he was my high school buddy and started helped start the band, we also joined the Navy together, please welcome to the stage Mike Flynn" there is loads of shouting and clapping coming from the crowd. "Now I would also like to introduce you all to another long serving band member he like Mike we went to school together then on to the Navy together, so please welcome Paul Brownless." He waits till the noise quieten downs. He then introduces the other band members "Now I myself how can I forget me I am of cause Jimmy James, Along with Mike and Paul we started this band, but if it was not for this next person and Jenny I don't think we would of been as great of hit as we are now. This fine young lady well when we first heard her singing along to one of our songs at a gig we were performing we just had to have her with us, of cause that gig happened to be at ADFA, yes another Navy sailor. Though I am sure Mike here was only interested in her because she was blonde, oh he had a thing for blondes back then" Mike stands there smiling at him shaking his head while the everyone laughs about the comment. "Anyway I would like to welcome Kate..." Jimmy is left speechless when he sees Kate on the stage in her dress. Everyone in the club is looking at Kate in amazement. The Crew and other sailors are not use to seeing Kate so dressed up like this. Mike has a smirk on his face. Of course Hammersley start to wolf whistle at Kate.

"Jimmy you lost your voice?" Kate says into her mic

"Sorry about that I forgot how damn fine, hot and sexy you can look." Mike clips him across the head which makes everyone laugh when Jimmy goes ouch into his mic.

"Sorry Mike."

"Now, now boys no fighting over me please. Now Jimmy you asked me to wear something that would knock their socks off cocktail dress so here I am in one."

"Um yea I can see that." he says while looking Kate up and down.

"Jimmy you should know better than to give her a challenge like that, and I've already learnt that one."

"She got you wiped into shape hasn't she mate." the crowd start to laugh

"Now, now you two I can speak for myself thank you and Mike honey don't you dear say a damn thing."

"Yes Dear." he replies with a grin on his face

"Now Jimmy I think you've forgotten your manners tonight, and the two simple rules in life."

"My manners have I oops sorry, hang on what two simple rules?" he asks puzzled

"Jenny dear have you not tort Jimmy the two simple rules, that all males should know, and I know someone who's been getting reminded about them before we arrived."

"Yes but he refuses to listen to me, maybe you might have better luck?" Jenny James replies back

"And what are those two rules" Jimmy says pretending to look scared for the crowd.

"Well Jimmy rule number one, one you would and should of learnt very quickly in like, Your mother is always right no ifs, buts, or maybes, you understand that one?"

"Oh yea I know that one far to well, so what is the second one."

"Once you let a woman into your life and then marry them Jimmy you loose all control over your life."

"Unless in uniform" Mike whisper into the mic

"Pardon dear what did you say?" asks Kate walking over to Mike

"Nothing Honey" He replies smiling at her. There is laughter heard within the club

"Kate I'm sure I heard him say unless in uniform"

"Oh did he just, that would be right the only time he is allowed to boss me around is when we are in uniform, but then again Jimmy his boss who tells him what to do is a woman as well so he looses out anyway." Everyone is laughing there heads off now at the three on stage.

"Ok right I think I better get back on track here, Ladies and Gentlemen this fine lady before you all tonight is of course a Navy Sailor, ouch I mean Officer." The crowd is laughing again "Ok I give up lets welcome Mike's beautiful wife Kate Flynn." There is around of cheering and clapping and of cause they can hear the Hammersley crew.

"Ok everyone in a few minutes we will start up."

"Bloody hell Kate did you have to dress like that tonight."

"You asked you get."

"Yea I know never give Kate a challenge ever again."

"Yes and thanks for telling everyone that she was my wife I thought we made an agreement not to do that?"

"Well with her dressed so fine, and her and Jenny picking on me I had to get some pay back."

Everything goes just about black within the club, pub what every they like to call them.

Then next they hear banging and clapping, then Jimmy starts to sing. Then just after half way Mike starts starts playing the guitar. Oh cause the start of the banging and clapping gave it away to 'We Will Rock You', which they then kick in to footloose next.

Of course the Hammersley can't help but cheer on their boss and X. the other sailors are surprised to hear that Mike can not only play the guitar but also sing.

Down in the crowd unknown to any of the Navy people there but the Chief of Navy has just arrived.

"This is what these two need" replies Steve to the group. They watch on.

After Footloose it is the girls turn to sing, but the men start it off, the girls love starting with Candyman.

Before long the dance floor is full, the band are playing a mixture of their own songs and other classics.

While they are busy singing down within the crow the Chief of Navy has spotted Steve and has headed over towards the group.

"Sir" Comes from Steve as soon as he sees him beside their table, even Maxine says the same both not sure what to do.

"Lets not worry about formalities tonight, Brad is fine."

"Brad I would like to induce you to my wife Helen, and these two are Mr Tim Flynn and his wife Sara Flynn."

"Ar you two must be Mike's parents" he says as he shakes there hands.

"Sir can I ask why you are here?"

"Come to watch these guys play form memory they use to be good." he replies as he sits down with the group

An hour into their first set you hear a lone female voice, singing no music, just a voice. The spot light goes on Kate who is sitting on a bar stool singing. A guitar starts playing, another spot goes on and shows up Mike who is also sitting on a bar stool, playing the guitar that everyone can hear. The whole place goes dead quiet, no one says a thing as they listen to the two of them sing.

Mike and Kate take some time out form singing while the band keeps on playing. They go get drinks and then go to join the crew, but not before spotting their parents.

"I should of guessed they'd show up" Mike whispers into Kate's ear, while pointing towards their parents. they walk over to the crew who can't help but say things about the way she is dressed.

"Sir, Ma'am I think once we sailing again you guys could maybe sing for us?" Asks Charge

"Nope sorry Charge." replies Kate

"It's ok Charge, I have a plan" comes from 2Dads

"2Dads one word for you 'toothbrush'" replies Kate the others crack up laughing.

Before long they up on the dance floor dancing with the crew. But it doesn't last long, as Jimmy calls them back to the stage.

The sing the rest of the night away with the band.

Come closing time the Owners are surprised to see that they are still pretty full for 1am on a Friday morning. As most of the time they are struggling for patrons. The club owner is wondering if he should make this lot a regular here.


	11. Chapter 11

The following day.

"Nice to see you two have joined the land of the living" comes from Tim, when he sees Mike and Kate enter the kitchen

"Thanks dad, now I remember why I gave that up." as he looks at the clock which reads 1030hours

"Yes, but we have far longer nights on Hammersley." comes from Kate

"Yea but I might be up half the night but the work out there is far less physical for me than playing in the band."

"Good come back there. So what are today's plans?"

"Well I've just gotten off the phone, I have a meeting at 1200hours at navcom then you two have a meeting at 1300hours at navcom Maxine's office."

"Who with?"  
"Maxine, Me and the Cheif of Navy." the two stand there shocked

"Um what does he want with us dad?"

"I will find out at the meeting I have with him."

"Kate, I say it's about us why else would he be up here and then requesting a meeting with us."

"There goes our jobs." She managers to get out, Mike sees the tears in her eyes and pulls her to his chest.

"We'll get through this honey together." he softly says to her while rubbing her back.

"Don't you two worry about the meeting."

"Why not dad we broke a number of the Navy rules, first we never told them that we were together, or that we got married, of course they knew I was pregnant but not to whom, then I move up here we work together then we start to try and have a relationship again while working on the same boat. So yea dad we've broken enough rules to have us kicked out of the navy for good, and god knows what will happen with your job." she mangers to get out somehow.

NAVCOM

Cairns

Inside Maxine's office is Steve, Maxine and Brad - Cheif of Navy.

"Look Steve not saying anything or noting it down in either file was not a wise idea."

"I know but things at the time were such that I felt it best to not do anything."

"I can understand that since Kate is your adopted daughter but there are rules in place you know."

"I do know that, but Sir, I noted in Mikes file when he took that time off that he was on family leave, due to the accident he was in, his family name was in the paper I and Charge who was helping at the accident knew that he lost a child that night. Kate also had similar things noted in her file. I'm surprised no one picked it up. I never noted the marriage simply because they got married and 24hours later they had lost their child and Kate just couldn't handle it, she walked out on him and as soon as she was cleared for work she demanded to sent to work. She ignored all attempts from Mike and even me to talk to him, so I felt that just because there is this piece of paper saying they married they not acting like it."

"Ok that is understandable in away. I'm going to ask you some questions Steve about the two of them, you may feel it is best coming from them but I think we both would agree that at this time the less I have to bring up about the baby and the more information I have before our meeting with them will be of help now how did they met?"

"Mike was playing a gig with the band at ADFA she was there attending, first year there too."

"Ok so when they first met it was not as superiors?"

"Nope there was no chain of command involved at all. Mike and Jimmy asked her to join the band and she did."

"Ok how long later did they start to have a more personal relationship?"

"Um about four years later."

"And how far into the relationship was it before she got pregnant?"

"She told us when she was about two months along, she had to inform us because of the job, they been together about eight to nine months at that stage."

"What about the marriage proposal do you think he did it because she was pregnant and felt he had an obligation to her?"

"No he did propose because she was pregnant"

"Are you sure about that Steve?"

"Oh yes I am sure as they'd only been together a couple of months when he was in my office here when he told me that he was very serious about her, and that he wanted to know if I would be ok with him asking her at some stage to marry him, he said he wasn't going to do it straight away but he was going to do it at some stage. I never seen Mike so serious about something that did not involve Hammersley, but he was and my opinion about it was very important to him as he knew how much she meant to us and visa versa."

"Ok so the marriage and proposal was something he was planning on doing at some stage, just her falling pregnant brought the subject up maybe soon than he had planned."

"Yes I would agree to that, but he would be the only one to be able to confirm that, I was not there when they talked about it, we just got the phone call saying that he has asked her to marry him and she said yes and that they were going to get married in two months time."

"How far through was she Steve?'

"She was four months through when they told us, six months when they got married which was around a year after they first made told us they were going out."

"Ok so he didn't ask her as soon as he found out then, but a couple of months later."

"Have they at anytime before Hammersley worked together?"  
"Mike did once take the advance navigation course at Watson's Bay that she was on, and it was a few weeks after that, that Kate told us they had decided to try and have a relationship."

"Look Steve I know this isn't easy, and that you'd prefer me not to be asking these sorts of questions but what you can give me is helpful."

"I understand Sir."

"Now Steve after it happened how were the both of them?"

"Both were a mess, Mike returned to work two weeks later, he wouldn't talk about it for ages, I manged to one day get him to talk, but I always had to make sure Hammersley was docked around this time, only once did I leave them out, I then get a phone call from his Chief Engineer and I had to bring them back in, he blamed himself for a few years. Kate she shut down on all of us par my wife Helen, she was the only one she spoke too about it, even now Kate still thinks she should of been able to protect the baby. Work was all Kate lived for after that."

"Steve would've you lodge the paperwork for their marriage if the accident and lose of the baby hadn't of happened?"

"Yep it would of been done straight away, but I felt that with what was going on, to wait."

"Why was that?"

"While at the hospital it seemed ok, Kate had to go through a normal labour they induced her Mike was by her side, so were we. But once they took the baby away and had to make arrangements for the burial Kate pushed Mike away wouldn't talk to him he was left dealing with that plus his grieve and his wife not wanting to talk or see him, something inside me said what this is not normal. I was speaking to one of the doctors and he said it was not uncommon for couples to split over this sort of thing." Maxine gets her tissues out for Steve

"Sorry Steve that we have to do this to you it must be hard for you also" she softly says to him

"Well it was our first grandchild, it wasn't an easy time for any of us but some of us had to stay strong for those two. The accident was horrific Mike had just brought a brand new car and he got it the day before, it was a write off, I still don't know how they both manged to walk out of it with just bruises and cuts on each other."

"Yes I've seen the pictures of his car it was a mess. Now Steve how have they been since she got sent up here, I know you had no say in it or him as we had made the choice."

"God man did I get an earful from Kate, Mike said nothing all he asked was if Kate was really up to the job of 2IC because he wasn't going to be easy on her not with their past."

"Had either of them tried to more on from each other?"

"Mike for about six months he still wore his wedding ring but when it came apparent that Kate wasn't going to return any of his calls or emails even when I had asked her too, he took it off. He buried himself in his work on Hammersley, his executive officers often complained about how hard and tuff he was on them, but then again if anything had happened to him he needed to know the rest of the crew was left in good hands. I know after Kate arrived back up here and started working with him it hit home even more for him that there would be no future for them he did try to move on but it didn't end up working out, after that I wouldn't know. Kate well she never told us if there was anyone else, I heard some of the Hammersley sailors talking about her being with someone Jim was his name from memory, but when I asked her she said she wasn't with anyone. Its only been in the last couple of years have Helen and I seen the old Kate coming back out the more open and talk to us about everything."

"And what would you say would be the reason behind that?"

"I'm not one hundred percentage sure, as I did get transferred, but around the time it started Mike had been promoted and was working here, it seemed as if they were working through what ever issues they had personally."

"What about work was this ever effected by their private life before hand?"

"As far as I am a wear of no. Mike is one hard task master, his crew and Hammersley are important to him, he pushed Kate hard those first six months but by the end of it I noticed a spark back in both of them. I wasn't surprised Kate wanted to stay in Cairns but I was surprised she asked to stay assigned to Hammersley as Mike's 2IC. But within weeks of being on the new Hammersley their records spoke for themselves, they were meeting and out doing the targets set, so they got assigned to help Samaru along with their normal duties, Mike left her in charge of Hammersley while he did the extraction of the SAS team, he left her in charge of Hammersley his baby as it had become known to everyone else. That was the very first time Mike had left anyone in charge of her while he did that with out me ordering him to do it. What ever was going on personally between those two was not effecting their job. For the three years I was here watching the two I saw nothing but two very professional officers, with their spark for life coming back out. They worked so well as a team, the whole crew worked well under the two of them. I can't say how highly I thought of them regardless of the fact Mike is my son-in-law and Kate my daughter, they proved they could do it not to each other, but I think to everyone else. No one here expected Kate to last the six weeks let alone six months. There was a number of shocked people when they heard she was staying on as 2IC for Hammersley."

"Why do you think she stayed on?'

"To be honest I'm not sure it may of been to be closer to Mike, and Helen and I, I also think because I had seen her eyes sparkle at times, that this was the first time since her world came crashing down that she was enjoying what she was doing, the more she did with the crew on the old Hammersley the more she was enjoying it, I could tell just by the way she was, and then once on the new Hammersley the whole crew just brightened up."

Brad asks Steve and Maxine some more questions, while doing this Mike and Kate both arrive at navcom.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike and Kate decide to just take one car to headquarters. The drive starts off quiet until Kate decides to say something.

"What are we going to do?" she asks while looking out the window

"We be honest, tell the truth that is all we can do honey." he says as he takes a good look at her, then reaches out to take hold of her, their fingers interlock.

"But our jobs Mike?" worry sounding in her voice

"As I said to you earlier honey, we will get through this if we loose our jobs so be it we can always find something else to do." He says to her as he swipes his way onto base

"But the navy is our life"

"Maybe for you but not me, your my life."

"Mike" he pulls the car into a parking spot

"Look, people may think the navy is my life, but it has been more of my way of coping, burying myself into my work helped when Louise died and you left and refused to talk to me."

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok you had to deal with it in your own way, it just hurt when you refused to contact me, I even asked your dad to talk to you."

"That explains him bugging me for the first six months, then him stopping and not talking about you again." Mike checks his watch and notices they still got ten minutes before they need to head off

"That might off been because I gave up hope and took my wedding ring off. But anyway we properly should head in and not be late." he replies as he lets go of her hand and then reaches to the back seat to collect both their hats, before exiting the car and heading towards the building.

As Mike and Kate enter navcom, they notice that the other sailors are looking at them as they get around to Maxine's office they notice that Maxine and Steve are still in a meeting with the Chief.

Maxine notices them arrive and goes out to meet them and brings them into her office.

"Thank you both for coming in today."

"No problem Sir what can we do for you?" Mike asks the Chief, as him and Kate sit down on the chairs provided

"Well it came to my attention yesterday morning thanks to Steve, Maxine and also the news that there is more to your two than what has been noted in your files. I've question Steve over a lot of matters concerning you two, but I do have a few more questions that I need to know from you two, are you ok with me doing that?" during the course of his speech he notices that they both have their rings on.

"Yes Sir" come from both of them

"I know this might not be a good time to ask this but are you two in more than a professional relationship at present?" Kate says nothing Mike answers

"Yes."

"And when did you two decide to try and work this out."

"When you said I should take the promotion, between you and Kate I decided it was best, that week I was off the boat posted here we pursued things, we even slept together but then I got sent back as CO and not been able to get off since, but it hasn't been plain sailing either" he replies feeling a tad nerves.

"Explain please Mike?"

"Well when I first returned to Hammersley it was meant to be only for a few weeks and at the time we both were semi ok with it, as weeks turned into months, Kate decided she didn't wont to wait around for when I felt ready to leave, a few weeks later we talked about it a bit more, then their was my capture and torture, after that we decided since I was finally given a date of when I would be off the boat, pending Kate's promotion, we would pick up were things had been left off, we did spent a lot of our shore leave together, then the list came out Kate wasn't on it and I got reassigned to Hammersley for another twelve months, she was not impressed I told her I would sort it but as you can see I'm still on the boat, and no sign of being able to get off, no one is able to tell me when there will be a new CO for Hammersley and my request to fleet command, well it was reviewed and all they said was they'd try there best, even with me telling them I would resign if they couldn't do it."

"She means that much to you does she Mike?"

"Yes Sir she does." There is silence in the room. No one speaks.

"Sir I find it unusual that I get pressured to take promotion for three years, well since the decommissioning of the old Hammersley, I finally take it after a few words from Kate and yourself and just over a week later of starting my job here I'm back on Hammersley. For a group of people who spent a lot of time pushing me to take this dam promotion to drive a desk as Maxine puts it you guys are very good and not letting me do it." he says sound cross

"Sorry Sir for sounding cross then it is just very frustrating that is all." Mike quickly adds after noticing the tone he used towards the Chief

"Understandable Mike, and you are right we did spend a lot of time trying to get you to take the promotion to then put you straight back on board. I should of realised at the time that there must of been some other reason for it, but after Colburn you were the only other CO available to take over command at such short notice."

"I could understand that at the time but Sir its been a good 18months since that happened and still nothing has been done. The terrorist threat is sorted for now there is really no need for me to be on Hammersley, Kate is by far capable of commanding her."

"Yes true but there has been another reason why we have been sort of semi delaying things at this end Mike." The two officers don;t look at all impressed with this

"And what reason is that Sir?"

"You two are by far the best team we have. You do know Mike Hammersley's intercept and capture rate success is the highest of all our patrol boats, and has been since you both stepped onto the new Hammersley. It would take two patrol boats to met the numbers you guys do and I put that down to you two for running such a tight knit excellent crew. even when you had no buffer for a few weeks and then got a new one your numbers never changed. You guys always out do the monthly targets set easily." Mike and Kate sit there with smiles on their faces

"You're both help uncover things that if it wasn't for your cowboy ways Mike would of gone unnoticed for god knows how long. Your both prepared to take risks, you think out side the box but within the rules. So I have taken into consideration, how the two of you met, the length of time you have served together, what was noted down in both your files and the fact that these numbers you keep giving us, month after month your team brings in good no great results, you may piss people off in the process but the end results speaks for it's self, and it is those results that have helped me make my mind up on what I am going to do about the two of you." There is silence for the briefs of moments

"You both are keeping your jobs, and for the time being Mike will be staying on Hammersley we will work on transferring him back here to navcom but at this stage we wont him out there, well we want both of you together out there doing what you two do best."

"What about us" Kate mangers to talk for the first time her voice sounding weak and unsure. Maxine passes them some paperwork

"You both need to sign these please?"

"Max?" Mike asks her sounding a tad puzzled, but the grin on Maxine face lets him know it can't be that bad

"Read and sign" she says. They sit there reading through what Maxine has given them, smiles form on their faces. Before long they have signed and dated the paperwork and given it back to Maxine.

"Right then Kate here are your new name tags for your uniform, which you will need to do the one on your shirt now." Which she does

"Now is Friday next week to early for you both to return to work?"

"No Sir" they both say

"When is your Grans funeral Mike?"

"Tuesday the service is here in Cairns then she's being taken back home to be buried by Louise as per her requests."

"Well if you both need a bit more time off just say so and it will be given."

"Than you Sir but I think come Friday we will both wont to start getting things back to normal."

"Ok then I will set sailing time if that is ok with Maxine for 1300hours Friday."

"Thank you again Sir."

"No problem just don't let me or the guys here down"

"We wont Sir"

"Right then Commander Flynn, Lieutenant Flynn you are both dismissed." they get up and leave the office, Steve stays behind talking to the Chief and Maxine.

"Well Lieutenant Flynn how do you feel?"

"Relieved but it's going to take some getting use to"

"What is that?"

"Being called Flynn and not McGregor at work"

"Well Mrs Flynn would you like to head home?"

"Yes I would thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

The weekend went by fast for Mike and Kate, and before they knew it it was Tuesday morning.

Once up they both showered and got dressed before going to have breakfast with the rest of the family. Not long later they head off to the church for the ceremony.

They are surprised by how many people turn up not only family but also friends of Janet's. Steve and Helen also attend at the request of Tim and Sara.

During the service for Janet, Mike and Kate sit together with the rest of Mike's family. Mike also has hold of one of Kate's hands, when she looks at his face several times during the service she notices his face is wet and that he is crying, they maybe silent tears but they are tears, at one stage she touches his cheek to wipe the wetness away, when he feels her touch he turns his face to look at her and when his locks eyes with her she sees his pain and hurt, but also his love, he smiles at her and whispers a thank you to her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

When it comes to Mike's turn to talk about his Gran he is not to sure about going up, but Kate encourages him to do so.

"Gran was a wonderful person. I may have been one of many grandchildren but she always made you feel just as much loved and valued by her, as any of the others. Some may say I was her favorite, but I think she could see the potential in me and wanted to make sure I reached it. When Jimmy, Paul and I started the band she allowed us to use her garage as mum and dad refused, oh and man did I get into trouble for that one, but Gran always had a way with Dad and before long he was ok with us practising at her place. When I decided I was going to join the Navy dad was again not impressed I got this lecture about how I am meant to stay and help with the farm, but yet again Gran stepped in to bat for me telling dad what a great thing it was for me to want to help protect our country, it took a few months but finally they gave in and allowed me to apply and of course when I got accepted Gran through a party for me and two of my friends who also got in. Gran was always there when I needed her whether it was to enjoy the good times or to enjoy the bad times. I know she was very proud of me the day I got my first command that she broke out her good china to have dinner on and we all know that it did not came out that often. Having dinner on it was a great honor. The first time Gran was introduce to Kate my wife she loved her straight away and loved telling her all about the things I got up too, which I'm sure at the start Kate was not too happy about but now I know she uses them to her advantage. The day Kate and I got married she told me how proud of me she was for having a wonderful career and such a loving, caring woman to share it with, though when tragedy struck she was there to provide comfort and support, she always had just the right words to say to help. She will be missed dearly by my wife and I but at least now our little angel will have her great gran with her, to tell her all about the things I use to get up too."

Mike stops talking and walks off towards his seat, Kate stands and embraces him into a hug. They sit down and he wraps his arm around Kate's shoulders pulling her into his side, then places a kiss to her head. Both have tears falling down their faces. The rest of the service goes bye without much notice from the two.

Mike along with his Dad and three uncles and his brother carry the casket out to the awaiting Hearst that will then take her body back to the family town where she will be buried beside Louise. The family have already decided to not travel over. The cemetery will bury her for them while they all stay together with her friends and talk. Mike parents will go and visit her grave when they return home in a day or so.

For Mike and Kate they are not just struggling with the death of his Gran but all the memories it has brought up for the two of them.

For some of the family they are surprised to hear Mike talk about Kate and call her his wife. They all know what happened and how she left, only his parents, sister and brother knew the two were back together, but only his parents and Kate's parents now that they are now fully together in all aspects of life including her finally taking the Flynn name after ten years. They both get something to drink then head over to a quieter part of the hall were everyone is standing or sitting talking. They sit side by side not saying anything, just being with each other is enough for them right now, knowing the other is there for them.

A couple of hours later the Flynn family included uncles, aunts and any others head to Mike's place for more talking, eating and drink of non alcoholic drinks. When they first arrive home they retreat to their bedroom for a few minutes of alone time.

"Thanks for being there for me today." he says to her while holding her tightly to his chest.

"There was no where else I would've been. Even if we weren't together I would've have still been there for you and for her. She was always so nice to me."

"At least she died knowing we were trying to work things out between us."

"Yea but it would of been nicer if she been here to see us finally together." They look at each giving a small smile before giving each other a soft kiss on the lips.

"We really should go out there with the rest of them."

"Yea we should but I'm enjoying this time with you soon we'll be back on the boat."

"Yea I know but at least now we don't have to hide we can came and go together and not have to worry." He says as he kisses her so softly on the lips.

"True, anyway we should go deal with that lot that is in our house." this makes him smile her calling this place ours.

"Just warning you before we go out their some of my relations can be a bit over the top and some might try and hit on you."

"Thanks." she says giving him another kiss before breaking apart to leave.

They head out to join the rest of the family.

As the afternoon goes on the stories are told of the things she did and what people remember of her.

A mobile phone is heard going off, as Kate is beside it she answers it.

"Kate Flynn Speaking" when some of the relatives hear her using Flynn they are left thinking when did this happen?

"Hi Kate, Maxine here what you doing answering Mike's phone"

"He's busy and I can answer it Maxine."

"Sorry Kate of cause you can, it will just take a bit more time at my end to remember that."

"No problem Maxine what can I do for you?" She says as Mike comes up behind her and wraps an arm around her.

"Just been informed that you two are required at the hall on base tomorrow night for a function that is being held."

"Ar do we have a choice?"

"No sorry the Chief has requested you both be there and he has Jimmy and the band there as well and he wants you two playing too."

"Maxine here's Mike you can him the good news." she says to Maxine as she passes the phone to Mike. Maxine smiles to herself, somethings never change.

"Hi Max" he says once he has it not letting Kate move away from him, he moves so his back is against the kitchen bench and she can lean back into his chest, his arm around her waist, holding her in place.

"Mike I just informed Kate that you're both required tomorrow night to attend a function here on base, Jimmy and the band will be there and the Chief has request that you two are to play."

"And if we say no Maxine?"

"Sorry there is no, no allowed you will both be there, Kate in a dress and you in black pants and a good shirt Mike."

"Maxine..'

"No Mike do as you are told or will I need to get Kate or your mother on to your case."

"No Maxine I understand we'll both be there tomorrow."

"Good it starts at 1900hours, see you there." she says before hanging up.

"I think the navy needs to learn what leave means" Mike says after placing his phone back on the kitchen bench.

"Why's that Mike?" asks Steve.

"Our so called leave also requires us to attend a damn function tomorrow night on base." Steve just shakes his head at Mike.

"Did Maxine make it an order or a request."

"No she said if I don't she'll either use Kate or mum against me." This makes Kate laugh. Mike looks at her, they have one of their silent conversations.

"Sorry its just funny that is all."

"No problem honey I'm sure I can find something for you to do when we sail as punishment, like guts-watch."

"Whats that?" asks one of Mikes cousins.

"It is the worst shift to have on the boat, par Kate's toothbrush duty. You spend a fear amount of the night and early morning on watch in the bridge. It finishes around 0400hours."

"There is no way you are doing that mister. You know how much I hate that shift."

"Yes I do but we all have to do it."

"That's ok I'll just have 2Dad's do them as his punishment."

"Make sure you take extra toothbrushes for him because I have a feeling he is going to cause some trouble this time around."

"Something I need to be worried about Mike, Kate?" asks Steve.

"No Steve nothing we can't handle."

"You sure Mike?"

"Yea we'll be fine dad he's just our resident joker on the boat, but we both have a feeling we'll be on the end of them this time around, and don't worry I'll say Hammersley be the cleanest patrol boat in the fleet by the time our rotation is over." The conversation is interrupted by Kate's mobile going off, she answers it.

"Is this the XO of Hammersley?" asks Bird sounding unsure, Kate quickly moves her phone to see who is calling and sees Bird on the screen

"Yes Bird it is what can I do for you?" Kate hears a faint cry

"Bird what's wrong?"

"I don't know who to talk too" Kate can tell the soft crying is coming from Bird

"You can talk to me what happened?" she says in a soft caring voice.

"I...I just found out I'm pregnant." Kate thinks carefully what words to use next.

"Ok have you told anyone yet?" Kate says looking at Mike, their eyes lock and they say something via their eyes, no one else can understand what is going on but somehow Mike knows what she is going on about.

"I told Ryan he's the father, then he left after yelling at me. Telling me its all my fault and I'd ruined everything." Bird gets out before breaking down into more tears.

"It's not your fault Bird accidents happen to all of us, now did he say where he might be going?"

"No he just yelled at me and then left and then I went for a walk to clear my head."

"Ok Bird are you at home or Hammersley now?"

"Hammersley ma'am" there is a few seconds of silence while Kate thinks about who is on watch.

"Dutchy is on watch get him to bring you to the CO's place and I will get his father to go find him." she says looking at Mike, as he shakes his head.

"I don't wont to interrupt yours or the bosses leave Ma'am I just didn't know who to talk to."

"Bird the CO and I are here twenty four seven for all of you, now go find Dutchy and get him to bring you to the CO's place for me and then we can talk some more and sort this out between the two of you ok?"

"Yes Ma'am" she replies sounding defeated and then they hang up.

"Mike wait a sec I need to make a call." Kate replies while dialing Dutchy's mobile and he answers

"Dutchy, X here, Bird is on the ship go find her and bring her around to the CO's place please. It's urgent and don't take no for an answer."

"Yes Ma'am but what about watch?"

"The ship is not moving Dutchy so I think having one on watch will be fine."

"Ok Ma'am see you soon" they hang up.

"Kate, what's Ryan done to Bird?"

"I'll explain in a minute, Dad can I have a word with you and Mike in private."

"If its crew business I'm not needed." he replies.

"Dad" she says giving him the I don't care look.

"Fine then." he replies as they all walk off to the bedroom to talk in private.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kate what is it that you need me here for?" asks Steve

"Ok Mike I need you to go find Ryan and bring him back here, Bird and him need to decide what they are going to do."

"Kate?"

"Bird is pregnant Mike, and things didn't go down well with Ryan. So you better go chase after your son find him and get him here so the two of them can talk about what they are going to do and Mike kept your temper in check please he doesn't need more pushing away than what has already happened."

Mike Dial's Ryan's mobile as he leaves the room and Ryan answers it. Kate stays to talk to Steve.

"Ryan it's Mike"

"What do you want?" Ryan snaps at him

"I coming to get you, you and Bird need to sort this out."

"No"

"Look son it's either me or your mother you pick." there is silence on the other end of the phone. Mike's family hear this line and they not sure who he is talking too, or who is is calling son.

"Look I know things are not perfect right now, and that you've had a lot to deal with but I want to help and personally if we can keep your mother out of this till you both have made a decision the better." he says picking up his car keys off the hook in the kitchen.

"I'm on the beach not far from your place, I came to talk to you but you got people there."

"Ok I'm on my way to you now. Just stay there."

"Ok" he replies before hanging up the phone. Mike walks back to the bedroom

"Honey Ryan's on the beach I'm going down there to talk to him."

"Ok" she says smiling at him, and all three leave the bedroom

Mike heads off to to see Ryan.

Ten minutes later Dutchy arrives with Bird and goes up to the house and knocks, with Bird beside him.

"Hey chicken legs it's going to be ok, the boss and X will help you out no matter what."

"Thanks Dutchy"

"No problem and as I said if Ryan causes you any more troubles don't hesitate to ring me, I be there to help."

"Thanks again Dutchy" Bird replies again. He knocks and a few minutes later the door opens. Some lady opens the door and says hello

"Is Kate available?" Dutchy says, the Lady lets them in, Dutchy thinks he knows her from somewhere

"Hey Kate there is some hunk of a man here in uniform are you sure you married the right one, because this one is smoking hot." This makes Bird smile and Dutchy just rolls his eyes. Kate just smiles at this remark she sure knows how hot he looks but her heart belongs to someone else.

"Jenny don't let Jimmy or Mike hear you saying that, and that so called smoking hot sailor must be my buffer Dutchy. " Kate says coming out of the kitchen. Then her mobile goes off.

"I'm going to kill this thing in a minute" she says as she picks up her mobile

"Kate Flynn Speaking" Dutchy and Bird are left surprised that she is using Flynn and not McGregor.

"Ma'am you rang before?"

"Yes Charge can you go down to Hammersley please and help with duty watch, Dutchy is helping the Co and me with a small issue we have."

"Yes ma'am on my way now"

"Thanks Charge." then hangs up

"Ok Dutchy can you take Bird through to the bedroom third door on your right. I'll be there in a minute." she replies to them both, and Dutchy leads Bird to the room they have been told to go to.

* * *

Down on the beach, Mike and Ryan have been talking Ryan explained to Mike what he did and how he feels about what he did.

"Look Ryan no matter what you and Bird decide Kate and I will support you all the way."

"Thanks, I'm just not sure what to make of it all or how it happened, I thought we been careful enough, used protection and it still happened"

"Just because you have used it doesn't always mean it will work."

"Yea I've learnt that one."

"God I must be a disappointment to you both now, quiting the Navy and now this."

"No your not, well not to me. These things can happen and you've had a lot to deal with over the last few months watching your father dying, to be then told he isn't your father, but your father happens to be your godfather and boss, that must of been hard to deal with. I've always been proud of you the only thing I am disappointed in is the things you said to Bird, they were uncalled for."

"I know dad I'm sorry but I doubt she'll want to talk to me now anyway." Mike hears the word dad but says nothing not wanting to make the situation worst.

"Ryan I think she will still wont to talk to you, but you both got to make this decision together. And you also need to apologise to her for what you said in the heat of the moment."

"Have you ever been in my place before?" he asks Mike

"Yes once, but I was a lot older than you are right now so I was able to deal with it differently plus both of us had some warning that it might happen." There is silence between the two.

"Look its getting late came inside, Bird is there and the two of you can talk about this."

"Ok, but can I get a drink when we get inside?"

"Sure then, and Ryan your welcome anytime you don't need to stay away even if I have visitors" Mike says as they both get up on the beach and head towards Mike's place. which is not to far away.

* * *

While they been talking Kate and Bird have also been talking.

As Mike walks into his house he notices his family are still around and Dutchy is talking to them all.

"Sir" Dutchy says as he sees his boss and goes to stand

"Stay sitting Dutchy your ok, where is Bird and the X?" he asks

"Bedroom Sir"

"Thanks Dutchy, Ryan get yourself a drink then I'll take you to Bird." Mike says Ryan heads off and gets himself a drink. Mike then leads him to his and Kate's bedroom, Kate and Mike leave allowing the two to talk.

"How was he?" Kate asks once the door is shut and the two in the room can't hear them, they stay there in the hall talking.

"He's worried he's disappointment me and his mother."

"Did he tell you why he did what he did to her?"

"Yea he did, I think more of it was shock and not realising that it can happen from one time together." he says while pulling her into his chest.

"He is very sorry for the way he spoke to her he was worried she wouldn't want to speak to him again. I told him no matter what they decided we'll be there supporting them."

"I said the same thing to her, she has no family close by so I said I'll be there for her no matter what." She looks up to his face and notices a tear falling down it.

"Baby whats wrong?" she ever so softly says to him while she wipes the tear away.

"Memories, honey memories"

"It's been one of those days today hasn't it?"

"Sure has but at least we in this together now." she leans up and their lips softly met for a kiss.

"Yes we are." she says after the kiss

"We really should keep an eye on Dutchy some of my relatives can be you know."

"Yes I know alright I been dealing with them all afternoon." She says and they break apart from their hug keeping an arm around each other as they walk back to the lounge.

An hour later most of Mike's family has left, only a handful have stayed behind to help clean up. Helen and Sara have headed off to get some takeaways for dinner. Bird and Ryan are still in the room talking so far no one has heard any yelling and the few times Mike or Kate has checked on them they have seemed to be in deep conversation with each other.

"I'm going to kill these dam things one day" Kate says as she answers Mike's mobile as he is busy. As she says those words Dutchy just smiles at her.

"Kate, Maxine here"

"Hi Maxine what can we do for you?"

"Um have you seen Ryan he was meant to be home for dinner but hasn't shown up yet and I can't get him on his mobile, I was hoping Mike might now where he is?"

"He's here with us right now Maxine"

"Can you find out if he's coming home for dinner?"

"Sure thing." Kate walks off to where Ryan and Bird are still sitting in her bedroom

"Ryan I have your mum on the phone she wants to speak to you"

"Thank you" he replies as he takes the phone and talks to his mother five minutes later he has finished and passing the phone back to Kate.

Sometime later Ryan goes to find Mike and Kate, and they go back to the bedroom to talk. They talk for a good half an hour before Bird and Ryan make their final decision.


	15. Chapter 15

Later on Mike is sitting in on his bed looking at a photo that he has taken out of the draw beside his bed. As he is looking at it he doesn't hear Kate enter, until he feels the bed move beside him. He looks at her then goes back to the photo. Nothing is said between the two, they just sit there in silence, looking at the photo that Mike is holding.

"Kate?" he asks her ever so quietly that if there was any noise in the room she wouldn't of heard him.

"Mmm" Mike struggles with how to say what he wants to say to her.

"Mike?" she replies looking at him she sees the unsureness on his face. He turns to look at her when she says his name.

"Baby what's wrong?" she gentle says as she places a hand on his face.

"Did you, you know ever think of not going through with the pregnancy?" she looks down at her lap then back up to him.

"Yes, after that night when we found that things had um broken, till the day it was confirmed all I could think about was my career was going to go down the drain, my dreams and I was seriously not going to go through with it if I was." she sees the hurtful look on his face "But the way you were about it all, you were happy for what ever to happen to happen, then when we found out it was the look on your face, it told me more than what your words could. I then told mum spoke to her about how it happened, my fears, worries for us, for me, the baby, everything I even thought of adoption as another option, but mum said she'd be there she help look after the baby when I was at sea, but she said the best thing to do was wait a few more weeks let the news sink in for both of us and see how things where, she said don't make any rash choices now. So I did and the way you were about it all so caring and concerned about me and our unborn child I knew by the end of those two weeks mum said to give it, that keeping it; doing it with you was the right choice, and even though she's no longer with us I don't regret that choice I made. Because as mum said I made it with a more clear head by the end of it all."

"Do you think they're doing the right thing?"

"Right now yes, I think them both deciding to let the news sink in before making a decision is a excellent idea, unlike us who had time to think before we found out they haven't. So giving themselves two weeks to think before deciding is an excellent idea."

"I know things have been moving so fast over the last week, you finally taking my name, moving in here well your nearly fully moved in, your not going to go running again are you because its hard on me when you shut me out, and do what you do, I'm worried I'm going to wake up and find that this has all been a dream to me and that it really hasn't happened at all?" he asks her his voice sounding worried

"Not this time. Yes I agree things have been moving fast this last week, but really I should've been here a long time ago. I might put my walls up at times and be a real right pain but I'm not leaving not this time."

They sit there again in silence looking at the photo that is still in his hands, her leaning against his side.

* * *

The next day Mike and Kate had a practise with the band at the hall on base where they were playing that night, and of course while practising people came to listen to them. After the practise Jenny and Kate went dress shopping as Kate said because of the type of event Jenny didn't really have anything that suited, well that is what Kate said, but Mike is sure they just needed an excuse to go shopping together.

Later back at Mike's place Jimmy and the others are there talking when someone enters the house.

"You know dad leaving your front door wide open when you can't see it is not a wise idea." Ryan says as he walks through to the others

"Wasn't the fly screen shut and locked?" Mike replies. _There is that dad word again from Ryan._

"Nope."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I need your help to get me back into the Navy please?"

"Ok I'll talk to Steve and see what he says but you do know you can't serve with either myself, Kate or Bird?"

"Yes dad I understand that."

"Ok leave it with me and I'll get back to you once I know more."

"Thanks, anyway I better head off going out to dinner with Jessica soon."

"Have a good evening?"

"We will, Bye" Ryan says as he goes to leave.

"Ryan can you shut and lock the fly screen for me please on your way out?" wondering why it wasn't locked and shut.

"Sure can." Ryan leaves after locking and shutting the fly screen door.

"Mike care to explain?" asks Jimmy

"Explain what?"

"Why there is a boy hear calling you dad?"

"Oh you mean Ryan, yea long story there guys, very long story. Which if we had the time I would tell you but I really should get dinner started before Kate returns home hungry and then get ready to go out." He replies trying to brush it off, getting up to head to the kitchen to make a start on dinner.

"Mike your not getting out of it who's his mother?"

"Maxine" he replies, Jimmy stands there thinking.

"No not knocker?"

"Yes Knocker."

"When? were? when did you find out?"

"Slow down." he says while pulling out some meat and then putting it on to defrost in the microwave and getting veges out of the fridge

"Look it is only a new thing for me and him we only found out a few months ago."

"Well he's calling you dad."

"Yea that is new as in two days new I don't wont to scare him off so I am sort of not making any big deal out of it, it's taken him time to came back around to talking to me."

"That complicated is it?"

"Yes there is a lot of other stuff going on that lead up to it, he was left hurt and I don't blame him for feeling like he did."

"How does Kate feel about it all?"

"She is totally fine with it as it's in the past, and I love her not Maxine."

"So tonight then what should we be prepared for?"

"Jimmy you must remember what these sorts of boring events are like?"

"Yea I do but none have ever had a live band playing."

"And that is what is worrying me the most."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling someone is up to something I'm not sure who but someone must be."

"Come on Mike the Chief is not like that?"

"True, just with the last week or so being like it has something normal will be good."

"Sure will be, and look who are home now." Jimmy replies hearing the girls enter the house. Kate walks up to Mike and they share a kiss.

"Right, time for us to leave see you both later." replies Jimmy

"Bye." Mike and Kate say to them

"How was your shopping?" Mike says giving her another kiss before returning back to dinner.

"Good got a few things I will need."

"That is good, why don't you go shower and start getting sorted for tonight, dinner is not to far off." he says before kissing her again on the lips.

"You not cooking for the parents?" she replies before leaving.

"No they rang earlier saying they wont be home for tea." he responds to her as she walks away.

Thirty minutes later they both sitting down enjoying a meal together.

"This is nice just us two." he softly says while they eat their dinner.

"Yea it is nice."

"So what do you need to do before we leave?"

"Hair and dressed oh and apply my lipstick. what about you?"

"Shower and changed, I didn't get much done this afternoon as Jimmy and them stayed, oh Ryan came around he wants to rejoin up so I'm going to have to talk to your dad and see what can be done."

"If you explain to him everything that has been going on and what was the reason for him leaving that might help."

"Yea I was thinking about that anyway time for me to go shower." He replies while getting up and then he renises the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher.

Half an hour later Mike is done in the shower and is getting dressed, he watches as Kate finishes off her hair.

"What you looking at?" she says cheekily to him.

"My very sexy wife thank you."

"What does she look like?" Kate replies her voice light hearted and full of cheekyness.

"Well she's got long blonde hair, sexy as, just the right height for me and damn right hot in a uniform and I get the joy of working with her every day."

"Mmm really?"

"Oh yea." he says while wrapping his arms around Kate and giving her a soft gentle kiss on the lips

"And she is the best to kiss as well." he says again before giving her another kiss, which leads into a more passionate kiss

"Baby I would love to keep this up but I need to get into my dress which I need your help with doing up and then we need to head off or we will be late and then Maxine and the Chief will not be impressed."

"Yes very true there my dear, very true."

they both finish off getting ready, Mike zips up the zip on Kate's dress, before they finally get the last few things they need before heading on out.


	16. Chapter 16

On their way to base Mike says something

"You know this will be our first naval function we will be attending not as just work partners but as husband and wife."

"Come on Mike we've always been husband and wife in a way"

"Yea but this time I don't have to keep my hands off you, I can have my hand on your back, my arm around your waist and dance nice and close to you with out fear of being caught, and there is also the little thing of your surname is now the same as mine."

"Wonder how the crew are going to respond to the name change came Friday when we sail?"

"Well they know we're married so it shouldn't be a surprise to them all."

"True."

"At least tonight we don't have to wear uniform"

"Why not" shes replies to him in a lower sexy voice

"Now, now I know what you think of me in uniform but for comfort wise I do not like my ceremony whites." she sits there and smiles at him.

Not long later they arrived at base, they park the car and head on into the hall where the function is being held.

The hall is already a buzz of activity, the band is playing in the back ground, a number of defense force personal are already there.

As they about to walk in Maxine yells out to them and they wait for her to catch up to them. As they walk into the hall, Maxine managers to slip them around via a different route to get them to where the rest of the band is. Maxine has already made sure they have drinks there for them ready to go. The band are hidden behind a large curtain on the stage of the hall.

"Right guys you got ten minutes or so to do any final checks and if you need to do a couple of songs before you start go for it. It's mainly staff out on the floor, but the curtain here will hide you from them all till we bring it apart."

"Ok thanks Maxine"

"Oh and one thing if you wont to do some more upbeat song to get rid of some cobwebs go for it, I'll tell the Chief it was my idea. And I am sorry yet again for having to move you guys back up to here after I said it be ok down there."

That is fine when does it all start?"

"Very soon." she says before leaving them to do there thing

"Nice that they moved everything" replies Mike sounding not to impressed

"Yep so we will have to do a recheck on tuning and stuff." replies Jimmy

"Our mics they ok?" asks Kate

"Yea they should be ok" replies Jimmy

"Jimmy we should check everything" replies Pete the sound guy for the band

"Ok what song we going to do then for a sound check we have one song to check everything." Jimmy says to them.

"Why not do one of the ones we did today."

"How about we do Declaration of Love"

"Jimmy as a sound check sound you must be joking?"

"Nope we don't have time to do our normal sound checks at this late hour so let's get under way."

"You are dead meat Jimmy"

"Sure thing Kate and after we done that one we will go straight into It takes two and you two are going to sing it." he says with a smirk. What Mike and Kate don't know is that the sound is all working fine and this is a little thing that has been planned to go along with the night. Well more like a set up.

"Jimmy that is you and Jenny's song"

"And you two are singing it next so no arguing with me just do it."

"Fine then but you will be paying for this Jimmy, one day you will pay." replies Mike

"Oh guys forgot to tell you we've been asked to open up with our normal routine, Well Will Rock You then Candyman."

"WHAT"

"Yea Maxine said to me before you two arrived it been requested we do those two as they are our normal opening up line up." Mike and Kate shake their heads

In the rest of the hall there is a number of people around they are trying to be as quiet as possible so that the only noise that is heard is from the staff that is on duty for the night.

"Kate something fishy is going on here" Mike whispers in to her ear

"Yea I agree, why would we be doing more upbeat songs for sound check if it is a naval event they like slow quiet music. Not their normal opening routine."

"I know, someone is up to something I know it just not sure what yet."

"Well when we find what and who we will then deal with them" she replies back to him

"Hey you two stop whispering and let's get started." Jimmy says to them

As they start their sound check the room hears the music and the voice, some of them now who's voice it is but not everyone does. They can't see the band only hear it. Several people in the hall have rather big smiles on their faces. People start talking and walking around. Then there is a pref pause before the next song kicks in which is a duet and they hear a male voice as well. A number of the people there who have no idea who the voices belong too they are rather impressed. As the song goes on the lights all dim down so there is hardly any light around. This making everyone who is in the hall stop doing what they are doing. Of course Maxine, Steve, Brad and Charge now what is happening they been planning this for a few days now, Charge just hopes he doesn't get toothbrush duty for this.

At the end of the song Kate moves off to the side of the stage, then it goes black, the curtain opens up. The whole place is in darkness.

The Chief of Navy is up on the stage on the side. He has not been noticed by Mike or Kate yet.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight" he says as a spot goes on him

"As you all are most likely wondering why we would have an event at such short notice well it is because we as in the brass at headquarters is very proud of several people from the Navy. The music you just heard is from a band that was formed before they joined the Navy, but kept on playing right through ADFA and beyond. They got new band members during the years, and also lost two. Two of the three who started the band left the Navy to make it a full time job, while the other starting member and a member they had picked up left the band to stay in the Navy. It was only in the last month to six weeks that this band has been able to be together all of them. They have played several gigs as I have been told in the last few weeks including several here in Cairns, and it is with great honour that they are here tonight to play for us all to show you that we just don't listen to plan slow boring music. Now I would love to welcome you all to the So Called Naval Sailors" The Chief then finishes his speech. Mike and Kate are both not impressed set up it is. Everyone is clapping out in the crowd they can't see who is there as it is all in darkness.

The banging and clapping starts then Jimmy starts the singing off, Mike as back up. Spot turns on Jimmy as he starts singing. As the song goes on just over half way a guitar kicks in, they hear it then the spot turns on Mike and lights him up as he does his plays the guitar. This leaves the people who had no idea that Mike was able to do this speechless, shocked and surprised.

They do a ten second interval before kicking into the next song. The girls arrive on the stage. Then they kick into Candyman.

Once finished Kate and Mike kick straight into Feel like a woman just to hack Jimmy off, because there was no break they just kicked into it. He shakes his head at them but they smile back at him. As the band know the song they start to play, they are use to these guys doing this, they been doing it every time they play together.

The lights get turned up, the dance floor is left half lit up and where the drinks and food are, are fully lit up.

Once they finish the song Maxine is on the stage beside the group.

"There is also another reason as to why this has been on short notice as well. As most of you have already heard via the grapevine and news reports, two of Cairns most valued sailors have been brilliant at keeping secrets from us. Even me considering I should have clicked to these two years ago, since one of them is a very close friend of mine. I don't know how they have done it or how they can easily put the other in harm's way while working together but somehow they do and it shows in their results, time and time again they came back with results that at first amazed me I was told it was normal for them, I thought they just trying to impressed but over the last eighteen months I can see it is just them. Now as we all know for these two the last week has been rather sad and stressful for them in a number of ways. Did I say these two, I really should have said couple or husband and wife, yes they are brilliant ten years of keeping that secret from us all. Tonight Mike and Kate since you two decide not to tell your friends about what you two had done and because I was not there, and your crew feel like they've been short changed tonight is in celebration of you two, for the great work you put into your jobs together and also for being you, so everyone enjoy yourselves, Mike and Kate relax and have fun, this night is for you two. Take this as your reception party and because I say it is it is now time for you two to dance together on the dance floor, so if everyone can clear the dance floor I would like to present to you all for the first time in front of their family, friends and fellow co-workers Mr and Mrs Flynn."

Mike and Kate get down from the stage and head to the dance floor, the band start with a nice slow song. They start dancing together

"I'm going to kill who ever thought of this."

"Me first please honey."

"Ar no"

"I'll pull rank if need be." She smiles at him, he pulls her closer.

"Nice being about to have you nice and close and not have to worry." he whispers into her ear

"Yes it is nice to be able to touch you like this and not have to worry."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Maybe?"

"well you do, you look beautiful, stunning and I'm so pleased your all mine." he replies before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Came on boss kiss her properly" Comes from some of the Hammersley.

"How many of them do you think are behind this?" she replies as they change holds, him having both arms around her waist and her arms around his neck both looking each other in the eye.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure you got toothbrush duty set up for all of them for when we return?"

"Sure have, now shell we do as they have asked and you kiss your wife properly."

"In front of all these people I don't know"

"Why because you'll have to control yourself?'

"Yea there is that, but"

"No buts baby just do it." she replies to him. He leans in and places a soft gentle kiss to her lips when he pulls away he then places one on her forehead.

"Is that better my dear"

"Perfect" She says before smiling and laying her head on his shoulder, another slow songs starts and others head to the dance floor to join them.

"I love you Kate" He says to her as they are dancing together, he feels the smile that she has on her face getting bigger at the words he has said to her, for the first time in a public place


	17. Chapter 17

**_PS the Candyman song I am referring to is the one sang by Christine Aguilera_**

**_Also this chapter has reference to bedroom sences and sex You will know when you get to it well you will read it as you read through it._**

_**Thank you to all those that have left feedback it helps keep me ticking alone** _

* * *

"I think first off I need to have a few words to Maxine tomorrow about this"

"Yes and I think dad has had something to do with this too, the smirk on his face is interesting."

"And I wouldn't put it past the crew to have had some help in planning this, if Maxine's speech is anything to go by."

They dance some more before Mike goes off to do something and Kate heads to the stage to sort something out. Having decided that if they want to play this game so can she, she re hooks up her portable box for her mic to the back of her dress in the spot that it fits in. Mike returns, and she places his box onto the back of his pants.

"Are you sure about doing this?" he asks her before placing a kiss on her lips

"Yea I am"

"Ok then but you know it been years since I've played some of these songs you know?'

"Yes I know that but it'll be fun to do them again."

"Says you, your not the one playing and singing at the same time." Kate laughs at him.

"Wow the CO is trying to chicken out is he?"

"No just not sure if I can handle the hard work involved"

"Suck it up, the crew will be surprised to see that you have a wild side."

"Oh so that's what you call it is it?" he replies grinning at her.

"Hell yea. Now go out there do what you guys do best and I'll join in later.

Everyone is enjoying the evening, when they hear the guitar playing and seeing Mike on it was no surprise but the time of music that is playing is a shock to a number of them, but not those who use to listen to them years ago before the girls joined the band. For the next hour Mike plays and sings on stage with the band while Kate and Jenny have some down time.

"He seems be enjoying himself up there?" replies Jenny to Kate while watching the boys

"Yea he is, but I say Jimmy and Paul are too."

"Yea they not played like that for years, well not since you two left."

"Yea well between me getting pregnant and work and Mike we both decided that playing wasn't really going to fit in with a family."

"Well your wrong there,

"Yea I know that now you two seem to be able to make it work."

"Yea but that is due to both our parents helping out heaps. So are you two going to have anymore children?"

"Not sure we've spoken about it some time ago but that is all. Anyway I think the boys have had enough time up there time for us to step in don't you think?"

"Yep about time we showed up to keep them in line." The girls walk off to join the boys back on stage.

As the girls walk back on stage they both give their husbands a kiss before picking up there mics, and instructing the guys what song was going to be next.

The night goes on. Mike and Kate do more singing before they hit the dance floor again. They find out that Charge had asked Steve if there was something they could do for them. Steve wasn't too sure then after speaking with Maxine and the Chief they came up with this idea.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight honey?" he asks while they are cuddled up in bed

"Yea I did it was nice of them to do something like that for us"

"Yea it was, though I'd like to see you give Charge toothbrush duty?"

"Nar I'm going to let him off this time around, 2Dads though he might be on it depending on what he says when we sail on Friday."

"I'm more concerned on how much he has recorded of me singing and how much of it will be blasting through the sound system on Hammersley."

"Hey at least your voice is far better than his voice" she replies before giving him a kiss, as she pulls away from the kiss his hand slips behind her head and he gentle pulls her back to him to further kiss her and deepen the kiss, they keep kissing for some time before they progress to the pleasures they are able to give each other. Sometime later as they are curled up again all happy and feeling satisfied from their love making she hears him whisper to her in her foggy sleep brain

"I love you Kate" before finally dropping off to sleep with a smile on her face. Mike stays awake till he hears her breathing even out; he places a gentle kiss on her head before drifting off to sleep as well.

It was late morning before they both woke up, Mike woke first and was happily watching Kate sleep, they seemed to still be in the same position they were when they fell asleep, over time he started to run his hand through Kate's hair, as he is doing this he notices a slight change in her breathing, this alerts him to her being semi awake. Kate wakes to the feel of his hand running through her hair, she stays laying there enjoying the close proximity to him and his gentle hand movements through her hair. Something he has always enjoyed doing when they have shared a bed, she feels him move to kiss the top of her head which makes her smile.

"Morning" she says to him, as she looks up at his face

"Morning beautiful" he replies back before placing a gentle kiss on her lips

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asks her

"Yes I did, shame we're sailing tomorrow."

"Yes it is but we do have work to do, as much as I would love to stay curled up here in bed with you forever and make up for lost time, I'm sure Maxine would have no fear of coming in here and kicking us both out of bed and dragging us to Hammersley."

"Yea right she wouldn't dear do that."

"Oh she will and she has done it before."

"What when?" she replies trying not to laugh at Mike

"Not to me but to a mate of mine for being late when she rang I told her where he was and what he was doing ten minutes later she was at our place doing just that dragging him out of bed, made him get dressed and then dragged him down to his boat for being late, and she was the XO at that time." Kate is laughing.

"Well we better never be late then shell we."

"Oh I think of a few things that can be late and she would have no say over them" he replies before kissing her again.

Mike mobile starts to ring _(From here on in it has refernce to sexual activities :) if you not into that please stop reading for your own self :) )_

"Ignore it" Kate says to him while kissing him

"What if it is important?"

"We're on leave, now leave it" She says very serious while moving her hand down to his body, sending the message to him. The ringing stops and they continue to kiss each other, she moves to straddle him, she leans down and leaves a trail of kisses along his chest working her way up to his shoulder, then neck, check and then his lips, tongues explore each other mouths, his hands moving all over her back, he moves one of his hand to cup one of her breasts and he starts to play with it, before trailing kisses down her neck to her breast before taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking on it, he then moves to the next breast, the sensation of him working on her breast has her so wet that he can feel her wetness on his chest, he goes to move but before he has a change she has changes positions and has inserted his manhood into her core. Causing moans from both of them to come out.

She leans down and kisses him passionately

"Honey" he gets just mangers to get out

"Mmm"

"Condom" trying to say to much is just out of the question for him the movement of her hips is sending far to much pleasure to his groan, head and whole body, he try's to reach the draw

"No we don't need" she says before devouring his mouth again

"Your sure?"

"Yes" she replies looking him in the eye as she says the answer to him, sounding very sure of herself. They kiss again and she keeps moving her hips with him inside of her, both enjoying the pleasure until yet again his mobile rings.

"God can you turn that thing off" she mangers to get out in between kissing him and moving her hips up and down his manhood.

"I wish but I can't" he says before kissing her again

"Well your not answering it or I will do this" she stops moving, this causes him to moan in displeasure to her stopping

"Don't you dear do that" he says as he then flips them over, kissing her on her neck, in that spot that sends her wild.

"Why not?" she says before he kisses her mouth

"Because that would be so unfair to stop this, not just for me but you too honey." he replies before kissing down her body. He lavishes her breast again, as he has one in his mouth his hand works on the other, she is melting with pleasure from this actions, he then leaves a trail of kisses down her stomach before reach her core, he picks up one of her legs and then starts to leave a trail of kisses from her ankle all the way to her core, he places one very sweet kiss on her core before moving to do the same to her other leg.

"Mike" Kate moans out as he kisses up her leg getting closer to her core.

"Patience my dear" he replies and stops kissing her leg

"Is this pay back for before when I stopped?" she says to him looking him in the eye

"Maybe" replies grinning then returning to kissing her leg.

When he reaches her centre he uses his fingers to move her skin so he has direct access to her nub. As soon as he starts to suck on it and use his tongue Kate can't help but arch her back and grip the sheets on the bed. She moans out to him, this encourages him on more and he inserts one then two fingers into her centre, while bringing her pleasure with his mouth. It does not take to much longer before she is screaming out his name and coming undone by him, her walls grip his fingers and he keeps going riding out her orgasm, when he body relaxes he stops and slowly kisses his way back up to her mouth, as he their tongues duel within each others mouths he slips inside of her, he waits a few moments before moving allowing her to adjust to the feel of him within her. As he starts to move his phone rings again, this time he leans down and starts kissing Kate, she gets the idea he's not even going to think about answer it.

As he moves within her, she moves one of her legs to give him better access and to allow him to go deeper within her has he thrusts into her. As he gets closer he hears her telling him to go faster and harder and he obeys her, before long they are both over came just as she orgasms for a second time the clamping of her walls on his manhood was the final straw before he falls over the edge and his little sailors are released within her.

As he holds himself semi up off her body he gentle places several kisses on her lips before rolling off her and bringing her with him as he moves.

They lay there in their own little world when his mobile goes off for the fourth time


	18. Chapter 18

"I think I should answer that"

"Yea I'll let you answer this time" She says to him staying cuddled up as he grabs his phone off the bedside table and answers it, his other hand gentle running through her hair.

"Nice of you to finally answer your dam phone Mike" Maxine says to him sounding angry

"Sorry Max I was side tracked by other more important things." he replies trying not to laugh.

"You've had all week to get reacquainted with your wife Mike."

"Not like we have this morning Max" he replies with a smile on his face.

"Ok Mike enough talk about what you and Kate do in bed please I don't need to, no I don't want hear about it. I need you both on Hammersley in thirty minutes your been crashed sailed"

"WHAT" he snaps, shock sounding in his voice. Maxine has a smile on her face

"You heard me thirty minutes and be at Hammersley"

"Max were on leave till tomorrow"

"I know but something has came up and I need you guys to crash sail a day early, I have Chandlers out there with engine trouble they need parts so they can came back in for repairs and you and your crew will be taking over their patrol." While she is talking he mouths crashed sailed to Kate who gets up and heads straight for the shower while he finishes talking to Maxine

"What about the crew?"

"Done for you, they should already be there loading your supplies at least they answer their phones on the first ring unlike their CO and XO." a smirkness sounding in her voice.

"Ok we'll get there as soon as we can." he replies while getting out of bed, and graping both his and Kate's duffel bags from the wardrobe

"No Mike thirty minutes or I will drag you both down there myself"

"Ok I understand we are on to it."

"You better be Mike because next time I ring I expect you to pick up on the first ring, got it"

"Yes Max" he replies shaking his head, he thing hangs up the phone Kate walks in and he gives her a quick kiss on her lips.

"We have twenty five minutes before having to be at Hammersley, I'm off to have a quick shower and Maxine has already dealt with the crew." he replies before leaving for the shower.

"How long are we out there for?" she says following him as she puts on her underwear

"We taking over Chandlers patrol they broken down, we're taking parts to them so they can came home for repairs." replies while in the shower

Kate quickly gets into her DPNU, seeing Flynn on it makes her smile. She puts her dog tags on and grabs the last few things she will need while out there. She also pulls out Mikes DPNU, then gets both their garment bags before placing it all in the car. Mike once out of the shower sees that Kate has set out his uniform, this makes him smile. He puts everything on including his dog tags. He goes out to find Kate putting the last of their stuff in the car.

"Got everything?"

"Yes I've loaded it all into the car" she says as she throws him the car keys

"Ok I'll just lock up and then we can head off. We might make it on time" he replies as he quickly enters the house and checks all his windows and doors before coming back out and locking his front door. Then walking down to the car, getting in and then driving off to base.

The drive to base is spent with small talk, they hold hands, knowing once on base that their personal contact will be limited due to work.

As they are walking towards Hammersley they see Maxine standing on the dock. She looks at her watch and then back to them. She notices how happy they look.

"Glad you two were able to make it on time after all" she replies to them once they are close enough to her, Kate goes red in the cheeks.

"Look I know the Navy's has no sense in timing but when we ring we expect you to answer your phones not ignore them."

"Sorry ma'am" Kate replies

"This is a warning don't let it happen again."

"We'll try not to."

"Right Charge has been given the part for Chandlers, everything else is nearly on board. Once all the supplies are loaded you are then free to go, which going by my watch should be in about ten minutes. And don't forget you two you have an example to set for everyone else, so try and keep your hands off each other while out there." Mike just smiles at Maxine Kate shakes her head.

"Well if don't mind Ma'am I have a job to do and I need to get going" replies Kate with a smile on her face

"That is fine Lieutenant, you are dismissed" Maxine replies, please Kate has snapped into work mode, they salute before Kate walks off Mike is about to go as well but Maxine stops him

"Mike be professional out there please I don't want to hear that you two have been at it while on the boat."

"Maxine how dear you think that, we're both professionals. Just because our relationship has taken that next step and it has all be approved does not mean we are going to do anything to threaten our jobs."

"Good I'm pleased to hear that."

"And Maxine when people are on leave they don't have to answer their phones, what would you have done if we were both somewhere else unable to get back here in time?"

"Found someone else to do it or not sent Hammersley out."

"So then no lecture needed over me not answering the phone, I don't have the dam thing strapped to me twenty four seven Max, and you know that."

"Sorry Mike it was very frustrating when neither of you two answered, Chandlers is unable to move its RHIBS are holding it in place."

"I can understand that Max but I do have a private life, a life that does not involve the Navy, and if me and Kate decide to delay answering our phones we will when on leave that does not require us to be on call. Otherwise we will answer them."

"Ok Mike I understand."

"Thank you Max, I know there has been a lot to adjust too over the last week, a lot of information for you to take in and process, including still trying to get our heads around the fact I'm Ryan's biology father, but don't let this interfere with our friendship Max, because that be no good for all of us, I know your my boss but there is a line between boss and friend pleased don't cross it."

"I wont Mike, anyway you better go looks like everything is on board for you to be able to sail."

"Thanks Maxine."

"Fair winds Mike" she says as they salute each other, then Mike leaves and boards Hammersley.


	19. Chapter 19

Bird greets the boss and X as the enter her galley.

"Morning Bird"

"Coffee is nearly ready."

"Thanks Bird." they say to her. They stand in the galley and then pour their coffees just as they finish the 0600hours wake up call is heard within the ship

"I'm going to kill 2Dads" says Kate

"And who put him on watch?" he replies to her

"I don't care that I put him on watch I'm still going to kill him for that." She says as she leaves the galley. Bird and Mike both smiling about it.

"Bird remember if you need to talk or anything mine and Kate's cabin doors are open for you?" he quietly says to her

"Thanks" she replies, he then leaves the galley to head to the bridge with both their coffees as Kate left hers behind to go find 2Dads

**BRIDGE**

"2Dads I wouldn't do that if I was you?" replies Charge

"Why not?"

"Because the boss and X will kill you for doing it." 2Dad then plugs in the music and has it going through the ship for the morning wake up call.

"Swain I think we should hide before the X and Boss get here" says Charge

"Or tape 2Dads to something so he can't run and hide" replies Swain who is on the helm.

A few minutes later they hear footsteps on the stairs and then the X shows her face.

"2Dads"

"Yes Ma'am?" he asks

"Was the morning wake up music your choice?"

"Yes ma'am" he replies to her

"Right then 2Dads your job for the day is to help Bird and do everything she asks you to do regardless of how dirty or stinky it is. You are at her beck and call. Regardless if it is galley duty or ward duty. Now came I'm taking you to her now." she replies as she goes to walk off she says one last thing. "Oh and that includes any jobs Swain passes on to Bird to do she can then pass on to you as well 2Dads" Kate replies while looking over her shoulder to 2Dads catching Swains smirk on his face after she has said it.

As they are leaving the bridge Mike passes them and sees Kate's smirk, he shakes his head, passes Kate her coffee before heading to the bridge.

"Whats the X got 2Dads doing?" he says as he sits in his chair

"Birds slave for the day" replies Swain, they both share a smile between them. Five minutes later Kate appears on the bridge.

"Swain how far away is Chandlers now?"

"Four hours give or take Sir"

"Good, Swain Charge your both dismissed go get some sleep before we met up with Chandlers" Mike says to them and they both leave. Kate hops up into the seat Swain was in.

"Did you have fun with 2Dads?" he says while looking at her with a smile on his face

"Sure did, he doesn't just have galley duty either he is ward duty and any tasks Swain gives Bird she can pass onto him."

"A tad mean aren't we?"

"He has to learn not to cross me, I thought he had learnt after the Buffer and I incident but now I wonder if the punishments we gave him then was not bad enough."

"Its been a good two years since that happened maybe he just needed a reminder, and anyway its not like its a rumor you know we did sing in front of them all"

"I know but we're at work and hard enough as it is working with you I prefer our personal life stayed on shore and off the boat."

"True out here we are CO and XO"

"Dam straight we are." she smiles at him. Their talk is interrupted with the arrival of Dutchy to the bridge.

Over the next few weeks Hammersley is kept busy with FFV's and mayday calls, they also do a couple of supply drops to islands off the coast. During this time Bird made a decision about the pregnancy while out on patrol and could not wait to get back to base to inform Ryan of what she wanted to do. Kate helped her with the forms she needed to full in.

Hammersley has been working for the last ten weeks with some R and R here and there and shore leave at home included as well. Bird is still on Hammersley but on light duties as second medic and chef she is basically able to do all her duties par boardings Mike has decided now that she can't do them and once they return to port in two weeks she will have to came off Hammersley for her own safety, Bird is fine with this as she has been accepted to do her medic training at the hospital in Cairns.

Kate wakes and feels not to well she runs to the toilet and starts to vomit, like she's been doing for the last couple of mornings, but this morning someone hears her and they enter her cabin, after they get no response from her but hear the vomiting.

"Honey whats wrong?" she hears the voice of her CO and husband behind her as she dry reaches over the toilet bowl again. He starts to gentle rub her back as he sits down beside her in her small bathroom area.

"You ok honey?"

"Yea I'm fine" she says to him as she leans against his chest.

"Well it doesn't sound fine, how long has this been going on for?" he gentle says to her, she knows she can't get away with not telling him

"For the last couple of mornings. When I wake if I move to fast straight after I wake I end up in hear." They sit there thinking, Kate leans forward again and starts vomiting into the toilet.

"Honey I'll be right back, don't move" he says as he gets up and leaves her cabin.

"Bird were are those crackers of yours that you've been using in the morning and do we have any ginger left on us?" he asks Bird when he finds her in the galley, she reaches into one of her cardboard's and pulls a packet of crackers out for him

"Everything ok Sir?" she says as she passes them over to him, then goes to look for some ginger, which she finds and passes it to him.

"The X is not feeling well, thought this might help." he then gets a cup and puts in a few chopped up bits of ginger and honey, then some hot water before adding some cold to make it warm, the ginger and honey smell fulling the galley, he then heads straight in to the senior officers mess also known as the wardroom and gets some other stuff for Kate, he then heads back to her cabin.

"Honey drink this and try and eat one of these" he says to her passing her the cup of warm water and a cracker, she can smell the ginger and honey aromas coming from the drink.

"Thanks" she replies to him, as she stays sitting on the floor in her bathroom not ready to move yet from the floor. They sit there while she eats the cracker and drinks the warm liquard.

"Was this why you were late for watch yesterday?" he asks she nods her head at him. The ginger in the water starting to help her stomach feel better. They sit there in silence Mike not sure how to go about the next item on his list, he then decides to just be up front about it.

"Kate I want you to take this please?" he asks her as he passes her a pregnancy test kit

"Mike" she goes to say but is cut off by Mike

"No Kate I've noticed your been extra tired over the last couple of weeks, and now this. If you remember back to last time you were like this, extra tired and then a couple of weeks of the toilet bowl being your best friend, remember I was there helping when I could. And you should know I wont let this go by till I know what is wrong so you either take it now or I nag you till you do and I will also put Swain on to you as well"

"Ok" she replies knowing she lost this battle, before they both get up he goes into her cabin allowing her to use the bathroom on her own. She pees on the stick before placing it on her hand basin then walking out to Mike who is sitting on her rack, she sits beside him and he pulls her into his chest. They sit there in silence neither one of them saying anything to the other, then Mike decides to talk.

"You don't have to worry about me yelling at you if you are" he says to her hoping she might smile, as he gentle rubs her back

"That is good to know" she says her voice breaking as she speaks

"Honey whats wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I am ready to do this again."

"Hey I don't think there is ever a right time to go through it again, but remember I'm here with you, we have family who will be over the moon if you are."

"It just seems so fast"

"You mean everything moving so fast?"

"Yea that" she says into his chest.

"thanks for that drink it helped heaps with my tummy"

"No problem its the one mum had you drinking last time around I've had Bird drinking it too"

"Ar so that explains why she been a lot better."

"Yep, I have it ready for her in the galley when she arrives in the morning."

"That is very nice of you"

"Well it was nice of you to share your cabin with her and it is our grandchild Ryan would kill me if I didn't help out knowing I could be helping."

"Well I couldn't let her keep being sick in with the junior sailors more so when no one knew at least in here she can talk about it and be semi normal and not have to hide it."

"I wonder how Maxine will take the news." He says to her

"I do not want to be around when she finds out." their talk is interrupt by the sound of Kate's watch beeping.

"Do you want me to look or do you want to do it?" he asks her, he sees a little bit of fear showing via her eyes

"Can we do it together?" she says quietly to him

"Of course we can." they both enter her small bathroom she closes her eyes she wants to look but she too scared too, Mike looks and sees the result a huge smile breaks out on his face, he looks at Kate and sees her eyes are closed.

"Honey open your eyes?" she shakes her head, he pulls her into his chest

"Honey its going to be ok. I'm here for you."

"Am I" she mumbles into his chest

"Yes honey you are" pride showing in his voice

"Really?" she says looking at him

"Yes honey we're going to be parents again." he places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So I suppose your banning me from doing any boardings then?"

"Nope I can't do that rules state that you got to be between twelve to fifteen weeks before I can put you on light duties due to pregnancy, I will ask you though, if you feel to tired or sick to do a boarding you tell me and I will go in your place."

"Sure thing, I'm normally fine once I have had the morning chuck sessions."

"Just like last time then." he says with a smile, pulling her back into his chest to hold her.

"Don't worry honey I'm scared to, but we can get through this together." he gentle says to her before placing another kiss on her head. the call for him to go to the bridge is heard within the ship

"I better go duty calls, came to the bridge when your ready no rush"

"Thanks" she replies he quickly kisses her on the lips, then whispers to her tummy. "You be good in their and stop making mummy sick" he says before placing a kiss on her tummy. This makes her smile. The thought of him talking to their unborn child. He leaves then heads to the bridge.

As he arrives everyone notices his smile on his smile on his face.

"What's up?"

"Sir we have a contact that is not responding to our attempts to call them" pipes RO the ship then heads into action.


	20. Chapter 20

The following afternoon Mike is in his cabin on the phone to Maxine

"Maxine this is properly not the time to tell you this but I need a new Chef in two weeks."

"Why Mike?"

"Bird has been accepted to do her medic training she starts three days after we dock in ten days."

"Ok why have I not received any paperwork for this?"

"I only got told yesterday Maxine so not sure why your've not got anything yet maybe its on its way to you."

"Ok thanks Mike I will work on a replacement for you."

"Thank you."

"Mike on another note do you know why Ryan has called a family meeting when you return back to base." Mike smiles

"No Max I don't know why did he say I would know?"

"He said that he wants a family meeting and that what he has to tell me is no surprise to you."

"Sorry Max I don't know what it is about."

"Ok then Mike anyway I need to go fair winds Mike"

"Bye Maxine" he replies before hanging up the phone.

He then looks Kate

"You chicken you didn't tell her you are going to be needing a new XO soon."

"No I didn't, she didn't know about Bird, and Ryan has called a family meeting when we dock."

"Ryan still not told her?"

"I would say no, otherwise I would be getting an earful from her instead of talking to you."

"You can't hide from her Mike she is our Commanding officer"

"I know but she can be very scary when she wants to be" Kate giggles at him.

They are interrupt by a call for them both to head to the bridge.

##############################################

**Ten days later Hammersley is about to dock.**

"Hear there Captain speaking, all crew to muster to the boat deck in thirty minutes, that is all crew to muster on the boat deck in thirty minutes that is all." is heard as Hammersley is docking.

Thirty minutes later all the crew are on the boat deck.

"Ok crew I will keep this short and sweet for you all since we have had a longer than normal patrol with little down time. We all have four days shore leave, also this was Birds last rotation with us for now she has been accepted into her medic training which she starts in three days here in Cairns. So please enjoy your shore leave and we will see you all back here in five days time. Hammersley dismissed" Mike says to the group

"I thought you were telling them the real reason for Bird leaving?" Kate whispers to him

"Not before Maxine knows, the rumor will get to her before she gets told by those two I need to hold off till they tell her, anyway Mrs Flynn don't we have an hospital appointment to get too?"

"What about Maxine?"

"Told her we will be in later, said that you needed a check up cause you'd been unwell for the last few days." she smiles they leave Hammersley and head to the hospital.

"Lieutenant Flynn?" is called within the maternity waiting room a number of heads turn towards the two officers as she stands up.

"Follow me please" the nurse say and takes them to a room

"Have a seat the doctor will be with you shortly" she says to them before leaving the room.

"You ok?" he asks her

"Just nervous"

"It's ok we've been here before remember?"

"I know but still" he reaches for her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Then their doctor walks in

"Well, well, well if it is not Mike and Kate long time no see you two" says Doctor Adelle Brown.

"Adelle." Kate says they give each other hugs.

"So you two finally decided to have some more children have we?" she says with a smile on her face.

"Well we hadn't planned on it happening this soon but we do want it."

"Well that is good to hear, now don't worry up until the accident you had a great pregnancy so there is no reason why this one wont be the same as last time. Now a few questions for the two of you. How far through are you?"

"We're not sure, I still had a slight period while on patrol."

"Ok when did you figure out you were pregnant again."

"Mike figured it out after finding me making friends with the toilet, he made me do a test about two weeks ago"

"So you've had a touch of morning sickness then?"

"Yes and I am blaming your sons girlfriend for this Mike" with a very serious look on her face

"Whys that?" Adelle asks

"Shes pregnant too, and we've been sharing a cabin for the last ten weeks." the all laugh at this

"So grandparents and parents all in one year then is it?"

"Looks like it."

"Ok then we will take a look and see if we can see the little one shell we?'

"Yes please" Kate replies. Relief sounding in her voice by having the same doctor as before. Kate moves to the bed. Adelle gets the gel out.

"Ok Kate don't worry this stuff is warm now we're not that mean anymore" she says

"Thank god for that." Kate replies Mike is beside her holding her hand. Adelle moves the wands around on her lower part of her tummy. Mike and Kate watch the screen

"Right there we go, there is your little baby and going by the size I would say your about six weeks along." Adelle snaps some pictures of the baby for them. Then she passes Kate some tissues to wipe her stomach with.

"Ok you two know what to do don't you?'

"Yep sure do"

"Ok then well I expect you back in about four to six weeks depending on your patrol, any problems, fears, worries anything Kate you ring me ok. Oh and Mike you better inform your boss she'll be land locked in about eight weeks."

"God Maxine is going to love me today." he says shaking his head

"Oh yes she is. Thanks Adelle." Kate replies

"No problem you two, see you again in a few weeks." they both leave and as they get to the waiting area they run into Bird and Ryan, Adelle follows them forgetting to give Kate her script.

"What are you doing here Dad?" asks Ryan

"Snapped." Kate whispers to him

"The same reason your here I presume?" he says to Ryan

"Dad really?"

"Yes Kate is pregnant we just had it confirmed"

"WOW that is so cool, I get a little brother or sister."

"Kate you need this." Adelle passes Kate her script.

"Thanks"

"Is this your son Mike?"

"Yes it is and his partner Jessica Bird" replies Mike.

"I already know them they my patients as well."

"Good choice you two."

"Thanks anyway we need to go tell your mother, by the end of the day I am going to be hated by her." Ryan starts laughing

"Ryan?" Mike says to him.

"Sorry its just going to be interesting her reaction to all this."

"Yes it will be, we will see you later?'

"Sure will we going to tell mum after we've been here so we will see you at her office"

They say there good byes and head off to do there own thing.

"Well there goes keeping this quiet."

"Like that is going to happen Maxine is going to have a fit when she finds out it is not just a chef she needs to find but an XO as well, and the reason why. She will think there is something in the water on Hammersley, all we know need is Wilson and Jonesy to say the same thing then the Brass will be wondering what the hell I am serving you all."

"Be interesting to see you get your way out of that one."

"Yes it would be, and you will laughing the whole time too"

"Of course I would be." As they walk out of the maternity doors they run into Jonesy

"Jonesy what are you doing here?" replies Mike,

"Oh um" she says before looking down at the ground

"Jonesy it's ok you can tell us?" replies Kate

"Well I have an appointment today with my midwife." Mike shakes his head, Kate starts to laugh.

"Sir Ma'am whats so funny?"

"Private joke between us two Jonesy, how far through are you?" replies Kate

"About ten weeks"

"Ok and the reason I was not informed?" asks Mike his voice soft and caring.

"Because there were a few issues and at the start I was not going to go through with it but now I am, I was coming for a check up then I was going to ring and inform you"

"Ok that is fine Jonesy, As long as I knew before you reached twelve weeks that is all the matters. I'll let Maxine know for you."

"Thank you Sir, Ma'am"

"Hey Jonesy, is Wilson by any change pregnant as well?" asks Mike, the look Jonesy gives him is not one he was hoping to see.

"Oh god Maxine is going to fed me to the sharks" he says to himself. Kate dials Wilson's mobile.

"Thank you Jonesy you can go now." Mike says to her as Kate is on the phone to Leading Seamen Jenny Wilson.

"Poor you Mike, Maxine is going to have a field day with you. She pregnant too." says Kate trying not to laugh at him.

"Great I'm going to be dead meat by the end of today."

"Why's that dad?" replies Ryan and the came out

"Your mother is not going to be impressed when I inform her I need not one, not two but bloody four new sailors." The three can't help but laugh at the look on Mike's face

"Ok you lot we are all going right now to see her, and get this over with so I can go hide from her." this causes them all to start laughing again.


	21. Chapter 21

Thirty minutes later they are walking into navcom. Mike and Ryan walking side by side talking, while Kate and Bird are behind them talking as well. Everyone notices them enter, even Maxine who is in her office, and it does not go past the eye of Maxine that Bird has a slight bumb in front.

As they get to her office Mike opens the door and allows the ladies to walk through first , then Ryan enters and he follows making sure the door is closed behind them. Bird and Kate take the two seats while the other two stand.

They say their hello's

"So what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from all four of you at once?" asks Maxine. There is silence in the room. Kate turns her head to look at Mike they have one of their silent conversations.

"Dad can you help me out here please?" asks Ryan looking at his father. Maxine is sitting in her chair in shock that Ryan has called Mike dad.

"Maxine I have a slight problem with Hammersley" Mike says before Maxine can say anything.

"And why are you talking about this in front of Ryan he doesn't work on Hammersley and as of today neither does your chef."

"Well you see Maxine I've not told given you the full reason as to why Jessica needs posting off."

"Why is that Mike, has it something to do with the slight baby bump I saw." _Trust nothing to get past Maxine_ Mike thinks to himself.

"Yes and she's not the only one" he quickly gets out. Maxine looks at Kate

"You expecting too are you Kate?"

"Yes" she says

"Ok so I've got to find an executive officer who is brave enough to work with you Mike now that is going to be fun." she says sarcastically

"Oh and Maxine we're going to be grandparents as well.'  
"Pardon me Mike."

"You heard me Max, Ryan is the father to Jessica's baby."

"RYAN YOUR WHAT?" Maxine says to him her voice raised and can be heard out in ball pen by her office.

"As Dad just said I'm the father of Jessica's baby."

"For christ sakes Mike what the hell has been going on and why the hell have I not been informed sooner of this?"

"Max calm down. When they found out Bird told Kate, who then told me, I then went and dragged Ryan back to my place to sort it out. Up until five weeks ago, they had not made a decision about what they were going to do about it, but Kate and I said we would be there to help them and support them no matter what their choice was and they choose to go through with it and kept the child."

"So you've known this whole time and said nothing to me."

"Maxine it wasn't my place to say anything, it was up to these two, and I only did it now because Ryan asked me and they both here."

"God you two are young, you've got a whole life ahead of you are you sure about doing this?"

"Yes we are" they both say at the same time

"Did these two at all influence your decision to kept it?"

"No ma'am, the X gave me all the opinions, spoke to me about them even went with me to see some of the people to make sure I was fully informed before we decided, Ryan told me what he wanted but he said at the end of the day it was my choice because it is my body and he'd support me no matter what I choose to do. I felt no pressure to kept it, but as time went on I became more attached to her and I was just unable to go through with not keeping her." replies Bird to Maxine, he hand on her stomach, while she is talking Ryan places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze for comfort.

"So where do you two expect to live once this baby is born?"

"They have the use of my house Maxine, I've not had a chance to put it on the market since moving in with Mike and we both spoke about it and decided that if they want it they can use it." replies Kate

"That is nice of you Kate but really it is your house you should sell it"

"It might be Maxine but Ryan is family he may not be my son, but he is Mike's, and regardless of what you and Mike once had, I will do what ever I can to help support Ryan and Bird through this as if they were my own." replies Kate

"Well Kate that is very good of you to think like that. Ryan?"

"Yes mum"

"Is this why you returned to the Navy?"

"No, I was planing on returning anyway, I left without thinking of should of taken some leave to work through things, I made a mistake leaving and luckily Captain Marshall was really nice about it all once Dad and I explained to him in full what happened and how I was feeling at the time when I left, that he talked to some people and they decided due to what was happening I was able to rejoin. Jess being pregnant had nothing to do with, as I spoke to dad about it the follow day."

"And calling Mike dad when did that all start?" she asks Ryan he looks down before looking at his mother again

"A couple of months."

"Mike your feelings on this?"

"It is his choice and if he wants to call me that, then that is fine with me. Anyway Bird, Ryan you two can go now." Bird and Ryan get up to leave Maxine office

"Ryan we will talk more about this later" she says before they leave. Once they have left Mike takes the empty seat left by Bird

"Maxine we need to sort out four replacement sailors, I presume you already have a replacement Chef for us?" replies Mike

"Mike what do you mean by four, there is Jessica and Kate that makes two not four so what the hell is going on?" she says in her cross officer tone

"Well I have four pregnant sailors"

"YOUR WHAT" she yells at him, sailors int he ball pen look towards Maxine office.

"Bloody great Mike how the hell am I meant to explain this to the brass. Four pregnant all on one damn boat."

"I'm sorry Maxine but I only found out about two of them today."

"So how long have you two known?'

"About two weeks" Kate replies

"So that would explain why Mike's being doing more boardings then?'

"Yes Max it does, Kate's been waking up not feeling to well so if she thinks she not up for them I take them."

"Ok so how far along are you Kate, as I presume the doctors visit this morning that Mike said you had to go to first was an appointment to confirm things?"

"Yes it was, the scan has me at about six weeks."

"Great six weeks to find someone to take over, giving them a few weeks watching you two work together. Damn you Mike. So what about these other two what do you know so far.

"Leading Seamen Janet Jones has informed me this morning that she is about ten to eleven weeks along so we will need to remove her from Hammersley within the next five weeks max, Leading Seaman Jenny Wilson informed Kate that she has only just found out and is yet to find out how far along she is."

"How far along is Jessica Mike?" there is silence in the room

"Mike answer me please"

"Sixteen weeks"  
"BLOODY HELL MIKE" Maxine yells at him

"She should of been on light duties and I should of been told weeks ago not because it is Ryan's but because I am the commanding officer here." she crossly says to him

"Maxine it was not my place to tell you, and Bird is the chef and second medic she was totally capable of doing her duty without to much stress on her or the unborn child, all I did was pull her from boardings a few weeks ago which she was total fine with doing."

"So I presume your whole crew know about this then?"

"Nope, she stayed in Kate's cabin, told the crew it was due to something that happened on shore leave and Kate was helping her deal with it. Dutchy, Swain, Kate and myself are the only ones who know the full story, Dutchy only knows because Bird told him, and he is like a big brother to her."

"What a mess."

"Maxine it's not a mess, Kate and I are happy to help them out, even more so now Kate is pregnant, it is their choice in the end, but we both made sure they knew all the different options there was for them."

"Mike they nineteen years old, too young to be having children." Maxine gets across Mike and Kate can hear the emotion in her voice.

"Maybe Max but the difference hear is they still want to do their jobs and have this child and raise it together."

"But Mike they young what if they don't stay together our grandchild will get caught up in what ever goes down between them, I don't want my grandchild going through what Ryan went through when Stuart left, he was only talking to him at the end because you got him to talk to him."

"That is why I told them both to get something on paper so that if they do split custody, living arrangements, child support payments is all sorted, so that our grandchild doesn't get mixed up in it and still gets to see both its parents, I even told Ryan if he wants he can put Kate and I down as caregivers if need be."

"Why couldn't he came to me with all this?"

"I'm not total sure why Max, but I do know that he feels like he has disappointed us both, with what has happened."

"Kate I know you said your support them when they both were in here are sure about this, Ryan's not even yours you don't have to be dealing with this."

"Ryan may not be my child but he is Mike's I am married to Mike so i will support them in anyway I can, regarding Jessica she has always looked up to me and came to me when she has any problems, and I meant it when I told them both that I would be there for them no matter what happens. Jessica has no family here but she badly wants to stay here for Ryan, the child and because she feels like she is part of a family here. I wont step in the way of how you parent Ryan but I will support them. Having been in their situation once before I know what it is like, support and all the facts is important and not judgementing them over the choice that they make." Maxine says nothing

"Maxine when Mike and I found out that I was pregnant all those years ago, dad was not to happy about it he had a few not so nice words to say to me about it, but mum she gave me some sound advice, I listen to mum and ignored what dad had said to me. But what he did say did hurt me. But with the way Mike was about it all I knew like Jessica and Ryan that it would be fine, I had his parents and mums support, dad did came around a few weeks later after the shock had warn off. Both Mike and I have been where they have been yes we were older and had some warning of what the out came might be but it was still a shock for me. Supporting them being there for them we felt was the best and we said until they decided we would say nothing then when they had decided I told them both they had to tell you." The room is silent for a few minutes while the words that Kate has said linger in the air. The whole time is talking Mike has his hand on top of Kate's

"Thanks Kate for that, it does make some sense. At least they had someone he could go to to talk to."

"No problem Maxine" replies Mike

"So Mike when can I feed you to the sharks?" she says with a grin on her face

"Maxine"

"No Mike I want to know what is in the water on Hammersley."

"Well for the other three I'm not sure but for Kate and I we had decided to start family we just never expected it to happen so quickly we were told about six months most likely, before she would get pregnant."

"Are so it was planned then, well congratulations you two."

"Thank you" they both say.

"So Mike any idea on an XO for Hammersley?"

"Nope do you have a list I could go through?"

"I can get one to you if you like, or I can leave it to the brass their last choice stuck around for five years." the look Mike gives Maxine is not too nice.

"Maxine I think leaving the brass to decide might be a wonderful idea." replies Kate with a smile, Maxine and Kate share a smile

"Yes I think that is a good idea too Kate, I will email them today to let them know. So when do you plan on telling the crew about the new addition?"

"Um we not really thought about that we want to have it confirmed before we said anything to anyone par Swain and Bird knowing."

"What about we go to dinner with Jessica and Ryan at the local tonight?"

"Sounds ok with me what about you Kate?"

"fine with me as long as it is not a too late a night."

"Say we meet about 1800hours?"

"Ok see you then Max"

"Bye you two, Maxine replies before they get up and leave her office

_God Mike you like dropping bomb shells on me don't you, four sailors to find, well the chef was not hard, now for an XO god that is going to be hard work to find, more the case how long they will last before he either fires them or they leave. Two Leading Seamen's shouldn't be to hard to get replacements for, but three shore posting to full great. Hang on maybe I can get Kate promoted and she became my 2IC that would be a damn helpful job to have fulled, I might pass that by the Chef and see what he thinks about that idea, I know she's not a Commander but at Lieutenant Commander she should be allowed to help me out. Right Maxine you better email the Chef with this news and then start working out who will do what on shore at least Jessica is sorted and find sailors for Hammersley, and then uniforms for those four since their own uniforms are soon to not fit them._


	22. Chapter 22

When the Brass received word from Maxine that Mike needed a new 2IC, they were not totally surprised, they had been expecting it at some stage to happen, it saved them having to kick one of them off. But what surprised them the most was when fleet command let them know that four female sailors were being replaced on Hammersley all for the same reason. Marshall was quickly sent up to check it all out.

**The following day**

There is knocking on Mike and Kate's door, Mike goes to answer it and finds Marshall on the other side. They say there hello's.

"Mike how many times do I have to tell you to call me Steve"

"Sorry your just in uniform and Sir just comes out."

"Ok that is fine, anyway when were you two going to inform us that we going to be grandparents soon."

"I told you Kate you should have rang him last night." Mike says to Kate.

"News travels fast and far in the Navy even more so Mike when you have four pregnant on one ship, what was going on."

"I have no idea."

"Well I'm up here to find out what is going on. So I need you to round up the other three and meet me at Navcom in two hours is that ok?"

"Sure thing and dad we decided to start trying but we never thought it would happen this soon." she says to Steve

"Well I'm pleased to hear that, and congrats you two, your mother will be ringing tonight by the way, and Mike do your parents know?"

"Yes I just gotten off the phone to them a few minutes before you arrived"

"Ok well see you in two hours for that meetings, and get them to bring their partners if they can."

"Ryan wont be there he was crashed sailed with Chandlers this morning."

"Ok No problem, i have his parents and partner there that is better than nothing." Steve says as he starts to leave.

Mike and Kate get about ringing the other three sailors to request them to a meeting in two hours at navcom.

"Great now I don't just have Maxine who will feed me to the sharks but your father too now." Mike says to himself. Kate can't help but laugh at him.

"It's all your fault remember"

"You never complained."

"No but it was your idea so I'm blaming you." he replies cheekily to her, pulling her into his chest, while they sit on the couch.

"Really?"

"Yes I am, but it doesn't change the fact I am happy about it all." he says while he places one of his hands on the lower part of her stomach. They sit quietly for a few minutes before she speaks.

"Mike I'm going to ask Maxine for an immediate transfer off Hammersley" if Kate could see his face she would see the shock on it.

"Um why?" he managers to get out.

"Well one I'm pregnant with our child and you are going to drive me nuts out there on Hammersley, two Bird is going to need someone she knows and trusts well here on shore. So between those two I thought it be a good idea to take a shore posting effective now."

"Um ok that sound logical." he replies

"Baby you ok with me doing this?"

"Yes I am, just a surprise that is all. Your normally so work focused even last time you were work focus as well."

"And last time I was what 23 years old, I'm older, wiser and I'm happy to spend some time on shore, it might help with a promotion later because I have more knowledge of the other side of things."

"Well if you are sure about it then I will support you, but I will miss you."

"So will I, but it will make your home comings so much better." she replies as she turns around in his arms and places a kiss on his lips, the kiss for several more minutes before they break apart to go get ready to head to navcom.

Maxine office, Steve and the others are in there. Mike and Kate are running late.

"Nice of you two to finally join us" Steve says to them as the enter Maxine

"Sorry Sir about that." Mike replies

"Right I've spoke to these sailors, you will be sailing with three news sailors in a couple days."

"Why is that Sir?"

"Well Leading Seaman Jones needs to take an urgent shore posting on medical grounds, Leading Seaman Wilson needs two weeks off before returning to Hammersley. And there is your Chef which you knew about."

"Sorry but you will need to make it four."

"Kate please don't say it"

"Yes I want a shore posting, between myself and Bird needing support I want a shore posting effective now if possible." Marshall stands there shaking his head. The room is silent.

"Sorry dad" Kate says softly to the room, her head hanging down. Mike pulls her into his arms.

"Steve I was going to put it pass the brass that maybe Kate here takes up the 2IC position I have here that Mike is meant to be fulling, it is empty right now and I could honestly do with a right hand person." Maxine says. Next thing Kate is running out of the room, hand over her mouth.

"Bird can you go after her please." Mike says

"Yes Sir" Jessica replies and goes after Kate knowing full well where she has gone.

"Mike she ok?" asks Maxine her voice full of worry.

"Morning sickness, she's normally got it first thing in the morning but since lunch her tummy's been a bit more upset than normal."

"Ok right you two others can leave now I have your explanations I will talk with Commander Flynn on his own." the other two leave the room.

"Mike reads these please, they will explain what is going on with those two sailors, how is Kate doing?"

"Well par the morning sickness and being extra tired she is ok."

"Do you think it would be better her being on shore than Hammersley?'

"Yes for it would be but not for me."

"Whys that Mike"

"I have to break in a new XO."

"Are yes and we need to find one in two days to start." Mike shakes his head at this thought. HE goes back to reading the medical report for Jones. There is silence in the room till Mike speaks

"Sir, did I by not knowing about Jonesy cause the problems shes got now?"

"No she told me that her doctor told her that it can happen but due to it she can't be out on the water anymore."

"Steve, Maxine is two weeks long enough for Wilson to be off work? won't she need more time for recovery?" Mike asks as he sees the request

"We're not sure Mike?" says Maxine

"Ma'am Sir I would be giving her more time, or at least a shore posting for a few weeks before being put back on Hammersley, the doctor may say a few weeks then she can get back to work, but I know after mum had the same surgery a couple of years ago it took about six weeks to be back fully fit again, and there is no way in hell I will allow her to be on Hammersley" he says to them as he finishes talking Kate returns to the office

"You ok honey?" Mike asks her, as he knees down in front of her places his hands on her knees, his thumbs gentle rubbing the inside of her leg, she just nods her head and says nothing.

"I think I need to be a bit more careful what I eat." she says a few minutes later when she notices Mike has not moved from his spot and the room is silent.

"That might be a wise idea honey. Do you want me to get Bird to take you home?" he says, they look at each other, having one of their silent conversations that always have everyone wondering what they are saying to each other.

"I should be ok for now."

"Ok, Bird are you ok to hang around for now just in case we need you?" Mike asks her

"Yes Sir I can, I do have to print out some stuff for tomorrow, so I will do that while I wait."

"Thank you Bird". She then leaves the office and heads to one of the computers to start printing off what she needs for her medic training that starts tomorrow. Mike moves to sit in the seat beside Kate, he place a hand over Kate's hand

"Mike she still calls you Sir?" Steve asks Mike his voice questioning him.

"We're in uniform, plus habits are hard to stop." Mike says with a smile.

"Yes they are."

"Ok Kate I think Maxine's idea might be a go for you, but it will mean a promotion for you, are you ok with that?"

"Yes Sir I am"

"Ok well I will sort it out for you to start in a few days, and Mike I will make sure you've got your replacement sailors ready to go, Maxine informed me you already had a replacement Chef as she had time to look for one of those."

"Sir please make sure the one to replace Wilson is there for six weeks there is no way I am going to allow her to step back on Hammersley and go out to sea before then, it's not easy on the rest of the crew having sailors on light duties before we've even left port."

"No problem Mike I will make sure that she knows."

The group talk for another twenty minutes before Mike and Kate leave, taking Bird with them to show her Kate's place. Once they arrive Bird is shocked at what a lovely area the house is in, once in side as the house is semi furnished as well she is even in more shock. the house is so clean, and amazing.

"Ma'am, Sir this is far to much for us. This house is far to nice." Bird says as she looks around the house.

"Well Bird if you and Ryan don't want it that is fine, but it is nice to have a place away from base, and other sailors so you can be yourselves. What you see in here is what it will came with."

"There is no way we could afford this not on our pay."

"Bird I own the house, all you two have to do is meet the bills each month and insurance."

"I'm not sure what to say?" she replies

"Take some time to think about it, talk to Ryan about it. He's not seen it yet, but your the one going to be living in it."

"Thank you, I will think about for sure." she says just before she goes upstairs and has a look around, Mike and Kate stay down the bottom, Mike walks up behind Kate and wraps his arms around her as they both look out the window to the estuary across from the house.

Two days later Mike is on Hammersley. The crew already know that Kate is no longer their XO after a crew BBQ to inform them of why Kate has taken a shore posting.

"Where the hell is my new XO" Mike says as he enters the bridge

"Not sure Sir, I contacted Navcom they said they should already be here.

"They're late and now we going to be late sailing. RO get me Commander White please." Mike says, RO does as he is told and passes the phone over to Mike

"Maxine where the hell is my new XO." Mike snaps to her

"Thank you for the hello Mike" Maxine says to him ignoring his question

"Maxine"

"Mike calm down and stop stressing they should be arriving any minute."

"Maxine do you know what time we were meant to sail this morning?"

"Yes"

"And so you will notice that we are twenty minutes over our sailing time."

"Yes Mike I know you are late to sail, but they will be there soon."

"Well they better be bloody worth the wait Maxine, you know how much I hate lateness."

"Oh and don't we know it." she says, Mike can hear someone else laughing in the back ground

"Mike try and be nice to them please, I know it's going to be hard with out Kate there but please try and not fire them on the first day." this makes Kate crack up laughing

"Maxine tell my wife to stop laughing I can hear her."

"You can tell me yourself." replies Kate

"Bloody hell Maxine you have me on speaker"

"Sure do, it makes for great entertainment Mike, and anyway your the only one to blame for your wife's current condition, which in turn left you with out an XO."

"Are no I am not thank you she helped."

"Mike listen to me, it is always the males fault."

"I'm not going to win this one am I."

"No way mister" replies Kate. Mike is on the bridge shaking his head.

"Fine then I give up just make sure my new XO is here within the next five minutes Maxine or I will be either sailing with out one or finding one myself."

"Sorry Mike you can't kidnap Kate."

"Damn" he says

"Sir someone has just arrive on to the boat deck" pipes Swain, as he tells Dutchy to go get them and bring them up.

"Maxine got to go looks like they've finally shown up."

"Fair winds" Kate and Maxine say to him before hanging up. The girls talk some more after the phone call with Mike. Kate is finding out what her position involves.

Dutchy brings up the new XO to the bridge.

"Sir I have our replacement XO with me"

"Thank you Dutchy. Swain pipe leaving specials please, and take us out. Now Lieutenant Bradley being late is not recommended when you are serving on my ship." Mike says to him in a strick stern voice

"Sorry Sir"

"Dutchy show him to the XO cabin please, and then report back to the bridge both of you."

_Why does this Bradley person remind me of someone? I just hope the rest of the patrol goes better than the start has._


	23. Chapter 23

Hammersley had been on patrol for a week and Mike was going crazy. The replacement XO was driving him insane, questioning orders, and not following orders fully at times.

He was yet to place where he had seen his XO before.

Hammersley had been at sea for en days when the stat phone rang on the bridge

"Sir HMAS Chandlers RO is on the line for you" Mikes eye brows lift up, in wonderment.

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Sir I have Mid-shipmen White here to speak to you."

"Put him on please and thank you"

"Sir"

"Ryan everything ok?"

"Yea well sort of. We, well Jess and I would like to accept yours and Kate's offer of the house, but we want to pay rent, and also Jess is to scared to ask Kate."

"Why is that?"

"Because she feels ashamed to ask even though your both offered so she told me since it's my father and his wife I should do it." Mike trys not to laugh at what Ryan has said

"No problem Ryan I will get hold of Kate and tell her for you both."

"Thanks anyway better go there is a boarding call going out and I'm on the team today"

"Be safe."

"Will do dad bye" he replies before hanging up the phone.

"X how far off are we from our target vessel ?"

"About another 45minutes Sir"

"RO can you get Navcom on the line and preferable Lieutenant Commander Flynn, and then patch it through to my cabin. X you have the ship." he replies as he gets out of his chair and heads to his cabin.

The call is patched through to his cabin, and he talks to Kate informing her that Bird and Ryan want to use the house and pay some rent. They talk for a few more minutes before duty calls Mike away, they say their goodbyes before he heads back to the bridge.

On the bridge of Hammersley everyone's attention goes to the vessel they have been tracking.

Back at base.

"Kate how's it going?"

"Ok Ma'am"

"You enjoying working here?"

"It's different less action, but I can see once Mike sees that his door has a different name on it he might be a tad upset."

"Well he can learn to suck it up. And anyway and don't tell him this, but you make a better 2IC than he did." they both laugh

"Yes he has trouble taking orders even at the best of times."

"Too many years commanding Hammersley."

Maxine and Kate keep talking for a little longer before they are interrupted by the ball pen firing in to life, when an alarm goes off on the big screen. Kate and Maxine look up, seeings Hammersley's dot flashing.

"Ma'am Commander Flynn on the line for you" says a lieutenant, while passing Maxine the phone.

"Mike what the hells going on." Maxine says to him.

"The vessel you had us tracking well it turned on us and opened fire, and then some how disabled us."

"Any casualty's?"

"No just some minor wounds. Maxine we dead in the water, we have can't move."

"Hold on Mike." "Kate redirect the Kingston and Chandlers to Hammersley's position and sit up communication lock down for that area, and the boats involved." Kate goes off and does as she is told.

"Ok Mike what about the other vessel?"

"Their boat is a sitting duck as well, we took their engines out. We've haven't boarded yet. I've got the crew running checks on everything."

"Are they far enough away that they can't fire on you again?"

"Yes, they fired then disabled us then took off. They are at a safe distance unless they have an RPG then we're not. Maxine if they are able to disable our engines with out much effort and us not noticing god knows what other weapons they have on board." Maxine can hear voices in the back ground. She hears Mike ordering to deploy the RHIB's and to tow Hammersley further away from the suspect vessel.

"Mike we ordering a communications lock down for your area, and warning all vessel to stay clear. Did you broadcast a normal mayday call?"

"No Max, I know better than that. I hit the alarm button for you guys as RO was patching through the call to you, at the same time as ordering the crew to do things. Hold on Max." Maxine hears Mike telling off his XO.

"Sorry Maxine about that, my new XO is a half wit."

"Give him time Mike he's properly never been in the situation you guys are in. Question why are you trying to tow Hammersley with the RHIB's?"

"If we use both RHIB's we can move Hammersley far enough away from the other vessel giving us enough distance to not have to worry if they have a RPG we've done it a number of times before. I need to get distance between us and them. Then I will send a diver down to check the props, and then go from there."

"Ok Mike, we have Chandlers and Kingston on its way to you now. Email through all the information you have of the vessel and the attack I'll pass it on and DO NOT board it, you can't provide back up for your team Mike, I'll get Kingston to deal with them and Chandlers can tow you home."

"Ok Maxine, tell Kate I'm fine."

"Will do Fair winds and if anything changes you contacted us straight away Mike"

"Will do" they hang up

"RO we're on communications lock down. Email Maxine with all the info we have on that vessel, Leave a line free to get in contact with Navcom when we need it."

"Yes Sir" pipes RO before doing as instructed.

"Hear there Captain speaking, we are in a communications lock down. Please turn off all cell phones, the Internet will also be switched off in two minutes so please disconnect any laptops you have connected to it. We as you are all well awear of we are dead in the water, Navcom have assigned Chandlers and Kingston to came and help us. Can I please have four people who are free at present to came to the bridge to be look outs. That is all." is heard within the ship.

"Sir, I'm not going to know what damage we have to the props till we get a diver down below"

"I know charge but first and foremost is getting us at a safe distance from them, then we can send Dutchy down to check it all out for you."

"Thank you Sir

Back at base Maxine watches on and observes how Kate handles the situation, that is unfolding. She stays calm and collected and orders around the officers.

_Wow I can see why fell in love with her, no matter the situation she can stay calm and level headed and deal with what is in front of her. I can't believe they pass up on promotion for her. She is showing everything that a Lieutenant Commander should show and more. Her husband is out there, and I'm yet to inform her of how he is and she is working like there is no personal connection involved._

HMAS CHANDLERS

"Sir, Lieutenant Commander Flynn on the stat phone for you"

"Thank you RO"

"Paul Smith speaking"

"Paul, Kate Flynn hear, we are redirecting you to help Hammersley, the co-ordinates are being faxed through to your RO as we speak. You are also to put a ship communication lock down in force effective immediately."

"Yes Ma'am" "RO communication lock down now"

"Ma'am may I ask what this is about"

"Hammersley has been attacked and left disabled in the water. We have Kingston going to help as well. You can communicate with Kingston, Hammersley and us and that is all."

"How bad are things on Hammersley ma'am?"

"I do not have the full details yet Paul, Commander White is on the phone to Commander Flynn now."

"Ok Ma'am we're on our way and going by our position and theirs we're about four hours away."

"Thank you Paul. Fair winds" they hang up

Kate rings Kingston and says the same thing to them. Kingston is about the same time frame away from Hammersley as they were already heading back to port.

An hour later

"Lieutenant get me Hammersley on the stat line please" asks Maxine

"Mike Maxine here switch over to our coded frequency, Kate is getting Kingston and Chandlers to do the same then you three can communicate with each other. Safety with out others hearing. Any luck with your engines."

"No max they damaged both props beyond repair. We can't fix them out here, plus Dutchy said that one of the shafts looks bend, Charge said with a bend shaft if we try and run the engines we will do a lot more damage. He has been able to leave our bow thrusters on line so hopefully we will be ok for now, the waters to deep to anchor."

"Ok Mike I'll let the docks now that Hammersley will need dry docking to fix the problem. Anything else need repairs?"

"Yes, we have couple of broken windows screens and damage on the bridge thanks to flying bullets."

"What about the other vessel?'  
"We have it on EOD, they not doing much right now, I think they are seeing if they can fix their engine. They do have someone on the bow and stern with guns so the others will need to be careful. I think we should use all three boarding teams for this Max, use distraction to its full advantage, they got to have something on that boat that they do not want us near at all costs."

"Ok Mike I will run that past the other two and see what they say."

"Thank you Max."

"Fair winds Mike"

"God this would be running so much smoother if the old X was here." Mike says to himself.

"Sir can you let me look at your arm now please." asks Swain

"Sure thing Swain but you better do it up here."

"Sir give the new Xo time to adjust." Swain says to him as Mike takes off his DPNU shirt.

"I know he needs time Swain its just easier said than done, when you've had an XO for five years who could anticipate a order and just do it, to one that has no idea takes a lot of adjustment. And when in a situation like we are now, having Kate hear would be a lot easier on all."

"Like you would have her doing anything Sir."

"Like I would be able to stop her Swain."

"Sir this is a nasty wound."

"Is it I can't feel it"

"Sir when we gt back to base I recommend you get it looked at it's deep, I'll put some cream on it and dress it, but you will need to have it looked at and checked that there is nothing inside of it, but your lucky it missed the major blood vessels."

"Thanks swain, but we're not saying a damn thing to Kate till I'm on shore she doesn't need the stress."

"Total understandable Sir."

"Ouch Swain." he replies trying not to move

"Sorry Sir I needed to get the antibiotic cream inside the wound."

"Some warning next time please."

"Yes Sir, I will re check it in about an hour as it is still slightly bleeding."

"Ok Swain."

Over the next couple of hours the three patrol boats communicate with each other over what they are going to do about the suspect vessel. Mike said that it needs dealing with before they deal with them. They came up with a plan to use that they all agree on, of course Kingston and Chandlers think Mike is a cowboy, but Mike is sure his plan will work.

The three patrol boats are position in a triangle shape, just out of RPG range. The train their Typhoons on to the target vessel. Each boat launches both their RHIB teams.

Their is the sound of gun fire, then smoke coming from the target vessel. Before long the Kingston and Hammersley are boarding the vessel, Kingston takes charge of the deck and wheel house, while Hammersley goes below.

The Kingston team cuff and let their skipper know they have the deck under control and that they can approach now.

Down below the search is under way. Dutchy and Bradley are checking one of the rooms when something gets Dutchy's attention he opens it, he walks over to the case and then opens it, as soon as he sees it he shuts the lid and orders Bradley out of the room. Who is not happy his buffer is ordering him to leave.

"Swain to me stat"

"Ok Dutchy"

"Dutchy whats up?"

"You got a PRD on you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ok go into that room and tell me if it is save to be in there or not" Swain looks at Dutchy, then it clicks he heads off to the room and the device sounds off. A few minutes later he returns.

"Ok the room has low level traces of radiation, but as I move closer to the cases at the back of the room it picks up but not dangerous to us at present."

"Ok that means the caesium that is in that case is well protected. We need to quickly search the rest of the boat to see if there is any more on board or if there is also semtex on board, and the boss is not going to be impressed with this find." The XO is left wondering what the hell is going on and why he is being left out of the loop.

"X I recommend you go top side and get everyone off this boat." Bradley stands there and crosses his arm shaking his head to say no

"X just do it, Swain and I know what were doing here the CO will brief you later."

"Hammersley this is charlie 82 over"

"Go head Charlie 82"

"Sir, your not going to like what we've found on board."

"What is it Dutchy?"

"Caesium Sir."

"WHAT"

"Caesium it is in a insulated case, right now Swain and I are checking for any more of it and if their is any semtex, I ordered the X to go top deck and get everyone off the boat."

"Ok Dutchy keep me informed. Hammersley out."

"Ok now I know what Ms Cow meant by this wasn't over yet." replies Swain

"Thank god we found it before anything could be made of it."

"Yes. Dutchy here"

"Sir"

"Go ahead Dutchy"

"We found the semtex. It is well away from the caesium, in a total different room, no wires or anything connected to it, we've done a full boat search as well."

"Ok Dutchy get off the boat. I will contact the navcom and go from there. Hammersley out."

Dutchy and Swain head top side and then board the awaiting RHIB that is their for them.


	24. Chapter 24

"Maxine, we've found caesium and semtex on board."

"Oh just bloody brilliant."

"Can you get in touch with the Feds and found out what they want to do, my buffer said it should be safe to tow the vessel back to base if they want that to be done.."

"Will do Mike, how are you all doing?"

"Ok at present, not impressed that my baby is damn well disabled right now, Chandlers is hooking up to us now to start towing us as soon as we have word on what the feds want to do."

"Mike get Chandlers to start towing you back to port, and Mike don't let Kate hear you call that boat your baby."

"Don't worry she already knows that. Anyway Maxine, my buffer thinks this might be related to Ms Cruise and her tricks, so let them know that as well."

"Will do Mike, fair winds and we will see you when you arrive back in port." They both hang up.

"Sir, I think Dutchy needs to be address at a captains table he override me out there and told me what to do on that boarding"

"There will be no Captains table for Dutchy, he was getting you out of a dangerous situation which your buffer is meant to do."

"Dutchy, Swain good work over there."

"No problem sir, did you tell Commander White that I suspect Ms Cruise might of known about this?"

"Yes I did Dutchy, she will let the feds know."

"Sir there was also a number of maps of the base at Cairns, Hammersley and navcom. I left it all there."

"Ok thank you Dutchy, it's now the Kingston's problem and the feds, we been ordered to return to base once Chandlers has us hooked up. We are still in a communication lock down till we return to base. Maxine does not want word getting out about us being total disabled just in case we get ambushed."

"But what if the people on that vessel radioed anyone?"

"I doubt they would have, they wouldn't want anyone to know they out here more so when they were disabled as well. But we will kept an eye out and monitor our radar just in case."

"Sir"

"Ryan welcome aboard."

"Dad what happened?" Ryan says seeing his fathers arm with a bloody bandage on it. Forgetting what he was really there to do.

"Well I got attacked by either flying bullets or broken glass, not sure which yet."

"But its still bleeding dad, does Kate know?"

"No and don't you dear tell her or your mother because she will then tell her."

"You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home." he replies shaking his head, the other on the bridge start to laugh, par the new XO.

"Home don't you mean port Mid's" Charge speaks up with a grin on his face

"Oh yea, she'll be at the docks waiting with mum right beside her. Oh dear dad you are going to get it from both of them when we dock and if you thought mum's reaction to being a grandmother was bad wait till she sees that, then there is a pregnant Kate, and having only witness her telling off someone once and that was before hormones I would hate to see what she does to you." he to his father causing the bridge is full with laughter

"Ryan" Mike replies to him. The Bradley is trying to work out where Ryan comes into all of this, how the crew react to him as if he is part of the crew, and how they so easily joke with him, unlike they do with himself.

"Ok Mid-shipmen White what brought you over here anyway?" he replies in his officers voice to try and redirect the conversation.

"Oh yes that's right sorry got side tracked, we are all hooked up and ready to start the tow."

"Ok thank you Ryan, you can go back to Chandlers and we will see you back at base." Ryan can't help but laugh

"Dad your be too busy digging yourself out of the hole that you have dug yourself with mum and Kate to be able to see me." this causes the bridge to erupt into laughter again. Ryan then leaves the bridge laughing to himself.

"Ok you lot that is enough"

"Sorry Sir but he is right, and as both of us already know boss, those hormones makes them even more grumpy" replies Swain

"Yes that is why I'm leaving it till we dock, she can't get worked up over it while waiting for me to arrive back in port. Plus i can escape too."

"Like that will happen boss we all know what the X is like when she gets her mind set on something." Charge says to the crew that is on the bridge. Mike sits in his chair and shakes his head.

Back at base in Cairns

Maxine has watched on as Kate has done everything Maxine has instructed her to do and more. She has stayed calm and collect the whole time. But neither of them know that Mike has a wound on his arm that has not stopped bleeding, it is not a major bleed just small but still Swains concerned with it, he is sure something is in it for it not to have stopped bleeding.

They finish off doing paperwork and sit and wait at navcom for any updates and for Hammersley to be brought into the docks, by Chandlers.

The feds are having Kingston tow the vessel into port for them.

2000hours Cairns Naval Docks.

Kate and Maxine are waiting for Hammersley and Chandlers to dock in port. Kingston is not to far behind them either having sailed about twenty minutes after Chandlers started towing Hammersley back to base.

As Hammersley gets closer to the docks, they see Maxine and Kate waiting on the wharf for them.

"Sir I hope you got your excuses ready because they waiting for us." replies Charge with a smirk on his face. Swain smiles. the new XO looks out and sees Commander White and someone he recognises as Princess Perfect.

"I wonder if they'll both came up here or wait down there for you sir?" replies Charge again.

"Charge" he replies to him

"Sorry Sir, but you know its just funny."

"Thanks Charge for your vote of confidence in me."

"Sir its the X, what do you expect from us, we know far better than most not to cross her and Mid's is right Sir, I'm sorry but your in for it." Mike stays sitting shaking his head.

"Yes be in for it for getting Hammersley damaged then in more trouble for not telling them that I got hurt, what else do we want to add Charge?"

"Sir do you really want me to go on?"

"No thank you Charge, right lets finish docking procedures and then get ready to leave." he replies

Ten minutes later Mike is on the bridge doing a few things when Maxine and Kate appear on the bridge.

"So this is where you are hiding out is it?" replies Maxine

"Nope not Hiding just checking on what 2Dads is repairing."

"Mike what the hell happened to your arm?" comes from Kate as soon as she sees it

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Mike, you said you had no been injured and that bloody bandage tells me other wise." she stands there arms crossed Swain arrives on the bridge and sees Kate's stance. And trys no to laugh.

"Swain" she says in her firm officer tone.

"Sorry Ma'am it's just we've been giving him hell for it all the way home about how you two will react to it."

"React is right, Michael Anthony Flynn explain right now." Kate says crossly to him. Maxine just watches on at how Mike squirms at the use of his full name. Lieutenant Bradley arrives on the bridge

"Sir"

"You Lieutenant be quiet." Kate quickly gets out, she looks him up and down _Oh shit not him just bloody brilliant_ she thinks to her self. _Oh great it is princess perfect._ he thinks to himself. It also does not go past him that she has Flynn as her surname not McGregor.

"Mike start talking right now."

"Max care to help me out."

"Nope Mike you dug this hole dig yourself, you can dig yourself out of it too."

"I think I should go get my arm looked at I will explain later." Kate moves to block him from leaving the bridge. She sees the smirk on his face.

"Unless you want to sleep alone tonight you will explain your arm to me right now and explain to me why you did not tell me till now." Mike walks over to her, and places his hands on her upper arms and looks her directly in the eyes.

"Look honey I didn't want you getting worked up over it. I didn't want you to stress about it, not with you being pregnant and knowing full well what you are like when I am injured."

"Still you should of told me Mike, what happened if it went from nothing major to major. It looks like it's still slightly bleeding." shes says some emotion finally coming out when she talks to him.

"Swain thinks there is something in it."

"God Mike you can be so dam pig headed at times, you should have told us that you were injured what happened if something had gone wrong, and you should know that by now, how many times have we had gunshot wounds be fine then hours later go bad. I will see you on the docks in five minutes Mike and do not be late." Kate replies before walking off the bridge.

"Mike when will you learn." Maxine says before shaking her head at him.

"Maxine I didn't want any stress on her or the baby, things can still go wrong if she's not careful, and I know Kate as soon as she was told that I am injured she looses track and will worry and stress over it. I was doing what was best for my family. I may have put myself in the dog box but it is better than things going wrong with her and the baby, she won't handle it if she looses this one Max."

"We will talk more about this tomorrow in my office. 1000hours do not be late Mike, or it won't be just your hormonal wife that will tear you to sherd's." she replies before leaving.

"Sir all work stations are clean."

"Thank you Lieutenant"

Mike pipes through the ship that everyone par those on watch are dismissed.

Kate steps off Hammersley and is greeted by Bird and Ryan.

"How much trouble is he in?" asks Ryan

"Lots"

"Has mum had a go at him yet?"

"I left after telling him off, came back here to cool off."

The crew start coming off Hammersley and stop to talk to Kate, Bird and Ryan

"Guys I'm no longer the X, call me Kate please." she tells them all, they keep on talking that she does not notice Mike came up behind her and warp his arms around her and kiss her on the cheek.

"You mister are still not in my good books." The crew laugh at this remark from their old XO.

"Gives me more time to get back into them doesn't it." he whispers in her ear in a lower voice. The sound of his voice sending a shiver up her spine, and he knows full well what that voice does to her. They talk with the crew for a few more minutes before the crew start to say there goodbyes. He stays behind her with his arms wrapped around her, her leaning back on his chest. Bradley watches on, he notices how easy the crew interact with Kate, and she seems more friendly and fun, compared to the person who he use to know.

"So Mike when where you planning on telling me that you had someone from my class at ADFA as your XO?" she replies while leaning against his chest.

"Are so that is how I know him is it? Been trying to work out how I knew the name and face, but was unable to click to it."

"Yea we went through ADFA together and he was also on the navigation course that you took." there is a brief moment of silence.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the arm, I was worried that you'd get stressed and something might happen to you and the baby."

"I understand that, but still I was in shock seeing your arm like it is. Next time warn me please." she says as she turns around in his arms and they kiss.

"Now lets get your arm checked out before we head home." They get into the awaiting car and Maxine drives them off to the hospital.


	25. Chapter 25

Following morning Maxine office

"I see your still alive Mike, Kate not fed you to the sharks yet for yesterdays incident."

"Yea she not fed me yet to them, though she was pretty upset over it."

"She has a full right to be upset over it Mike, how would you have felt if that was you. So hows the arm?"

"Nothing major had a piece of glass in it, whens Hammersley be ready to sail again?" Mike sits in her chair with a smirk on her face shaking her head.

"That depends on two things, one when the work has been completed and as yet I haven't received a report, they have to dry dock her Mike don't forget that little bit of information and two your doctors report on your arm, which Kate gave to me when she arrived for work. So at this stage a minimum of a week on shore. I will need you to let your crew know that if there is anything on Hammersley that they need over the week to get it off because came thirteen hundred hours she will going into dry dock."

"Will do Maxine."

"Now yesterday little incident..." Maxine starts to talk about what happened yesterday, the talk and go into a number of details.

Kate is in her office when there is a knock on her door, she tells them to came in.

"Ma'am"

"Oh hello Lieutenant Bradley what can I do for you?"

"I would like so advice please?"

"What advice are you looking for, and take a seat" he sits down on one of the chairs in her officer

"Well I was informed that you were Commander Flynn's executive officer before me"

"Yes that is correct five years we worked as CO and XO."

"Well I don't think he likes me."

"Why what makes you say that?"

"Well he is short with me, expects me to know things and do things without being asked. He gives me orders and I do semi follow them but yesterday when I asked that Dutchy being address of a matter that happened on a boarding I got told it would not happen, plus I feel left out of the loop."

"And you come to me why?"

"Because I want your help to improve, to be a better XO so that the crew and Dutchy will listen to me, yesterday I felt like a failure that my buffer was giving out the orders and the crew just followed them."

"Ok that is understandable but why came to me?"

"The crew speak highly of you and as you have worked as Commander Flynn's XO I thought it be best to come directly to you."

"Ok then. The team that I have built on Hammersley have been use to following orders from any one of the boarding crew, I have allowed them to take control if the situation needed it. Now with yesterdays situation Dutchy and the team have dealt with that stuff before sadly, if you did not already know but it was our team that was part of it all and we nearly lost two officers. Take it as Dutchy protecting you and dealing with a situation he has dealt with before. He has a very protective streak."

"Um ok then I can understand why he did that now, but what about Commander Flynn I want to make this posting work."

"Mike he is very strong minded CO, there are also a number of other things we could call him but anyway, he likes his orders to be followed in full, if he is not giving you enough information regarding your orders tell him, take him aside and tell him. Make sure you watch your syntax because he hates you leaving a large gap between anything that involves the word sir. Also do not disagree with any orders he gives, but do suggest if you feel up too it any ideas or improvements to orders he gives you. Work hard and show him that you want to be his XO. It takes time to learn and became a good working team, it won't happen over night. Have you had any experience before Hammersley as an XO?"

"No none at all, I just got pulled off a frigate and transferred here."

"Ok well talk to Dutchy, Swain even Charge they will help you out but you have to ask. Don't worry it took time for me to fit in with the crew, and to be honest at first I was to worried I was only meant to stay up here for six months, but I became to love being on the patrol boats, and if you allow yourself to relax and enjoy it you might too."

"It just seems so up close and personal on the boat and there is no real privacy. Everyone seems to know everyone else business."

"Yes the one down side of a working patrol boat your living on top of each other, Hammersley works as one big happy family, so because of this we all know what is going on with each other, it is the way it is, you will also find as you adjust and the team does too you will became part of the tight knit group. I loved the feeling that no matter what someone always had my back when out there."

"Man so your life outside of the boat is public knowledge to the crew?" he replies sounding shocked.

"Only what you let them know, but most of the crew love showing off their family's, or life outside of Hammersley, we have loads of BBQ's and get together's. There is a BBQ tonight at Mike and I place you should came alone it is a great way to relax with the crew and see another total different side to us."

"Ma'am why is it that Commander Flynn expects me to know what he means with some of his orders, yesterday I got the impression I should of known what I should've been doing out there." She can't help but giggle

"That sounds like him. It would've came from him having worked with me, over the time we have worked as a team I have been able to tell his orders and do them with out him having to ask, you will get there in time, hes just got to realise that it will take time for the two of you to build that sort of working relationship."

"That's if he doesn't fire me first."

"Don't worry he can't you got a six month contract with him, he's not allowed to fire you unless you break the rules and regulations that are in place."

"Ok I will work harder at it and take in what you have said thank you ma'am"

"No problem Lieutenant will we see you tonight?"

"Um."

"You should came it be good for you and the crew to get some bonding in."

"Ok what time?"

"Six at this address. Most of the crew turn up early anyway so don't panic if you came early." Kate passes him a piece of paper with the address of hers and Mikes house on it.

"Thank you again ma'am for talking to me and just so you know I'm not the same person who was at ADFA and the navigation course with you I've grown up since then. You won't have any problems with me."

"No problem and thank you for that Lieutenant. Dismiss." she replies to him as she picks up her ringing phone, and he leaves her office feeling a whole lot better than he did when he first arrived.

After finishing off with his meeting with Maxine, Mike heads to the supermarket to get what is needed for the BBQ and then heads home to start getting ready, he asks Swain and Sally to come over and help get ready as well, he decides to also use this time to talk to them about what happened that day after the reunion.

Kate spends the rest of the day doing paperwork and other jobs, she signs off on the paperwork requesting parts for Hammersley, and also that it is dry docked. Come seventeen hundred hours she packs everything up before heading home.

Once home Kate is greeted by Mike, and she also notices Swain and Sally are there also, they talk for a few minutes before Kate excuses herself to go have a shower and change out of her uniform.

As she steps out of the shower she is greet by Mike, who wraps his arms around her before placing his lips on her lips for a kiss, that the both deepen the kiss.

"Mmm now that is what I wanted to do when you first got home." he replies with a smile on his face.

"Why didn't you?"

"House quests"

"Like that normal stops you." she replies cheekily to him breaking free of his hold to get change.

"Now did you pick up everything I asked you too?"

"Yes dear I did the sparkling grape juice and apple juice are in the fridge in the kitchen the others are in the fridge in the garage." he replies placing another kiss on her lips

"Mike go let me get changed the crew will be here soon. Oh and by the way be nicer on your XO he wants to make it work." she says before giving him another kiss. And finding some clothes to wear

"So your all buddy, buddy now are we?" he replies with smirk

"No he came to see me today, asked how to improve. Be a bit more informative with him, I know your use to me and you have to adjust but please try he's never been an XO before it's all new to him. Plus he did say to me he's not the same person he was last time we meet, and that he really wants to make this posting work.."

"Alright I'll try and be nicer to him."

"Good and I also told him to came along tonight, said it be good way to get to know the crew."

"Sure no problem I had told him to join us."

"Well you can start by being nice to him tonight mister or else." she says to him in her officer tone.

"And why is that."

"Because Commander Flynn you might be sleeping alone if you don't"

"And is that a threat Lieutenant Commander Flynn" he replies while wrapping his arms around her waist

"It might be" she replies with a grin on her face

"Then I might have to pull rank on you then." He says before they share another kiss.

"Right we should get out there, Swain and Sally will be wondering where we are."

"They can wonder all they like, also I talked to them today about what happened after the reunion. Told them we were not angry at them over what happened, because they had no idea."

"That is good, I already spoke to Sally the other day."

"Yea she said that, but I think it was also good that I apologised as well." she stands there shaking her head at him with a grin on her face. They both then leave the bedroom to head out to the rest of the house, once they are out in the lounge they notice some of the crew have arrived.

By six most of the crew had arrived including Bradley. The BBQ is up and running, and everyone is enjoying themselves. Not long after six Bird arrives.


	26. Chapter 26

The evening was starting off well, Charge was on the BBQ. Kate was in the kitchen with Sally getting the last of the salads and stuff done for the crew.

"So how much of a grilling did he get for the arm?" Sally asks Kate

"A lot lets just say he's still making it up to me." Kate giggles.

The house rings and Kate answers it.

"Hi Kate it's dad is Mike around?"

"Yea sure will just go find him." she replies as she walks out to the back yard the noise from the crew can be heard on the other end of the line.

"Is that the crew I can hear in the back ground?"

"Yes someones bright idea."

"That is nice, but I think I need to have a word with him about the other day."

"Don't worry dad he's still paying for it as we speak." she says while looking at Mike

"Trust you" he replies laughing on the other end of the line.

"Anyway I'll pass him over to you now."

"Mike, dad for you" she says as she passes him the phone

"Which one mine or yours?" he says as he takes the phone from you

"Mine" she replies with a smirk on her face. She sees the look he gives her. He shakes his head the crew start to laugh at him.

"Hey its your own fault mister."

The crew hear a one sided conversation, of Mike on the phone, all the crew par Bradley now who Kate was referring too.

"Hi Steve"

"Hi Mike how is your arm?'

"It's ok."

"Now about the other day." Everyone then sees Mike's face pale a bit. Kate stands there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes." he says quietly

"What you did was not right was it?" Steve says to him talking to him in his officers tone which to Mike tells him he is serious about this.

"No Sir"

"And that is no way to treat my girl is it?"

"No Sir"

"Is she making you suffer?"

"Yes she is"

"Did she tell you off?"

"Yes."

"Good now Mike next time I will make you suffer even more, do you understand"

"Yes Sir." he snaps back quickly

"And yes Maxine did explain to me why you did it, but Mike we both know what she is like your lucky your still alive, and not been feed to the sharks." he says with a bit of cheek sounding in his voice to Mike.

"I know." he replies with a smile.

"Right now enjoy your night and we will talk again later, Oh and by the way Mike, can you not have Hammersley used as target practise please."

"I'll try not to next time Sir."

"Good, bye Mike."

"Bye."

"So what did he have to talk to you about."

"What do you think, nothing gets past your father, when it involves work and me." She smiles at him, with a cheeky grin.

"You deserve every little bit of it for what you did." she says as she walks away, he follows her, taking a couple of bigger steps and wrapping his arm around her waist stopping her from moving further inside the house.

"And don't I know it." He whispers in her ear before placing a kiss under her ear. "And you will pay later for this." he whispers again into her ear. She turns her head and smiles at him before he allows her to move away taking the phone with her back inside.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rings.

"Mike baby can you get the door please for me" Kate says to him. He shakes his head and does as he is told.

"Boss you have been whipped." Yells Charge to him as he walks away. Mike shaking his head.

"No Charge he hasn't been wiped his just remembering the two very most important rules of live."

"Number one rule what ever your mother says goes no ifs buts or maybes. And number two Charge is, once you let a woman into your life and then marry them you loose all control over your life." Kate says and Jenny joins in on the last part. Kate hears her voice as she is talking to Charge. The crew crack up laughing at what Kate and Jenny have said.

"Now Kate darling, why is it I hear it from your father that you and Mike are finally having another, before i hear it from you?" replies Jenny. Kate sits there speechless.

"I am going to kill him and I don't care if he is a dam Captain or my father he is dead meat." she says before addressing Jennys question.

"Because I was waiting to ring you, when I rang your mother she told me you lot were away and to ring back in a few weeks. Hang on why was dad ringing you?" Kate asks now being very suss about it.

"You dad rang to book us for a work event here in Cairns in two months some event he wants us all at. And by the way we do have a cell phone you could of rang that." Kate does her famous eye roll, making everyone start laughing.

"So is the rest of the band here or just you and Jimmy."

"Nope we are all here in Cairns, but only Jimmy, Paul and me came here tonight."

"And can I ask why your here because the other two are staying tight lipped?" Mike asks from the door as he moves closer to Kate to pass her a drink.

"That is because we need you guys with us tomorrow night at the club."

"No way in hell Jenny, I'm pregnant, I'm not going up on stage."

"Kate I did it up until eight months, so you can do it." she gives Kate this look. They look at each other. the crew watch on and what is going on in front of them. Mike is trying hard not to laugh while he is beside Kate, Kate turns to him and gives him a death glare.

"Sorry honey but Jenny's the only one who is game enough to take you on and when she does it is just funny."

"Your in a deep hole already mister and it's just getting you deeper."

"And maybe I want it deeper." he says to her, smiling one of his trade mark grins.

"And why is that mister."

"Because.." he says as he goes in and gives her a kiss on the lips, before asking permission with his tongue to deepen the kiss and she just can't help but return the kiss, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to explore her mouth and she does the same. The crew start cheering and wolf whistle at them, they break apart when they hear a voice they were not expecting to hear.

"Bloody hell dad do you have to do that here, we still got to eat dinner." Ryan replies cheekily to his father, When Mike looks at him he sees the cheeky grin on his face

"And why aren't you on Chandlers son?" he replies right back.

"That is because thanks to towing you and your damn baby home yesterday, we now have an engine issue and had to return, mum said you guys would be here." The crew are laughing that Ryan even calls the boat his baby. Kate sits there smirking while shaking her head. Bird comes up to Ryan and they share a hug and he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"See dad that is far more polite way to kiss." Mike just sits there shaking his head, while the crew just laugh at the three of them.

"Ryan."

"What dad."

"Mike darling that hole of yours is getting deeper might be best to stop before you can't find your way out, or I feed you to the sharks oh no a better idea would be to ring dad and ask him to take you off that baby of yours and place you on a frigate." she replies with a smile on her face.

"Oh honey you wouldn't do that." he replies to her

"Watch me." she replies smirking as she gets up and runs off inside Mike hot on her heels. The crew laughing at the two of them

"Are get together always like this?" Bradley asks Swain as they watch Mike chase after Kate catching her inside the house, everyone hearing the laughter, and her telling Mike to put her down..

"Sure are." he replies to Bradley

A few minutes later Charge informs them all that the meat is all cooked and ready for eating. They all start to line up to receive their meat. While inside Mike and Kate are side tracked with Mike making sure Kate doesn't get near either the house phone or her mobile to ring her father.

"Now honey would you do that to me and you, sending me away for months on end, you would go insane."

"Really"

"Oh yea i know you, you have no patients, without me coming and going your get all frustrated and upset."

"Well I did last eight years."

"Yes my dear you did but then again those eight years you were not in our bed _(he kisses her on the lips)_, in our house,_(he kisses her again)_ renewing our marriage in more ways than one. _(another kiss on the lips)_ and with our child on the way." he replies to her before placing yet another kiss on her lips, that they deepen.

"Plus being able to kiss me when ever you want, you send me away it'll be six months without me."

"Yea that might be just a bit too hard to do now." she replies before they kiss again.

"Right we better go get some dinner. and look if you don't want to do tomorrow night that is fine with me, but it's up to you don't feel like you can't because of me, if you want to do it then do it."

"Thanks Mike" she replies before they head off to get some dinner for themselves.


	27. Chapter 27

"Ok Jenny we will both be there tomorrow night what time?"

"We start at 9."

"And what time do you need us there by?"

"Eight."

The rest of the evening goes by well. Everyone enjoys relaxing. Jenny informs them of what is happening tomorrow night. Leaving Bradley wondering what other surprises the crew have up their sleeves.

The following day Kate goes off to work as per normal while Mike is left at home to finish cleaning up after the night before activities.

"Ma'am Chandlers?" Kate asks as she enters Maxine office

"They've got engines over heating issues after the tow back the other day. They noticed it yesterday and had to return to base."

"Ryan said last night something was up, how long are they out for?"

"Well hopefully today we will now."

"Ok then do you mind if I change around the patrol routines for the other patrol boats so we can have most of hte area covered?"

"Sure thing Kate go ahead."

"Thank you ma'am." Kate replies before leaving Maxine office and going off to rearrange the patrol routines.

Lunchtime comes around and Mike arrives to take Kate to lunch.

The end of the day rolls around quickly for Kate and before long she is at home curled up on the couch with Mike enjoying some down time with each other before having to head out later.

"You going to be ok tonight?"

"Yep I'll be fine Maxine said I can have tomorrow off if I think I need it."

"That is nice of her."

"Yes it is, she is not the person I first thought she was when I first met her."

"Yea she comes across a bit like you, but is a softy under it all once you get to know her."

"Yes I see that now." she says Mike leans down and places a kiss on her lips, before long the need for each other over takes things, Mike picks her up and takes her through to their bedroom before they start to undress each other and enjoy the pleasures they give each other.

"Mike we should really have a shower, eat some dinner and think about getting ready to go." Kate says some time later as they are curled up in bed together relaxing in the over glow of their love making session.

"Mmm properly a good idea, but this is so nice laying here relaxing together, you in my arms." this makes Kate smile.

"Yes it is nice but we did say we would be there and time is ticking away. So move it." She says to him as she gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to shower, which of course Mike can't help himself and follows her and joins her in the shower.

"Mike get a move along with dinner we're going to be late." Kate yells out to him some time later after finishing their shower and getting dressed.

"Kate slow down dinner is ready now came and eat and if we are late, we are late." he says to her as she comes down tot he kitchen. She sees what he has done for dinner."

"Mike the chicken?" she asks him

"Bec's brought it around for me while you were getting dressed."

"Oh so that was who was the door then?"

"Yes she was dropping off the chicken for me, I thought you might enjoy it as you always loved the chicken she cooked on Hammersley."

They both get stuck into eating their dinner, before heading off to the club for sound check with the rest of the band.

Else where within Cairns the crew were getting ready for another night out relaxing and enjoying themselves. Bradley was even coming along after Swain encouraged him to join them tonight. Sally was staying home with Chloe, but that did not worry either Swain or Sally.

"So hows the mother to be doing?" asks Jimmy

"Not to bad at present thanks Jimmy."

"You still going to kill your dad?" asks Jenny

"Sure am as soon as I see him next I will be. So how is the sound check going?"

"Not to bad but we haven't tested your guys mics yet be hard with out your wonderful voices to do it with."

"Thanks mate so should we do it then?"

"Yep though Mike your arm is it going to be ok playing tonight?"

"Yep it will be fine. Since they took the bit of glass out its stopped bleeding and has been fine for the last two days."

"Ok then lets get this under way."

"So what song do you both want to sing for sound check then?" asks Jimmy. The group talk before they start doing the sound check. As they are doing it the crew start to arrive. Once the sound check is done Mike and Kate head over to the crew.

"Beer Sir?" asks Dutchy as he goes to leave having been told it his shout.

"No thanks Dutchy just a coke for now, Kate what do you want?"

"Lemonade please."

"No problem be back soon." he replies they get talking and their drinks arrive they keep talking and Bradley arrives with the group as well. Kate notices how the crew say hello to him and welcome him with open arms to the group, not long after he arrives Mike and Kate excuse themselves from the group and head over to the stage area.

The crew start cheering from their table, Bradley is left wondering why they are cheering. Then Jimmy gets no stage and does his introductions and then Bradley understands what is going on, but he thinks that Kate is a back up singer and Mike is just playing the guitar he is in for a shock when the music starts to play

Pump it being their first song for the night deciding to change things around from the normal routine that they do. Bradley is not surprised to see Mike playing the guitar, having seen him pick it up but when he starts to sing he is left surprised, but as Mike is only doing back ground vocals with this song. Mike then starts to play with the drums also in the back ground, then there is a female voice sounding out and Kate walks on to the stage, Jenny following her, joining in when needed to Can't hold us down - Christina Aguilera. The crew and the patrons in the pub are cheering and dancing. Bradley is standing there in surprise yet again, he never knew Kate could sing, let alone that she was the Kate that played in that band, but then when she is dressed up she does look so different to uniform.

After that Mike and Kate do a duet Marry You.

Two hours into it Mike and Kate take a break and head down to join the crew. They are there for about half an hour before Jimmy calls them back to get ready to re join them on stage. They get ready and then do one of their own written songs, before then getting back into the swing of it around 1 am Kate is starting to feel tired and wants to head home, so her and Mike leave leaving the others to finish off and clean up. Some of the crew are still there watching, dancing and cheering them on.


	28. Chapter 28

**Three weeks later.**

**FIFTH PERSON IS NOW DEAD**

Just over four months ago James Bradley was the driver of a vehicle that caused a major accident as we already know four people have died due to that accident two at the scene another one five days later when his family turned off life support, the fourth died another three weeks later due to complications from the injuries sustained and then yesterday a fifth person passed away, her body was just unable to cope and her family made the tuff choice to allow her to pass away in peace. Two people have manged to survive from this accident, but for some like the Flynn family this driver has taken far too much from them, not one but two family members. James Bradley will now be able to stand trial for what has happened, but this will not bring back the lives of all those he has killed four months ago and ten years ago.

**JAMES BRADLEY TO STAND TRAIL**

James Bradley will now stand trial for the accident he caused four months ago while out on leave from prison, we are asking why was someone with a driving charge and killing under the influence allowed out for a day trip to then get in a car and drive it while drunk. The Flynn family must be wondering that now. Not only did Mr Bradley kill Mrs Janet Flynn a mother and grandmother and friend to many four months ago but this same person took the life of Mike and Kate Flynn's unborn child just over ten years ago. How can this be fear for this family and many others when people like this get out and the repeat history you may be asking? Well so are we….

**ANOTHER LIFE LOST**

Yesterday Lisa Johnson peacefully passed away surrounded by her family and friends; this lovely bright young adult was planning her wedding before she was involved in a car accident she is the fifth person to have passed away due to the injuries sustained in that accident four months ago. An accident that was caused by James Bradley who was somehow out on leave for the day. For Miss Johnson parents they will be burying their first child in a few days' time, celebrating a life she had lived before it was tragically cut short. But then again at least her parents did get to see her grow up into a well admired professional lawyer, unlike Mr and Mrs Flynn who will never get to see their first born grow up. Though then again any life that is taken too soon is always a lost to those that have been part of that person's life.

The mornings papers are a buzz with more information in regards to James Bradley.

Kate walks into Navcom to start her day like she has done since taking her shore posting Mike is back out on Hammersley. She heads to her office and starts to work on some reports that she didn't get finished yesterday when Maxine appears.

"Kate have you seen the papers this morning?" Maxine asks her

"No why?" She replies to her Superior

"You guys are back in the paper again another person died yesterday, he will be going to trail soon now." Maxine says to her, Kate sits there saying nothing.

"Kate?"

"Has Mike been informed yet?"

"No I was waiting for more information before patching a call through to him. Kate I also got a phone call form Jim Brown a lawyer the navy use he told me he has been in contact with the crown lawyer about the case the crown are seriously considering putting Mike and you on the stand not just as witnesses and victims of the first accident but also how the second accident effected you two."

"Maxine I don't think I can do that." Kate says quietly to her.

"I can understand that Kate, but sadly I get no say in it I just thought I would let you know what had been happening between the lawyers and what the crown lawyer is trying to do so at least you had some time to brace yourself for it if they do ask. I don't really want to contact Mike till I know more about what they are planning on doing so that I can give him the answers to the questions he is bound to ask."

"When will that be?"

"I am hoping I can do it later today."

"Ok thank you Maxine." Kate says as she turns back to fave her desk, Maxine taking notice of what Kate has done that she needs some space and time alone to process what has been said.

"Kate if you want some time off today or need anything you know I'm here for you, all you have to do is ask and it doesn't make you weak if you do ask." Maxine says to her before turning and leaving after noticing Kate move her head up and down.

**HAMMERSLEY**

Out somewhere cruising the high seas, Hammersley is tracking a suspected FFV, when a mayday call comes in. They head off to deal with it.

Having only been out at sea for just over a week everyone is enjoying it well nearly everyone, Swain seems a little side tracked no one is sure what is up with their normal bright Coxswain but something is up as he is often caught in a day dream, today while at the helm of Hammersley Mike takes a look over at Swain and notices a grin on his face. _Mmm wondering whats going on at home that has Swain daydreaming a lot more than normal, and that grin on his face what ever it is must be good, maybe Sally is pregnant again, I hope so those two have been trying for some time now. _Mike thinks to himself as they steam to the last known position of the mayday call.

Back in cairns Maxine is on the phone talking when Kate enters to drop off some reports as she goes to leave Maxine waves her hand at her and jesters to her to sit which Kate does. ten minutes later Maxine hangs up the phone.

"Ok Kate that was Jim Brown he wants to talk to Mike and you with the crown lawyer present."

"When does he want to do that?"

"As soon as I can get Hammersley back in port, so I will get in touch and let Mike know that they need to return find out their eta to base and go from there, nothing I can do about it the brass as told me what ever the lawyers need you two have to do, I was hoping they might be able to stop them from using you two but I can't." She says, Kate looks down at her hands.

"Kate I don't know what it is like to loose a child, but I will say this don't bottle things up talk to someone Mike, me, your parents his parents just someone."

"Easy said than done ma'am"

"Yes I will agree to that one, easy said than done, but Kate you have family who love you, friends who respect you greatly and if people saw the way you and the crew interact they would think you where all family not crew members put together to do a job. You have so many people around you who care for you both and I would really hate for this to pull that all apart from you both." there is silence for a few seconds. "I have never had to feel the lose you and Mike have and don't take this the wrong way but I hope I never have too, but you are one exceptional woman Kate and one damn fine officer be proud of yourself, stand tall and show them that even though this jerk has taken two family members away you, you are not letting it stop you from being the best person you can be."

"Thank you Maxine." she replies

"Why don't you go home and rest, I'll give you a ring once I know when Mike will be back in port."

They talk for a few more minutes before Kate leaves her office and heads home.

Maxine rings Hammersley and talks to Mike, she finds out their dealing with a mayday call and will be having to tow the broken down vessel back to base, they aren't expect back till about 2100hours. When Maxine informs him of what had transpired during the day his tone of voice changed, she let him know she had sent Kate home early and that she will inform Jim that he will be in port tomorrow as she had to ground Hammersley from sailing on ordered from above, which Mike was not happy to hear.

_Some how I get the feeling from both of them they would just like this all to disappear and to never have to be address again or spoken about. God I wish I had some understanding of what it must of felt like for them so I could understand what they must be feeling or thinking at least._ Maxine thinks to herself after hanging up the phone, she then rings Kate to let her know when Mike will be home and as Kate answers she can tell she has been crying. Once off the phone to Kate Maxine decides to ring Steve and let him know what is going on, thinking to herself Kate needs someone she can talk to and if anything Maxine has learnt from what happened four months ago is that when she starts to shut down she turns to Helen.

After the phone form Maxine Steve rings his wife and informs her of what Maxine has said and asks her to pack two bags and to meet him at the airport as they are flying to Cairns. After his phone call to her he gets someone to drive him to the airport and on the way there he rings Mike's parents and informs them of what is happening. Steve informs them of the time that they are landing in Cairns and it works our perfect for them to pick them up form the airport. Thirty minutes later Mikes parents are on the road to Cairns and another ten minutes later Steve and Helen are boarding their flight to Cairns.

Kate is sitting at home crying and does not know that soon she will have visitors at her place.

Back out on the water Mike is thinking about Kate, he has been worried since he got a phone call from Maxine. He wants to ring his parents and Kate's but first he wants to know what state she is in, he would hate to ring them and find out she is total fine and nothing is wrong and then get an ear full from her for tinging them.


	29. Chapter 29

Kate is sitting at home on the couch with a bottle water while watching the news on TV when she hears the sound of someone knocking on the front door, she gets up and heads towards, wondering who it is knocking at her door, she knows Mike is not due in port till 2100 hours and it be a good hour after that before he gets home.

As she opens the door she is left stunned by the four people that are standing on the other side of the door.

"You going to let us in?" asks Steve

"Are yes sorry just surprised to see you guys." She says as she allows them to enter the house, the all par Helen who goes to the kitchen to make drinks, move through to the lounge.

"What are you guys doing here?" she says to them

"Kate honey I got a phone call from Maxine just after lunch informing me of what was going on she thought you might like us here." Kate says nothing to Steve statement "I then rang Mike's parents knowing they will want to be here as well." He finishes saying as Helen comes in with the drinks for the others.

"When is Mike due in port?" asks Tim

"In three hours if everything goes to plan they will dock around 2100hours then it be another hour before he gets home." She replies her voice sounding flat.

"Sweetie you had dinner yet?" asks Sara

"No not yet."

"Well I will cook up dinner for us all, guys why don't you get the bags out of the car and put them in the rooms." She says as she heads to the kitchen to make a start on dinner. Kate is left sitting on the couch; Helen moves over to her and wraps her arm around her pulling her to her side.

"Shh honey it's going to be ok." She says to her as she hears Kate quietly crying. After some time Kate has drifted off to sleep Helen moves and lays her down on the Couch and outs the light blanket that is over the back of it over her and heads to the kitchen to see how Sara is doing with dinner.

"I don't they are ever going to fully heal over what happened."

"I will have to tend to agree with you on that one Sara. It will get easier to deal with but it will never fully leave them, it will always be there in the back of their minds coming out when something like this comes up."

Once dinner is ready, Helen wakes Kate up. They head to the talk, the parents are talking Kate is mainly playing around with the food on her plate.

"Honey you need to eat if not for yourself but for the little one." Helen says to her, Kate lifts her head and looks at Helen she can see that her eyes are glassy.

"Kate honey would you like to go for a walk?" Kate nods her head. They both get up from the table and prepare to go for their walk along the beach.

As they walk in along the beach both taking in the early evening coolness, Kate takes a glance out across the water and notices the unmistakable mast of Hammersley heading for home, she glances at her watch.

"They're getting home early." She says out loud

"Who's they honey?" Helen asking knowing full well that Kate is talking about Hammersley and Mike

"Mike and the crew, it's just after 1900, they not due to dock for another two hours they shouldn't be this close to home yet." She says as she watches the mast of Hammersley, and the boat itself getting closer to Cairns, becoming more visible to them.

"Maybe they had a good run home honey." Kate says nothing in reply.

"Well that will mean someone gets home sooner than planned that must be nice for you."

"Yea" comes from Kate quietly

"Honey do you want to talk?" Asks Helen, Kate stops and sits down on the sand watching Hammersley comes closer to Cairns and the harbour to witch the naval dock is.

"I don't know what to say or how I'm meant to feel." She replies once sitting down.

"How much did dad tell you?' she asks her mother.

"He told me that James was going up for trail and the crown lawyer wants you and Mike on the stand, but personally I think that it's unfear on you and Mike to have to live through it all again and in the public eye. You're both still struggling with the outcome, and Mike will still be grieving over his grandmother. I think the lawyer is asking far too much of you two. Also I think he is also trying to use you two to make sure this guy never gets out of prison again."

They both sit there in silence, Kate missing being out on the boat, on Hammersley near Mike.

"Mum I don't think I can go through with this." Kate says breaking down into tears. Helen is not total sure what Kate is meaning.

"Honey, what do you mean?" she says to her.

"I can't have this baby, every time someone asks me how I am doing I think back to Louise, everything to do with this child I think of Louise I can't handle it any more, I thought at the start it would get easier with time I thought I could do it, when Mike and I talked about it I expected there would be times when she would came up but not every damn day. Now I'm here on shore, him out there when not at work all I think about is her, I can't even seem to think about this baby that is inside, the life Mike and I made, the life I thought I wanted." Helen wraps an arm around her and allows Kate to cry.

"Have you told Mike how you are feeling?"

"No, I don't want to disappoint him as it was my idea to try for another."

"Have you talked to anyone about how your feeling?"

"Yes my midwife got me in touch with a support group, she said it would be normal to experience some things after losing Louise but those ladies either they're not telling you the full story or they just never experienced what I am feeling to the degree I am. I even looked on line and from what I can find and have read it seems no one has experienced what I am feeling to this degree." Helen sits there comforting her.

"I don't know how to tell him mum, how do you tell the person you love the most in the word that you can't carry their child any longer as its tearing you up inside, that the death of our first child has scared you more than you ever thought was possible." She sobs out to her mum. Helen sitting there tears in her eyes, feeling the pain that her adopted daughter is going through.

"Properly as hard as it is to tell them you can't have children because your body won't let you carry them."

"Sorry mum I forgot about you and dad."

"Hey no need to be sorry honey, we have you don't we? And that is more than anyone can ask for. We may not be blood but your family and sometimes you need to get things off your chest."

"I've tried mum, honestly I have tried to be upbeat to be happy to look forward to what is to come but it does work every time I think of something positive something negative about Louise hits me. The last two weeks while Mike's been out at sea, I've cry myself to sleep, and the weekends I spend curdled on the couch trying to forget it all again. I can't do it anymore mum, I can't and I don't know how to tell him, cause I know I'm going to break his heart when I do and also I'm scared that if I keep this baby that when it's born I'm going to resent it because it's not her even though I know it's not this baby fault." she says crying into her mother's chest.

Helen sits there holding her. _The poor thing she is so worried about how Mike is going to take this, she not just worried but scared. This pregnancy has brought so much up for her feelings wise. Good on her for trying to find some help, some answers to what she is feeling, but it can't be good for her or the baby. I never heard Kate talking giving up on something before, more so when it is her idea, she normal goes full barrel and nothing stops her. The death of Louise has truly affected her badly. The doctors did say that it could do this to her that some mothers after losing a child struggle through pregnancy due to it. She needs to talk to Mike and if she has to go through with the one thing I know she would only consider as a last resort then I will be here for her regardless of what Mike may say. Right now she needs her mother._

"Honey you're not just saying this because of the trail that is coming up?'

"No, I was in denial about being pregnant even after it was confirmed on the boat. I thought after seeing it that I would change how I feel but as time has gone on it has only gotten worse. I made an appointment two days ago for tomorrow afternoon to end it. God how bad is that doing it without even telling him what is going on, god if he doesn't hate me for the way I am feeling he will hate me for doing this without talking to him first, god and I hadn't even though of anything to tell him once it had been done, I just don't want to be like my mother and here I am shutting him out like he means nothing to me."

"It's ok honey why don't we head back to the house you go have a soak in the bath and I will explain this to your father, would you like me to talk to Mike about this once he gets home, he really should have some time to think about this get his head around it before you go through with it all."

"It should be coming from me mum not from you."

"And if I leave it to you it won't happen, if the last four weeks are anything to go by. If Mike cares for you as much as I think he does, I don't think he will be disappointed in you, but more likely feeling sorry that he felt you couldn't tell him something like this." Helen says as they both get up off the sand and head back towards Mike's house.

"He loves you honey and I think he will be more concerned for you than angry or cross over it." She says as they both walk back to the house, when they enter Kate heads straight to the bathroom and runs herself a bath. Helen explains to the others what happened down at the beach and how Kate is feeling. Steve gets up and heads to the back yard, Helen follow suits.

"Steve baby you ok?"

"Yea I think so." He says as he wraps his arm around his wife's shoulders. They both stand there in silence.

"I think we should pick Mike up and explain to him on the way back here what is going on, then if he wants to yell and scream he can, but if we do we should go now Hammersley is just about to dock, they gotten in earlier than planned."

"Good idea." He replies

They both head inside and let Mike's parents know where they are going, Tim suggests that maybe Steve and himself go get Mike and that Helen stays here just in case Kate needs her again. They agree, Steve rings Mike to inform him he will be down to pick him up soon. Mike having already been informed about what is going on regarding James Bradley thinks Steve is here for that, but he is in for a shock to the real reason why Steve is picking him up.


	30. Chapter 30

Mike is busy finishing off the last of his paperwork so that he can hand it in first thing tomorrow morning. The tow back to base had gone smoother than he had thought, they were even able to increase their speed a fraction as well. He couldn't wait to get home to Kate, even with the phone call form Steve letting him know he was picking him up didn't seem to dampen his mood either. He was going home to Kate his wife.

Thirty minutes later Steve and Tim turn up on the dock in Mike's car, he walks out on to deck with his bag and they greet each other and make some small talk, once in the car and driving off Steve approaches the subject with Mike.

"Is she ok?" is the first thing he says once Steve had finish telling him what Helen had told them. Both Steve and Tim were expecting more of a reaction to what he was told.

"Why didn't she think she could tell me this?" he says in the back of the car, his head hanging down. He is silent the rest of the trip home, the other two try and get him to talk but he says nothing. Neither his father nor father in-law are sure what is going through his head and how he is going to react to her once he sees her.

They arrive home and the first thing he wants to know is where she is, he heads to their bedroom where he finds Kate curled up on the bed, he takes his shoes off and climbs onto the bed where he wraps his arms around her, she rolls over and buries her head into his chest and starts to cry.

"Shhh honey it's ok" he voice soft and quiet, love and care showing in the way he speaks.

"You must hate me right now."

"No not at all, I hate myself that you felt that you were unable to tell me how you were feeling about all of this, that you had to think you had to do it alone."

"I'm so sorry that I've disappointed you."

"Shhh honey you haven't disappointed me at all sweetie." His voice has a semi soothing effect on her and her crying carms down some.

"How can you say that to me, I'm the one that wants to kill our child, one we made together, made with love because I can't get a grip?"

"If that is what you need to do, then that is what we will do together, but all I ask is that you don't do it tomorrow."

"We don't have much time left Mike only another week before they can't do it and if it's your way of prolonging it so I can't…" she is cut off by Mike

"No honey I'm not doing that at all I just need a fraction bit more time to get everything sorted in my head so that I don't get all grumpy at you for doing it, you can still do it if that is what you want to do, but just not to morrow please." His voice pleading with her at the end.

"Mike I can't have it inside me any longer, and I don't think I can have any child inside me, what I've been feeling about this is not right. I tried to talk to people but when I do their problems seem so small compared to mine, I feel so alone in this. Whenever I think about this child I think of her, someone asks me about this child I think of her, I try to think of positive things and then something about her comes up. I've tried, I've really, really tried Mike but I can't do this any longer and I don't think I can try and do it again. I been trying for you to stay positive to be upbeat about it but I just can't and now I feel even worse for thinking like this for allowing myself to be like this." She says to him while the tears still flow down her face she tries to move out of his embrace but he won't let her.

"Honey?" he says as he feels her struggle against him

"Mike please let me go I'm worthless, I don't deserve you, your kindest or your love."

"Like hell am I letting you go honey, you're not doing this alone, you dealt with Louise's death alone using work and shutting me out I can't have you doing that again, I don't care if we never have any children as long as I have you here in our house sharing our bed, together as husband and wife. That is all that matters to me the most in this world is your happiness and that I get to share it with you." He says firmly to her, but she can still hear the softness and care as he speaks to her, after about a minute she stops struggling against knowing full well she can't get out from his embrace. She starts to cry again, his hand rubs up and down her back soothing her. Before long he has tears falling down his face as well. Tears for her, for the way she feels; how he didn't pick up on how she wasn't happy, and that she was struggling with this internally. He feels as if he is a hopeless husband for not noticing.

About twenty minutes later Mike has noticed how her crying has subsided and her breathing has even out, as he moves he notices that she has fallen asleep while being wrapped up in his arms, he moves himself and her and mangers to get the covers over her without waking her up. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door to the room.

He makes his way to the lounge where his parents and also her parents are still sitting, watching TV.

"How is she?" asks Helen

"A mess, she was talking like she did when we found out we lost Louise. She is asleep now though." He says to them, his hand running through his hair, before going to the kitchen and getting a cold beer out of the fridge and heading to the deck out the back. They watch him, both Steve and Tim a tad concerned that he has gotten a bottle of beer and has gone outside alone. A few minutes after he has left Tim decides to follow his son outside.

"Mike, you ok?"

"Yes, No, oh I don't know?" he replies his voice sounding broken, Tim notices how Mike hasn't taken the lid off his bottle yet.

"Son has her not wanting this child got you upset?"

"No not at all."

"Then what is it?"

"Me, why didn't I notice something was wrong with her, that she wasn't happy and struggling with this, I'm her husband and I never picked up something was wrong, a few times I thought she was stressed but she said it was work or nothing. I should have pushed her sooner about it, made sure she was ok with it all happening so fast. I can't lose her again dad, I just can't." he says as he starts to sob his father sitting beside him and Steve standing behind them listening in to what is being said.

"I'll do anything and everything for her, if she can't go through with this pregnancy that is fine with me as long as she is happy that is all that matters to me but she feels like she is worthless, she said she doesn't deserve me or my love. How can she think she doesn't deserve me?" he says his voice sounding sad and broken, this sound hitting hard on both the older males.

"I feel like I've been transported back to when Louise died, she's talking and acting like she did back then with me, she doesn't even want me comforting her. I don't want to lose her again, but I have no idea what to do to get things back good again, and this isn't going to help it didn't last time, it's not this time." He says as he moves the unopened bottle away from himself. Both fathers pleased to hear that he knows it won't help.

"Mike what did you say to her about the appointment tomorrow?" asks Steve as he walks closer to the two other males, he turns to look at his father in-law.

"I asked her not to go through with it tomorrow, that she can do it but can she give me a little more time to get my head around this so I don't get shitty at her over what she has to do. I said I would even go with her that she didn't have to do it alone. But I don't think she believed me she thinks I am just trying to prolong it so she can't do it."

"Is that true, are you trying to prolong it so she can't?"

"Hell no Steve her happiness is the most important thing to me in the world. If she needs to do this then that is what we will do together if she will let me. We both know Kate for her to be thinking this at all, means things must be really bad for her. I know she thought about it with Louise but due to a number of factors the thought left her mind straight away she knew everything would be ok. She knew she had me and her mum there supporting her, and that was before the shock wore off on you." Steve smiles at him. "Yes she told me what happened between the two of you."

"Yea I was very polite to her about it at all."

"Well it wasn't like we didn't use anything, we did it just broke."

"Yes she did tell me that but it took time for me to carm down and get my head around it."

"All I want is for her to be happy and if the child she carrying is causing her more harm than good then she should do it I won't stop her I just need more than a few hours to get my head around it all because I would really hate myself if I said something to her because of it, because I am still trying to came to terms with it all myself. I just feel so hopeless, I feel like I failed her somehow for not noticing something was wrong, that she wasn't coping."

"Now do not think that we both know she is extremely good at hiding her feelings and what is going on with her, I say she's had years of practise before us on that front. Just be there for her like you are now and hopefully she won't push you away this time around."

"Well if she does you be looking for a new CO for Hammersley." He says looking at his own hands.

"Don't worry about Hammersley right now, worry about her and getting through this, I'll sort out a temporary CO for her so you can be here for Kate."

"Thank you. I better get some sleep we've got a long day tomorrow." Mike says as he gets up and heads back inside.

He heads to the bathroom and has a quick shower before jumping into bed with Kate, as he gets into bed and snuggles up behind her she rolls over and snuggles into his chest, he rolls onto his back and she moves her head on to his chest, he pulls the cover up over them and then wraps his arms around her body, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you so much honey, you're so brave for being honest about this, for trying, for looking for help that can't have been easy for you but most of all I am proud of you." He says to her having notices her breathing chance alerting him to the fact she is awake.

"Why are you proud of me, I'm crashing you dreams of a family?" she ever so quietly says to him.

"I'm proud that you have admitted there is something wrong, that you have tried to get help even if it hasn't worked you did it, Kate McGregor would normally say there was nothing wrong regardless of what they were feeling and battle on."

"I'm no longer Kate McGregor thank you." She says to him firmly

"Oh aren't you Lieutenant?" he says cheekily to her

"Commander Flynn it is Lieutenant Commander Flynn now thank you. Do I need to get Commander White to remind you of my rank?"

"No thank you, I only need you to remind me of that Lieutenant." He says with a smile on his face.

"Right you are paying for that one mister"

"How?" he says grinning at her. She lays there thinking, he starts to tickle her.

"Stop, Mike Stop" she starts saying while laughing.

"MIKE" she yells while laughing, the laughter reaching those at the other end of the house.

"Pardon what did you say dear?" he says back to her while still tickling her.

"I said to stop." She says to him as she moves to grab his arms she then moves so he is on his back and her straddling his waist. She takes a few moments to get her breath back; he just smiles at her with his cheeky trade mark grin.

"I asked you to stop mister now you are in for trouble." She replies back to him.

"Do your worse Lieutenant Commander Flynn." he replies to her.


	31. Chapter 31

Kate made sure Mike suffered for his tickling, but once asleep her dreams were filled with images of Louise, the accident that took her life. She woke a few times crying. For Mike he spent half the night awake either comforting Kate when she woke crying or lying beside her as she tossed and turned. She often spoke in her sleep saying things. At times Mike was confused at what she was saying, well meaning and other times he could understand her fine. When he could and she would let him he would hold her, or cuddled up to her. He was hoping that he was providing some relief to her in some form but what he was not too sure. Around 0530hours Kate seem to settle down and relax and Mike drifted off to sleep again spooned up behind her forgetting to set the alarm to make sure he got up on time.

A couple of hours later Mike lays there looking at the peaceful sleeping form of his wife, who is curled up beside him, her back against his chest, and his arm over her waist. He looks at the clock and notices the time; he careful extracts himself away from her before putting on some clothes and heading to the kitchen, leaving her to sleep.

As he wonders in to the kitchen half asleep he runs in to Steve who is making hot drinks.

"Sorry." Mike says half groggy

"How is she?"

"Asleep right now but she's had a rough night." He says as he makes himself a coffee

"Looks like you have too?"

"Not as bad as her." He says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Mike goes and sits at the table and reads the paper while drinking his drink. His mother places breakfast on the table and he ignores it. The thought of eating it makes him feel sick.

"Mike honey you going to have some breakfast?" asks his mother, after noticing him not touching any food

"No thanks mum."

"Mike you need to eat, you need to keep your strength up."

"Mum I don't feel like eating." He says firmly but without disrespect to her, as he gets up from the table and heads to the kitchen to rinse and put his cup in the dishwasher. He then heads off to have a shower.

After his shower he quietly enters their bedroom and collects his whites and changes in to them before leaving the room.

"I've got to head in to Navcom and hand in some reports, when she wakes up can you let her know where I am, I should be back before we have to go see the lawyers." He says to them, and they talk for a few more minutes before he starts to leave, Steve also going with him.

"Mike how are you really doing this morning?" Steve asks him once they are in the car. Mike turns and looks at him as he starts up the car.

"Mike I saw how your face paled when your mum put breakfast in front of you this morning and to be honest you look like shit." He states to Mike, as Mike starts to drive towards base. Mike says nothing straight away.

"Mike I know I'm not your dad, nor Kate's real father but I do care about you both, we don't just have her to worry about but also you too." Mike decides to talk.

"You want me to be honest about how I'm feeling?"

"Yes Mike I do regardless of how it comes out I need to know how you're doing with all of this. I could tell last night there was a tad bit more going on than you wanted to say."

"Right now I feel like quitting the Navy to look after her, I feel like shit because it's my fault she like she is, she seemed ok with it all till I went on patrol, this is the longest we have been separated in the last two years, and to be honest I think that is half the reason she's not coping with this pregnancy, no I don't want her to terminate but losing her will hurt far more than her doing what she needs to do, I hardly slept because she kept waking up or was tossing and turning and talking in her sleep, she's right this pregnancy has brought up a shit load of her emotions over Louise and there is nothing I can do about it. So yea I feel like a total bloody failure right now."

"You're not a failure Mike?'

"Yes I am Steve I have worked side by side with her for just over five years, I know her, and well I thought I knew her. I normally can so easily pick up when things aren't right with her, and I've never let her brush me off but I did when I was talking to her while on patrol I took her word for it even when her voice and my gut was telling me otherwise, I've never done that before I've always pushed her to tell me the truth or at least to give me some answers. I should never have gone on patrol and left her here alone to deal with this, I knew she was struggling with the sped of everything and I still left her here without any real support, so yea I'm aloud to feel like I do. I'm lucky she's not walked out the door yet or told me to bugger off like she has done before." Steve and Mike talk a bit more on the way to Navcom. They are just pulling in to the car park when Mike says something to Steve.

"We were told it be a good six months before she got pregnant, we never expected to find out a month later that it had happened a shit load faster than we expected, she seemed ok out on Hammersley after we found out, she even seemed fine at the appointment we went too to confirm it all, even when I went back out the first time she seemed ok with it all, I got back she seemed normal, apart from being pissed at me over my arm, and I was gone a week the phone calls where normal but this time right from the first call back things didn't seem right, and we're only back here as a mayday brought us into port and the Navy lawyer needs to speak to me otherwise I'd still be out there none the wiser to how she is truly feeling."

"Maybe after your spoken to the lawyers you both can do something together to help you both get side tracked from it all."

"Well we have a midwife appointment this afternoon, well I have and I haven't told her yet but I want to know what Adelle thinks and also I need to know if I can talk Kate into giving it some more time with me around to be there for her if it helps at all, but I need to find out if it doesn't work can they still do what Kate wants."

"Mike" Steve says firmly

"Steve I can't lose her but I don't want her regretting this later, I need to make sure we've done everything we can first to get her through this, and if it means I take some unpaid leave to be there with her and help her through it then so be it. She is my priority not Hammersley nor the navy. But I'm not going to put her through it if they can't do as she wishes if things get worse or don't improve for her, I know she said she's looked for help to get through it but I have this feeling in my gut that she's not been totally honest with Adelle the midwife. I need to make sure all bases have been covered, I don't want her to find out that there was something and we never knew about it. But I should go Maxine is expecting me with these reports." Mike says as he opens the door and gets out of the car, Steve follows suit and they both head into Navcom. Steve allows Mike to go in alone to see Maxine. He wants to talk to Maxine alone about some work stuff.

"Mike what the hell you look like shit" Maxine says to him straight after they have said their hellos, having seen how he looks.

"Thanks Maxine." He says his voice sounding flat. He drops the files onto her desk.

"Where's your XO Mike, I did tell you to bring him too?"

"Should be here I did tell him." Mike replies as they see Lieutenant Bradley walking past, he is on the phone and Maxine waves him in. He stands at the door to finish his phone conversation.

"_No mum I'm not going. I told you before and I will tell you again I don't care if the bastard is dad's brother and my uncle he killed people not once but twice like hell am I going to support him at his trail he deserves to rot in hell for what he has done."_

"_Mum he killed people, a child for Christ sakes and killed my wife's twin sister and you know what the stress of losing her twin did to her pregnancy."_

"_You don't really care what damage he has done to the families affected by him and his stupid drink driving."_

"_Mum if that is the way you want to be that is fine with me but I refuse to support him with what he has done, Lisa is stills struggling with it all and all you seem to care about is being there for him, what about me and her and what we lost because of him?"_

"_Just like bloody normal aren't you it has to be about you and dad and stuff everyone else."_

"_No mum I'm not sorry now I need to go my bosses are waiting for me and don't bother ringing again." _He says to the person on the other end of the line before hanging up and putting his mobile in his pocket, turning it off in the process.

"Sorry about that Ma'am, Sir." he says to Mike and Maxine.

"Everything ok Lieutenant?" asks Maxine

"It will be ma'am. Though I do need to ask if it is ok to take today off, I have to go meet with some lawyers."

"That should be fine X Hammersley won't be sailing today." Says Mike Maxine looks at him with this WTF look.

"Care to explain how you know Hammersley isn't going to be sailing today Mike?"

"Well it has a ship stopper unavailable to sail today."

"I know both Kate and you have to see the lawyers but I was sailing you guys as soon as I could this afternoon."

"Well you can sail Hammersley but I can't be on there." He replies she just shakes her head. Maxine decides not to push why just yet not with Mike's XO in the room and with the way Mike looks.

The three talk about the reports that have been brought in and about the mayday they did yesterday.

"Ok Lieutenant Bradley, care to explain to me the phone call before that we overheard?"

"No not really?"

"X does the phone call have anything to do with needing today off?" asks Mike

"Yes Sir it does?'

"Ok and if we are going to be able to work as a team I need to know what is going on X." He is quiet for a minute; the other two give him the time to answer.

"Four months ago while my wife and I were based in Sydney, we got a phone her twin sister who lives here in Cairns was killed in a motor vehicle accident, which was caused by my uncle. My mother wants me to go to the trail and support him say he needs family around him to help him through this, but I refuse to."

"And why do you refuse to support him Lieutenant?"

"Due to the stress over losing her twin sister which she was extremely close too she miscarried our first child, it wasn't a nice thing to go through Ma'am, my parents don't seem to care about the fact she lost her sister and then a few days later lost our child a child that we struggled to conceive. They also don't seem at all concerned that this is his sixth drink driving charge I think and his second trail for driving causing death and the first time it happened he killed a child, an unborn child to some newlyweds. _(Maxine looks at Mike the wheels clicking in to motion that this person must be related to the person that has caused so much grief for Mike and his family over the years.)_ I'm sorry if it seems mean of me but until you have lost someone close to you like that you can't just easily forgive and forget not matter how hard you try. My uncle James Bradley deserves what he gets and for what he has caused me and my wife's family, so I refuse to support him." Mike gets up and leaves the office as soon as he hears the name. Maxine says nothing to him as the two watch him leave.

"Did I say something wrong?" asks Bradley

"No Lieutenant."

"Then why did he…?" he starts to say but stops as Steve walks in and interrupts him.

"Maxine what is going on?" Steve says to her once in the office. Maxine says nothing.

"Commander White don't make me order you to tell me?" he says firmly.

"Sir, I think it has something to do with me." Bradley says to him.

"Why do you say that Lieutenant?" Steve asks him as he looks over at him to see his name tag with Jonathan Bradley on it

"He asked me about the phone conversation I was having when I arrived in Commander White's office. I was asked why I didn't want to support a family member in court and so I explained after I said the name James Bradley he upped and left the room." Once Steve hears the name he understands why Mike upped and left the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Back at the house Kate wakes to find she is alone in bed, she rolls over and feels the spot where Mike should be, it is cold. _He said he be here when I wake up, he said he wouldn't leave me._ Goes through her mind and she starts to cry she rolls back over to face the other way not wanting to face the empty cold area where Mike is. She does not bother to check the time or that his uniform hat is missing from their dresser where it sits beside hers. Things that would have told her that he hadn't truly left her, but only left to go to Navcom.

Helen is walking to the room her and Steve are staying in when she hears faint crying coming from the room that Mike and Kate share, she gentle opens the door and the sound comes a tad louder she enters and walks over to the other side of the bed.

"Kate darling?" Kate opens her eyes and looks at her mother.

"He left mum, he said he wouldn't leave me, he said he'd still be here when I woke up." Kate says before breaking down into more tears, her mother wraps her arms around her as she moves to sit on the side of the bed.

"Kate honey he hasn't left you."

"Yes he has" she sobs out

"No honey he hasn't he had to go into base with your dad this morning, didn't you noticed his hat is missing and it's nine am, he told us to tell you he'll be back in time for the lawyers this morning." Kate says nothing.

"He said you had a rough night and he wanted you to sleep some more but he also said he had reports he had to hand in first thing." Kate just cry's into her mother some more, her crying has quieten down some over what her mother has said to her but she is not total sure if it is true or not.

They both sit there for a little while longer, Kate talks to her before she gets up and goes to have a shower. Thinking about her appointment that she has and whether or not she should go to it.

_**Back at Navcom**_

Mike walks out of Maxine office after hearing the name of the person who has caused him to lose a child, his grandmother and his wife for several years. He walks out of the building and finds a quiet place to sit and think, to get himself back together. He knows soon that he will have to return home and that he should also go back to Maxine's office to apologise for walking out but right now he is just not in the right frame of mind. He knows he will say something to his executive officer that shouldn't be said and so being out here helps him to carm down, to think, to work things out. As he thinks his mind starts to play a few things over in his head. He starts to feel…...

_**Maxine's Office**_

"Lieutenant Bradley do you know anything about the other families involved in the accidents that he has caused?" asks Steve

"No Sir I don't I know in the first accident he killed 3 people and a child of a couple who had just gotten married. The second accident he killed my wife's twin sister. After the first accident ten years ago I decided I didn't want anything to do with him, I didn't even follow the news coverage of it. I went about planning my wedding to Lisa that was going to happen a few weeks later. After this second accident I didn't even won't to know, when we got the phone call from my in-laws, I knew in my gut it was him even before they told me it was. I knew he had disappeared I hadn't seen him for an hour or so, he was meant to be at my grandmother's funeral he didn't even have a licence, and he used my dad's truck. I was too busy supporting my wife and dealing with what we and her were going through I didn't pay any attention to the news on the accident I refused to read the papers for about two weeks because I didn't want to know. Why do you ask Sir?" He says to Steve and Maxine. Maxine stays quiet leaving Steve to deal with this, as he is family to Mike and Kate she feels it is best it all comes from him, in a way she is pleased he is here to deal with this, as she feels uncomfortable talking about it herself.

"Well you see Lieutenant when you started talking about your family and what had happened and then mentioned your uncles name for Commander Flynn it was no is a name he does not like hearing." Bradley looks at Steve trying to figure out why.

"Am I allowed to know why?" Steve sits there for a moment gathering his though on how to go about this.

"Yes, but what I am going to tell you though is not to be told to anyone else out of respect for the officers involved."

"I understand, Sir." he replies quickly back to Steve.

"Where do I start with this." He says in general. Maxine sits there with a smile on her face.

"Maybe from the beginning?"

"God we'll be here for ever if I did that Maxine. Ok let's hope I don't' get you all confused here. Commander Flynn and his family has experienced lose due to your uncle actions." Jonathan nods his head. "The loss he experienced also affected my wife and me also."

"How so Sir?" he asks when he notices Steve stop talking

"Have you meet Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn yet, Mike's wife?"

"Yes I have."

"Well you see she is my daughter. The first accident your uncle caused they were involved in it, they were the newlyweds." Steve says to Bradley, he gives him a few moments to digest what has been told.

"They lost their child that day as well, which you already know, what you don't know is that at your uncles last accident four months ago which happened to be ten years to the day of the death of their daughter, my granddaughter, Mike's grandmother was involved and died at the scene. For Mike and Kate it brought up a lot of emotions and feelings they had managered to put aside so they could keep doing their jobs. Back ten years ago no one par their closest family members knew that it was them that it had happened too, but at this last accident their information came out due to Mike's grandmother. They don't really like to talk about it to people outside of direct family. Mike and Kate are very private people when it comes to their past private life, because of what happened to them both."

"I can totally understand that sir, it's not easy to talk about those sorts of things, but I have found over the last few weeks talking about it being honest about what happened to me and my wife when people ask is helping to deal with it to not feel so alone, but still it is not easy to come out and say it though to start with. But as I'm trying to make this posting work I decided after Commander Flynn asked me to tell them what the phone call was about. Ma'am you said earlier when Commander Flynn was in the office that he was seeing a lawyer today is that regarding my uncle's case?"

"Yes it is." Steve says to him

"Are they seeing the crown lawyer?"

"No they seeing the Navy lawyer, why do you ask?" asks Maxine

"Well this afternoon my wife Lisa and I have a meeting with her, Lisa doesn't wont to do it without me there with her, and I am wondering with what you have just told me if it is best that we use the lawyer that the navy provide instead of going through the crown lawyer, I know my wife is not navy but I am and I am involved since it is family."

"I think that is a wise idea Lieutenant, I will organise it with him to give you a ring to sort out a time to talk to you. Thank you for your time you can go now."

"Thank you ma'am, Sir." He says he then gets up and leaves the office.

Once out of the office Steve speaks

"I hope Mike doesn't kill me for telling him that information."

"I doubt it Steve the crew know, and he is part of the crew I was surprised the crew hadn't said anything to him. I thought they would have."

"Shows how much they respect Mike and Kate, they were told not to talk to anyone and somehow they have managered to keep their mouths shut about it."

"I think if it had been any other crew it would have been around the base and town before they knew it, but Mike and his team they are a tight knit group from what I have witness since I took over from you."

"Yes I agree with you there, Mike has always treated his crews well, he may be hard on them especially his 2Ic's but he also makes his crew feel like they can talk to him about anything and tries to make them feel like they are a family not a group of sailors doing a job, that is why as you might of noticed unless they have too the sailors don't often request a transfer from Hammersley, but on another note Mike needs to take some time off."

"He said something about not being there if I sail Hammersley this afternoon what's going on?" Maxine asks, Steve informs her that he needs some personal time to deal with some family matters, and that he doesn't know the full details. She asks if it has anything to do with the state Kate was in yesterday, and he agrees to that being partly the reason. Maxine leaves it at that. They talk a little bit more

Mike looks at his watch, he is feeling drained and unsure of what he should do, he is starting to feel bad for making an appointment to see Kate's midwife without her knowing and without her going. But he keeps telling himself that Kate may not like what he wants to talk about, he is worried she will see it as a delaying tactic by him so she can't do what she has planned, he just hopes she doesn't go through with it today, that she gives him a little bit more time to get his head around it all before it happens. He just wishes she had told him sooner about how she was feeling.

He looks at his watch and notices the time; he heads towards his car as he approaches he sees Steve walking towards him. They both get in his car, and Mike drives back home not saying anything to Steve, this has Steve worried, no matter what he says he can't get Mike to talk, he is even unable to get him to answer simple yes and no questions.


	33. Chapter 33

Mike walks into the house and goes straight to the bedroom where he changes, not even saying hello to anyone or noticing that Kate is up.

"Dad what's up with him?" asks Kate

"Dad tell me now." She says firmly to her father when he doesn't say anything.

"Mike's new XO is the nephew to James Bradley, he found out in the meeting with Maxine and he just walked out and hasn't spoken since. I think with everything that is going on it may have been a tad too much. Especially with the information that he was given." Steve replies Kate just looks down at her hands; Steve moves over to her and kneels in front of her.

"Kate how much do you know of Lieutenant Bradleys history before being posted as Mike's XO?"

"We went to ADFA together, then he was on the same navigation course Mike took that I was part of, he was engaged at that time. Back then he was prick and I didn't like him, but I have noticed since he has been here he is different."

"Well he is married now has been for a number of years, his wife's twin sister was involved with the last accident his uncle caused, his wife lost their baby due to the stress of losing her twin. He said they were close. He has asked to use the Navy lawyer instead of the crown lawyer." Kate just sits there saying nothing.

"Kate he isn't supporting his uncle and Maxine told me that he hasn't spoken to his uncle since that first accident and that he is refusing to support him like his parents won't."

Their talk is interrupt by a knock on the door. Helen goes to the door and the navy lawyer Jim Brown is on the other side they say a quick hello before Helen shows him into the lounge.

Over the next three hours the lawyer talks to all of them including Mike who does answer questions when he is required too, but it doesn't go unnoticed by those that know him that something is up with him, that the morning meeting at Navcom has shaken him.

Jim Brown askes a lot of questions and Mike is pleased that his parents are here, as he sits and listens to what is being asked and the answers they give he is wondering about Kate and how she is doing with all of this talk about his gran and Louise, he is also still shaken up from the information that his XO gave him, he threw him for a six. He did not even think that he could be related to James Bradley, but what surprised him the most was how he had been affected by his own uncle and his family won't his support instead of providing their son with support. To him that just seemed so wrong.

The lawyer leaves and they make lunch, once Mike has his sandwich and cold drink he heads outside to eat, He's not spoken since the lawyer left, Kate decides to follow him.

"Mike?" she softly says to him as she sits down beside him out on the deck, he turns and looks at him.

"You ok?" she asks him, but he still does not respond.

"Mike talk to me please?" There is silence for a few minutes.

"Did you know that my XO was related to the guy that killed our daughter and my grandmother?" his voice quiet but Kate can hear the slight hint of emotion.

"No not till dad told me when you guys got back." Kate says quietly

There is silence again as Mike eats some more of his sandwich.

"I have an appointment to go to this afternoon, well soon." He says as he looks at his watch.

"Who with?"

"Have you thought anymore on my question of waiting a day or so more before you do it?" he asks her total ignoring what she has asked him.

"I've thought on it but I'm not sure I can leave it any longer."

"I'm not saying don't do it Kate, I just need a fraction bit more time to adjust to what you told me last night, time to think it through my head." She says nothing to him.

"I better get going." He says as he gets up, taking his plate and glass with him inside.

After putting them in the dishwasher he heads to their room and gets his wallet before going back to the kitchen and getting his car keys before leaving the house.

"Where is he going?" asks Tim

"He's got an appointment to go to." Replies Steve

"Everything ok with him?" asks Sara

"Well if you think what Kate is doing is ok then no, he's struggling with what she has told him he's off to talk to someone about it all."

"Like a councillor?"

"No a medical professional." Steve says to them. Sara and Helen both look at Steve

"He's gone to see if Kate has done everything she can; he doesn't won't her going to her appointment that she has today; he wants to find out if there is anything else that she can do so she doesn't have to go through with what she has planned." There is silence in the room the parents look out to the deck to check on Kate they see the back of her.

"She's had more time to come to terms with what she is doing he hasn't, he doesn't want to stop her but he is worried she is going to regret it afterwards, but I'm more worried about him and how he is going to cope if she does go through with it. To be honest I was looking forward to becoming a grandfather." Steve says some sadness sounding on the last part of his statement.

"We're lucky we have two other children who have had children so we have grandchildren to spoil, but for you two she's your only change of experiencing that joy." Says Sara. Helen nods her head.

"I can semi understand where she is coming from, I prefer she didn't do it but one thing I have learnt about Kate since I have known her is that she doesn't do something just for the sake of doing it, she would of thought long and hard about this, but once she has her mind made up it is near impossible to change it, he may have asked for a few more days so he can adjust to what she is going to do but I don't think she will give him that though, I think she will still be going, with or without our support." Helen tells them. They sit there watching her for a few more minutes before they clear up the lunch stuff, Kate enters and puts her plate away before heading to her room, Helen goes after her to find out if she is going to rearrange her appointment

**Cairns General Hospital**

Mike is waiting to see Adelle, he sits there thinking about what is going to say to her, that he doesn't hear the nurse call his name till she taps him on the shoulder, he gets up and follows her to the doctors room. He does get a few sideways glances from some of the pregnant woman in the waiting area, them trying to figure out why a male would be hear on his own without his pregnant partner. For a couple of others, think he must be a sailor coming to get an update on his partner's pregnancy because he has missed an appointment. Sadly no one knows the real reason for his visit.

"Mike what can I do for you?"

"I'm here about Kate?"

"IS something wrong and why isn't she here with you if it's got to do with her and the pregnancy?"

"Well if she knew I was coming here and I tried to bring her she would have refused to come."

"Mike what's wrong?" Adelle asks noticing Mike looking at his hands and a tear falling down his cheek.

"Kate is terminating the pregnancy this afternoon." Adelle is in shock

"Has she told you why?"

"She is struggling with her emotions over Louise, she told me when I got home last night that all she thinks about is her and she can't deal with it anymore, she said you gave her some contacts for help but they didn't work. Is there anything else that we can do for her?" he says Adelle hearing the struggle he is having about talking about this and it is hurting her to see this man feeling like this again. She has seen it time and time again but for the families involved it is never any easier no matter how many times they go through it.

"Yes I have her contact details on a couple of groups here in Cairns, she didn't say anything to me but from experience from other families I thought she may like to talk to others who have been through what you both have been through, they often get doubts during the pregnancy and at times will think back to the ones they have lost."

"She says every time she thinks of the child she is carrying she is brought back to Louise, I need to know if there is anything that can be done to help her so she can not feel like she is, but my biggest concern is if it doesn't work is she still able to do what she wont's to do re the pregnancy."

"I would need to see her but yes there is different things we can do we are limited with her being pregnant what we can give her but we can try, and on medical grounds the pregnancy can be terminated if the patients wellbeing is such that it poses a risk on their life. But I need her to come in and see me so I can talk the options over with her and with you as well."

"What about after the birth if she still feels like she does right now?"

"Then we can give her medication to help her. We can help her but she has to want the help too, otherwise it won't work. Have you spoken to her about coming here?"

"No it would of caused an argument, she would have accused me of all sorts of things, she not too interested in delaying the producer for a day or two so I can get my head around all of this, I sort of got dumb with it all when I got back last night."

The two talk for another twenty minutes before Mike leaves, they just talk in general. Adelle understanding for some of her patients talking to her about what is going on is easier than talking to a councillor about it all.

Mike arrives home to find the house empty; there is note on the kitchen bench stating they had all gone out for the afternoon. Mike heads to his office and gets to work on some paperwork that he didn't need to hand in that morning. He texts Maxine to find out if she has a replacement CO and XO for Hammersley yet, she replies with a yes for XO but no for CO. _Oh well another night of shore leave for the crew they'll enjoy that_ he thinks to himself after receiving the message back from Maxine.

As he is working away he hears a car pull up and voices he leaves his office to go see them, he doesn't go unnoticed by him that Kate is not with them.

"Isn't Kate with you guys?"

"No she said she didn't feel like going shopping and that she was going to get some more sleep?" Replies Helen as Tim and Steve get shopping bags out of the boot of the car.

"Isn't she here honey?" asks his mother

"No she isn't." he sadly says before turning around and re-entering the house. They watch the slumped figure of Mike re-enter the house.

He goes into the room he shares with Kate and has a shower, while in the shower he leans against the wall before sliding down and sitting on the floor his body moving with ever sob he lets out. Twenty minutes later he leaves the shower, he grabs his duffle bag and puts in a few changes of clothes before heading to his office and collecting a set of keys out of the safe that he has in there. As he heads to the front door he notices that his parents are outside on the deck he goes to his car and puts his bag in it before re-entering the house and going to the kitchen and getting himself a drink, before looking for where he had put his car keys as he finds them Kate enters. Mike turns and looks at her, she looks at him and she heads straight to their bedroom, as she is walking up to the room him following her the parents enter the house again to start on dinner.

Mike closes the bedroom door behind him as he enters.

"You went didn't you?" He asks her, she nods her head.

"Why Kate?"

"I told you last night why, why can't you respect me for that."

"I do but I needed a few more days, time to process what you were telling me, time to check to make sure you had done everything you could so you didn't have to go through with it."

"Mike I did everything there was."

"Like hell you did Kate you never spoke to Adelle about how you were truly feeling there are things they could have done to help you."

"Mike they can't terminate after twelve weeks."

"Yes they can Kate on medical grounds." Nothing is said between them. Mike sits on the edge of the bed his head in his hands.

"How long had you had this appointment booked for?"

"A week." she softly says. If there was any other noise in the room you would not have heard her reply.

"Was I even going to be told about it, if Hammersley wasn't docked?" she says nothing, she can't even look at him.

"DAMN YOU KATE, YOU'VE HAD A WEEK, A BLOODY WEEL TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS." He yells at her as he gets up off the bed, the others in the house hearing him.

"DON'T YOU THINK I HAD A RIGHT TO BE INVOLVED WITH THIS SINCE I AM YOUR HUSBAND AND THAT UNBORN BABY'S FATHER." she says nothing again to him. He shakes his head tears falling down his face.

"I'm leaving." He quietly says to her

"Don't go please Mike." She pleads to him

"You should have thought about this more, thought about how it would affect me; you killed our baby Kate and you didn't even have the guts to tell me about it or be honest with me over the whole thing." He says as he leaves their room walking to the front door.

"Mike please don't go."

"I need space Kate, time to think all I asked for was a few extra days, not a life time, we've already lost one child now its two how do you think I felt to be told about what you wanted to do and then not be allowed the time to see if there was anything I could do to help fix the problem, I got blocked out pushed aside. I felt bad enough you couldn't tell me what was going on, now I feel even more of a failure than I did beforehand. Just let me go please?" He says as he opens the front door and starts to leave the house. His statement shocking the parents who are listening from the lounge.

"When will you be back?" she asks him.

"I don't know?"

"Will you be back tonight?"

"No, I don't know when I will be back and if I will be back. I have to go and please don't try and stop me." He says to her before leaving. Kate watches him drive away before closing the front door and heading to their room, she climbs on to the bed, grabs his pillow and curls up, her crying getting worse.


	34. Chapter 34

Maxine is sitting in her office going through reports that she needs to finish when her fax machine kicks into life. She is surprised to hear it going as she is not expecting anything to come in via it. She spins around in her chair and collects the finished document. She starts to read it, as she finish reading it she decides to look up this clinic to see what type of things it deals with, as she finds out the information about it she is left in shock.

"_What have you gone and done Kate?" _She says to herself, shaking her head at the same time.

**Mike and Kate's house**

The four parents are sitting down in semi shock; they all had hoped she wouldn't do it. For Steve Mike's reaction to it was not unexpected. He had this feeling that he would react to it, but he was surprised at how he seemed to reframe himself. He expected more to come from Mike than what he did say. But the part of feeling like a failure both fathers already knew he felt like this, but for the mothers it is new to them.

"God I can't believe he's just gone and done that." Tim says his head shaking side to side at what his son has just done to his daughter in-law.

"I'm not defending him but I saw it coming, the talk we had on the way to Navcom this morning was very interesting. I to be honest expected him to say more to her and worse things as well." Steve says to the other three. There is silence.

"Look he has struggled allowing her back into his life, the lecture I got when he found out she was being placed with him was let's say far more interesting word wise than what he just said to her. You guys know only half of what went on once she left. When we told him in the car, Tim I saw something in his eyes that I haven't seen for a lone time, something I was hoping wouldn't came to a head, but he managered some self-control last night but will he now. I was concerned about how he was going to react to her last night but somehow he didn't yell or scream at her, Helen and I were concerned he would react like that." The four sit there thinking before Steve talks again.

"Look I know you guys know what he did after Louise past away and Kate walked out on him." They all agree with that, they all know he turn to the drink to get through and being placed back on Hammersley was helped pulled him through since Steve made sure they were out so much for the first few months and if back at port for R&R Mike was made to stay at their place. Steve didn't want him ruining his career over it. They also know how much he wanted her back too, he never truly gave up hope but as time went on he decided it would never happen, that she would never return to him.

"I can understand how he feels right now and I'm not defending him but I do know how it feels to be where he is, it's going to take a lot to pull him through it this time, they have a grandchild due in about four months and Ryan is going to need his father to be ok to be there for him, and so is Jessica she looks up to Kate as a mother figure like Kate has done with Helen. I'm not being mean here to Kate but personally she brought on his outburst, they both are very pig headed and stubborn people. They are known for their throat ripping debates on topics. But also for how they can communicate with each other without talking. They are a brilliant team out on the water. But their stubbornness is also their down fall. I'm not going to take sides in this, I'm going to support them both like I did last time but she's done a lot of damage this time, far more than the first time around.

The four sit there in silence thinking about what has happened and what has Steve has said to the three.

"Mike feels like a total failure right now, this morning he said he doesn't want to lose her, that she means the world to him but he needed time to see if there was anything else that could be done to help her, he was even prepared to leave the navy or take unpaided leave to help her through this, they've hardly had anytime to talk, she not given him much time to sort himself out think of ways to help, talk to people, look things up before she went through with it. And going by what we heard she has known for a while that she is was going to do this and that must be hurting him deeply."

"Still he could have told us he was leaving and where he is planning on going." Tim says as the sound of knocking on the front door interrupts there talk.

Steve goes to the front door and opens it to find Maxine on the other side.

"She hasn't has she?" Maxine comes out with it straight away

"Mike been to see you has he?" Asks Steve as he allows her to enter the house.

"No I got a fax while I was at work finishing off the never ending pile of paperwork tell me my 2IC had, had a minor procedure and may need some time off and that she is required on light duties only. When I looked up the name of the place she had gone to I found out what it really was."

"So he's not at your place then?"

"Not that I know of I've not been home I've came straight here to find out if this was true."

"It seems so Maxine."

"Bloody hell." She says "What can I do to help?" she then adds

"Nothing right now Maxine just if you hear from Mike let us know and if you can find out where he is if he does ring you."

"Sure thing, I will go home and see if he is waiting for me there, I'll ring and let you guys know."

"Thanks Maxine." They say before she leaves the house.

Somewhere in Cairns Mike is getting out of his car and walking towards something, with his duffel bag and a couple of shopping bags with him.

_Why couldn't she have waited a day or so?_

_Why couldn't she give me some time to work through what it is she needed to do?_

_God I love her so much but this is so hard not having any say in it, not even being there for her, why did she feel she had to do it all alone without anyone there for her._

_Now I have walked out on her the one thing I said I wouldn't do and I've gone and done it. Bloody hell I am totally stupid at times, but then again she knew for a week what she was going to do today and she never said a thing, she never spoke to Adelle the midwife about how she was feeling._

_Why couldn't she have given me some time, what's there to say that over the weekend with me being home that she didn't improve some, not heaps but being home with her may of helped, but now I will never know._

_Did she even think about me when she was thinking about all this?_

_Did she even think about how I might feel about losing another child?_

_God I am a failure, a total bloody failure; that my own wife can't even tell me what is going on and allow me time to understand what she was going to do._

_Do I hate her? _

_Do I think she's disappointment me?_

_No I hate myself, I'm the disappointment yet again I failed her. She needed my support my comfort and I yelled at her, I walked out on her._

Next thing Mike picks up his mobile checks for reception then dials his house phone, it rings through and his dad answers it.

"Dad its Mike can you put Kate on please."

"Where the hell are you?" he says crossly to him

"Dad I need to talk to Kate please."

"Son what you did…" he gets cut off by Mike

"Damn it dad I don't need a bloody lecture from you, her dad is bound to give me one anyway just get her on the damn phone will you." He crossly says to his father. Tim shakes his head and places the phone down on the bench and goes to check on Kate.

"Mike its Steve" he says into the phone picking it up as soon as Tim had turned around to leave.

"Steve please don't lecture me?" Mike quietly says to him. Steve heads out to the deck where he can get some privacy.

"No son I'm more concerned about you." There is silence on the other end of the line.

"We heard what you said to Kate son, we heard you tell her you feel like a failure, please remember you are not that at all." Steve hears a faint cry from the other end

"I am one, she deserves so much better than me, I've ruined any chance of her being able to have a family, and then I left because I couldn't handle it."

"Couldn't handle what son?" Steve says softly to him and somehow the tone he is using is working on Mike to get him to talk.

"Not being able to have any control over what she did, she's had a week to come to terms with it I get less than 24hours which were mixed up with trying to support her and then dealing with today's events, I never got time to think for myself, see if just having me at home was a help, she never gave me any option, any choice in the matter, what does that say about me as a person when your own wife doesn't tell you something like this." Steve can tell he is having trouble holding it together on the phone.

"Steve I need to talk to her, I need to tell her I still love her but I need some space and time to get myself together over what has been done. If I stay I'm afraid I'll do something I'll regret, being apart is better for both of us right now."

"I understand son it's not easy when these sorts of things are taken out of your hands and you have no say or control over it at all. Just remember I am here for you any time you need to talk but please don't go getting drunk?"

"I won't. It may not seem right me walking out when she does need me but I feel she hasn't thought about me in this situation, more so given me the time to come to terms with it beforehand. I just feel like I am back ten years ago again, and it is bloody well not nice."

"No I can understand that son, it isn't easy at all. Just remember we do love you."

"Why did I allow her back in like this, why did I allow her to break down those walls around my heart, for her to go do this to me again." He says as he starts to cry again. Steve is left standing there shaking his head at what Mike is saying. Images of what Mike went through last time come flooding back.

"Mike where are you?"

"Right now I prefer not to tell you I need space; quiet and alone time Steve. I don't care that she doesn't won't anymore children I just won't some time to process, anyway is Kate there yet?"

"Yea she is." Steve says as he turns to see Kate standing in the lounge, he shows her the phone she comes out to the deck and takes the phone off him, he mouths Mike to her, she semi smiles at him, but it is a sad smile.

"Mike?" she quietly says

"Kate I just…I just needed to tell you that I love you but I need some space, I'm not sure when I will be back or ring next but I need time to come to terms with all of this." He mangers to get out to her, his voice not as strong as he would normal have, but sounding weak and hurt.

"Ok." She says to him

"You may not like it but it's for the best for now." He says, he hears her crying, then the sound becoming muffled. The line then goes dead on him. He hangs up before crawling into bed and crying himself to sleep, totally forgetting to eat, as the thought of food makes him wont to be sick.

Back at the house Kate is crying into her father's chest, the tears flowing freely down, she accidently discounts the call with Mike as she goes to talk to him again she finds that she has ended the call, this makes her cry even more. Helen decides to come out and help; she guides Kate inside the house and back to her bed. Steve stays outside; he sits down on the deck, thinking about what Mike has said to him.

He is away with his thoughts when his wife sits down beside him, her hand going to his knee and gentle rubbing it, he turns to look at her, she can see his glassy eyes and the few tears that have fallen.

"She hurt him badly hasn't she?" He just nods his head.

"I don't know if he will come through this time Helen, I'm not sure I can put him back together this time around."

"You did it last time you can do it this time."

"I don't know if I can Helen, the way he spoke he is a broken man more so than last time, he even asked why he allowed her back, why he allowed her to break down the walls he put up around his heart, those walls he has used for years to help him get through and now she's gone and done this to him." They sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"What is worse is I can fully understand how he is feeling about this in a way. I know you had no say in what happened with us, but I can understand how he feels like a failure, how he feels like he had no say in this or time to understand what was going on before she did what she did, but she right now deserves this, she had a week to tell him, us someone and she never said a damn thing to anyone."

"Steve she was afraid to tell him, she was so scared about how he was going to react to it."

"What about us, we only spoke to her a few nights ago and she said nothing. No she needs to learn that sometimes her actions will do this. All he asked for was time to get his head around what she needed to do, but she never gave him that he was so busy dealing with her last night then the Navcom and the lawyers that he never got a chance to think much about it, to never get his head around the fact she just took their last chance at a family away from him." Helen looks at him in shock.

"She told Mike she doesn't wont anymore."

"Oh god no wonders he wanted time and reacted like he did." Tim says as he comes out with hot drinks for the two.

"Yes." Steve replies. Helen decides to leave the two males alone and goes inside the house to help Sara with dinner.

"I shouldn't have spoken to him like I did." Tim says

"It's ok Tim, you were just doing what a father does."

"He really needed my support and instead." He says but doesn't finish what he is saying "how is he doing Steve?"

"No good. He's hurting if his voice and the things he said are anything to go by."

"I'm pleased he can talk to you about this, he does talk to me but not about everything."

"I think because he knows what Helen and I went through to try and have children he feels he can relate better to me."

"Yea it's easy to forget that Kate isn't your biology child."

The two talk some more before heading inside when Helen comes out to inform them that dinner is ready. They ask Kate if she wont's some dinner and she refuses saying she doesn't feel like eating. Before rolling back over in bed, hugging Mike's pillow his sent filling her senses.

_God I was so stupid. _

_Why didn't I wait a day or so?_

_Why couldn't I do as he asked me?_

_He had so much going on I didn't even think that maybe with the busy schedule he had that he may not get time to think about it properly._

_God I knew he had concerns about us being together after what I did to him after Louise but I promised him I wouldn't hide anything from him, be truthful to him and then I do this._

_I never told him I love him too. I just hope he comes home soon. I miss him so much._

Kate thinks to herself as she drifts off to sleep thinking about Mike.


	35. Chapter 35

"So what are we going to do about these two?" Sara says to the other three as they sit in the lounge.

"I'm not total sure but we need to find out from Kate tomorrow if she went through with it or not." Helen replies back with.

"I think Maxine getting a fax from the clinic is proof enough that she went through with it." Steve says sharply, but Helen can tell from his tone that he is hurting with what Kate has done.

"Steve just because she went doesn't mean she got it done, she could have chickened out, they could have said she was too far gone, her dates are only approximate and she is very close to twelve weeks now. And we both know what those two can be like; they don't always give each other the full story or full answers to the questions and they have been known to cut each other off mid-sentence and we have seen them misunderstand each other on a personal front a number of times. Mike could have taken her just going as she had done it, do we know if he asked her if she went through with it?"

"No we don't." Steve says.

The four adults spend the next few hours talking about what has happened and ways to help both of them, but they all agree Mike is going to need extra support through this after Steve informs them of what truly went on once he returned to work. Mike's parents knew he was having a hard time with it all but did not know he was doing it as bad as Steve explained to them. They thanked Steve for being there for their son.

Several hours' later Sara wakes to find her husband is not in bed with her, she gets up and goes looking for him, she finds him sitting on the couch, the room dimly lit by the moonlight that is shining in.

"Tim honey, you ok?"

"I can't get my head around how bad things got for him."

"At least Steve was there for him." She says as she sits down beside and rubs her hand up and down her husband's back.

"I know but I'm his father he should have been able to tell me how he was feeling, or at least tell me or us what was really going on. I knew he was struggling when Kate left but he kept saying he was fine, but he wasn't fine at all."

"I know it's hard to process what we were told but be thankful that he was able to find someone to be there for him since he felt he couldn't turn to us."

"It explains a lot though." Tim says as he looks at his wife face the moonlight showing her soft kind features, Sara just looks at him he can tell from her look on her face that she wants him to go on, to explain what he means. Unknown to the pair someone has walked down the hall way and stops when they hear the two talking. They stand and listen.

"When Kate first got posted on Hammersley Mike rang and told me, he was shit scared of how he was going to be able to handle himself around her. He told me that he still loved her but he couldn't let her into his heart again."

"That explains the Ursula thing then." Sara says

"Yes it was a distraction something to take his mind off her and his feelings for her that came racing back up just by looking at her. I told him that is what love is, what it does to you no matter what they do to you one look and your struggling with your emotions, your feelings. When he got his promotion he rang he sounded happy but he asked me…" he stops saying what he was going to say

"Asked you what?"

"He asked me if he should let her into his heart again, if he should allow himself to get hurt again by her. I told him that it was his choice but what happened was not his or her fault. That maybe god had a hand to play in this, to give it a try and see where it goes." There is silence.

"You know a few months before his kidnapping how he came home for a few days and was feeling a tad down and not his chirpy self." Sara nods her head.

"Yea I do."

"Kate had called things off got sick of waiting for him to get posted off again, said they should be professionals like always. He said he stuffed up somehow, and didn't really know how he had done it."

"Then the kidnapping happened and unsettled them both."

"Yes but when they came and stayed Mike talked to me again, he had decided that if Kate didn't get her promotion and him his shore posting he would leave, the kidnapping had changed him; it had made him realise that Kate was his one and only love and that he had to make it work. He could talk to me about those things but when it came to that stuff Steve was telling us about he couldn't, I wish I knew why?"

"Tim you have always been so proud of him and everything he has done in his life, even though we weren't happy about him being in that band because of school, or joining the navy since he seemed to be the only one that helped on the farm, but every achievement he made, every medal he received, every rank he gained, every pass he received on a test you have been there if you can or you have rung and told him how proud you are of him and what he was achieving. He has always looked up to you for approval on everything he has done. God he even asked us if we were ok with him asking Kate to be his wife and what did he respond with when we told him it was not up to us?"

"It was important to him to have his parent's approval on his future wife, because he didn't want to disappoint us"

"Do you remember the talk we had with him when he told us about Kate being pregnant all those years ago?"

"Yes I do."

"And what were his first words out of his mouth before he told us?"

"He was sorry if what he was about to tell us will disappoint us, oh god no wonder he never said anything he must have been feeling like he was disappointing us." His voice breaking at the end of the statement to his wife. "Bloody hell I'm such an idiot." The person in the hall way heads back to bed, going over in there head what has been said in the lounge.

**The following day**

**Somewhere in Cairns**

Mike wakes to the feel of warmth on his face, as he starts to open his eyes he notices the room is bright, he is semi dazed at where he is, he doesn't feel Kate beside when he reaches over to curl up to her. As his senses come to it more he then comes crashing back down to earth. He covers his eyes with his arm, before tears start to fall again and the pain of last night returning back to him and also the feeling of not being complete without Kate there beside him.

**Mike and Kate's house**

Helen wakes to the sound of vomiting, she gets up and follows the sound and finds Kate in the bathroom of her bedroom vomiting over the toilet. She heads over to her, and kneels down beside her taking her hair and tying it back in a ponytail with the hair tie she finds on the hand basin; she then gentle rubs her back while talking softly to her.

"When did the vomiting return?"

"When Mike went on patrol. Yesterday was the first day I hadn't been sick when I woke up." She says as Helen passes her a warm facecloth and some warm water to wash her mouth out with. Kate thanks her, but she does not move from the bathroom floor.

"Are you getting up?"

"No not yet I still feel..." She doesn't get to finish before she is vomiting again. "Bloody morning sickness." she curses under her breath before she starts vomiting again. Her curse words reaching the ears of her mother.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea I will be soon, thanks mum." She replies quietly.

"Maybe yesterday's none throwing up was a sign that maybe having Mike around is a good thing for you sweetie." Kate sits there not saying anything.

"Kate what happened yesterday afternoon?"

"With Mike and I?"

"No when you went out without telling anyone where you were going?"

"Oh that?" she says and lowers her head so she can't look at her mother.

"Yes that honey, you've hurt a number of people with what you did yesterday." Helen says to hurt.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did you went to that place Kate, alone you never gave Mike time to adjust to what you were doing. He had so much going on yesterday he never had time to think. Do you think knowing for a week then giving us and him less than twenty four hours to adjust to this news was wise?"

"I wanted to tell him but I just couldn't mum." She says tears falling down her face.

"You said that before Kate but sometimes you have to stop and think what your actions will do to those around you who care for you deeply." Kate says nothing to her mother, she just stays sitting on the floor. "Look Kate you have no idea how badly he was affected by Louise's death and you leaving him and refusing to communicate with him. Your father was the only one he was able to talk to about it all, the only one who was able to pull him through that rough patch, his parents didn't even now till last night how badly you had hurt him. Your father wouldn't allow him to be alone when on shore leave; it was far too risky after the state he got himself into after you left. He is also the same person who has not slept properly all night and is worried sick about him as if he was his own flesh and blood not just his son in-law, who also right now is not at all happy with you so don't be surprised if he doesn't talk to you today and if he does he may well be short with you, and then there are his parents who got told the whole story about what he went through and I have no idea how they must be feeling right now." Kate looks up her eyes all red and puffy, her cheeks wet, and her nose is running.

"Look honey I know you struggled with Louise's death, but you were the one who decided to walk away from him, decided to push him aside and deal with it alone, you left him dealing with it alone as well."

"I felt like a failure mum, every time I looked at him my mind would remind me what he looked like holding our little girl, our child that I was unable to protect, till she was due to enter this world. I had to get away, I had to try and find myself again. Find who I was."

"By losing the man you love, the only man who truly has your heart."

"Yea well I stuffed it this time and I have no one else to blame and sadly he has no idea what I'm going to have to go through without him, all because when it comes to us outside of work we fail big time at talking to each other properly when we have issues." She replies tears falling down her face, her left hand places over her abdomen in a protective jester.

"Honey what do you mean by going through this without him?" Helen says to her having picked up on a couple of things she has said and done during their talk in the bathroom.

"When I went to the clinic yesterday things didn't go to plan as I had hoped for, things went a tad pear shaped in a number of ways, and to be honest he should be hearing this before you guys. I should be telling him this first." She breaks down into tears again.

"Kate tell me please, tell me what happened that has you in tears like this?"

"The doctor when he went to do the procedure, a few things came to light. When he went to do the procedure he found something." Kate stops and swallows the lump in her throat.

"Found what?" Helen asks worry evident in her voice.

"I have this lump like thing on the inside of my cervix, it doesn't hurt but he took a sample to be tested. When doing a scan to measure its size and see if it was being pushed into my cervix from my uterus he picked up two other things. First I am further alone that what Adelle had thought and two he found the remains of a second foetus that he thinks had only recently died. Due to the lump he found he did refuse to do the procedure until he has the results of the sample he took, he stated a rather good case for waiting which I was unable to argue too. He did say that after he has the results and I decide to not go through with it I would need to be monitored because of the dead twin that is in there, I told him about what I had been feeling he said it could be related to the death and my body knowing one had died, or it could of died due to the stress and it being the weaker of the two." She somehow gets out to her mother, her tears still falling down her face.

"See now you know why Mike should have been told first. The doctor won't even tell me what this lump could be and that has me shit scared, I get told not to worry and all I can do is worry like hell." Helen sits there thinking over what has just been said she then wraps her arms around Kate and holds her close allowing her to cry.

"He's right I did kill our child, but he has no idea that there were two inside me. I am a failure to him and he has every right to not want to be around me right now because somehow I killed our baby without even knowing it." She says into her mother's chests her voice semi muffled by it but still able to be understood. Her body is raked with sobs, shoulders moving every time she breaths in and out, her cries are very heartfelt, and it takes a lot of strength on Helen part not to join her daughter.


	36. Chapter 36

Mike is alerted to his mobile ringing. The ring tone lets him now it is Navcom calling so he answers it even though he doesn't feel like it.

"Mike, Maxine here I have a huge favour to ask you."

"If it's about Kate don't go there please?"

"No Mike sorry its work, I need you back on Hammersley I can't find a temp CO for her and we need to get her out on the water high security information will be faxed through once you get there, I'm still trying to track down a free XO for you to Mike somehow they are near impossible to find that has experience."

"What about the one you had organised?"

"Not due to land in Cairns till tonight."

"Well then ring Kate she's not land locked she can be my XO, and before you say anything I can work with her even if there is shit going down at home." He says to her, Maxine sits there thinking.

"Maxine, she can do it." He says firmly

"Mike I'm not happy about this."

"Maxine, Kate and I have had issues before and we have been able to run that boat without any problems. Just let us do our jobs, ring her and tell her to get ready to crash sail, while I head back home to get my uniform and the rest of my gear." He says as he closes up everything, then walking to his car.

"I can't send out an XO who is unable to perform their duties."

"For Christ sakes Maxine she can do her job, there is nothing stopping her from doing all her duties and if that is your damn bloody worry I'll do the boarding's and she can sit in that damn chair for all I care." He says as he starts up his car and switching his mobile over to hands free.

"Mike."

"Max if you aren't going to ring her fine, but I will be bringing her with me, if this is high security then the best is what you need and I trust Kate. I'll be down at Hammersley soon as I can."

"She sails in an hour Mike with the SAS on board and Feds too. Just look after Kate ok don't let anything happen to her Mike, because it will be my head on the chopping block if anything happens, because I allowed you to sail with your wife as you're XO." She says before hanging up on him. Mike sits in his car as he is driving his brain going over the last part of what Maxine said before she hung up.

Before he knows it he has reached their house. He enters and as he opens the door he notices everyone looking at him, the only person missing is Kate. They notice he is on his mobile when he enters.

"Dutchy how is the loading going?"

"Have the SAS and Feds turned up yet?"

"Ok good show them to Austere and make sure they have everything they need, we'll be there soon."

"Bradley is on leave so Kate is XO for this trip and no sorry I don't have any details as of yet. I will get them once I am on board." He says as he walks to their bedroom, as he opens the door he ends the call with Dutchy.

"Kate honey." He softly says to her as he kneels beside the bed where she is laying. His hand gentle resting on her shoulder, for her, she is sure she is just dreaming the sound of his voice, the touch of his hand.

"Honey it's me?" he says again he can tell she has been crying by the wet check look she has.

"Mike?" she says faintly, her eyes slowly opening.

"Yes honey it's me, I'm sorry to do this but I need you on Hammersley we sail as soon as we get there."

"Why do you need me you have Bradley?"

"He's on leave and there is no other XO free that has experience and the job is high security I have no details yet, I'm getting them once we board."

"Um Maxine isn't going to sail me Mike."

"I already spoke to her and told her I would be bringing you she is not happy but there is no one else I trust as much, as I trust you." He says to her softly. The trust part of the statement having an effect on her.

"Thanks that means a lot."

"Look you need to get up and get changed we have to go." He says as he stands up heading to get his uniform so he can start changing his clothes.

"Mike I can't go, if the brass find out Maxine allowed a pregnant officer to sail she could get into trouble." Mike looks over at her.

"Kate what aren't you telling me?" he says as he finishes pulling on his pants. She sits up on the bed and he goes and sits beside her.

"Kate what's wrong?" he asks seeing that she looks worried.

"I'm scared." Her voice breaks, weak sounding.

"Scared of what honey?"

"Yesterday when I went to the clinic they um found a lump, they've taken samples for testing." She says while looking at her hands. Mike puts his arm around her.

"We can get through it honey, together." She looks at him while sucking in and biting her bottom lip.

"You sure about that?'

"Yes I just need time to adjust to what you did yesterday." As he says this, tears start to fall down her face.

"Your right on one thing, I did kill our child but I didn't do it by choice it died on its own." She pauses to gather herself. Mike says nothing, his arm tightens around her, _God I had a go at her and she didn't even do it to the baby._ "Mike yesterday when I came home and we spoke I should have told you the full story I was just so scared and dealing with the news that I was given before I knew it you were yelling at me, then leaving."

"Ok what is the full story?" he says as he starts to button up his shirt, he then gets up and gets her uniform so she can start putting it on, she looks at him.

"Mike I'm fourteen weeks pregnant I shouldn't be out there, do you won't to lose your job?" She says as she stands up beside the bed, Mike looks at her, shock written all over his face.

"Kate didn't you just tell me the baby died on its own and not because you chose to kill it?" he says as he grabs a few things to go in his duffel bag.

"Yes that was one of them Mike, I was pregnant with twins, and the dead foetus is still inside me. The doctor refused to do it because of the lump, well until he knows what it is when he did a scan afterwards he found the dead baby and that I am further alone than I thought. So right now I am still pregnant with our child." Mike walks over to her and wraps his arms around her pulling her into his chest; he places a kiss on the top of her head. He then moves slightly away, his hand going under her chin to lift her face so he can look at her face to face.

"Honey we can and will get through this whatever that lump is I will be here supporting you. Now not to be a nag but you Lieutenant Commander Flynn need to get you're a into g and get dressed we're needed, and don't worry about the boarding's I will do them at least I know Hammersley will be in safe hands." He says to her, before placing a soft gentle loving kiss on her lips.

"You sure about being here supporting me?" she says as she starts to get changed him getting a few of her things for her duffel bag.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because the first thing I thought of when I woke up this morning was you, not what you had done. I missed having you there to cuddle up to when I woke up."

"I've missed you two." She says the rest is done in silence as she finishes getting dressed and him packing he grabs both duffel bags as he heads out of the bedroom, leaving Kate to finish putting on her shoes.

Once out in the lounge he explains to the others what is happening and that they don't have time to stand around and listen to the four of them tell him or her off, or to question if they can do their job after the events of the last twenty four hours. When Kate appears in the lounge Helen can see a slight change in her she is standing taller and she looks like she has a weight lifted off her shoulders.

Before the four adults can say or do anything Mike and Kate are heading out of the house towards his car to head to Hammersley. Mike's phone goes off in the car and he answers it

"Mike are you at Hammersley yet?"

"No sorry had to deal with a few things at home am on my way about ten minutes out."

"Ok um is Kate with you?" he can hear her hesitate

"Yes but there is something you may need to know Max, but right now she will be grounded on Hammersley I will be doing all and any boarding's if they are needed to be done, she will do a lot of my job since it is safer for her in her present condition."

"Mike what aren't you telling me, didn't she have a procedure yesterday?"

"Max right now really isn't the time to talk to you about yesterday. Once we have more information we will inform you it maybe a few days before we tell you but we have a few things to deal with first, like this mission you have us on."

"Yes once you have arrived the details for it will be there for you both to go through, but Mike if anything happens."

"Maxine nothing will happen Kate will not be risking her life or our child's life while out there she will be safe on Hammersley and if the brass decided to breath down your neck tell them it was my choice to take her, and that I did it against your wishes, but you did say there was no one else you could find that had experience, so just deal with it." He then hangs up as they pull into the parking lot on base. Maxine sitting on the other end of the line feeling confused. _Didn't she do? God I give up trying to work those two out._

The two walk to Hammersley Mike carrying both bags as they talk.

"Do you still want to go through with your plan?"

"Well that depends on what you found out from Adelle that might be able to help me?"

"Lots of different things, but I was thinking of taking some leave so I could be at home with you."

"Mike come on you take leave you must be joking?" she says to him, he wraps his arm around her waist before whispering something into her ear that makes her smile, they come into view of Hammersley.

"Oh damn." Mike says as he remembers something as they approach Hammersley

"What Mike?" she asks sounding serious.

"Dutchy can you run back to my car and in the boot is a grocery bag can you grab the jar of de-café out of it please." he says as Dutchy comes up to him, he throws him the keys and Dutchy runs off. Kate looks at him and smiles.

"I know nearly went without it, god help us all if you miss your morning caffeine fix." She smiles. Just after she boards she goes in search of Swain and informs him of what is going on with her health wise, she didn't really want to tell anyone but she had to inform him, Swain tells her that he would like to keep an eye on her and that he would like to do twice a day checks on her, she is not happy but he said it will help pick up any problems like infection quicker, so she agrees to it after Swain suggest that he informs the CO of what he wants knowing that she has no chance of getting out of it.

Fifteen minutes later Hammersley is leaving port heading towards the co-ordinates that Maxine has instructed them to go to. Another five minutes later Mike and Kate are sitting in the senior sailor's mess going through the information that Maxine has sent through.

"Ok maybe I should have left you at home." Mike says to Kate, as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Maybe but with this sort of mission who would you prefer here, me on light duties or someone else?" she replies to him.

"Like you don't already know the answer to that question."

"Of course I do Mike, we work as a great team regardless of who is out there doing the boarding's me or you. At least you won't have your orders questioned." She says to him and he can't help but let out a laugh.

"You must be joking honey you are always having your say on my orders."

"And you should know why I do that Commander?" she says back to him.

"Oh I do, don't you worry. Anyway we really should debrief the team and then talk to the feds and Captain Roth." Kate's head shoots up from the page and she looks at Mike.

"I only found out it was him once we had boarded do you really think I would bring you on board knowing he was going to be here as well."

"I'm not total sure Mike the last twenty four to thirty six hours have not been that great."

"Ok honey right now we have a job to do, we will deal with what happened when we get back."

"Mike it's a bit hard not to deal with, it's here inside me growing as we speak." She says as she places her hand on her abdomen, then looks down again.

"Honey chin up, we will get you through this together you have to trust me on this, you are not alone. Don't worry I'm scared as well honey, and it is ok to think about Louise." He says to her tears start to fall down her face he pulls her into his chest, as she starts to cry again.

"Once we are home in a few days we will find out what that lump is and then go from there. Just remember my cabin door is always open for you anytime night or day." Mikes mobile beeps at him; he reads the message that he has received from Helen.

"Are you going to want coffee in the morning or are you going to need my mother's special morning sickness get up drink?" he says to her

"I'm going to kill her." She says to the room.

"Please don't honey, so when did it return?"

"When you were out on patrol, I was fine yesterday but then this morning it kicked right back in again." She replies still snuggled up beside Mike.

"Ok we will see what tomorrow morning brings us then shell we?"

"Sorry for putting you through..." she doesn't even finish talking to him.

"Well let's look on the bright side if you hadn't have gone we would not know about this lump, it's a good thing honey. Plus I need to stop over reacting as well."

"Um also when we get back we need to talk about a few things as well.'

"Sure thing anyway we should really get back to work. You go to the ships office and keep reading and thinking plans while I go get our senior sailors." He says as he gets up and leaves the room.

Five minutes later the senior sailors of Hammersley have assembled in the ships office going over the mission details, Mike informs them that he will be doing all boarding's, and that Kate due to the nature of the mission and that Maxine was unable to find an experienced XO to come is with them, and whenever Mike is off the ship she is in charge. For the senior sailors they notice that there are a few slight changes between the two but they also notice how Mike seems more relaxed with Kate on board than he is with their new XO. Swain puts down the slight change down to the information Kate provided him with when she boarded. _God knows what is going through their brains and how they are feeling about it all_ Swain thinks to himself. Mike informs the group that they are not the only patrol boat involved and that Chandlers is also going to be helping.

Once the talk is over they all leave the office, Kate is yet to run into Jim, having either been busy talking to Swain or going over the details of the mission with Mike and the crew.

She heads up to the bridge as the others go to lunch in the galley. As the crew file through for their lunch Mike enters the galley to make Kate her lunch.

"Boss is my lunch menu not up to scratch for you?" he asks as he watches Mike make up a salad for Kate.

"No not at all. Just our temporary X is a tad picky about what she eats at present." There is a snort behind him.

"Charge got something to say." Mike says as he turns to look at Charge

"Sorry sir it's just hard not to laugh."

"Laugh at what Charge?" Swain is standing beside Charge with a smirk on his face.

"Laugh at how the X has you wiped into shape Sir." Mike does not reply before turning back around to finish off Kate's lunch.

"Hey Charge I'm sure you remember how nice your wife was when pregnant and didn't get what she wanted?" Swain can't help but laugh at Charge as he shakes his head.

"Don't remind me please Sir."

"Swain?" Mike asks

"Sorry Sir it was funny seeing Charges face, and yes I remember all too well. Never cross a pregnant woman." Jim walks up to the galley to grab lunch. Over hearing what Swain has said to the others.

"Yes and just think how much worse she will be now than she was before, god help 2Dad's this trip." Charge says, Jim takes his plate and notices Mike in the galley.

"God help any of you who are game enough to cross her, and make sure that everyone knows that they are not to touch the de-café or you can deal with her."

"Oh god the X without her caffeine fix that would be life and death." Jim goes and sits in the senior sailors mess which is across from the galley, knowing he is allowed in there from other trips he has done on Hammersley

"Sir, should she be drinking coffee?"

"She only has a couple of cups a day Swain, normally first thing in the morning and then later on. Adelle said de-café was fine as long as she limited her intake. Don't worry she wasn't happy about it at all."

"Two cups WOW Sir how did you manger that one."

"I went on patrol with you lot, so I have no idea how she handled it."

"Chicken." Comes from Dutchy.

"Oh yes I am when it comes to her and her caffeine fix, I was around last time, no way in hell was I going to stick around this time. Though I did wear the tail end of it when we returned."


	37. Chapter 37

_This is nice and relaxing, maybe mum is right having Mike around is a good thing. Maybe I can eat and then kept lunch down today_. Kate thinks to herself as Hammersley cruises through the water to its location.

While Hammersley has been cruise to its way point, Steve has gone down to Navcom to talk to Maxine, to find out why she has allowed Kate to go out.

"Steve Hammersley along with Chandlers are working with the AFP and the SAS on a high security operation I have limited details about it all but enough to get a basic understanding of what they are being used for, and due to its nature I was told I had to have experienced officers who have had dealings with high security take downs before, I rang Mike knowing he could handle this but also temporary CO are not easy to find right now, they are either out on other boats or sick. Then come experienced XO well that is near impossible I can get XO Steve but not any that have done the job before and we can't risk it."

"Maxine can you pass me the folder." Steve says as he starts to read the Intel on what Hammersley are doing.

"Look Steve I know sending out a pregnant office could mean the loose of my job but she isn't land locked yet, and Mike was very firm about taking her out with him. He said he was grounding Kate to Hammersley. I doubt Mike will put Kate and their baby in danger sir."

"Maxine did you just say pregnant?" Steve says back to her once she has finished

"Yes that is what Mike said to me this morning. This has me a tad confused after what I got yesterday. So what is going on between the two?" Maxine says back to him, Steve looks puzzled.

"Right now Maxine I have no idea what the hell is going on between those two." The two keep on talking about a few different things related to what Hammersley is doing that they have information on.

**Back on Hammersley**

Mike is still in the galley talking; When Kate starts to head to them as she has gotten hungry and sick of waiting for Mike to come with her lunch.

"Sir, how is Bird doing?" asks Dutchy

"Oh she's doing great thanks Dutchy enjoying her medic's course, so where is the CO with my lunch." Says Kate having answered the questions for Mike; Mike turns and smiles, while Swain, Charge and Dutchy start to laugh, Birds replacement not sure what to make of what is going on. And Jim is left in shock in the officer's mess at hearing Kate's voice. Unknown to Kate is that Jim is in the officers mess hearing everything.

"Ma'am is there something wrong with the food that I cook that has you requesting the boss to make something different for you and why can't you do it yourself he is our boss not our slave?" says the chef. Kate stands there looks at Mike they have this silent conversation. Everyone who is near stop and stay quiet not sure how the X is going to react to this. Mike stands there, hands up in the air, shaking his head. Trying to keep a straight face at what the chef has said to Kate.

"Ok which idiot on this boat forgot to inform Jessica's replacement of who I am?" She says hands on her hips. Her voice very firm and strong, face very straight and serious looking. Kate looks the sailors up and down.

"Rank and Name sailor?"

"Seamen; John Smith and I've only been on this boat for two weeks you've been here like what a few hours."

"Mike what happened to Jessica's replacement." He ducks his head so he can't look at her. Kate totally ignores the last part of the seamen's statement.

"Looks like you're in trouble again Sir?" Says Charge cheekily, and Kate lets this past as she is enjoying how the crew are being with her around.

"Kate did you have your cup of coffee this morning?" asks Mike

"Mike don't change the subject, what happened to Jessica's replacement?"

"He refused to cook anything in the deep fryer ma'am" replies Charge

"Wasn't Bomber like that?"

"Yes"

"And did she get fired for it?" the chef watches on wondering how she knows so much about the crew.

"No Ma'am?"

"So Mike what really happened?" she says again to him.

"I'll tell you later."

"Oh you better mister or I might have to ring dad." The guys who know who Kate is referring to can't help but smile when Kate says that.

"Seamen once you have finished cleaning your galley you are to then go find Dutchy who will supervise you cleaning a toilet of your choice with a toothbrush."

"Why ma'am?" Kate takes a big deep breath. Swain, Charge and Dutchy try not to laugh. Mike walks out of the galley with Kate's and his lunch.

"Well where do I start and what do I start with? Maybe the fact you are talking to your superiors in an unacceptable way. Whatever the CO does for me is his choice." Mike tries to hold back his laugh but instead he half snorts it out. Kate looks at him.

"Smith it might be best to stay quiet and not say anything and take it from me it is best to shut up and do as you're told with the X or it gets worse. Trust me on this one never ever play jokes on them or do anything to cross her, its hell and being pregnant her hormones will be worse." Says 2Dad's as he get his lunch.

"2Dad's what wise words to say to the chef are you planning on following what you say?"

"Yes ma'am no way am I crossing a pregnant woman, done that once never doing it again." Says 2Dad's, as he looks at Kate.

"My sister ma'am she's pregnant due any day and I did something I shouldn't and yea" 2Dad says before leaving to go eat his lunch.

"By the way Smith, I was the XO on this patrol boat for five years until seven weeks ago when I took a shore posting, so I know this crew extremely well and they know me and what I am like so don't push it or toothbrush duty won't be your only worry." She says as she takes her lunch off Mike and heads into the mess noticing Jim busy reading and slowly eating his lunch.

"Charge can you go get the Feds and Captain Roth and get them to meet us in the mess I need to go debrief with them." Says Mike

"Yes Sir."

"Charge, Jim's already in the mess just get the feds. Oh and inform RO where we are I'm expecting a phone call soon he can bring it down to us in here." Kate says from within the mess.

"Yes ma'am" Charge says.

"Kate lovely to see you again." Says Jim while reading his briefs for the mission. He doesn't look up at her yet.

"Hello Jim." She says as she sits down and starts eating her salad. The room is silent for a few minutes as Mike is sorting out a drink for Kate.

"Kate here you go." Mike says as he passes her a glass of juice from the galley fridge.

"Thanks." She says as she looks at him and smiles.

"You might want to check with the chef re what he has planned for dinner tonight so that if it's not something you can eat then we can get something sorted out." He says to her.

Jim looks up from what he is reading, his head still looking semi down and he watches the two as they speak. He notices Kate has had a promotion and also she has Flynn on her uniform.

"Kate did you get your uniform mixed up with Mike's?" Jim asks.

"No not at all why do you ask?"

"The surname on them it's wrong."

"Wrong what do you mean by wrong?" Kate asks a tad puzzled. RO then walks in.

"Ma'am Stat phone for you."

"Who is it RO?"

"Not sure all they said was that they needed to talk to you urgently." Ro replies as Mike passes the portable stat phone to her.

"Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn speaking" she says and Jim is sitting there in semi shock. Mike and Jim hear a one sided conversation.

"_Kate it's your father speaking."_

"Hi dad what can I do for you?"

"_You can explain to me what the hell is going on and why Maxine thinks you're still pregnant?"_

"Dad now is not really the time."

"_Kate the stunt you pulled on us including Mike yesterday was bad enough but to tell him you're still pregnant when your not is not acceptable to any of us let alone your husband."_

"Dad…" She says her voice sound quiet and unsure; Mike picks up the worry and takes the phone off her. Before something happens that has her in tears.

"Captain Marshall, Mike speaking." He says into the phone, as he goes to stands to leave Kate puts her hand on his leg and he stops and sits back down.

"_Mike why did you tell Maxine Kate is still pregnant?"_

"Because she is."

"_Mike we know where she went yesterday and by you walking out we know she went through with it."_

"Steve now is really not a good time to explain into details about yesterday's appointment." _For once I get told something before him_ goes through Mike's head then the text this morning from Helen

"_Mike she's my daughter I have a right to know what is going on."_

"Hang on Steve." Mike asks before he directs a question to Kate.

"Kate who else knows about yesterday's appointment and what happened at it?" Mike says to her while covering the mouth piece on the phone.

"Just mum." She says back to him.

"Steve you still there?"

"_Yes Mike I am. Look I'm just worried that she might be stringing you along son."_

"I can understand that Steve but the appointment yesterday that she had well yea things didn't go to plan, Helen knows what happened and I'm surprised she hasn't said anything to you or my parents yet."

"_Mike is everything ok?" _Steve says worry sounding in his voice.

"We won't know till next week, but she will be fine here. She going to be doing mainly my job so no risk to her or the baby." He replies back to him Jim sits there in shock. Kate is too busy watching Mike to notice Jim reaction. The Feds now enter the mess.

"_I hope so Mike."_

"Look Steve I have to go, got to debrief with our passengers, talk to Helen and get her to explain to you and my folks what happened and once we're back we can go over things with you."

"_Ok Mike just be careful ok, bring my girl and grandchild home safe and sound."_

"I plan on it Sir." They say their goodbyes then hang up.

Due to the Feds being in the room Jim is unable to ask questions of the two about what just went on. The group talk about different things regarding the operation that is ahead of them, he also explains to them that he is going to be doing all the boarding's that involve the Hammersley team as Kate is not allowed to do them. They go over the plans that the Hammersley crew have come up with from the Intel that they had been given. They talk for a good hour or so before both Mike and Kate are called to the bridge.

While Mike and Kate are in the meeting, Smith is about to leave the galley when Dutchy appears to make sure he does his toothbrush cleaning duty.


	38. Chapter 38

An hour later Kate is in Mike's cabin and they are talking when Kate brings up the replacement for Jessica.

"So Jessica's replacement what happened?" Mike sits there and says nothing and just keeps reading his paperwork

"Mike don't ignore me please what happened?"

"Par her not cooking chips, well while we had that week off after Hammersley was used as target practise she decided that my way of commanding was too cowboy for her and that she did not like my way of doing things, so she request urgent transfer to anything else as long as she didn't get put back on Hammersley when it sailed again."

"Mike you weren't that hard on her where you?"

"Not that I know of, I was harder on Bradley than anyone else. But that attack we had might have scared her, it wasn't nice and I was dishing orders out, well barking them out, most of the crew understood and dealt with it. Maybe she didn't like it she was young, only 20."

"Well that would have been scary. So has Jim said anything to you yet?"

"Nope but him thinking you had one of my shirts on was interesting."

"Sure was."

"Duty calls yet again." Mike says as he hears the call for him to go to the bridge. Kate follows suit.

"Sir, the Chef of Navy is on the stat for you." RO says to him once he has arrived on the bridge. He looks at Kate. Concern written on his face. He takes the stat phone from beside his chair and sits in it before answering it. The crew only hears Mike's side of the conversation.

"Commander Mike Flynn speaking"

"_Commander, Chef of Navy Brad Johnson speaking."_

"What can I do for you sir?" Mike asks the chef.

"_Well you can explain why your pregnant wife is out on Hammersley with you." Mike swallows the lump in his throat, and then looks at Kate before answering._

"Well you see Sir when I was contacted this morning about the mission we are part of Maxine stated she was having trouble locating an experienced CO and XO, that was able to sail today. As you may not know I am meant to be on leave and so is my current XO."

"_Yes Steve and Maxine did mention you were meant to be on leave, but Mike there are rules re pregnant sailors being out at sea."_

"I understand that sir, but without an experienced XO to sail with us what was I meant to do. Maxine was not going to be able to sail us and she needed us to sail. I said Kate will come and I will do all boarding's." Jim walks up on to the bridge and is not noticed by Mike and Kate

"_Mike we have rules in place."_

"I know Sir but she is not at sixteen weeks yet and if you look at her you can't even tell she is pregnant." Kate slaps him on the arm; he mouths ouch at her, and then she takes the phone off him.

"Chef, Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn speaking, I would not have allowed him to bring me out here if I didn't think it was important and going by the Intel we have both read over it is best I am out here. As you have stated to us both several months ago we are the best team the Navy have, the only difference is on this trip the roles are reversed and it won't change how things work or function on board. We also understand the rule about husbands and wife's working together. But if Fleet command ask for experienced officers you got to expect to get the best to do the job, and at least this way I can make sure he doesn't use the boat as target practise."

"_I can understand that Kate but still you should not be out there, and I have had your father talking to me about it and he is not happy and I don't blame him not after what he told me about what happened yesterday." Kate holds in what she really wants to say out loud to that._

"Sir at present there is nothing stopping me from sailing I am two weeks away from being land locked, my pregnancy par preventing me from doing boarding's does not prevent me from being able to dish out orders to the crew, plus consider what happened last time Mike did something that involved this sort of thing Hammersley became target practise and was then a sitting duck. I do think you would like the boat to return in one piece and not be towed back to port again. But then again I could use it to my advantage." She says as she looks at Mike the crew who are around start to laugh.

"_Ok just be careful Kate."_

"I will Sir."

"_Good can you put Mike back on please?"_ She passes the stat phone back to Mike.

"Mike speaking."

"_Look Mike I had Steve and Maxine ring they aren't happy you took her out with you but I do understand where she is coming from. Just make sure she comes home safe and sound and do not allow her to step off that boat until you reach home port."_

"Of course I will Sir and it was my idea plus I would prefer not to see what Steve will do to me if I don't bring her home safely and I don't mean the boat either Sir."

"_Good Mike."_ They say their goodbyes.

"I am going to be in so much trouble with your father when we get home." Mike says to Kate. Kate just laughs at him.

"Oh and by the way mister the I don't look pregnant statement..." she stops saying what she wants to say to him the look is enough for him to know he's in big trouble.

"In trouble again Sir?" says Charge

"When isn't he Charge?" replies Kate straight back. This causes some of them to laugh. Mike just sits there head down shaking it. "Dutchy did Smith clean his toilet?"

"Yes X he did."

"Oh Jim didn't see you there." Kate says as she turns and notices Jim standing right beside her on the bridge. _Ok my radar must be off I didn't notice him walk up to me must be these damn pregnancy hormones._ She thinks to herself. Mike looks at Kate and notices her shocked face at how close he is standing by her.

"Mike can you go get me something to eat and a drink please?"

"Sure any preferences?" he says as he gets up out of his chair.

"Nope your child is just hungry not graving anything at present just demanding food like someone else I know." Kate says to him with a smile. Jim stands there shocked that Mike is the father to her child; he has noticed Mike wearing a ring but not Kate so he is left confused.

"Sir why do you allow her to boss you around like that and also talk to you like that." Asks Smith.

"God you lot are idiots then, still no one has informed him of whom I am then?" Kate says out loud on the bridge.

"You see Smith the X…" Mike is cut off by Kate, the crew find it funny, and Mike looks at her with the 'what are you doing' look.

"Well you see here Smith, and I know a number of these sailors have been reminded of this rule over the last few months oh and weeks." She says as she looks at Charge and Mike. "Is that once you allow a woman into your life and marry them you lose all control over your life and if you hadn't already picked up by the fact we share the same surname, Mike is my husband and it is his fault I am in my present condition of carrying his child, so you see that is why the boss is running around after me, plus he's still trying to dig himself out of the hole he made when he had Hammersley used as target practise and forgot to tell me he was injured." Mike stands there shaking his head. Jim is processing what has just been said. "And this lot here should have told you before I arrived who I was. I'm just here for this mission then I will return back to my lovely desk job at Navcom. But while I am on board I do expect you to show respect towards your senior officers, no towards all your shipmates. Now have you worked on a patrol boat before Smith?'

"No ma'am only a frigate."

"Ok well frigates and patrol boats are very different. If you haven't noticed already the crew are a close group, we are all like family, we treat each other with respect, due to the size difference we work close together which helps builds good working relationships with each other, we all know that no matter who we are paired with we know they have our back and can at times know what to expect with orders. We are also less formal too. We socialize outside of work hours, we know what is going on in each other's private lives and we like it like that, because when something is not right we feel comfortable talking about it. It also helps relieve the stress we do come under while out here because we know we can talk to someone and not have to worry what they may think of us. Don't worry when I first came on board I was very strict and straight to the book type of officer. My six month posting turned into five years and counting. Now Smith what is on the dinner menu tonight?" her stomach reminding her again that she is hungry.

"We are having Roast chicken, with roast vegetables, and salad ma'am"

"Sounds great now back to work, and Mike go get me something to eat your child is hungry." She says as Mike leaves and heads off to get her something to eat.

"Kate is there somewhere where we can talk in private?" Kate stands there not sure what to say.

"Ok sure follow me." She goes to the side door on the bridge and steps out Jim follows her, the door is shut behind them and Swain keeps an eye on the two, not sure what Jim is up to or will do.

"What do you want to talk about Jim?" Kate says after she closes the side door.

"Kate is what you said in there true?" he says as he points back to the bridge.

"Yes Jim it is." He turns to look out over the ocean.

"You move fast don't you?"

"No not really?"

"Kate is was only a few months ago we were together, now your both married and have a child on the way." He says while looking at you

"Jim that was nearly a year ago."

"Kate I still love you." He says placing his hands on her shoulders so he can look at you.

"And I love Mike, I'm happy Jim just accept it please."

"So how long have you too been married then?"

"Just over ten years."

"WHAT how came I was never told? I thought things were serious between us?"

"Because I didn't think it mattered plus Mike and I have spent most of it living separate lives." Jim stands there turns around and shakes his head. There are a few minutes of silence between them.

"So who walked out on whom then?"

"I left him." She says

"Well if it didn't work first time around how is it going to work second time around, he can't have made you happy for you to leave him, how do you know he can do it this time?" Jim asks. Hoping like hell he can get another chance with Kate the woman he loves. Mike has appeared back in the bridge Swain points to where Kate is talking with Jim, Mike goes back to his chair and waits knowing Kate can handle this on her own.

"Jim what caused me to walk away had nothing to do with Mike not making me happy. I've known Mike since I was 19, we meet not long after I joined ADFA. We have a lot of history together not just personal history either Jim. We have been working on sorting things out for a couple of years now."

"So what was that time we spent together then? Was I just some god damn decoy to throw everyone off the scent of what was going on between the two of you?"

"No I had called things off for a number of reasons Jim, you happened to be around to help me get my mind off what was really going on."

"But we slept together?'

"Yes and that was a mistake Jim that night shouldn't have happened, but it did. Look Jim I told you when I gave you back your ring that I couldn't marry you that you deserve someone who loves you unconditionally and that is not me, my heart has always belonged to Mike and always will. We share too much to just toss it away and I'm very lucky he has even considered allowing me back into his life after what I did to him at a time when we really needed to be with each other." Nothing is said between them.

"Look Jim you will find someone, someone who loves you fully, someone you will also love, don't give up on finding it."

"But Kate I love you, surely you love me?" he voice pleading with Kate.

"No Jim I don't love you in the way I love Mike. And if we had gone through with it I know it would never have lasted because of the fact I will always love that man in there more than you." She says as she points to the bridge and the CO's chair where Mike is sitting. "And that is not fear on you Jim. Just accept it please. I broke things off because I was thinking of you, a marriage like that would never work Jim and you do deserve so much more than I can give you. And once you do Jim you will understand where I'm coming from. You will thank me for not accepting your proposal."

"How did you know you couldn't accept my proposal?" he asks, leaning against the side of Hammersley looking over the water.

"There were two things Jim, one was when I went to try on a dress I put it on and all I could think about was the day I married Mike, how happy I was and I couldn't picture you no matter how much I tried then there was the following day when you and Swain, when we thought you both had died in that explosion I didn't feel the same lose and grief I felt when Mike was kidnapped and we thought he was in a sub that was blown up in front of us. I felt like I had lost a close friend not a loved one. Even when we found you two alive, I was relieved but it wasn't the same feeling I got when Mike was found alive. It was enough to tell me that I needed to sort out my marriage with Mike and that we needed to work through the reason that caused the marriage split in the first place." Jim looks at her then look back out over the water.

"Jim I'm going to have to head back into the bridge, sit down and eat. If you want to talk some more later, came and find me." She says as she leaves him out there alone, she enters the bridge and Mike is watching her, she walks up to him and takes the plate of food.

"Everything ok?" Mike asks her

"Yea everything will be fine, once I eat."

"I meant between you and him?"

"Oh yea just had to explain a few simple things to him, nothing to worry about."

"Good." Mike says, he smiles at Kate before looking out over the water. Several minutes later Jim enters the bridge and then heads below.


	39. Chapter 39

"You seem to be enjoying yourself today, joking with the crew like that. It was nice to see you relaxing and enjoying yourself." Mike says as they sit in his cabin, Kate on his rack, him at his desk reading through files. Having not long finished eating dinner.

"Thanks." She says he looks over at her and notices her head is hanging down.

"Honey?" he softly says to her.

"Honey you ok?" he asks again worry now sounding in his voice.

"Um no not really?" she says to him, he move himself in his chair so that he is in front of her. He places one hand on her knee and the other under her chin and slight lifts her head so he can look at her face.

"Honey do you feel like you can tell me what's wrong?" She is quiet for a few minutes; Mike waits till she is ready.

"Some of it is due to Jim and some of it is to do with us, Louise and this." She says her hand being placed on her abdomen when she says this.

"Ok what do you want to talk about first, or what is easiest to start with." He gentle says to her, as he moves to sit beside her on his rack.

"I was talking with Jim earlier." She starts off with, Mike stays quiet.

"He asked me if I love him." Mike swallows the lump in his throat. She looks at him and sees he is unsure what she is going to reply with, she places a hand on his face. "I told him that I love you more and that I will always love you." She says to him looking him in the eye, he lets out a breath that he did not know he was holding in. She then looks back at her feet.

"I also told him a few things about us Mike, like how old I was when we first met. He thought that you couldn't make me happy asked me why I would go back if it didn't work the first time. I didn't tell him why I left but after him saying it was you're fault for not making me happy I told him it had nothing to do with you. But I did tell him how lucky I was that you even considered allowing me to come back. I'm sure he wants to know more but I didn't give him a chance I came back inside but I told him he could come and talk to me if he needed." She says while playing with her hands. They sit there in silence

"He threw me for a sexier when he said he still loved me."

"Good or bad?"

"Both, it is nice to know I can have that effect on the opposite sex, but then I became worried for you, for us and what he might try to do to show me that you aren't good enough and that he is."

"Well I promise not to do anything stupid then." He says as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her toward his chest.

"So about the other problem what can I do to help?"

"You're doing it." she replies back to him. He lets go of her and starts to move, she looks at him and he smiles at her, once in position he pats the spot between his legs, She understands what he was doing now, she moves till she is sitting between his legs, she lays back against his chest, then she decides to move and sit sideways so she can snuggle in better to his chest.

"Much better." She says after getting all comfortable. They sit like that for five minutes in silence just enjoying being with each other.

"Mike are we ok?"

"We will be honey." He says to her as he places a kiss on the top of her head. There is a knock at the door and Mike tells them to enter Kate doesn't bother to move.

"Sir, are so here is where the X is hiding out." Swain says as he enters the CO cabin.

"What do you need the X for Swain?"

"She informed me of what is going on, so to make sure we pick up any problems quickly, I told her we will be doing twice a day checks on her and bubs. I did have a feeling she might try and get out of it so I've been looking for her. I will just go get my things and we can do it in here." Swains says as he leaves the cabin to go get his bag and bits. Mike has a small chuckle to himself.

"What you laughing about."

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, trust you not to inform me of what Swain had said and for trying to hide out in here with me."

"Not hiding out in here just spending time with you, it helps me being around you like this, working, your presences it's a help, today par first thing this morning when the toilet bowl and I were having our morning meeting, I have felt slight better about things."

"That is good to hear." Mike replies as Swain returns back to the cabin with the items he needs.

He begins checking Kate's vitals.

"Right time to check on the little one." He says as he pulls out a portable Doppler.

"Swain I thought we were meant to give that back after Bird left?" Asks Mike as he moves off his rack so Kate can lie down flat, she takes her boots off before lying down and then she unbuttons the bottom of her shirt, lifts the T-shirt, up and pushes down the top of her pants so Swain can check the baby.

"Well you see Sir I asked if it was at all possible to have one on board permanently since we tend to come across a few pregnant women each year. After I stated my case the doctor agreed it might be wise to have one on board." Swain moves it around and soon the room is filled with the sound of their baby heartbeat, Kate looks up at Mike, their eyes lock and Mike leans down and places a kiss on her lips. A huge smile on his face, the smile helping melt Kate's fear that he is putting this show on for the crew.

"Ok everything seems fine." Swain says as he packs up his things.

"Thanks Swain." Mike says as he passes Kate a damp cloth to wipe her tummy with.

"No problem, just don't forget to see me first thing in the morning."

"She'll be in the ward room first thing Swain." Mike says. Swain then leaves the room.

When Mike looks at Kate after Swain leaves he notices the tears on her face, and her faraway look.

"Honey its ok." he says to her as he moves back to his rack and sits beside her.

"Shh sweetie." He quietly says to her and he pulls her into his chest, she snuggles in. He holds her in his arms, running one of his hands up and down her back, while the other is behind her head, gentle rubbing the top of her neck, bottom of her head. He places a kiss on her head.

"Having some memories of Louise honey?" he says to her, knowing she has been struggling when it comes to their unborn child that she is carrying and Louise. She nods her head against his chest.

"It's ok to think of her honey, she was part of us. Even if she is no longer with us she will always be in our hearts." He says to her. They both sit there in silence, Kate cuddles up to Mike, tears falling down her face. Over time Mike notices her breathing even out, her soft sobs die out, and her body start to relax, he conditions to comfort her for another ten minutes before he moves and lays her down on his rack, he mangers to move his blanket and put it over her, before turning off the light and quietly leaving his cabin taking some work with him.

Mike heads to the galley to make himself a hot drink then goes into the senior sailors mess, with his folder of work. He is busy reading when Swain walks in.

"Sir your shirt what happened?" he says to Mike when he notices the wet patch on his shirt. Mike looks down at it.

"AR bugga forgot to change before I left my cabin." Mike replies, he looks at Swain. "Kate was crying."

"Did I upset her by coming and finding her and doing a check on them both?"

"No Swain not at all." He then runs a hand through his hair. Swain can tell he looks troubled and worried.

"Sir Permission to speak freely?'

"Go ahead Swain."

"Is everything ok with you two, I know what the X told me this morning but something is still not sitting right. Earlier when you were on the stat phone I heard you say that you are meant to be on leave. Is there more to her problem than what I have been told?"

"Yes there is more going on than what you know Swain, some of it I'm still getting my head around and yes I 'm meant to be on leave, and once we return Hammersley will be assigned a new CO."

"Can I ask why?" Jim is walking to the galley and hears the voices in the mess; he stops just by the door to listen in.

"Kate needs me at home with her, the last two weeks she has been struggling with everything; well I don't know if you call it struggling."

"Has the pregnancy brought on emotions from the child you both lost?" Jim hears what Swain says. _When did they lose a child? Kate never said anything about a child before._

"Yea she thinks of her all the time from what she has told me. She finds it easier when I am around or she is busy working, once at home or someone talks to her about our current child she will remember something related to Louise. I don't think it matters how long ago it happened it is still very fresh in both our minds." He pauses for a moment "Swain I need you to stay on Hammersley tomorrow, I need to know someone is here to make sure she is ok, someone to look after her and the baby."

"Sir you're sure? Shouldn't I be with the boarding team?"

"Normally yes, but there is no way in hell Kate will allow Smith near her, plus if you stay here I can focus on my job more knowing she is in good hands. Look Swain she is struggling mentally with all of this, she hardly eats; often when she does she brings it all back up. She may not even be able to carry our child to term with the way things are going, and that is worrying her as well. I just need to know that there is an experienced medic here for her someone I know she will talk to; someone who she will allow to help her and make sure the child that is still alive is doing ok. You know just as well as I do how she likes to bottle things up and not accept help."

"Was it wise bringing her out here then Sir?" Jim smiles at this comment _maybe I can use that to get Kate to see that I am better for her than him._

"Depends on who you talk too really, and maybe I am wrong by bringing her out here with us, but when she found out that I needed her out here with the crew, she picked up some. I think after the sad news we got last night being out here is helping her feel important, I'm also hoping it will help her to not feel like the failure she thinks she is. So if this helps her feel like she can do something for me then so be it."

"I can understand where you coming from there Sir, Sally's been feeling like that a lot lately too, since she can't get pregnant no matter what we do."

"That must be hard on you two?"

"It is but at least we have Chloe. But it doesn't always help when Sally gets down when things don't go the way we would like. Maybe we should get the two of them to talk to each other it might help. I know Sally hates going to those meetings with others about it, she feels like they don't understand. I suppose being a Navy wife is so different to a normal everyday type of wife."

"Being a Navy husband isn't easy either Swain. But I would have to say the ones that stay at home like Sally and Kate they have it harder than us."

"Do you guys know what they plan on doing with the dead twin?" Jim hears this and is not sure what to make of it.

"I have no idea I wasn't at the appointment she went to yesterday, but I think when they told her about the lump and the dead twin she may have not taken in everything. I'm going to be going with her to the next appointment next week when we will find out what the lump is and what the plan is for both. I should go check on her. You will keep an eye on her tomorrow for me won't you Swain?"

"Yes Sir I will, I look after her if she was my own wife."

"Thank you Swain, that means a lot to me." He says as he gets up the sound of him moving has Jim quickly leaving the area as not to be seen by Mike or Swain.

Jim heads back to Austere his brain replaying the things he heard Mike and Swain talk about. _She was pregnant with twins and lost one, how stupid is Mike being bringing her out here like that. How can he love her by bringing her out here she would be better at home where if anything happened she would have the help she needs. He is crazy for doing it. She would be better off with me I wouldn't make her came out here in her condition._ He thinks to himself as he lays down in his rack in Austere. Thinking of how to tell Kate what he thinks of her husband.

Mike heads back to his cabin to find Kate waking up. She turns the overhead bed light on.

"Hey you have a nice nap?"

"Yea it was ok, would have been nicer if you had stayed?"

"Sorry I left but I had a few things to do." He says as he bends down and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Well can you hurry up and get into bed please."

"And how do you expect both of us to sleep in this rack?"

"Don't care how, just need you to hold me."

"Ok then let me get out of my uniform, then I will climb in with you." He says as he starts to strip off his uniform leaving his underwear on. As he climbs in she rolls on to her side and he spoons up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist his hand resting on her abdomen where their unborn child is growing within her, his thumb gentle caressing her skin.

"You do know we are technically breaking the rules."

"Yes but the rules don't say husband and wife can't share a bed."

"True." He says as he places a kiss on her cheek.

"You should get some more sleep we have a long busy day tomorrow." Kate just murmurs back at him. He moves his arm to turn the light off before snuggling back down behind her, his hand going back to where it was sitting before he moves. As he is gentle caressing her abdomen he can feel that there is a change there, he can feel a slight roundness that he doesn't remember being there.

"Looks like the little one is making its self-known in there." He softly says to her.

"Sure is, my pants are tight on me know, thank god we are only out here for a few days otherwise I would need bigger ones."

"I didn't notice it till now that you had started to show honey, no wonder you smacked me one earlier on today with that comment about not looking pregnant."

"Well it is hard to tell when my uniform is on considering my shirt is not tucked in."

"I Love you." He says to her

"I Love you too Mike." She replies pressing her back as close as she can to Mike's chest before drifting off to sleep, Mike stays lying there awake till he knows she has fallen asleep, before allowing himself to go to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

0530hours Sunday

Hammersley

Mike is trying to quietly remove himself from his wife without waking her. He then gentle moves and gets off the bed before trying to find in the dark a clean set of clothes, he moves off to the bathroom to wash his face and change, when he comes back out he notices the light on and Kate sitting up in his rack.

"Morning." She says to him first.

"Morning sleep well last night?"

"Yea I did thanks." She says with a smile on her face, he smiles back before sitting down beside her, placing a hand on top of one of her hands.

"How you feeling this morning do you need to have a meeting with my toilet or not?" he says to her.

"Um hard to say right away. I feel a little unwell but I might be able to manage not throwing up this morning. But I will be sitting here for a little bit longer just to make sure."

"Take as long as you need but remember Swain needs to check you both out first thing and breakfast won't be far away. Now would you like me to go get you a coffee or something else to drink?"

"Some juice would be nice thanks." She says, Mike notices she is a tad paler this morning.

"You sure you're ok, you don't look it?"

"Well as fine as can be carrying your child Mike, but no need to worry its only morning sickness, and my stomach is doing some flip flops right now. I just need to sit here and let it settle, but some juice will help thanks." She says. He then leaves his cabin and heads to the galley, where he makes himself a coffee and pours her some juice, The Hammersley chef is already in the galley starting to prepare breakfast when Mike arrives.

"Sir what does the X normal eat for breakfast, as we have scrambles eggs, hash browns, beacon and toast on the menu this morning." Mike stands there thinking for a minute.

"I'm not totally sure what she will wont this morning Smith, I will go check with her."

"Ok Sir, please let her know there is yogurt in the fridge and I can prepare some fruit for her if that is what she prefers, I noticed last night how she went for the salad and more healthier options over the roast vegetables and that."

"Will do Smith and thank you for thinking about her. Oh and by the way you're on the team today Swain is staying behind so don't forget to inform someone who is staying about what they need to do for lunch." Mike says to him before leaving the galley to talk to Kate.

Mike enters his cabin to find Kate getting up. She takes the drink and drinks some of it.

"I'm going to go have a shower and change."

"You may want to tell Smith what you won't for breakfast and then see Swain before you go have a shower."

"I will see Smith then go shower, then Swain." And she looks at him to say that is final.

"Ok then Smith said he has some yogurt in the fridge and that if you want he can prepare some fruit for you, the menu is not up to what you prefer this morning." He replies as he sits down in his chair

"Normal Sunday morning breakfast is it?'

"Yep." He says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"After your shower come and get me I want to be there with you this morning ok."

"You just want to hear the heart beat again don't you." She says to him as she smiles and gets up off the bed.

"And so what if I do." He replies with as he pulls her down on to his lap, he places a kiss on her lips.

"I really should control myself more while we are on board." He says to her, while he pulls her closer to his chest, his arms wrapping around her body, Kate snuggles into him as well. They both sit there for a few minutes enjoying the time together.

"Well if we are ever going to get this show on the road today I better let you get up and sorted and I should go over the plans and make sure I'm happy with them, oh and by the way Swain is staying on board today, we're taking Smith with us instead."

"Mike Swain is first medic he should be out with the team."

"Yes true but Smith and I can handle it, I do have some medic training honey, plus I would feel better and able to concentrate more on what I am doing knowing Swain is here for you if anything happens, he knows what is going on with you." He looks at her and the look he gets is one he knows means she wants to argue this. "No arguments over it Kate, I know for a fact that you will run circles around Smith, and then we would have to tell him what is going on with you and the babies, no Swain is staying here and he already knows I told him last night. So if you want me to stay safe out there then, Swain stays here and don't look at me like that I know you don't like the idea but the order stands." She moves and gets up off his lap.

"You're lucky I love you otherwise."

"There would have been one of our throat ripping debates?" She smiles and shakes her head; she picks up her glass and heads out of his cabin towards the galley. She informs Smith of what she would like for breakfast, she then goes to her cabin to have a shower and change into a clean uniform.

Half an hour later she appears at the door of Mike's cabin, she watches him from behind as he reads.

"Spying on me are we?"

"Nope just doing as ordered Sir."

"Really doing as ordered are we?" he says as he turns around in his chair to look at her. He notices her shirt is not buttoned up yet and her dog tags are hanging over her T-shirt the glint of her rings catching his eyes.

"Yes I was told I have a check-up this morning and my boss stated he wanted to come as well, so here I am, oh and by the way Swain is waiting so you better hurry up." She whispers the last part of the sentence in his ear before turning and heading to the wardroom to meet up with Swain. Mike not far behind her.

Kate is sitting down eating breakfast alone, Mike is on the bridge finalising a few things with command, when Jim enters. He looks at her and notices she is pale.

"Morning."

"Morning Jim sleep well last night?"

"It was ok, had better and had worse night's sleep." Kate takes another mouth full of the fruit salad Smith made for her, as she adds her signature to some documents.

"Kate you ok?" Jim asks her and he comes near her and places a hand on her arm."

"Just morning sickness Jim nothing to worry about." She says to him as she moves a fraction away from him.

"Why isn't Mike down here looking after you?'

"He is on the phone to command about today's orders; he'll inform you about it once he is done."

"You know Kate it is pretty stupid of him to bring you out here when you're pregnant."

"Like others don't do it all the time Jim, pregnant woman fly, go out on boats, ride horses, work. So what difference does it make, me being out here at least on Hammersley there is a medic, not like if we were on our own boat?"

"I just think he's being stupid, risking you and the baby life like that for what a few days of sitting in that chair watching him do your job?"

"He's not doing my job Jim, as I am no longer Hammersley XO, I'm here because there current one has had to take family leave and with this type of mission it was a requirement by fleet commend to have experience officers in charge, Mike asked me and I agreed, if I thought there was any risk I wouldn't be here." She replies back to him sharply, her stomach doing some flip flops in the process. She takes a sip of the drink Mike made up for her.

"Kate I'm just worried for you, I'm worried that he has strung you along to get you back. How is he going to make you happy if he couldn't do it the first time around? You are a special person Kate and you need to be treated as such." He says to her.

"Jim it wasn't his fault why I left."

"Why else would you leave then, he doesn't love you enough Kate look at him still on Hammersley, bringing you out here in your present condition, and then what ever he did to make you leave him. You need to see he isn't right for you that he doesn't love you enough." Kate wants to say something but she feels the need to throw up she just makes it to the basin in the room before she brings up her breakfast, as she is throwing up Jim moves over to her and rubs her back while she is vomiting.

"Don't touch me Jim, and stop bad mouthing Mike, he was not the reason I left." She says to him before vomiting again.

"Kate..."

"No Jim." She says forcefully as she places her hand up in front of his face

"Well tell me then why did you leave him and think it can work a second time around."

"We love each other."

"And I thought we did?"

"Jim I don't love you the same way I love him."

"Then why did you leave him then." She says nothing, as she tries to keep herself from throwing up again.

"Tell me why the hell did you leave him, if it wasn't his fault." His voice is firm sounding.

"You really want to know don't you?" she bites back at him.

"Yes I do, I need to figure out what it is he has with you that I don't. What it is that makes you go back to him after nearly ten years of not being together? The Kate McGregor I know would never walk out on a marriage unless the other party had done something, because you just don't do things just for the sake of doing them. So it has to be Mike's fault that you left." His voice raises, those outside the room hear him

"Stop bloody well blaming him Jim, it was never his damn fault for what happened to us, and he doesn't need you going around saying it is his fault for me leaving, he's already beaten the shit out of himself thinking that same phrase and I won't have you doing that too him. I was unable to cope and left; left him dealing with Louise's death on his own, I am the one at fault for leaving. I was the one that was unable to cope with what was meant to be our happiest day, turning into tragedy. And the worst part is up until the accident that killed our little girl I was harassing the shit out of him about our new car that he had just brought. Having a go at him for wanting every damn safety feature he could get and it was those damn features he was so determined to get that saved my life and his. So tell me this how the hell can it be his fault that I walked out on him when he needed me the most." She says to him very sternly her voice a tad louder than she normally would use to address people and totally hear able to those on the other side of the door.

"Well who caused the accident then was it him?" Kate takes a few deep breaths.

"When you get a chance Jim look up James Bradley and see what is written about him. But I do not want to hear you bad mouthing Mike like that ever again. He isn't perfect but what happened back then and why I left was never his fault and never will be." She says as she turns around opens the door and walks out not looking at where she is going and then runs straight into Mike's chest, his arms going around her. She jumps slightly when she realises she has run into someone then the smell hits her, then she realises it is Mike and she stays there. Allowing his arms and body to hide how she is feeling, the emotions Jim has brought up. She mumbles into his chest a few words, Swain looks at Mike he mouths Louise, he knows from what Dutchy said to him when he came to get him that Jim and her where having some sort of disagreement and that they had heard her vomiting. So once off the phone he came down to check on her and heard her talking before she came out of the room. Jim walks out and is met by Mike and a few other sailors.

"Jim what was going on in there?"

"Nothing." He replies back sharply

"Well if it was nothing then, why did I get reports of yelling from the room you and Kate where just in."

"We were just disagreeing on the day's plans."

"I doubt that Jim because the days plans have only just been finalised between, Chandlers, Command, The Feds and myself. So I highly doubt that was the reason, and also if that was the case why is my wife standing where she is right now." He says Jim notices how Kate has her face buried into Mike's chest. They stand there in silence. Mike looks at Jim waiting for him to answer.

"You have her wrapped around your little finger don't Mike, telling me you weren't the reason she lift you. How stupid does she think I am?"

"I never said you were stupid Jim, but I am starting to wonder how much you do listen to what you are told. I lift Mike the day we buried our daughter. Swain has been to her grave, Charge was at the accident that claimed her life, and if they still not good enough for you, then talks to my father Captain Steve Marshall. And I'm not wrapped around his little finger either Jim now if you will excuse me I have something I need to go do." Replies Kate before walking off and leaving the group behind.

"And Jim before you say anything I have always had her happiness in mind, she is with me because that is what she wants. Now I need to brief you and the Feds on today's mission there has been some changes in our plans." Mike says as he notices the two main AFP Agents appear. He then motions them into the room Jim has just come out of Swain and Dutchy both go in as well.

For the next thirty minutes the group talk about what is going to be happening what teams are doing what, where each boat will be placed, and other things required about the day's mission. They do understand it is a three hour trek into the bush to the said location, but they people they are after do have boats and may try and use them to get away. RHIBS will be on standby to help with it if it does happen. Jim is not happy as this is an operation where he has to sit back and take orders he can't plan much apart from just going with the flow and helping, and only taking over if he has too.

An hour later they are gearing up, boarding gear being put on, Kevlar, weapons extra clips, everything they need is being loaded in to the RHIB's Mike has Swain make up to medic bags for each of the RHIB's, and one to take with them. Twenty minutes at 0900hours Kate is ordering away sea boats and then heads back to the bridge to sit back and wait, listen to what is being said over the radios and make sure if they do use the water to try and get away that they don't.

Once at the beach Hammersley's team meets up with the Chandlers team, and they start to make their way into the location. Mike is pleased to see that Buffer is now on Chandlers and that Ryan is with them, though he would have preferred him to have stayed back on the RHIB, but Pete told Mike that he demanded to come, so Pete allowed him too. The trek in is mainly quiet with not much being said between the group about an hour and half in the group splits and Mike is pleased that Jim goes with the Chandlers team. Mike and his team with an agent keep on moving to their target location. Just over an hour later they reach their target point and radio in, now it is the sit and wait to hear that the other team is in place before moving in.

Twenty minutes later the Chandlers XO radios in that they are in position. Five minutes later they go in.

An hour after the go ahead was given to enter; they nearly have everyone under arrest. But what Mike had predicted happened, he had a feeling that about an hour after they entered the boats would move and they did, Hammersley and Chandlers and the two RHIB's left to support them one for each patrol boat are now busy chasing them. Five minutes before Mike gets the call from Kate the leader has a big smirk on his face, which after hearing Mike talk into his radio and not being at all worried that the boats are off doing something different he loses his smirk his decoy hasn't worked.

As the Feds go through the complex they find everything they were after and more.

As the radio buzzes into life that Hammersley and Chandlers have caught the boats, and are returning to said positions the leader knows there is no way out for him, the two teams trek back to the beach with the people that have been arrested. The SAS stay with the Feds, till the rest of their team arrives. The extra feds reach the group around 1830hours the reinforcements arrive, the SAS trek back to the beach to be picked up by Hammersley, Chandlers has taken the prisons and are already on their way back to port.

At 2200hours Hammersley is finally starting its journey back to port. Mike rings home to let them all know what is going on and what time they will be docking which will be approximately 0800hours the following morning. Steve informs Mike that he will collect them both in the morning. They talk about a few other things before they finish the conversation and Mike heads off to bed, Kate again in his rack sound asleep on her side, he climbs in and snuggles up behind her before drifting off to sleep himself knowing in six hours' time he will be up again to help guide Hammersley into port. The sadness he thought he would be experiencing this being the last time for a while to guide her or any boat into port is not there, instead he feels happy about his choice, the woman that is asleep in his arms being his joy at present.


	41. Chapter 41

Hammersley has just finished docking, Mike having brought her in to the wharf. Mike orders the shutdown of all the engines.

"Hear there Captain speaking, make sure all work stations are left clean and tidy before you leave. That is all." Mike pipes through the ship.

"Sir is it ok to play some music while we do clean up?" Charge asks before Mike and Kate leave the bridge.

"No problem with me, X?" he says then looks at Kate.

"Fine with me. Anyway I have some more reports to finish off." Kate says as she leaves. Swain and Charge both have a smile on their face and look at each other as they watch and wait for the two senior officers of Hammersley to leave.

Charge turns on the IPod he has that is loaded with music, music that Mike and Kate have sang.

"They never said what music we could and couldn't play" Charge says to Swain.

"No they didn't. But if they say anything I am denying any knowledge." Says Swain to Charge as Charge turns things on and Swain heads to the wardroom to do his stock count and order.

Mike and Kate are both in the ships office dealing with some of the paperwork that needs to be finished before they leave the boat, when they hear music coming over the ships speaker system.

"Dam I should have told them no music sung by us." Replies Kate as she recognises the music and voices of them singing with the band.

"Why honey you have a lovely voice." Mike says to her as he is reading through reports.

"What till something you sing is blasting through the boat then we shall see how you feel."

"Oh I know how I feel about it but I know you like hearing me sing so it is ok. Though they could have chosen something worse to play we should be lucky they like what we sing." He says grinning at her. She smiles back at him. They get back to finishing off their paperwork.

As the music is playing they both can't help but join in and start to sing as well. Those near the ships office hear their voices singing in time with the music playing.

Elsewhere within the ship Jim and the SAS are busy sorting out there stuff, there ride has been delayed so they are unable to leave till 0900hours a whole hour on board Hammersley is not Jim most enjoyable thing. His men and himself take what they can up to the boat deck, their weapons still locked in the gun safe and have to stay there till their ride arrives. As they get on the boat deck they also notice that the music that is playing with in the ship is also blasting outside the ship too. He is surprised that Mike allows them to play music and more so blast it around the port, he also notices how most of the sailors do not seem at all worried about the music playing like it is something they hear often through the Hammersley crew seem to be enjoying themselves as they are cleaning the boat, and preparing it for their next journey.

"Swain who are the people singing this?" asks Smith as he recognises some of the songs but not the voices singing them.

"It's the boss and X singing with a band they use to be part of." Swain replies back to him. Smith walks away back to the gallery to finish cleaning it up.

Steve and Tim pull up beside Hammersley in Steve navy issued car. As they both get out of the car they hear the familiar sounds of their kids singing, which brings smiles to both of them. Steve walks on to Hammersley, while Tim stays with the car. As Steve gets on to the boat deck Jim walks up to him.

"Sir"

"Captain Roth pleasure seeing you again everything go ok yesterday?"

"Yes Sir it did, how long are you in Cairns for?"

"Here for a few days why is that?"

"Is it possible to have a private meeting with you tomorrow?"

"Sure I have one with Maxine, Mike and Kate first thing at 0900hours so let's say 1100horus at Navcom is that ok with you?"

"Yes Sir it is see you then." Jim replies before walking away once they have said there good byes, he then notices their ride has arrived and he orders his men to start loading their gear, while Jim goes in search of Mike and Dutchy so that he can get their guns out of lock up.

As Steve enters one of the hall ways of Hammersley he is greeted by Dutchy who lets him know where Mike and Kate are located at present. As he walks closer to the ships office he hears their voices as he quietly walks to the door he sees the two sitting down working and singing, Steve notices how Kate is looking better, a bit more colour in her face, relaxed and the biggest thing happy. _Ok I won't give him as big as telling off as I was going to, it looks like bringing her out here may have done some good. Though he still needs to be told off about it._ Steve thinks to himself. He stands there watching the two work side by side, and every so often talking to each other or passing paperwork to each other. After five minutes of watching them Steve talks. Jim of course has seen Dutchy first and is getting the firearms out of the lock up.

"So I see you both given up keeping your voices under wraps." He says from the door way the two turn to look at him with puzzled expression on their faces.

"Ok you two must not know the music that is playing within the ship is also playing outside the ship." Mike sits there smirking, his head shaking from side to side.

"Charge." He says

"How much more do you have to do before you can leave?"

"Just about done, just a few things left to do which we can do at home." Mike replies.

"Well then go get your things and meet me at the car."

"I have my car already here Steve."

"No you don't, it's at home already." The look Steve gives Mike tells him not to argue with him just do as he is told.

"Ok then we shell go get our things." Mike replies back with. Then they both go collect their personal belongings that are on board. Kate doesn't have much but Mike has a few more things to pick up. Mike then pegs them both as off the ship before they head top side to meet up with Steve.

As the two become visible on the boat deck Jim walks over to them to talk to them. Kate semi stiffens her body which Mike feels as his arm is around her waist.

"Jim what can I do for you?" Mike asks him.

"Was just going to say thank you." the two shake hands.

"Well we better head off our fathers are waiting for us." Mike says so he can get away from Jim quickly. Jim turns to see Steve and another gentlemen there waiting by the car, the two are talking. Jim watches as the two walk up the gangway salute then proceed to the two gentlemen, the male figure that Jim does not know gives Kate a hug and takes the two bags Mike has and puts them in the boot, Mike opens the door for Kate to get in and then the other three proceed to get in the car before it drives off, Jim then takes the last of the SAS gear off the boat and to their awaiting vehicle before leaving the port with his team. He is still not convinced that Kate is with the right man, but every attempt he has made to make Mike seem the bad person has not worked. _I suppose there is no third time lucky with Kate_ He thinks to himself, as the vehicle he is in heads towards the SAS base.

Once they are home Mike and Kate head to their room to change and spend some time alone.

"Honey relax you don't need to sort that out just yet came and lay down here with me." Mike says to her as she is sorting out her bag.

"I should get this sorted first, and you should be doing the same." She says back to him as she continues to take everything out of her bag and place it where it needs to go including the dirty clothes in the wash bin that is in the bathroom. Mike gets up off the bed and walks up to her he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his back, before placing a kiss under her ear. Her hands go to where his hands are sitting on her lower abdomen.

"Now Mrs Flynn you have had a busy few days and I would like you to lie down and rest a tad preferable with me beside you. This can wait till later it's not going to run away." He whispers in to her ear.

"Mike I need to keep busy or I start..."

"No don't go there, don't think like that ok." He cuts her off, turning her in his arms so by the end of his sentence she is facing him.

"I can't help it Mike, I'm worried."

"So am I honey but we need to stay positive." He says as he pulls her into his chest and slowly moves them towards their bed, once beside he she gives in and lay down on the bed on her back, he lies down beside her but on his side, and his head propped up by his arm and his other hand resting where their baby is. He leans over and places a kiss on her lips.

"I must say I do prefer sharing this bed than my rack." Kate looks at him.

"Sorry it just helped keep me a bit calmer, being near you."

"Hey I don't mind, it's just there isn't much room on those especially for two." There is silence in the room.

"Um so the baby what are you planning on doing now?" he asks her hesitating at times.

"Right now I'm not sure. I know should have thought this through so much better than I did. Should have considered what effect it would have on you. I just thought I was doing the right thing." She mangers to get out before she starts to cry.

"Honey it's ok, it was a good thing you went in the end. If you hadn't of gone we would not know what we know now, would we?" he says as he moves his hand from her tummy to her face to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry if I lead you on to think I had done it, I was in so much shock when I got home and before I knew it you were gone. God I know now what it must have been like for you when I walked out after we buried Louise. Properly worse at least you rang me that night unlike me." She rolls on to her side so they are facing each other. "I'm very, very sorry for what I put you through back then; it can't have been easy dealing with the death of our child and also me walking out on you."

"As I have told you before honey you had to deal with it your way. Yes it was very hard; I not just lost one of my girls but both of them within days of each other."

"Mike, you know how you said you would be here supporting me through this do you still mean it?"

"Yes I do, I'm still hurting though over the events of Friday night, and adjusting to Saturdays news. But yes I am here supporting."

"If I had gone through with it would you be here right now?" she weakly says to him.

"To be honest I have no idea if I would or wouldn't be here."

"I hurt you didn't I?" She says as she rolls back over onto her back.

"Yea you did."

"God how stupid can I be I push you to give us a chance, to try and work all this out and what have I done throw it back at you. Time and time again."

"It's not all your fault honey I am to blame too."

"Yea but if I hadn't have left you, things would have been so different."

"Who's to know what would have happened. We just have to find a better way of talking about these sorts of things so that the other doesn't get hurt so badly. By our word or actions."

"What would have happened if you had stayed on Friday night and not left?"

"I would have lost my temper at you, said things that I would have regretted. It was best for me to leave because god knows what would have gone down between us if I had stayed."

The room is quiet again.

"Mike, mum said something about dad having to help you out after Louise's death and me leaving. How bad did things get for you?" she asks him as she looks at him she notices he pales out some and he swallows several times, as if he is trying to get a grip on things. He is not sure what to say to her, how much details to give her, or even if he should tell her at all. It is a time in his life that he doesn't like to think about and if it wasn't for Steve god knows where he would be now. The room is in silence again as Kate waits for Mike to answer, after he has rolled on to his back she rolls on to her side and snuggles up beside him, she hoping that by doing this it might help him, provide some comfort to him. So he can tell her what happened; so she can understand how it was for him; also so she can make a final decision about if she will terminate or not.


	42. Chapter 42

As they lay there in silence, Kate takes comfort from the fact he hasn't gotten up and moved away from her, she feels his arm move and come around her body, his hand resting on her hip; he gives her a gentle squeeze. Kate is not totally sure how long they have layed like this before he finally says something.

"I don't think it is wise to tell you what happened."

"Why?" _Why is she doing this, why does she want to know what happened then. _He thinks to himself

"It was a time of my life that I am not proud of or like to think about." She lays there on his chest thinking. Both still in their DPNU's.

"Mike please. I want to know." Kate asks again. He moves his arm away from around her, and up to his face. _I don't know if I can tell her what happened and how bad things got for me after she left._ He thinks to himself again.

"Kate I don't know if I can tell you."

"Why not?" she asks, as she moves to look at his face she notices he has both hands over his face, covering his eyes, he feels her move

"Can we just not talk about this please?" He pleads with her.

"Mike we both agreed we should talk more, be more open, why is it so hard for you to tell me what happened after I left." She says as she moves to sit beside him on the bed, as soon as he feels that she is no longer on him he moves and sits on the side of the bed, she moves and sits beside him.

"Kate I can't talk about it ok."

"No it's not ok."

"You really want to know don't you?" he asks she just nods her head. "Well go ask your father then." He snaps at her, when they finally lock eyes Kate can see his eyes are very glassy looking, as if he is trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to flow.

"Mike I'm asking you, not my father he wasn't the one who went through it."

"Kate please can we not do this not today, I did some very stupid things that I'm not proud of, that I have no idea how to tell you; if you really want to know go ask your dad he knows far more than you think he does about what happened after you left." He says as he gets up off the bed and heads to their private bathroom, he shuts the door behind him before turning the shower on, he takes off his work clothes then hops in the shower, as the water runs over his back, the tears start to flow and he allows them to flow.

_God what is she going to think of me when she finds out the things I did after she left, then the verbal fight Steve and I had when I found out she was returning to Cairns to work with me._

Back in the bedroom Kate watches as Mike walks away from her to their bathroom, she sits there and listens to the door shut and the shower turn on before she gets up and changes out of her uniform. She then starts to go through Mike's bag taking out his clothes and other bits as she picks up his Odyssey book two pictures fall out of it on to the floor. As she picks them up she is surprised to see what they are, one of the photos is of them on their wedding day just after they had be introduced as husband and wife, the second photo is of Louise. She places them back in his book and places the book on his bedside table, before getting his washing out of the bag and taking his clothes and her uniform to the laundry, thinking about Mike and what he could have done that is so bad he can't tell her.

As she walks through the house to the laundry Helen calls out to her and notices that Kate doesn't respond to her she looks at Steve who then looks a tad concerned. Helen gets up to follow her.

"Kate sweetie you ok?" Helen asks her once they are in the laundry.

"No not really." She says her voice weak sounding.

"What's wrong?"

"I asked Mike to tell me what happened after I left him after we lost Louise and he refuses to talk to me about it. He told me to ask dad, said dad knows more than I think he knows. But dad isn't the one that I left, how could he know what Mike did or went through." She says her voice full of emotion.

"You remember Saturday morning when I found you being sick in your guy's bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Then you will remember what I said about your father being there for him, helping him after you left, how your father wouldn't allow him to be alone. "

"Yes I remember that."

"Right then, what does that say to you? And if Mike doesn't feel comfortable telling you that is his choice."

"But mum he wants us to talk more, tell each other things in full so we don't presume things. How can he say one thing and then do the other." She is interrupted by Steve entering.

"Kate what the hell is going on with you and Mike I've just heard him lock the door to his office." Steve says very bluntly to her.

"Um I asked him to tell me what happened after Louise death and me leaving." She quietly says to him taking note that he doesn't sound too happy with her. Steve just shakes his head not sure what to say to her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to know how he coped, he knows how I cope afterwards and what I did. I thought it was fear. Plus he had asked us to be more open and talk fully about things so as not to misunderstand things between us. So I asked him, I just never expected him to tell me no and then tell me to talk to you about because he can't or won't. He snapped at me about it too before going and having a shower."

"Right well I better go make sure he is ok then." Steve says as he turns around Kate talks again

"Well dad are you going to tell me?"

"Not at present, I need to make sure he is ok first."

"Oh." She replies back with.

"Kate just by asking him to tell you and trying to get it out of him was not a wise idea, and to be honest I don't know if you can handle hearing what he went through. Plus with all the other crap that has gone down in the last few days thanks to you he is now struggling to keep topside, struggling not to slip back to those days after you left." He notices this look on Kate one that he has seen before "You may not see it but I do. I noticed the change in him as soon as I told him what you had planned after picking him up on Thursday night. So right now I am going to go to him." Steve says to her. He notices the look Helen is giving him "Helen she has no idea how much damage she did leaving him back then, he may not be perfect and neither is she but I need to make sure he doesn't slip backwards. It's not because I don't love you Kate but sometimes you forget that you aren't alone that you have family and a husband to think of. But you love to make these sorts of major decisions without talking to any of us before doing it, so you got to accept the outcome of them, accept that sometimes you can affect people badly by your choices." Next thing they hear is something smashing. Steve turns and tells Kate to stay with her mother before making haste towards where the noise came from. Tim is at the door trying to get Mike to open up.

"Tim leave it with me, I know what it is about"

"What's caused it?"

"Kate's been a tad pushy about finding out how he coped with her walking out after Louise's death."

"Ok Steve I'll leave it to you." Tim says and gives Steve a pat on the shoulder as they hear crashing and banging going on in the room.

"Mike its Steve can you unlock the door please." He asks after trying the door and finding it still locked. Mike doesn't respond.

"Mike come on let me in please we can lock the door behind me if it will make you happy." He says to him, hoping it might help.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk either, I just want to check on you make sure you're ok." There is silence on the other side of the door.

"You better bring the first aid kit with you then, but I'm not talking about it." He says after a few minutes. Steve heads off to get the first aid kit knowing where it is placed in Mike's house. He passes Helen and Kate, and Kate sees the first aid kit in his hands and she looks worried, Steve sees her concerned but right now he is cross with her and she can tell by his facial features.

Several minutes later Steve is back at the door.

"Mike it's me again can you let me in?" he asks. He hears movement and then the lock being undone and then movement away from the door.

"Ok you can come in." Mike says Steve can tell from his tone of voice that Mike is not sounding too good. Steve slowly opens the door and walks in, he shuts the door and locks it behind him, and then he surveys the room.

"Oh god son." He says as he walks over to the corner that Mike is sitting down in, noticing the blood that is on his hands. _Shit what a mess, he has trashed this room. God why is she doing this to him, I love her but man she can be so self-centred at times and look at his hands I hope they just small cuts._ Steve thinks to himself.

He sits down beside Mike and gets the items he needs from the kit out, he then takes one of Mike's hands and starts to clean it up. As he looks at Mike's face he can see his blood shot eyes, his wet cheeks and also how he is a little pale in colour as well.

Steve works away at cleaning up Mike's hands, as he is doing this he can tell Mike is trying to stay strong with him in the room.

"It's ok to show your feelings son, we are only human after all." Mike says nothing, he just sits there.

"Looks like a hurricane has hit this room." Steve has a look around and finds the item that would have made the smashing noise that he heard and most likely the injuries to Mike's hand.

"Mike I'm going to need to take you to the hospital, this hand has some bad cuts that need proper checking out."

"No Steve please no, can't you do it." He pleads with him.

"I'm sorry but we have too, I even think I see glass in one of them and it needs taking out."

"They'll ask questions, they'll think I'm stupid when I tell them how it happened."

"No Mike they won't."

"Yes they will."

"No they won't because we won't tell them what you did. We will just tell them as little as we have too about how it happened and if you like I can do all the talking for you."

"But Steve they always ask how it happened, they have to note it down."

"Well I will do what I did a number of years ago for you, tell a story about how it happened. Now come on this is not going to stop bleeding and a few of these need some stitches." Steve says as he wraps Mike's hands up in the bandages.

"Mike you need to come with me." Steve says to him when he notices Mike is not following him. _No God no he's doing this again._ Steve unlocks the door and goes to open it.

"Right Mike I will be back in a few minutes with clean clothes for you then we are going to the hospital wither you like it or not." Steve says as he leaves the office and shuts the door behind him. He walks to the kitchen as he sees Kate and he asks her to get him a change of clothes for Mike and to bring them back to him, once she has gone.

"How is he?" Asks Tim

"Not good I've got to take him to the hospital. You three stay here, I can deal with it."

"You sure?" asks Tim and Sara at the same time.

"Yes I've done this with him many times before." The room goes quiet. Kate then returns with the clothes. Steve gets a plastic bag and Helen follows him, knowing what needs to be done.

Steve re-enters the office and goes over to Mike, he helps him change his clothes, and he then puts the bloody clothes in the bag, which he then takes to the door and passes to Helen.

"Clean this up but be careful and don't let Kate in here, lock yourself in here while you do it."

"Sure thing but what if she asks questions?"

"Tell her I will speak to her once we have return." The whole time the two are talking Mike says nothing, Helen looks at him and can't help but feel a tad sorry for him.

"Honey he's just had too much stress all at once and he has reached breaking point. He'll be fine I make sure of it." He says to his wife seeing the worry on her face. He then walks over to Mike and gets him to stand up, Steve helps guide him out of the room and out of the house, it does not go unnoticed by the other three that Mike has bandages on his hands, as soon as Kate sees them she runs off to their room, and curls up on the bed crying.

Helen goes to the laundry and starts soaking Mike's bloody clothes, before returning to the office locking the door behind her and starting the job of cleaning up, about ten minutes in there is a knock on the door, she asks who it is and when it is Sara and Tim she lets them in and they all help pick everything up. It does not take long for the room to look better, there are a few broken items that need fixing and a couple that need throwing out.


	43. Chapter 43

After they had finished cleaning the office Helen went to check on Kate, and found her quietly sobbing. Helen goes over to her to try and comfort her but Kate refuses to be touched and moves away from her, this tells Helen that Kate wants to be left alone, so she leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Out in the lounge Sara has poured them all a cold drink. The three sit there.

"When was the last time that you know of where he has done, what he did in there?" Asks Tim

"About eight months after Kate left and we all realised that she wasn't going to return at all or talk to him in any forum." Helen replies to Tim question. Tim sits there shaking his head.

"Is Steve going to be ok dealing with him at the hospital?"

"Yes he'll be fine he's taken him a number of times before and helped, don't worry Steve thinks of him as his own."

"That is good to know, because I feel like I should be there with him."

"Don't worry Tim, Steve will take good care of him and get him to talk about it, and help relieve the stress he is feeling."

"I just wish I could do more."

"We all feel like that, but I do think we need to fix the broken window."

"I hope it wasn't his hand that went through it?"

"I didn't see any blood around the broken glass so I doubt that it was the behind the cuts, but we won't know till they get back and if by the time they return Steve has managed to get it out of him." Helen says.

**Cairns General Hospital**

Mike and Steve arrive and are quickly taken through to see a doctor.

"Ok Mr Flynn let's have a look at these hands of yours shell we?" asks the doctor. Mike says nothing; the doctor then looks at Steve, before looking back at Mike and starts to undress them.

"Did you wrap them?"

"Yes I started to clean them up but noticed that on his left hand he has a couple that may need stitches and one of the cuts looks like it has a piece of glass in it, it is also the one that seems to not want to stop bleeding."

"So did this happen at work or home"

"At home, I was helping him hang some pictures when the chair he was standing on gave way and he fell as he went down both his hands made contacted with the framed picture." The doctor looks at Steve with this yea right look you're sure there is no battered wife at home.

"It is picture glass and no there is no battered wife at home either, and if you don't believe me you can ring his house and talk to his parents and then my wife and daughter who is his wife." Steve says sharply to him. Once he has finished a nurse walks in and Mike is shocked to see who it is.

"Sir." Comes from her when she sees both Mike and Captain Marshall in the room

"Seamen Bird, how are you doing?"

"Good thank you." She says back happily to Steve

"Hey boss what happened?" she says to Mike

"Jessica how many times have I told you I am no longer your boss, Mike is fine, and how is my grandchild treating you? Mike asks pleased that they are not talking about him and his hands and how it happened.

"Well she, yes it is a girl, thinks it is good fun to sit on my balder all day long and demands to be feed heaps, it takes after Ryan already and it's not even here yet." Jessica says to him, as the doctor looks over his hands.

"Ok right hand should be fine, just make sure the cuts are kept clean and I will prescript an ointment to use on them to help stop infection. Now your other hand is not looking so well, I'm going to have to take you in to theatre to deal with it this cut where the glass is, is right beside a major artery so to be safe we will take you in numb the hand and deal with it. Means if anything goes wrong we have everything on hand. Jessica can you let them know we need an operating room and why." He asks her and she goes off and does it.

"I see you know my nurse?"

"Yes she used to work with me, and is now living with my son and expecting our first grandchild." Mike replies with a smile on his face, which doesn't go unnoticed by either the doctor or Steve.

"Ok Mike let's take you through now and get this had dealt with. Though Sir I'm still not sure if I should believe you on how this happened."

"Well if I punched something or put my fist through something don't you think the cut would be on the outside of my hand not the inside?"

Once Mike is in the room, the doctor numbs his hand and then leaves; Steve is left sitting in the waiting room.

At the Flynn residents the house phone rings, Kate is up in the kitchen and answers it.

"Mrs Kate Flynn this is Doctor Bill Henry, I'm treating your husband at present I have a few questions I need you to answer is that ok?"

"Um yes go head." She says he hears the slight hesitation in her voice.

"The gentlemen that came in with your husband stated that the cuts happened when he fell while attempting to hang a picture is this correct?"

"I'm not sure Doctor as at the time I was in the laundry which is at the other end of the house to the office where the accident happened, all I heard was a smashing sound." She says back to him. The doctor is still not happy about the answer.

"Well you see I have a few concerns, your husband's hands have tell-tale signs of having punched something or someone, and I am concerned for your wellbeing, has he ever hit you?"

"WHAT of course not."

"Are you sure about that, are you worried what might happen if he finds out that you have been talking to someone about it."

"Excuse me Doctor Henry, but my husband has never done anything of the sort." She crossly says to him.

"You're sure about that."

"Right since you don't want to believe me I am coming down there and talking to you face to face then let's see you call me a liar." She says as she hangs up the phone. She picks up the house keys before telling her parents and Helen where she is going.

After Kate leaves the house, Helen rings Steve.

"Steve we have a problem." She states to her husband

"What problem is that?"

"The doctor just rang to ask Kate questions they think Mike has hit her, she's on her way down to talk to the doctor."

"That … I told him what happened and he didn't want to believe. But I never thought he would ring home to find out."

"Yea well be on the watch out Kate is pissed off at whatever the doctor said to her."

"Ok thanks for that."

Fifteen minutes late Kate has arrived and she sees Steve and walks over to him and sits down beside him, Steve reaches over and takes her hand within his.

"So where is he?"

"They took him in to a theatre to deal with one of the cuts it is close to an artery, so they just playing safe."

"How long is it going to take?"

"Not sure."

Ten minutes later the doctor appears in front of the two of them.

"Ok we got the piece of glass out, he is lucky there is no major damage but it is a deep wound, so he will have to take antibiotics to prevent infection."

"So you're the doctor that rang earlier?"

"You are Mrs Flynn?"

"Yes I'm Commander Mike Flynn's wife and I would like to know why you think my husband has been abusing me?" Kate says firmly to him.

"Well you see here Mrs Flynn his hand injuries are consistent with someone hitting something or someone and often when they hit someone they do other things to cover it up."

"Well then look at me do I look like I have been hit at all?" The doctor looks her over and notices a slight swell of her stomach.

"Well form looking at you there is no facial bruising but your stomach shows signs of swelling you may have internal injuries?" Kate looks at him yet again.

"Doctor Henry from now on you can address me by my rank Lieutenant Commander Flynn, and as I have stated my husband has not hit me at any stage through our ten year marriage. My stomach swelling is due to me being pregnant. Now if you don't drop this stupid idea you have in your head that he has hurt me I will file charges that a suitable to your actions at present, and Captain Steve Marshall who is sitting right beside me will be a witness to the events that have unfolded today. Now if you will like to let me know which room my husband is in so I can go check on him and make sure you have done your job correctly." Her voice is very official and she sounds just like the high regarded officer that she is. Steve sits there very proud of her and how she has kept her temper in check while talking to the doctor.

The doctor takes them through to the room where Mike is and explains a few more things to them, he notices the way the two look at each other, and how Kate goes up to him and places a kiss on his forehead. She whispers something to him which makes him smile for a few moments.

Once the doctor leaves Steve talks to them both and they wait for the doctor to return with the script and the days' worth of meds for him to take. He does inform him that the cuts will need to be checked in about a week, then he dischargers him.

Steve informs Kate that he will drive Mike home and that she should head back and that they will be back soon. Kate agrees to it only after making sure Mike will be returning home with Steve and not going elsewhere.

"Mike you going to be ok?"

"Yea I should be." He replies as he looks out the window pay no attention to where they are going till the car stops. He looks at Steve.

"Why are we here?"

"To talk in private away from anyone who can hear us." He says then they both get out of the car.

As they walk on to the boat, Steve can tell that this where Mike was the other night.

"This is where you came the other night wasn't it?"

"Yes." Steve looks around and checks the cupboards

"Look if you're trying to find any alcohol your out of luck there is none here."

"That is good to know but I just wanted to make sure. Now let's talk about this morning shell we?"

"I prefer not to."

"Well you are going to talk about it. So tell me what made you snap this morning like you did?"

"Loads of things."

"Would the main thing have something to do with Kate asking what she did?" There is silence in the cabin of the boat.

"She has a right to know and I wish I could tell her but to me it seems as if everything has to do with her and what she wants…" he stops

"Everyone has a breaking point Mike, and with the stress you have been under her asking about what happened when she left was your tipping point."

"It's just…" he wants to talk but just can't seem to get the words out.

"Yes I know son, it was a time that you are not proud of something we don't talk about but I have been worried since I told you about her plan to terminate that it might all became too much for you to handle."

"I was sort of handling it."

"You don't have to handle it at all, you don't have to be the big strong I can handle anything guy that everyone sees at work. You are aloud moments where you can break down, show emotions, and be weak. I won't judge you any different for it." The cabin is silent again as Mike thinks about what Steve has said to him.

"I need to stay strong Kate needs me more."

"Why does she need you to be strong Mike?"

"She's going through hell right now, I can't let her down she needs me there to help her, support her, and tell her everything is going to be ok."

"And what about yourself? If you keep this up you will self-destruct again. You both have been through hell, and you're still grieving for your grandmother while everyone else seems to want to know about your daughter, then there is work, Kate's pregnancy and the trail. You have so much going on at once you can't be expected to hold it all together like this."

"Well who else will do it?" He says very sharply back.

"Your parents, Helen and I, don't be afraid to ask for help, we've told you this so many times before. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness it is a sign that you know your own limits; you know when you have too much on your plate to deal with."

"Mike do you want Kate to know what you went through because of her?"

"No not really but if we are going to make this marriage work then she needs; no she deserves to be told what her actions did to those who care for her, love her. But to be honest I think it should wait till we know what the lump is and what the plan is for the dead twin. Once I know her health and that of our baby is fine and ok, then she can be told. Till then I don't want her to know. But Steve can you tell her I don't think I can do it."

"Sure I can do it for you, and I think you are wise making her wait till you know the baby and her are ok health wise. Anyway we should head back home."

"And I have a mess to clean up." Mike replies back as they both get up and leave the boat


	44. Chapter 44

The car ride back to the house, Steve and Mike talked some more about the reasons Mike doesn't won't Kate to know yet about what happened, and Steve understands as Mike explains what Kate has told him about what was found on the Friday, Mike even informs Steve that it was a blessing that she went to the appointment as they wouldn't have found out about the lump till who knows when. The dead twin on the other hand would have been picked up on the next ultra sound which Kate is due to have in another week, as they haven't had once since the day the doctor confirmed the pregnancy.

Once Mike and Steve had arrived home, Mike went in search of Kate and found her sitting out in the back yard, in the far corner under one of the tree's that overhang their yard. He slowly walks up to her and sits on the chair beside her.

"Sorry that I was pushy this morning" she says quietly to him.

"It's ok you had a right to ask me."

"But you asked me not to and I didn't listen and looks what happened." She says to him as she points to his hands.

"It's not your fault for what I did to myself, and I promise you, you will be told when the time is right."

"Can I ask when that might be?"

"Once I know you and our child are ok."

"Oh." she weakly says before returning to reading her book. Mike watches her for a few minutes in silence and he sees a lone tear fall down her cheek.

Mike reaches out with his hand and puts it under her chin; he lifts her chin and turns her head so they are face to face. Ignoring the slight pain this action causes him.

"Kate honey, some of the things you will be told I am not proud of and I don't want any unnecessary stress on you or this little one." He says as he places his left hand on her tummy. "I know that when I tell your father it is ok to tell you, you will worry over what I did, I just want to protect you and our family. I know right now you have no idea what you are going to do about this little one, but until I know that everything is fine. Then I will tell your dad and he will tell you. But honey once he starts telling you he won't be stopping, he will tell you everything and in detail."

"OK." She replies back with before feeling Mike's arms around her. Mike then lets her go and she goes back to reading her book, while he goes inside, takes some pain killers and goes and lies down on their bed, before long he has drifted off to sleep.

He wakes an hour later to the feeling of someone wrapped around him; as he opens his eyes he looks down to see Kate curled up beside him.

"Have a nice nap Commander?"

"Yes thank you." They are both quiet for a few minutes enjoying lying side by side.

"Um you know how you spoke to Adelle about my problems."

"Yes."

"Can we go and see her, and can you come, I think I need to start thinking more about involving you in this than me doing it by myself."

"Of course I will come, shell we ring her tomorrow and make an appointment for tomorrow?'

"Yes please and can you do it. I'm still struggling with things." Her voice sounding weak as she speaks to him.

"No problem, and that is why I am taking leave honey it's to help you with these struggles no matter your decision at the end of it you may not realise it now but you will need me, even if it is a shoulder to cry on." He says as he gentle rubs her back with her hand.

Several minutes later they get up and head out to the lounge where the other four are sitting down watching a movie on the television. They sit down and enjoy watching the rest of the movie with them.

"Right you two we need to talk to you both." Steve says to them in a very firm voice, that both understand that he means business and they can't get out of this. They both nod their heads to let Steve know that they are happy for him to go on and also that they are listening to him.

"Right you two have been a real right pair these last few days haven't you. Both doing things to upset the other, which is normal in any marriage; but not all marriages have had to go through what you two went through, ten years ago and the after effects of it all. To then get those said events in the local papers for your friends, work colleges and others to read." There is a slight pause "Now Kate I know your upbringing wasn't the best for having people stick around more so the male side of things, but you two have known each other for a good 15 years now, and you've known me and Helen since you were eighteen, You are used to me being there when you have needed me anytime day or night, but you have to stop thinking all about yourself in this marriage there is a second person to consider when you make life haltering decisions like you have been doing." He stops talking to allow his works to sink in to her. "Now both of you need to learn to talk better, I know darn well you two come work can communicate excellently, you both need to bring that same communication into your home that you share together. I know you both have a lot to work through both with each other and personally, but you can't just shut the other one out. If you don't or can't talk about the issue at that time tell them why, not just go I can't or drop it or whatever it is you say. Give each other reasons, so you don't end up hurting each other more, or total misunderstanding what the other is saying. For two officers who can run a patrol boat together and have it top of the fleet year after year, you have me wondering what changes as soon as you get through that door." He stops talking to give the two time to process what has been said and to think about the last part of his statement. The other three adults sit and listen to what Steve has said to Mike and Kate.

"I wonder if it is due to on the boat they know their job where here within this house, they don't. They were slowly making progress to be back as a couple, and as husband and wife but with Janet's death they very quickly moved in, they have not had time to adjust and learn where each other stands, so much stress can't be helping at all." Helen says to the group in general.

"Good point there darling, maybe you two should go back to what got you two together in the first place." Steve says

"The band?" Mike says puzzled

"The band no but the music yes, Well if you want you can go back and play with them, but that has always been a part of you both that always seems to cheer you both up. Help you both feel better again, look what it did to you both after Janet's death you both didn't want to go out and we made you and look at the fun you had that night." He says the two sit there smiling; both knowing that night was well worth it even though at the start they didn't want to go.

The two sit there thinking about what has been said, both knowing that Steve is right.

"Now Mike you also got to realise that sometimes you have no control over things and when you get to stressed out you got to ask for help, remember what I told you Mike it isn't a sign of weakness ok, we all have a breaking point Kate included. Kate the same goes for you, if you need him around say so, if you need help pick up the phone and ring one of us we will always be there no matter the time of day or night. It is important for you both to remember that. Even if you have to ring for the other like Mike did when your coxswain found out about Louise and you got withdrawn again Kate, he knew the signs and was worried so he rang us, so if you are worried about the other ring us and talk to us. Just because you are in the Navy doesn't mean that it will affect your careers or promotions by asking for help or talking to someone. It shows that you are human after all. Anyway we four are off to the supermarket, you both sit there and talk and when we get back you two will be on dinner duty tonight." Steve says as the four get up and leave the house heading to the supermarket to do some shopping.

That evening things seemed good within the Flynn house hold, Mike and Kate worked well doing dinner, and it seems Steve's secret plan was starting off good, well secret to Mike and Kate of course, but not to the other three adults, as they had spoken about it while the two were laying down in the room earlier on that day.

Monday morning and they both woke early. It seemed that their body clocks were on Hammersley time not shore time. But instead of going back to sleep they both got up and prepared a cooked breakfast for everyone.

By seven am the other four adults were up and were surprised to walk into the kitchen to find breakfast just about ready for them to eat, so they sat down and waited while Kate and Mike dished everything up and put it on the table so they all could help themselves. Helen and Sara had both noticed how the two seemed far happier than the day before, and they started to wonder what had gone on after they all had gone to bed. They asked but the two stayed quiet on what the change was, stating nothing had happened though the grins on their faces said otherwise.

When the clock struck eight Mike was quickly on the phone making an appointment for Kate and him, he then rang Maxine to inform her that Kate would be leaving after their meeting with her as they have an appointment with the midwife at eleven.

By eight thirty they are both dressed in their whites, and come out to the lounge where Steve meets them in his whites. Steve informs them that he is taking his own car as he has other work related matters to deal with after the meeting they have with Maxine. Once ready the three left the house to head to Navcom and the awaiting meeting they were about to have.

**Navcom**

**Cairns**

**0900hours**

**Maxine office**

Mike and Kate enter her office, Steve having already gotten there a few minutes before them.

"Right Mike you do know the navy rules regarding pregnant sailors correct?"

"Yes I do."

"Right then you would have known how unwise it was to take Kate out there with you?"

"It may have been an unwise move, but the navy's rules don't land lock them till sixteen weeks, you also stated you had trouble finding an experience XO to go out with me, I knew I could leave Kate on board to run things, while I went with the team. The promotions board may have passed her up for promotion last year, but she has always been highly capable of doing the CO Job. I left Swain on board to make sure she had someone she knew and could trust there if something happened." Mike stops for a few moments unsure of what to say next.

"Ok Mike spit it out I can tell there is more to this than what you just said." Maxine asks him.

"Well I also thought that Kate could do with…" He stalls

"Ma'am I agreed to go with him. We had been given some bad news on Friday and due to the news I was feeling very down, he thought it would boost my confidence to get out there and do something with him not to show him but myself that I am good at something and not the failure I told him I was and it exactly what I need to get my mind back in the right frame of mind again." Kate says to Maxine.

"Well then Kate care to explain this?" Maxine asks as she passes over the medical report from Friday. There are a few minutes of silence as Kate works out what to say.

"This ma'am is regarding a biopsy that was taken on Friday, I had gone for other reasons, which I am not proud of but because of it a lump was picked up that may have been left unknown for who knows how long. Also other things where found out at the same time, we do have another appointment with the midwife today to talk about what was found and a plan of action will be talked about. Until that meeting we are not sure what we are dealing with and wither or not I will be even able to go through with this pregnancy." Maxine sits there shock on her face.

"So that explains the leave that you are requesting for then Mike?"

"Yes it is, I want to be here on land for her as we deal with what is ahead of us. Good or bad."

There is silence in the room. The telling off Maxine was going to give the two seeming so unimportant to the partial but enough information given for her to understand that whatever is going on is serious.

The four then get talking about the mission that they did. Mike and Kate filling her in on their side of things, as Mike was on land and Kate on the water. Before long it is ten thirty and Mike is excuses Kate and him so they can get to their appointment with Adelle.


	45. Chapter 45

After Mike and Kate leave Maxine's office, Maxine questions Steve about the bandage on Mike's left hand; Steve explains that he had an accident at home that resulted in his hands going through a picture frame and his left hand got a couple of deep cuts on them.

As Jim arrives in the parking area at Navcom, he sees Mike and Kate walking together in the car park, he watches as the two walk quite close to each other. As they approach a black SUV Mike opens the passenger's front door and hops in, Kate then walks around to the other side of the vehicle and gets in before driving off. After watching the two Jim then heads off towards the building for his meeting with Steve.

Once inside Jim is taken towards an office and as they get there he notices a name on one of the doors "Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn" this for him tells him that Kate does have a shore posting and that the navy know about her marriage to Mike. As he enters the office that he has been taken too he notices that it is Maxine's office that they are in, as he recognises some of the items that were in her office last time around, and also the placement to the ball pen that is visible from the window.

"Captain Roth what can I do for you?" Steve asks as he comes in via a different door.

"I want to talk about Mike Flynn."

"Sure what is it you want to talk about in regard to him?" Steve asks as the two both sit down on the chairs in front of Maxine's desk.

"His actions while out on patrol I felt where uncalled for. He should never have allowed a pregnant officer to sail, more so with the mission we did on Saturday. Don't you lot have rules regarding pregnant officers sailing?" Steve takes a few moments to gather his thoughts before answering Jim.

"Yes we do have rules and regulations in force for pregnant officers; they are to notify their commandeering officer by twelve weeks and by sixteen weeks must have put in a transfer for a shore posting, as at sixteen weeks we land lock all pregnant officers."

"Ok but surely with the type of mission we had on Kate shouldn't have been allowed to go. It was highly stupid of Mike to allow her to be on board, and then he refuses to take his main medic with the boarding team."

"OK yes with the type of mission that was undertaken she should have stayed behind, but we were short experienced XO and CO's for this mission, Mike is on leave when he got the call, and as his normal XO is also on leave, he decided to take Kate, who herself decided to go. Leaving his more experienced medic on board Hammersley was an excellent move by him."

"But his team they were short an experienced medic."

"No not really Mike has been a second medic before and there was the Chandlers medic with the teams. His team and yours included had a main medic and three if not four experience second medics in radio contact on the ground, and another main medic on board Hammersley, also when Mike predicted that they might have some escape via the water leaving an experienced medic on one of the patrol boats was a wise idea, as then they would be able to deal with any injuries that came about from dealing with those boarding's. I think that what Mike did was the right thing to do."

"Has the Chef and Admiral been informed of what they did?"

"Yes they have, and they were ok with it after speaking to the pair." Jim sits there thinking. He wants to ask something more personal about the two and what he was told while on board Hammersley but is not sure if he should, but the he decides to bite the bullet and go for it.

"What is the Navy's rule on married people serving together, I know you have a no fraternization policy for all ships so how do you work that when two people are married and serve on the same ship. Like Mike and Kate."

"Normally we don't allow it for many different reasons, but with Mike and Kate we have allowed them to still serve together."

"Surely though if they have been married for as long those two have been, if what Kate said to me is true they should never have been posted together."

"Ok I'm not sure I should be talking about their marriage and their personal life with you?" Steve says starting to realise that this is going down a more personal road regarding his daughter and son in-law.

"Well Kate told me to speak to you saying you are her father; for which I highly doubt as when we were together she never mentioned any family, and also to look up a James Bradley as well which I am yet to do." Jim says.

"I am her father, I may not be her real father but we are family, and a family is what you make it to be. James Bradley is someone who to both Mike and Kate has caused them both a lot of grief."

"And who is Louise?" Jim then asks noticing how Steve is semi avoiding answering his questions about the two, just giving basic details.

The two are then interrupt by noise within the ball pen, as Steve looks over to the area he sees the local news on the television and pictures flicking through, both Steve and Jim head out to listen.

"Today we were surprised to learn that James Bradley in his last accident killed one of his relations, Emily Simmons was killed in James last major drink driving accident, she is the twin sister of Lisa Simmons who is married to Jonathon Bradley, James Bradley's nephew. What was even more surprising for us was when we learnt that Jonathon Bradley works for the Navy onn board a Navy Patrol Boat, with Commander Mike Flynn as his CO, Jonathon has replace Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn as the Executive Officer on board Hammersley. We tried to talk to Mr and Mrs Flynn about how they felt working with the nephew of the person who killed their child Louise Flynn ten and half years ago and then Mikes grandmother a few months ago but as you can tell from these pictures we got earlier today they declined to comment. James Bradley is due to go to trial in a few weeks for the accident he caused while out on day leave to attend his mother's funeral. For the Simmons family, they lost a daughter, sister, and a best friend and for the Flynn family their wedding day will always be a reminder of how quickly life can change. Jonathon's mother informed us today that her son is not going to support his uncle at this time feeling that he deserves what he gets for what he has done. What do you think, should he be standing by his uncle a killer, of so many people, or his wife and their family? But for these two Navy families the next month is going to be hard, as more information comes to life and the trail starts on James Bradley." He news reporter says.

As soon as the message has finished Steve is on the phone, Jim is left standing there. Ok that explains a fear bit, I'm going to have to go home and do some more research on this guy and get more information about what happened ten and half years ago to Mike and Kate it might help me understand why she walked out and why she thinks it is not Mike's fault for what happened and her leaving and how she is pleased he has allowed her back into his life like she is now. Jim thinks to himself, as he looks over towards the direction Steve went in he sees that he is still on the phone he asks one of the sailors close by to pass on a message to Steve for him.

At the hospital Mike and Kate are pleased to have gotten past the reporters and news people who happened to somehow find where they were. The reports and news people throw so many questions at them, Mike wraps his arm tightly around Kate and pulls her close and then says to them 'no comment' as they walk towards the door of the hospital, where the guards prevent the news people from entering and following the two.

They head to maternity to meet up with Adelle as they arrive they are quickly put in a room to wait for her.

Ten minutes later Adelle walks into the room carrying a large folder with her, Kate sees this folder and her complexion pales this does not go unnoticed by the two others that are in the room.

"Kate don't stress some of this is just information for you two to read through." Adele says to her, as she sits down in the chair opposite the two. "Now Kate, Mike was saying to me on the phone this morning that you want to know what help there is?"

"Yes but also there is some other things I need to talk to you about." She softly says as she looks at her hands that are sitting in her lap, unable to make eye contact with her midwife.

"Yes Friday's appointment. I was also informed of that and have rung the clinic you went too, they use the same lab we do for the results so the lab will send me a copy of them once they have finished the testing which will take a few more days, but I do wont to have a look myself, he also gave me the measurements of the dead twin, and I am sorry I never picked it up on the scan you had done, or when we did the checks of the baby's heartbeat, the two must have been beating at the same time and rate. So first things first we will get you up on the bed and do a full external and internal scan." For the next twenty minutes Adelle checks over both mum and baby, as she takes the measurements of the death twin, and compares it to the measurements she already has she notices a slight decrease in its size, it is not much but it small enough to give hope for the one that is remaining.

"Now Kate re your dates, going by the information you have given me the size of the foetus at the time you came in you are between the twelve and fourteen week mark, it is not uncommon when a twin dies for the second to do a sudden growth spirit, and also babies can grow and then not grow so dates are only approximate which of course you know from last time. We will keep a close on you, I would like to do weekly scans and bloods to make sure the dead twin does not cause any problems and also if it does the we are on to it sooner, you will need to keep stress levels down and stay relaxed as much as possible if you do decide to go through with this pregnancy there can still be complications to both you and the unborn baby due to the dead baby. Now this lump from the scans I have taken and from what can be seen via the small camera I have used it looks like a small skin tag, that may have happened when you add Louise, I can't tell where it is attached at this stage as I don't won't to go too far internally just in case I cause damage to the living twin. As I am not sure if the twins share the same placenta or have separate ones. Once we have the results we can go from there and decided what action if any needs to be taken."

The three talk for another thirty minutes about what Kate has been feeling, the things she has tried, and how she feels in herself about the whole thing. They go through a few simple things that Kate is to go home and try, Adelle was pleased to hear that Mike was taking some time off, they also think with the trail and there being a lot focused on Louise it will be making it harder for her to deal with it all. She reassures Kate that this often happens to people and that she is not a failure that it is all normal. They are also informed that depending on the results of the biopsy that they may have no choice but to have a termination on medical grounds, but she does inform them that she thinks this is unlikely path for what she has seen.


	46. Chapter 46

**A Week Later**

Neither Mike nor Kate has heard from Jim since he departed from Hammersley after the mission. Both had been expecting something from him but nothing at all. They had asked Bird if any messages had been left at the house for Kate, but there had been nothing. For Kate this worried her, as with the way things where left between her and Jim, she was sure he would want to know more, have questions he wants answers for.

"God I wish the press would leave us alone." Mike says as he reads the front page of the morning paper at the kitchen table.

"When are your parents due to arrive?" Kate asks as she walks over with a coffee for him and Tea for herself.

"Mum said they'll be arriving Thursday evening. She asked if we would prefer them staying in a motel since they've spent so much time here over the last few months."

"I hope you told them not to waste their money."

"I told them that it's their choice. Oh and she said my sister and brother are also coming for the trail."

"Where are they staying?"

"Grans old place."

"I thought that went to your uncle?"

"It did but he decided since dad lived the closest to Cairns that he could have it on one condition that it stayed within the family."

"Then why haven't they stayed there last time they were up?" She asks looking puzzled at him.

"They had it gutted and redecorated inside and out, mum said it got finished a few days ago. And so they told Lucy and Paul that they could stay there with their families as it will be cheaper than motels for them."

"So what do they plan to use it as then?"

"I'm not sure maybe a holiday home for when they come to visit, or for any of the family maybe. They've not told me what the plan is for it, plus I haven't ask either been too busy dealing with other things." He says as he smiles are her. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Not too bad so far, that stuff Adelle has me taking has been helping, though I think the biggest help is her stating I'm unfit to be a witness for the trail. Getting that news yesterday has been a big relief." She says as she walks past him he grabs her and pulls her down on to his lap.

"I bet it has honey." He says as he wraps his arms around her, then gentle places a kiss on her lips.

"So what is the plan for today?" he asks once they break from the kiss.

"Work for both of us." She replies back with a smile before kissing him more passionately. They both deepen the kiss and after about five minutes Mike makes sure he has a good hold on her before lifting her as he stands and heads to their bedroom.

An hour later they are now curled up with each other on the couch. Kate is reading a book and Mike is reading through reports that Maxine has given him to go over.

"How came I'm now doing your job while you get the holiday?" he says to her as he finishes reading the report.

"Because Maxine thought it would be best to put me on some leave and make you do my job." She says cheekily to him.

"Well your helping me you know that right?"

"Sure what do you need help with?" She asks as she places a kiss on his lips.

"This report of yours I can't understand it." He says back to her.

"What don't you understand." She says back placing another kiss on his lips, she uses her tongue to ask for entrance to his mouth, he opens his mouth and their tongues duel. They break apart when they both need to breathe in more air. He smiles at her.

"Now I understand that far more easily than this report, is there something I am missing to have a better understanding?" he says as he passes her the report. She takes the report and looks it over.

"Oh this one yea there should be another report that goes with it, but I bet you it isn't here." Mike looks at the time.

"Honey what times is our appointment with Adelle?"

"2.30"

"Ok so we've got plenty of time to sort out my little problem that you have created."

"What problem is that?" she replies back with a grin.

"Like you don't know? Your hormones are having a field day with you over the last few days."

"I didn't hear you complaining about it."

"Oh I never will, care to join me in the shower then, we can solve two problems at once." He says as he goes to get up off the couch. She smiles and follows him to the shower.

As they are busy getting dressed after their shower their door bell chimes, alerting them that there is someone at the front door.

Mike finishes putting his shirt on as he walks to the front door to find out who is there, as he opens the door he is surprised to see their lawyer standing there. They both say hello before Mike allows him to enter, and they head to the lounge to talk.

Mike and the lawyer go over the details of what he remembers from the accident Kate and himself were in. Mike asks why they have to bring up the events over Louise's death and why they can't just focus on the accident that happened when he was out on leave. The lawyer explains that they are going to try and use this case to help change rules regarding leave like what he had. Mike agrees to it but is not happy at all about having to bring up it. The lawyer also informs Mike that some of their personal information will come out, but it is already information that the press and that already know.

While Mike has been talking to the lawyer Kate takes the paperwork that Mike had in the lounge to their office and goes through them, and then starts on some other reports that she knows need to be typed up. She does now she is on leave but she feels like she has to do something, anything to be of help.

As she is busy typing up an email to some friends the alarm on her phone goes off, as she checks it she notices it is time for them to head off to the hospital, as she comes out to the lounge she finds Mike and the lawyer still hard at it, she doesn't wont to interrupt. As she walks up to them Mike looks up at her they eyes lock, and she tabs her wrist, Mike then looks at the time and informs the lawyer that Kate and himself have an appointment to get too. They quickly finish up what they were working on and make a time to get together to go over more information. Mike then gets his shoes and puts them on before both himself and Kate head out to the car to head to the hospital.

Thirty minutes later they arrive at the hospital and head on up to see Adelle. They are then guided to Adelle's office on arrival. The nurse takes Kate's blood pressure and also some blood for her routine testing.

"Hello you two how are we doing today?"

"Be much better once you give us those results of the biopsy." Kate says to her

"Of course you want those but first thing first how have you been since last week?"

"Slightly better, still worried about the lump but it's been nice having Mike around more, and know I don't have to be a witness in the upcoming trail, but to be honest I just need to know the results, so can you just not side track us and just tell me what they say." Her voice sounding angry, her hands trembling. Mike reaches over and places his hand on top of her hands.

"Adelle can you give us the results please, she isn't going to be ok till she knows what we are dealing with here?" Mike asks quietly. She opens up a screen on her computer and reads through some results.

"Ok, Mike, Kate I have the results for you they show …."


	47. Chapter 47

Maxine decided after hearing from Steve what had happened and then what was going on in the news that it would be best to put Kate on medical leave till they knew what was going on and bring Mike in to over her. She thought and talked it over with Steve that this way would work out better. Mike would what hours best suited around Kate's appointments this also meant Mike didn't need to take leave to be at home or there for Kate when she needed it, allowing him to save them for later. Also it allowed for both their incomes to keep coming in.

Maxine wasn't impressed when it was plastered all over the news about the two navy families that are involved with the James Bradley case. They had been hoping to keep as much of it out of the news for all those involved, not just for their families but also for their fellow crew members and friends. As Maxine inquired about where the information came from, they told her their source was not involved with the navy; this making it harder for Maxine to control what was said. She did issue a memo to all naval personal about giving out any information on the three sailors, and that she would hope they would respect their superiors at this time and not say anything to anyone.

Over the week she kept a close eye on all three. She also came to see what Ryan saw in Jessica. Jessica was determined that everything they needed for the baby they would buy for themselves, that she didn't feel right taking things from anyone else even if it was the child's grandparents. Though one thing she did notice was how Jessica never spoke of her family and whenever it was brought up she would divert from talking about them. For Maxine she was pleased that Jessica had Kate to turn to, Kate may not be a mother yet but she was the right type of person to look up too, to ask for advice, she just hoped that one day Jessica would feel ok about asking her things as well. As she was looking over Jessica's results for her medic course she was happy to see she was doing extremely well and that so far her tutor had nothing but high praise for her, he even passed a comment about her being a perfectionist on how she did some things, if not perfect she would start all over again. These making her remember the ADFA nickname Kate had picked up 'Princess Perfect'.

Tuesday rolled around and she knew Mike would not be in today as him and Kate had an appointment at the hospital. Maxine was hoping like hell that it went well for them, she felt they had been through enough and that they needed some good news for a change.

Back at the hospital

"Ok, Mike, Kate I have the results for you they show that the lump is just some excuses body tissue nothing bad about it at all. It is what we would call a skin tag." Kate breathes like she had been holding in her breath, a sigh of relief also coming out after hearing what it was.

"So what do we do about it then?" Mike asks, feeling so much better knowing it is not something that would risk the life of his wife and unborn child.

"We just leave it as it is, we will keep an eye on it when you go into labour and make sure it doesn't hinder dilation. I would say the way the dead foetus is sitting in your uterus it has cause it to move and show up where it is." She pauses allowing the news to sink in and registered with them both. Herself feeling pleased that the results are good ones, she was worried she would have to give them bad news after the results taking an extra few days to come through, normally for Adelle when results take longer than planned it is often due to the results being bad and that they need further testing to find out what is wrong with it.

"Now you two, I was talking with Jessica earlier on and I normally don't break patient confidentiality but I am slightly concerned."

"Is everything ok with her and the baby?" Kate quickly gets out her own worry and relief being put aside by the worry for Jessica and the grandchild she is carrying.

"Yes but it is her family side of things I am concerned about I tried to get some information from her about her family but she refuses to talk about them in any form, I am worried that it might cause undue stress to her and the child, does she have anyone here in Cairns that she is close to that you know of that she might talk to and open up about what is going with her family, as at her first appointment she said she would talk to them and let me know. Sadly I have had nothing back from her."

"I will talk to her and see what I can from her." Kate says to her.

"You sure about that? You where her boss?"

"Yes but she also comes to me when she has problems, I think she might open up to me about it if I go about it the right way, plus I have nothing else to do at present since I am on leave at present."

The three talk for a little longer before Mike and Kate leave to head home. Feeling like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Kate was still semi struggling with her memories of Louise but having Mike home over the last week has helped as when they come up she then talks to him about it and they both share their fears, worry and that about the new baby and their memories of Louise.


	48. Chapter 48

As they were leaving the hospital Kate was wondering what had happened that would make Jessica not want to talk about her parents. She knew they did have a close relationship, but they did email each other a couple of times a month depending on what rotation Hammersley was on. But for her now to not want to say a word about them and divert from the topic was total strange. Kate was even more interested in how she had missed this change.

_Had Jessica tried to talk to me about it? Had I listened and not taken it in? Had I total ignored her on the topic, or tell her that they will come around. God I wished I knew what had happened. Kate thought to herself, as she got in the car_. That she total had ignored Mike talking to her.

"Sorry babe, what did you say?" she asks having noticed Mike worried looking face.

"You looked concerned and seemed a million miles away, you ok?" he asks her.

"Just thinking about Bird I mean Jessica. Something doesn't seem right with what Adelle told us and what I know about her and her parents."

"Maybe they had a falling out over her being pregnant, they may not like the idea of her being a mother at her age even with the support she is getting from us and Ryan."

"Maybe but why hasn't she came to me about it? She normal talks to me about nearly everything. I know while she was posted on Hammersley they would communicate with each other several times a month. It just seems odd that she refuses to talk about them all of a sudden."

"Well whatever the reason is I'm sure you will get it out of her and help her work through it." He says to her as they are driving back home.

"I hope she feels like she can talk to me about it."

"Just give her time and see what happens honey, don't push her. If anything has happened between her and her parents, she is going to need you more now than before hand. She looks up to, not just for advice but as a mentor, role model, someone she strives to be like."

"God no, she doesn't want to be like me."

"Why not honey."

"Well I didn't get my nickname for the fun of it Mike."

"True but look at you now, you're not the same person you were when you came back. Your still like things don't correctly but you can relax and enjoy yourself as well. There is nothing wrong with the way you do things now, not in an officer."

"I suppose not." There is a pause as Mike pulls the car over, and turns to face her.

"Honey look at me." He says as he moves his hand to her face to turn it to him. "Honey there is nothing wrong with her wanting to be like you. You are an excellent example of an officer of the RAN, one that I am proud to have served with and call my wife. Who better for her to look up to than you? She knows you have worked hard to get where you are today and that nothing has been handed to you on a silver platter." Kate's eye glass up at what he is saying to her and a tear escapes down her face; he wipes it away with his thumb.

"Yea but…" she is cut off by him.

"No buts honey. And as I told you the other day if you still want to be Admiral or Chef of Navy you still can be. I will happily be the one that runs around after our little one. Your dreams don't have to end just because we are married and have a family on the way. And that in itself is another good reason for her to look up at you. An example that just because you are a mother doesn't mean you have to stay at home or do a job just to pay the bills; you can still go down the career path you have chosen for yourself. Still enjoy your life." Kate nods her head, he leans over and places s oft gentle loving kiss on her lips before moving back in his seat and pulling the car back out into traffic and finishing the drive back home.


	49. Chapter 49

After dinner Kate rang Jessica to talk to her and see how she was doing. She noticed that Jessica seemed distant as if something was wrong but she didn't want to talk about it. After being on the phone for half an hour Kate made the decision to go around and see her, talk to her face to face, she may open up and tell her what is troubling her. Mike offered to drive her over there but she refused, and said she would drive herself as she was unsure of when she would be returning. They said a quick goodbye, and he promised to stay up till she arrived home.

Kate arrives and knocks on the door and there is no reply from Jessica. The lights are on and Kate knows Ryan is out on Chandlers at present. Kate tries again and still no answer, she decides to use her spare key to enter the house. As she enters the house she calls out to Jess, but gets nothing back as she walks up the stairs towards the rooms she hears the sound of running water and faint crying. This worries her, Has something happened to the baby? To her? Kate thinks to herself. Knowing she has done this a number of times herself, used the sound of running water to hide her crying even when there is no one around.

She enters what use to be her main bedroom and is now Jessica and Ryan's, she walks towards the ensuite and finds Jess on the floor crying, the cold tap on the sink running. She bends down and sits beside her and pulls her into her chest. She says nothing just provides comfort for Jess, knowing how the feel of someone holding you when everything is crashing around you, is a god send. They sit there Kate rubbing her hand up and down Jess's back, while the other stays wrapped around her frame.

Sometime later Jessica crying subsides and she moves from within Kate's embrace.

"Thanks." Jess says quietly to Kate, as she gets up off the floor and washes her face. Kate also gets up.

"No problem do you want to talk about?" she asks her.

"You've got your own problems to deal with you don't need to be worrying about mine as well." Jess says back as they both leave the bathroom. Jessica heads down stairs and Kate follows her to the lower level of the house.

"Jess talk to me please, I'll worry more not knowing what has you like this, and I can't help if I don't know what is going on to have you crying in the bathroom." Kate asks as they both sit down on the couch. Jess says nothing.

"Jess please talk to me or would you prefer me to go get Dutchy for you?" still nothing from her, Kate decides to ask her and see what response she gets from her.

"Ok does it have something to do with Ryan?" Jess shakes her head.

"OK has it something to do with the baby?"

"Sort of" quietly she says back.

"Is everything ok with the baby?" Jess nods her head, as she plays with her hands.

"Jess does this have something to do with your family?" she nods her head again.

"Jess what did your parents say when you told them about the little one?" Jess says nothing at the start; Kate gives her the time to talk.

Five minutes later she finally says something.

"They want nothing to do with me and they said they will be applying for custody of my baby once it is born. They said I'm not fit to be a mother and that there is no way in hell that I am allowed to raise their grandchild or be involved in its life." Kate is left in shock.

"Jess did you tell them you had support from the baby's fathers family."

"Yes but they said they don't care, the Navy is no place to bring up a child even more so when its mother is a child herself. What am I meant to do Kate? I can't let them take my baby from me." She says as she breaks down into tears again, one hand sitting on her ever expanding stomach. Kate pulls her into her side and holds her while she cries.

"Well they're not going to get my grandchild. We have those papers already drawn up and signed saying what will happen if anything happens between the two of you, you have a house to live in, you both have good jobs. You love each other and you have Mike, Maxine and I here to help you both out with anything." Jess says nothing her sobbing has calmed down some

"Jess honey there is no way Mike will allow them to do that he will do everything he can to make sure you get to keep your child. I think tomorrow we should talk with Maxine about this as well as Mike and talk to a lawyer and find out if they can do what they say they are going to do." There is a knock on the door and Kate gets up and heads to the door as she opens it she is shocked at who is standing on the other side of the door.

Back at home Mike sits in the lounge wondering how things are going with Jessica. He is also worried about her; he has emailed Ryan hoping he might be of some help in explaining what is going on, that is if he knows.

While he is busy side tracked by his mind the house phone rings and he answers and is surprised to hear the voice of Jimmy. They spend the next thirty minutes talking. Before they both hang up agreeing to meet up over the weekend while the band is up to play some gigs and support Mike and Kate while the trail is on.

_Back at Kate's old place she is standing in the door way in shock. Not sure what to say. Jess is unaware of what is happening at the door as she is curled up on the couch her face buried in a pillow trying not to let her crying be heard by anyone._

The two at the two just look at each other, Kate with shock on her face the other with a smug smile on their face.

Back at Kate's old place she is standing in the door way in shock. Not sure what to say. Jess is unaware of what is happening at the door as she is curled up on the couch her face buried in a pillow trying not to let her crying be heard by anyone.

The two at the two just look at each other, Kate with shock on her face the other with a smug smile on their face.

"Don't I get a hello Smudge?" Kate takes a depth breath trying to stop herself from slamming the door in his face, which she really wants to do to him.

"Do not call me smudge ever again."

"Well I see Mike hasn't come to the door so I take it what you told me on the Hammersley is a lie or he broke your heart again, which I'm not total surprised about either."

"Jim I don't live here anymore." And he just laughs at her.

"Come on Katie if you didn't live here why did you answered the door?" he says, as he try sot get in but Kate holds her ground in the door way not allowing him to enter.

"I rent my house out to my step son Ryan and his partner. I'm here checking up her as Ryan is out on rotation right now."

"Ryan as in Ryan White?" Jim asks

"Yes Commander White's son."

"Oh yea forgot about that. No wonder you are here and not with Mike." Kate moves her head when she hears the phone ringing, she sees Jess get up and answer it, she listens to the start of the conversation, and hears the name Ryan she then turns to face Jim again.

"Jim I am with Mike and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"No even this?" He says as he quickly pulls her to him and kisses her, she doesn't respond to start with and when she clicks to what is going on she starts to move to break free. Her mobile rings that is in her pocket, Jim lets her go as she reaches into her pocket and pulls it out she sees who is on the other end and hits a button before placing it back in her pocket.

"Jim never ever do that to me again because if you do I will file sexual harassment suit against you."

"Oh come on Kate you use to love me doing that."

"That was some time ago Jim, I just wish you would understand that I am with Mike, married to him."

"Oh I understand alright but how is he going to make you happy, he works on Hammersley hardly ever home. You have a child on the way. You need support and help at home the baby needs a father that is present not one sailing around on the ocean."

"And how do you expect to help and support you are away all the time too."

"I would have been on a shore posting at even the thought of having a child with you, or as soon as we found out if it wasn't planned."

"Jim can you stop this. What Mike and I do regarding work is our own business, our private life is that. Mike makes me more than happy Jim, he completes me. We have a lot of history Jim far more than you or I will ever have. You need to accept that I am with him and that I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry if I lead you to think there was more between us than there was, but I would never have married you even if I wasn't married to Mike. I told you that on Hammersley. Now please leave Jim." Kate says as she steps back Jim tries to follow her.

"Jim go now please or I will ring the cops, and have you for trespassing I may not live here but I still own the property." She says as she gives him a slight push and then closes the door quickly before he has a change to do anything. As she closes the door she sees the familiar shape and colour of Mike's car pulling up on the road side. Relief floods through her knowing he is here to help. As she hears the two start talking she opens the door again.

"Kate honey are you ok?" Mike asks as he total ignores Jim and walks straight up to Kate pulling her into his chest as he wraps his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Her arms wrap around his waist.

"Jim what part of leave her alone and stop harassing her don't you understand?" Mike says bitterly to Jim.

"Well I came on the off chance that she lived here without you and that I could tell her how much of a jerk you are, and that she is better off with me and not you, she lift you once for your mistakes she sure as hell will do it again when you stuff up."

"Damn it Jim, he did nothing wrong. I left because I couldn't cope with the loss of our child. I felt guilty because I was having an argument with him about the damn car when we were involved in an accident. An accident that killed our child, every time I looked at him after she was born I felt guilty I felt like it was all my fault and not matter how many times him, my parents, his parents, the doctors told me otherwise. I couldn't get it out of my head so I left. I left to get away from the quilt. The guilt that I was unable to protect my own child was too much so I left, I buried myself in my job, shut out everyone who cared for me, not just Mike, but my stepfather and stepmother also got shut out by my actions." Kate fires out so quickly and fiercely at Jim. That Mike is left in shock and so is Jim. Jessica is standing in the lounge and hears what Kate says. "Mike tried everything he could to get me to talk to him and I refused. Until I was placed on Hammersley I hadn't even looked at another man, thought of another man, due to how I felt over what happened. But coming back here was not easy. Having to work with each other was hell. But now I'm thankful that the Brass placed me up here and dad hadn't bothered to lodge our marriage papers because we had to talk, even if it was about work it made me talk to Mike, and it wasn't till we were together and Mike was nearly killed saving your life that I realised, that I still had deep feelings for him, but then we were serving together and so a relationship wasn't going to happen. Neither one of us was prepared to leave Hammersley at that time."

"So what changed?"

"A number of things, but I had to earn my trust again with him. Mike wasn't letting me back into his heart as easily as you would think; I spent close to two years earning back that trust. Then I did something stupid, which I'm not proud of. Which lead to you and I being together. Which I now see was properly needed for me fully understand that Mike is the only man I can truly love, the only one that has me heart, my whole heart, and no matter who I am with I will never love them as deeply and as truly as I love him. See that is what you have to understand Jim. I love Mike far too much; well to be honest I've loved from the moment I set eyes on him when I was nineteen. Fifteen going on sixteen years Jim. It's not something that should be thrown away; it's something that needs to be worked on and this little one here proves how much we love each other, how much we want to a family, it shows just how much trust I have earn from Mike for him to allow me to carry his child again, to allow me to correct the wrong I feel I made ten years ago." The whole time she is talking Mike keeps his arms wrapped around her waist, and as she talks about her and Mike's child she can't help but place a hand on her abdomen.


	50. Chapter 50

Mike decides to give Kate a ring. The house phone is engaged so he rings her mobile, instead of hanging up on him she answers and he hears who she is talking to. He quickly ends the call and gets in his car racing over to the house that Ryan and Jessica now live in.

As he arrives he notices the front door closing and a pissed off Jim standing in front of it. He quickly gets out of the car and yells out to Jim, as they start to talk Mike notices the front door open. He stops talking to Jim and starts talking to Kate walking up to her and pulling her into him, placing a kiss on her head.

The conversation starts up again between Mike and Jim, and Mike can't believe what Jim is saying to him, but before he can reply Kate steps in and starts talking. Mike keeps his arms around her; he isn't going to let her go not in front of this person.

As Kate starts to fire her words out at Jim she say some things that not even Mike knew about, and this along with how she is talking to Jim leaves him in shock. But it does help him understand why she is like she is at present. Pieces are starting to fall together for him re her emotions over this baby and Louise.

_**Mikes POV – What Mike is thinking in his head.**_

_She speaks again to him. Telling him things that she would normally only tell people if she really had too. I can feel so many different emotions radiate off her body as I keep my arms around her waist. She talks about how she shut out everyone, refused to talk to him. And that she now thanks the brass for sending her up here. She's not the only one even though I was not impressed, no cross angry with having to work with her after she shut me out, it did make us talk, make us work things out it gave us some common ground we knew the rules._

_She is right about leaving Hammersley I nearly took that job offer with Walsman's offer so we could try but then I realised that if this is going to work we need to take things slowly. She had to earn my trust which is right and I told her so too. I told her if she wanted us to have a future again she had to show me how much she had changed, show me that I can trust her outside of work. Sure came work I could trust her with everything and anything but my heart she shattered it once before and it had never fully healed. She talks about the love she has for me the mistake she made and I know which one that is the one where she listen to Maxine and broke up with me, it may have only been for a few months but it hurt like hell. But I stayed honest with her told her everything even though as time went on she was shutting me out and telling our Buffer far more than me. But after that close call with Swain and Jim, she came around we spoke and she opened up about a few things. I know I let her back in quickly again to my heart but this time she was still talking to me I didn't push her. It had to be a good sign. I told her we would take things slow. _

_As she starts talking about our baby, the one she is carrying I can feel her pride. She may be struggling with things but going by what she has just said to Jim this is something she does want to battle through more than she properly realises I think. But she should never feel guilty for the death of Louise it was an accident and she is the only one I could ever have carrying my children. I love her just as much as she loves me._

_I look at him and watch the reaction on his face to her words, her statement of love to me. I can tell he is not a happy man, a look I most likely once had on my face when seeing her with him. I can't blame him thought Kate is one stunning woman in so many ways_._ I tighten my arms around her and she leans her body against mine, the connection sending sparks off between us, sparks we both know are the attraction we have to each other, an attraction we have learnt how to semi control. Semi is the word get me alone with this woman and I lose all control. I may have prevented us from having intercourse for a long time but it never effect the way I felt for her._

_I watch as Jim says nothing for a few minutes, I then hear footsteps in the house and remember that Bird is here, Jessica god I must get use to caller her that. She has heard everything Kate has said to Jim. That is a good thing I hope, unless Kate thinks otherwise. _

_I turn my head and see her in the kitchen filling up the kettle she turns and she sees me looking at her when she returns the kettle to its stand and I smile at her, she semi smiles back. I'm pleased we are standing just inside the door._

"Well you shouldn't have to correct any wrongs Kate, he should just accept what happened." _Jim says to us_

"Jim I have never, ever blamed her for our daughter's death, it was never her fault but this is how she feels about and I have learnt to accept that and help her deal with it, just like she has accept and helps me deal with the fact that I felt responsible because I didn't see what was unfolding in front of us the night of the accident." _God this guy is so irritating_. "Look Jim, Kate has told you she is not interested in a relationship with you which you are going to need to learn to respect and understand, just like I had to learn and respect her wishes for no contact when she left me. She is also right in the fact that she had to earn back my trust before we could be fully together. You have no idea what I went through when she left. But we both decided that if we love each other as truly as we say we do then we owe it to each other and ourselves to work it out. You're just going to have to accept her choice Jim, like I had to both times she was with you." _I say to him hoping what I say might get through to him. I hold on to her tightly not wanting to let her go, because I'm never ever going to let her go again, no matter how tuff things get we need each other, we complete each other in so many ways. Plus she makes me happy._

_I watch as Jim gets this defeated look on his face. This is properly the first time he has ever lost something and it not been on his terms. I know the first time he broke up with her the second time was her refusing his marriage proposal. HE turns and starts to walk off but then he turns around and says one more thing before leaving._

"I hope for your sake Katie he doesn't break your heart again."_ How dear he call her Katie and I feel her tense up when he says it. She hates people calling her that. Well anyone par me but I hardly use it because I know it brings back memories of her childhood with her mother. We both watch as he walks away to his car, getting in and driving off, once out of sight I feel Kate turn in my arms and bury her face into my chest and tears start to fall. I move her out of the way of the door and then I close it guiding her to the couch in the lounge and sitting down with her beside me, but it doesn't take long for her to crawl on my lap and then bury her face again into my chest. I look at Bird and notice she too has been crying. _

_I motion for her ot come over but she does, I then tell her it's ok for her to come and sit beside us, and she hesitates but then decides to sit beside Kate and I. When she sits down I do what a father figure does, I wrap me arm around her and pull her to my aide, and before I know it I have both my wife and my daughter in-law crying yes I know the two aren't married but I see her as that, she is carrying my grandchild, my first grandchild plus she needs to know I am here for her as well. No matter what is going on. I allow the two girls to cry and as I am holding them I spy something on the coffee table, a large envelope that has the address of a Law firm in Perth. My brain quickly switches to Co and file info and as I am thinking through things I then remember that is where Jessica's parents live. _

_What are they planning on doing?_

_Are they going to take my grandchild away from its parents?_

_Have they files some law suit against her over this?_

_My Mind is now in overdrive and I feel Kate move, she properly noticed how my body language has changed, she looks up at me and I look over at the coffee table she sees what I see and then she whispers to me and my greatest fear for my son and his partner is true. Her parents want her child, my grandchild. Like hell am I going to let that happen? There is no way in hell they are going to take that baby away from its mother and father. They have an extensive support network here to help them with this child. They have a home of their own, the support of Kate and I plus Maxine, both parents steady jobs, Jess is even expanding her medical knowledge so she can be a medic which pays not too bad on and off shore. Then there is the Hammersley crew, Dutchy who feels he has to be her big brother and protect her, Charge, Swain who also are the same. We all love her in some form. Ryan and her aren't alone with raising this child and I will prove it no matter how much it costs they will be keeping their child._

_I look back down at the two girls. Kate has stop crying but is still sitting on my lap; she is comforting Jessica who I still have an arm around as she cries into my side. I suggest to Kate that maybe she should come back to our house with us. Kate offers to stay here but I don't trust Jim not to come back and when I explain this to her she agrees before long Kate and Jess are in Kate's car heading to our house with me behind them, as we are leaving I'm sure I see Jim's car pull up again at the house. But I'm not worried this time because I trust Kate and of course I know Kate's not there but a few minutes ahead of me heading for our home. The house that belongs to both of us, a house we have had for over ten years, I just hope she doesn't kill me when I pick up our new car next week._


	51. Chapter 51

_**MIKE's POV**_

_I arrive home a few minutes after the girls. They are already inside the house by the time I finish putting my car in the garage along sides Kate's. I'm so pleased now we have a large two car garage or there be no way both cars would fit, not with Kate's vehicle being a 4 wheel drive. I pick up the mail I have collected from the coffee table at Ryan and Jessica's place and walk inside. I can hear Kate talking as I walk through from the garage down to the lounge and place the mail on the kitchen table before going into the kitchen and making hot drinks for us all. It is starting to get late and both my girls really should be in bed getting some sleep, god now I calling Jess mine. Well she is my son's partner and I know for a fact he wouldn't be impressed with me if I let anything happen to her. I do treat her like she is my own daughter now, how else can you treat her. She makes my son happy and she is a really nice girl as well, plus Kate seems to enjoy mothering her. She's going to make an excellent mum even if she thinks she won't. The way she is with Jess shows it._

_I make them their hot chocolates, adding extra chocolate to both of them before taking them out to them. The smile on Jess's face after tasting it makes me smile and to be honest it is nice to see a smile on her face. Tonight is going to be a long night for us three, I would prefer not to talk about what is sitting in that envelope on my kitchen table but it needs to be done so that first thing tomorrow we can get the ball rolling. I just hope she doesn't hate me for picking it up and bringing it and then talking to her about it. I know she loves her privacy and to do things on her terms but this is something she is going to need help with, support with. I walk over and pick up the documents and then bring them back I sit myself on the coffee table in front of them, and she sees what I am holding. I wait for her to speak, hoping it might help her feel like she has some power over this._

_**KATE'S POV**_

_I arrive back at our house with Jessica; she has been quiet the whole time. I try and encage her in some small talk but it doesn't work. I wondering if she is worried about how I might react to Mike holding her while she cried. OR weather she feels like we are trying to control her in some form? I do know there is a lot to talk about and it will need to be done today so Mike and I can get our lawyers involved to help them both._

_We both hop out of my car and head inside the house as I go to disarm the alarm I notice Mike never set it in his haste to exit the house. At least he locked the house up, as I check the front door._

_I start talking to Jess, I ask her if she is worried about how I might react to Mike comforting her and she sort of nods. I tell her it is fine, and that we both think of her as our own. This makes her smile, and then I start to think of when I starting thinking like that. As I sit beside her talking to her, I hear Mike close up the garage and walk down our hallway towards us, I hear the sound of paperwork hitting the kitchen table and I can tell by the way it hits that he is not impressed, and I know why. Someone wants to take our girls baby away from her. Our girl when did I start thinking like that, thinking like a mother. Mike asks us if we want a hot chocolate and we both reply. Though her response is very quiet and weak._

_I sit there comforting her while Mike is in the kitchen making our drinks; I wrap my arm around her and whisper to her that it is going to be ok, that we are here for her. That we will make sure she gets to keep her baby. Maybe Mike is right, maybe I will be an ok mum. I think to myself as I comfort Jess. I notice she starts to carm down and moves gentle out of my embrace, but she still stays sitting beside me. Before I realise Mike has brought us our hot chocolates and mmm they smell good, I take one small sip and I know he has added extra chocolate, as I watch Jess take a sip of her one a smile spreads across her face. Mike sure does make the best hot chocolates. I watch as Mike face breaks out into a smile after seeing Jess smile. I can tell from his eyes that he is worried for her, for our grandchild, but I can also see that he is going to fight this we lock eye's and we both can tell that we need to talk about this tonight with her get everything out in the open so that tomorrow we can start fighting this for her. Yes for her right now she needs to worry about her medic training and her own health. Mike, Maxine and I will worry about her parents. If I have to I will call in the great grandparents into this and I know as soon as both our parents hear about this they will not be impressed at all. I wonder if Dad knows a good lawyer who is used to dealing with this sort of thing. I'll talk to Mike about that later on._

_I notice Mike going to the table and picking up the documents that Jess has received from Perth of course Mike would find them and then bring them here._

_He comes back to us and then sits down in front of both Jessica and I holding the envelope, he says nothing as I notice Jess looking at what he is holding. I can see he wants to say something to her but he is trying to give her the power the control like he does with me when times are hard or I'm struggling to say something. I put my arm around her to provide her with some comfort and I tell her that it's ok to talk and that we're not going to bite, plus she can take as much time as she needs to tell us. I see his smile that he directs at me afterwards, such a loving smiling, that I can't help but return one back at him._

"My parents they had a lawyer send me those." _She finally gets out as she points to what Mike is holding. She takes her time before speaking again and we allow her to, both of us knowing she needs to do this on her terms at her time._

"When I told them I was pregnant they weren't happy I thought over time they would come around, but when I asked them about past medical history for the midwife dad went off his tree at me, told me I was unfit to be a mother, to young and the navy is no life to bring up a child not their grandchild. Dad said I'm only a child myself and that no child should raise a child." _She says tears streaming down her face. My arm tightens around he, my hand gentle rubbing up and down her forearm trying to comfort her, my heart breaking as she tells me this and I think back to what I nearly put Mike through, god this must have been what he felt like when I told him I was going to terminate, how could I have put him and my family through this._

"In there are documents from their lawyers stating what they are planning on doing. I got it today, they've already put in to action the paper work to say I'm unfit to be a mother, I did finish reading it, and it hurts too much to think they would do this to me. I thought they loved me_?" She gets out before her body is racked with sobs again. I pull her in to my chest and I hear Mike telling me to take her to the spare room and put her to bed, that she needs to sleep and that we all will talk more tomorrow about this._

_I do as he asks how can I not. The young women in my arms is in an emotional state and this will be very draining on her and with a baby growing inside of her, her body is already working extra time with the added stress of this. As I tuck her in as if she is a child not a twenty year old woman, I tell her not to worry, that Mike and I will help her out. No I promise her that I will do everything I can to make sure that she gets to keep her child. I know I shouldn't promise her something I'm not total sure I can deliver on, but if this child has any chance of being born alive and on time I need to get her to relax and calm down._

_I walk out to the lounge where Mike is sitting down reading, god he looks sexy when he puts those glasses on and I know how much he hates wearing them too, well they are only something new he has gotten. He catches me looking at him and he knows what I am thinking, man my hormones are running wild all I want to do is make love to this man all the time. I move over towards him and sit beside him taking a look at what he is reading when I see so much writing on the page no wonder he pulled the glasses out, tiredness mixed with loads of words on the page. Those glasses they just. Damn it, I learn and kiss him when he turns to look at me, I slide my tongue over his bottom lip and his happily opens his mouth for me and our tongues start to duel inside each other's mouths, passion building as the kiss deepens, when he pulls away I feel the loss of contact. He smiles at me as our breathing slows down. He tells me that we really need to go through this before the morning._

_Yep its true I do truly love this man more than anything else on this earth, well maybe not as much as the chid we lost and the one I am carrying. But still he is my soul mate, my other half; he is the one that makes me feel complete._

After the kiss Kate gave him, his brain was side tracked from the documents in his hand to the passion Kate sets off in him.

_What do her parents thinks he is some 15year old child, living on the streets. This shouldn't be hard to fight._ Mike thinks to himself as he goes back to reading the documents that have been sent to Jessica.

The more he reads the more confident Mike feels. All the major issues are easily can be turned in their advantage. But one question does remain unanswered and only Jessica can tell them the truth or not over it.

Once he had finished reading the first lot of stabled documents he passed them over to Kate to start reading while he started reading the other documentation that was in the envelope. As he reads it his blood starts to boil and he throws it on the coffee table before getting up and walking out the ranch slider to the deck outside, hoping to use the cool night air to calm his nerves down.

Kate sees him throw some papers down on the coffee table before walking out of the house. She puts down what she was reading and follows him outside, slipping her arms around his waist when she reaches him, his arm going around her shoulders. They both stand there in silence.

"I think we have a good chance of winning this for them." She softly says.

"I think so." He says back, she hears his voice it sounds sad

"Baby what's wrong?" she asks so gentle to him.

"I was reading the terms of the adoption, they had the documentation for that in there as well. I can't let my son and her go through this. They have a right to know their child, not have that right taken off them. And their child has the right to know them." He says his voice cracking as he speaks.

"Baby what was in that document?"

"Her parents want her and Ryan to have nothing to do with the child, they are not visit, have any contact, or send anything and the child will never know who they are. It will think that its grandparents are its real parents. They don't even use Ryan's name they have down the biology baby's father. Surely they would know it is Ryan they been going out for a while before this happened."

"We'll can and will fight this, I'm not going to let your son and Jess go through the pain of losing a child. They have everything they need here to support themselves and the baby."

"I know they do. I just can't understand why her parents think this of her. Surely if they been in contact like you said they would know she has a vast array of friends here, even people who class her as family. I just don't understand their thinking over this?" his voice low and full of emotion.

"I don't know either maybe they worried that she will miss out on things that a young adult should be doing at her age? Maybe they worried they'll never get to see her or their grandchild cause she is staying here?"

"Yea maybe but I would really like to know the root cause of all this, find out why they're doing this to her. She is such a lovely person that you wouldn't expect this from her parents."

"Don't worry we will get through this."

"I know we will." He says as he places a kiss on Kate's forehead.

"Why don't we go to bed? I'm sure you and my little sailor need some rest and sleep. It's been a long stressful day for all of us."

She nods her head in agreement and he leads her back inside before closing and locking the ranch slider, and then both head off to bed to get some sleep before they are faced with another busy day.


	52. Chapter 52

The following morning, Kate woke before Mike, and Jessica and she quietly and gently got out of bed and headed to the lounge.

She went back to reading what had been sent to Jessica from her parents.

_God if they had bothered to ask her these questions they would know, or visited even then they would see she has everything she needs here, support, job, and career, a place to live and the baby's father is fully involved and so is his family._

As Kate reads into this more she starts to wonder a few things about Jessica's parents.

_Maybe they're worried that this might end her dreams?_

_Maybe they're worried that Ryan will walk out and leave her to raise the child alone?_

_Maybe they're worried she'll regret the choice she has made?_

_There is so many maybe's. I have to get our lawyer to talk to them and then get them to talk to use or visit at least so they can see that everything is going to be ok for Jess, that we have all bases covered including an agreement drawn up and signed regarding what will happen if anything happens between the two._

_I honestly think that once they see what set up she has, the support she has from us, the Navy they may change their mind._

Kate was so wrapped up in the things she was reading as reasons for why they are applying for custody of the child, that she doesn't hear Mike approach till she feels his arms sliding down her shoulders as he leans over the back of the couch and gives her a kiss on the side of her face.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning." she replies back to him still focused on what she is reading. He moves and sits beside her.

"Mike you know some of these things that her parents say she doesn't have she does. They have a house a bloody nice house to bring up the child in, they may not have a car but they're not far from everything they need, plus they have us and Maxine a phone call away. She still has her career and if we are honest her getting pregnant got her in to her medic's course a lot quicker. Ryan is fully involved. We got those papers done up if they decide to split what will happen to the child. They have use, the crew of Hammersley. She may only be 20 and young and yes she will miss out on some things that people her age do but she loves what she is doing and she has thought very hard about this. Plus we're both not going to be out at Sea for ever so we can always help look after the child along with our one." Kate rattles off to Mike. "I think our lawyer needs to get her parents lawyers to tell her parents that they need to come up here and see exactly what Jess and Ryan have here and then tell her she isn't going to be a good mother, that she has no way of providing for a child when she has the complete opposite of what most people her age have."

"Honey calm down." Mike finally mangers to get across to her.

"But what about these claims?" She says to him pointing to some information on the documents.

"I have no idea and Jessica is going to be the only one who is going to be to tell us about that claim they have down." He says back to her, he pulls Kate to his chest before leaning back on the couch.

"I'm going to ring in and let Maxine know that Jessica won't be going in today to work, and I will tell her why too, she has a right to know what her parents are doing to our grandchild." Mike feels Kate tense when he says this. "Hey honey that child she is carrying is just as much your grandchild as it is mine and Max's. And I know for a fact there is no way Max is going to stop you from being involved and classed as a grandparent to that child, not after all the help you have given those two."

"But Ryan isn't my child." She says quietly.

"He may not be yours honey but he is the half-brother to Louise and to our little sailor that you are carrying. Also I know for a fact that Maxine thinks highly of you even more so now than before for what you have done for them, allowing them your place to live in. Being there for them both, helping them make an informed choice over all this with no pressure to do one thing or another, I don't know if I could have been so unbiased like you were for them both."

The two sit there listening to the sounds coming in from outside, the sounds of birds singing, cars driving past.

"Mike you know that night when the condom broke what was your first thought."

"You damn well know what my first thought was I expressed it as soon as we noticed." He says to her, his tone not so nice.

"Sorry, I know."

"Then why ask?"

"I didn't express myself very well with that question, what I was meaning was the fact that I could possible get pregnant since I wasn't taking anything and that the chance of you becoming a father was a possibility." She says sounding so confused, he sits there thinking about what she has said.

"Honey everything I said to you that night was the truth."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I left the choice up to you because I didn't want you to feel pressured in keeping it because that was what I wanted. That is why I told you I would accept whatever decision you chose. I didn't want to be the one that made you choose. I told you how I felt and even now I still feel the same. But when you told me about Jessica and Ryan I was a tad upset, they are younger than what we were, they only known each other a couple of years max, we had known each other for five years, they've not had a chance to do things kids their age do, and we had. There were so many things I would have loved for them to be able to do without worrying about a baby, a child to care and look after, but with the way things are today compared to ten years ago, I kept my mouth shut it was and is their choice just like it was your choice back then and now. I can always babysit for them so they can still go out and be young adults who get drunk and do stupid things." He says he voice and tone changing as he speaks to her.

"You're worried about them aren't you?" she says while lying on his chest. Jess slowly walks down the hall way stopping just short of the lounge, not sure if she should head in or return to the room.

"Yes I am, and that is why I'm prepared to do anything and everything for them. I don't want them to at any stage feel like they had no choice or feel trapped by their decision to keep the child."

"Do you think they can make it work?"

"To be honest I have no idea. Relationships with navy sailors aren't easy, most of them fall apart due to the amount of time we spend out at sea, and since most tend to date and be with others who aren't in the navy they don't fully understand what it is like. I hope for them that it lasts, but if not then we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Do you think if Louise hadn't of died would we still be together?" she asks her voice sounding unsure.

"Yes I do think we would still have been together." He reply's back pulling her closer to his body.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I love you always have, and look at what we have come through to be where we are now. If she was still with us I reckon we'd still be happily married. But we still would have had our arguments and times where we hated each other but come the job we both know what it is like and be able to understand where the other one is coming from regarding the long hours out at sea, the crash sailings that we do when stationed on patrol boats. The months away if on a frigate and we have understanding parents who were and are prepared to help us by being there to help look after the little one while we worked if it had us both away at the same time." There is a slight pause by him. "And I think Jess and Ryan need to know that, need to understand it's not going to be smooth sailing for them but if work requires them both out on the water at the same time they have someone here to look after their child, someone they can trust to do the job for them. I may not be happy that they are becoming parents at such a young age but what makes me feel better is that they made a very informed choice about this thanks to you, you provide Jess with all and everything she needed to make a fully informed choice and that helps me. When I have doubts over it I think back at how long it took for her to make a choice, the time you spent with her taking her to different places, meeting and talking to different people and at times making sure Ryan knew as well. That helps me." He pauses again wonting to say something but not sure how to say it without hurting Kate's feelings.

"This might come out wrong so don't get cross with me but I think I can understand a little bit where her parents are coming from with some of the things they have on those documents. Having had some time to think about it all, let the information sink in overnight. They're properly scared for their daughter, like I was a tad for Ryan. They've had no input over all of this; they properly think she's been trapped into keeping it or something. Think about it though how did Steve react to it when you told him that you were pregnant."

"He flipped out big time didn't talk to me for a couple of weeks."

"Just like her parents have, maybe they think they doing the right thing, maybe they're trying to give her an out of some form that has no influence from us. Just like your mum said to you before it was all confirmed, that if you wanted to keep it and still work then she would help look after it, where your dad thought it would be the end of your dreams. And to be honest you weren't much older than Jess is now."

Jess decides that she needs a drink and moves the rest of the way into the lounge to get to the kitchen. Mike and Kate hear and then see her enter and go to the kitchen. They say good morning to each other.

"Jess can you come over here please I want to talk to you." Mike says his voice firm but soft sounding at the same time. She does as he asks and moves over to the lounge and sits in one of the chairs across from the two, who are still curled up on the couch in each other's arms.

"Ok Jess I have a few things that we need to talk about." he says as he goes to move and sit up, Kate giving him the 'I'm not impressed you've moved' look.

"First thing I need to know what truth is behind the claim your parents have written down here as there is nothing in your personal file that I have that as anything like this noted down." Jess swallows a limp in her throat as she quickly reads the part that Mike is referring too.

"Ok that. As Kate already knows I had a boyfriend who use to use drugs. At first I had no idea, they were older than me and I enjoyed hanging out with them I made friends with some of them over time I noticed they started to use in front of me. I tried to break up form him and leave but I was unable to. Mum and Dad thought I was using too because I would come home smelling like I had smoked the dope, which I hadn't, they never believed me. It was coming towards the end of year eleven, and things where getting worse so I did the only other option I had I went to the police with the information I had about them all, I told them I was struggling to get out from the group and away from the guy I didn't want to date. As I was talking to them one of the officers mentioned about the Navy and their gap year that they do she said her son was doing it and she thought it be a great way of getting out of the area and the scene and also provide me with some hand son work experience if the navy was something I wanted to do. I told them I wasn't too sure that I was planning on becoming a teacher. This officer after some more talking had convinced me that joining the gap year even if I wasn't prepared to sign up to the navy it got me away from Perth, away from the group I was hooked up with. She made all the arrangements and within a few days I was whisked away. My parents weren't happy at the time but after spending time on Hammersley with you guys and the crew I started to enjoy it and I wanted to join up. When I told my parents how much fun I was having and how much I was learning, including what Bomber was teaching me they started to be ok about it all. I told them what the crew on Hammersley was like, and how Dutchy treated me like his little sister always looking out for me. What I was saying to them dad said was different to what he thought it would be like. But I don't think they ever believed me when I said I never used any drugs or smoked any dope, and with they have down there I would say maybe they still don't believe me. I know when the police did the raid on the house where my ex was supposed to be living he was not there and nowhere to be found." Mike and Kate listen to what Jess is saying to them. Kate had already told Mike about the Ex-boyfriend at Kurumba that had caused some troubles and RO's broken nose.

About five minutes later Mike speaks again.

"Jess as a parent I can semi understand how they might be feeling with all this. How long ago did you tell them about the pregnancy?"

"Only a couple of weeks ago. I didn't say anything till I knew for sure what I was going to do and then they were away on holiday overseas."

"Well what we are going to do is talk to a lawyer today and get this all sorted. I am hoping that we can get your parents to come up here and see with their own eyes what you have here and also I want to talk to them myself to find out why they are doing this. They might just be worried for you and we won't know will we start talking to them either via the lawyers of person to person." Mike says to her, she just nods her head in agreement to what he is saying to her. "I will be ringing Maxine and letting her know you won't be into work today and why." He sees her pale. "Jess don't be worried Maxine is not going to be mad at you over this, I will have to be the one that stops her from killing your parents for this because I can tell by the way she has been over the last week since I have been on my shore posting that she is looking forward to becoming a grandmother and if anyone is going to mess with that she will kill them." This causes Jess to let out a small laugh "Which means I will have to tie her down with some anchor chain to make sure she doesn't do something to your parents. Look Jess we will get this sort and we will find out why they are doing this don't you worry."

The house phone rings and Kate goes and answers it.

"Mike it's for you."

"Who is it?"

"Greg Valance, something you're not telling me?" she says to him as she passes him the phone and he smiles in return.

"Mike Flynn speaking." Jess decides to get up and go have a shower while Mike is on the phone.

"Mike, Greg valance from Valance Holden your new car has just arrived and will be ready for you to pick up in a couple of hours."

"Wow it's arrived early."

"Yes it has, also when headquarters found out the car was for you and your wife they have put in a few extras for you, and also dropped the price some more for you."

"Well that is very nice of them but they didn't have to do that."

"They felt it was the least they can do for you."

"Yea but they didn't have to do that they've been giving me such great deals on my lease cars for the last ten years, that there was no need to add in any extras to the new car." _He couldn't help himself could he? He had to go buy a new car. Though I thought he owned the car in the garage not leased it._

"Maybe sir, but this is the first car in ten years that you have owned. The boss at headquarters felt he owed you this for your loyal service to us."

"Well where else would I go Greg, your team's service has been over and above the call of duty as far as I'm concerned."

"Well that is what we aim for. So I would expect to see you down here about eleven to pick it up?"

"Yes we you will see us both around then. Thanks Greg."

"No problem Mike, see you then." They both hang up the phone.

"So when where you going to tell me about the new car?" Kate asks her voice full of cheek.

"When it arrived which means today." He says back.

"So you buy a new car without my input how do you know I will like it?"

"Oh I didn't buy it without your input my dear. You remember when we were in town and we passed the car yard and there was this car you really liked and wished you had seen it before you had brought the one you have now."

"That car, you brought that." She asks shocked

"Yep I did. It wasn't meant to arrive till next week but it came in this morning. We can go pick it up about eleven."

"Is it in red?"

"Yes dear it is in red." He says and a huge smile breaks out on her face. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss on the lips. Jess then walks out to find them embraced and kissing.

"Well I think it is breakfast time for us all now." Mike says once him and Kate break apart.


	53. Chapter 53

After breakfast Mike heads off to his office with the phone and makes some calls.

"Maxine its Mike." He says after she picks up the phone, she hears the worry in his voice and her first thought is Kate

"Mike is Kate ok?" she says worry also evident in her voice.

"She's fine Max, it's about Ryan and Jessica." He says. There is silence between the two for about 30secs before Maxine speaks.

"Has Ryan done something? Said Something to Jess? Oh god I was worried he might back out of this." She says even more worry showing in her voice as she talks to him.

"No Max he's done nothing, Jess won't be into work today so you will need to let them know at the hospital."

"I she ok Mike? Is our grandchild ok?" she says as she writes down that Jess will be absent today.

"She's stressed out; she stayed here with us last night. Last night we found out there her parents are filing for custody of our grandchild."

"They WHAT." She says crossly "How can they do that I thought, surely they know what support she has here…." Maxine rattles off to Mike. HE can tell by her voice and tone that she is pissed off, upset and angry all in one. Plus she doesn't often rattle off like she is to him right now.

"Max quiet please?" he says nicely to her but she keeps on talking.

"MAXINE, stop." He says firmly to her, she quickly stops, releasing the mistake she had made

"Sorry Mike."

"No problem Max, look Kate and I are going to take her to see our lawyer after lunch, and find out what is going on. We are going to push and see if we can get them to come up here to see what the two have going for them. It might show that they are adults and can do this. Plus that they also have a big support network around them."

"Do you want me there?"

"No not yet, also don't mention anything to Ryan just yet. I'm not sure what she has told him and how much, and I also want to get more information from the lawyer before I talk to him myself. I want to make sure I can answer any questions he has about all of this. I have this gut feeling he has no idea what is truly wrong with Jess right now."

"Ok but you do know it won't take much for him to know I'm hiding something from him."

"I know I'm hoping by this evening we will have more information then I can ring him on Chandlers and talk to him."

"What time are you thinking of doing that?"

"Around 2000hours."

"Ok I will send a message through to the CO to make sure he is free to talk to you then."

"That would be nice but you don't have to do that Max."

"It's the least I can do. You can Kate seem to be more the parents to those two than I am at present."

"And you've spent the last 20 years raising our son, and a good 13 years as a solo parent Max, it is the least I can do to make up for all the time you've had to do it on your own. Also I won't be in today either, I need to deal with this and pick up the new car too this morning."

"What does Kate think of you buying a car without her input?"

"She had input she just never knew about it till this morning. And so far she is happy as. More so since the car is in red." He says and Maxine can't help but laugh.

"Well you better come in this afternoon and full out the paperwork so it can be allowed in the officer's car park then, since we don't have the details on record."

"Yes I will do all that later on depending on what happens at the lawyers. We get the car at eleven; Kate wants to do some shopping."

"Ok well let me know how it goes and I will ring the hospital to let them know Jessica won't be in, oh Mike how is your hand?" she asks remembering what he did to himself not so long ago.

"Its good now thanks Max, a slight scar but other than that you wouldn't know what happened."

"Will you ever tell me what happened to cause those cuts?"

"Maybe not Maxine." He says, she can tell he is closing up on her over this which lets her know it is very personal to him.

"Right then I better go talk later and Mike please keep me informed?"

"Will do Max" they then say their goodbyes before hanging up the phone.

After he hangs up the phone he loads up his emails, on his work laptop. He may not be going in to work today but he does want to make sure nothing urgent or important has come in overnight.

He is busy reading through them that he doesn't hear Kate enter till her arms wrap around his shoulders and her chin rest on his shoulder.

"Everything ok?" she asks him.

"Yep just checking the work emails making sure nothing needs my urgent attention before we get going. Have you decided what sort of shopping you want to do?"

"Yes but there is something we need to do first?" her voice sound unsure about what she is going to ask of him next.

"And what is that?"

"We both really should go into the baby's room and pick out a new colour to paint it I think it might be best that we change the rooms colour." She says to him he gentle guides her to sit on his lap. She sits there on his lap in silence.

"Ok if that is what you want to do then we can do that. I've not been in the room for a few years so I have no idea what state it is in." he says his voice sounding weak at the thought of going back in to that small room that they had turned into the Louise's room. The baby room as they had nicknamed it.

"It's ok I've been in and out of it a number of times since I moved back in. Mum helped me dust everything down on one of the days she was here. I just think changing the colour to something more neutral would be nice. Plus I think it needs some decals up on the wall. It will only be of any use as a baby's room or a storage room." She says trying to sound reassuring to him.

"If that is what you want then that is what we will do." He says

"Well then you better came with me and help me decide what we are going to do in that room so we can get the stuff today." She says sounding very bossy and like the officer she is, he can't help but smile at her for the way she is being.

_Well someone is surely coming around, but the thought of stepping into that room a room I haven't looked into for 9years is going to be hard. Thank god she has been in there. I bet her mum helped her with that hurdle, or she did it before getting pregnant before she was overcome with demons of our past._ He thinks to himself as they walk to the small room that is beside their bedroom. A room big enough to hold a cot, a set of draws and a rocking chair. If anything else was in the room it would look overcrowded and there be not much room to move around in.

As the door opens, he notices how the room smells clean, no signs of years of dust build up, and he does notice a few things missing. Clothes on the hanging rod he had made up for the room since it had no wardrobe, so Kate could hang dresses, costs or any other items is bare par a couple of items, anything girly looking has been put away. The room looks like any normal baby's room, but this one has a girly theme to it.

"You have been busy but where are…?" He doesn't finish the sentence, as he can't fully bring himself to think what she may have done with the items.

"Mum packed them up and stored them in the room they stay in. She did it for me so that when I came in the room was not full of so many reminders of her. Dad is going to re polish the cot, and draws when they are up here next." She says as she wraps her arms around his waist.

They both stand there in silence, holding each other. Thinking back to how things where ten years ago for them and how things are now.

Five minutes later Mike finally brings himself to talk again, his voice showing the emotions he is feeling by just being in this room.

"So what colour did you have in mind then for the room?"

"I was thinking a mixture of colours. I was thinking maybe we could choose the colours together this time around, instead of me stating what I want." She says with a smile on her face.

"I think we can do that. Thought keeping this one's sex a surprise is not going to be of much help?"

"I know but I'm sure we can agree on something surely?"

"I think we can. Anyway I think it is time we got a move along we have to be at the car dealership in 45mins and I need to have a shower and get dressed."

"I better let you do go do that then."

"Yes you better oh and can you make sure there is nothing left in my car please I have to make sure it is nice and clean before it goes to its new owner." He says as he walks away, Kate not seeing the smirk he has on his face.


	54. Chapter 54

30mins later they are leaving the house to head to the car yard. Kate had check the car and only found a few CD's that she decided would be swapped over to the new vehicle that Mike had picked out. She is hoping it was the new model Holden Series II Commodore SS V Series, she had seen a later model when she was car shopping last year, and brought the four wheel drive in the end. But when her and Mike had past the car yard several weeks ago she saw her perfect car, the only problem was it wasn't in red but blue, and she liked the red colour of the car that was beside it. As they had stopped for the lights she showed Mike the vehicle, she never realised that he would go and buy her that same car in red.

She was left wondering why he hadn't purchased a new car with the money he got from the insurance pay out for the car that was written off.

"Mike why didn't you buy a new car with the insurance pay out?" she asks as they are driving to the car yard. Bird is in the back steering out the window that she doesn't even hear the two speaking

"Well I was waiting for you to come home before buying a replacement. But over time I realised that wasn't going to happen so I asked the insurance company if they were ok with it going into a savings account till I felt ready to buy a replacement. They agreed with a few conditions. The car dealership I brought the car off gave me a lease car and I just stuck with have a new lease car every few years. The Holden dealership gave me good rates and it made it easier."

"So why now?" He quickly looks at her; she sees the puzzled look on his face.

"Why buy a new car now then and not keep on leasing then?"

"Well for several reasons, one we have a family on the way and a new car that we fully own with no finance would be good for later on, it freed up more money for us to spend on the little one and also be able to help out Bird and Ryan too. I properly would have kept on leasing but we do have two houses to maintain, bills and general duties and you are on leave so your pay is cut down some. This way we have a brand new car no worries about maintaining it, break downs, finance payments."

"But how can we afford to pay for it out right with cash?"

"The money for the other car was put into a savings account which has earned interest. The only catch was that the insurance company had to be second signature on any withdraws and that it could only be withdrawn for purchasing of another car. I rang them when I ordered the car and they approved it all. It is already paid for. Don't worry about it all ok, I have it all sorted your job is to worry about yourself and look after you and our little sailor."

"Why do you have to keep on insisting on calling our child a sailor?"

"Well hopefully it will follow its parent's footsteps and join the Navy and become a sailor." He replies back with leaving Kate shaking her head at him, with a smile on her face.

"God help the Navy if this one joins up."

A few minutes later they pull in to the dealership, and as they do Greg notices their arrival and excuses himself form the customers he is dealing with, does inform them to tell his secretary what they would like to drink and she will get it for them.

As Greg walks up to the car, Mike and Kate both get out of the car. Greg greets Mike, and then says hello to Kate, after Mike introduces the two to each other. The couple inside watch as Mike and Kate start talking to Greg, they recognise them; well recognise the faces of the two form off the television. This brings a smile to their faces to know that these two highly regarded people use this dealership.

After a few minutes of talking Greg walks back inside to his desk as Mike and Kate follow, he hands over three sets of keys, after Mike requested the extra sets. He also hands over the paperwork. Mike flips through and finds what he is looking for.

"Greg you got the spare set for the other one?" Mike asks. Kate looks at him puzzled, and Mike just smiles at her.

"Sure do here it is." He says as he passes Mike the spare set.

"I'll be back in five minutes." He says to Kate and Greg before walking out to the car that they have just arrived in. He taps on the window where Jess is.

"Jessica here take these." He says as he passes her over the keys to the car.

"Sir?"

"Jess its Mike not Sir now; it is a car for you and Ryan to use. You're going to need it when the baby arrives. Don't worry it is all sorted out you just have to put petrol in it." Jess sits there stunned, as Kate watches on unable to see Jessica's reaction to whatever Mike is doing, though she does notice the smile Greg has on his face.

"I can't take it as I keep telling Maxine and Kate you've both given us far too much already we want to do some of this on our own grounds, with our own money. Buy what we truly afford, not be charity cases." She says to him.

"And we do understand that Jess, but a car gives you both the freedom to do what you want, go where you want. And also if something is not right and you need to go to the doctor or hospital for any reason or visit someone for help you can. You're not defined by having to ring us or use a bus. The car is on lease from this dealership for the next three years, by then you both should be able to afford to buy your own, if not I am more than happy to help get another lease car for you both to use. Also I never think of you two as a charity case. You are part of my family now Jess and this is how we do things ask Kate she had to get use to the same thing when she first got pregnant ten years ago, she is use to it now. We just want to make sure you have the best of everything, and that you don't have to worry about anything. Your baby is only a few months away from arriving into this world, and I know you both still have a few things left to buy and do. This way you can go get what you both want when Ryan is on shore leave next without trying to find a car to borrow."

"I don't know what to say." She mangers to get out tears falling down her face that someone would think like this for her take care in making sure she has things.

"Here take the keys and we will meet you at the mall where Kate wants to do her shopping." He says as he reaches and gets the music CD's out of the car. She steps out and gives Mike a hug, before saying thank you again to him. She then walks around to the other side and gets in before driving off, Mike watching with a smile on his face.

"Ok mister what have you taken to have you being so nice all of a sudden?" Kate asks when Mike gets closer to her. He leans in and gives her a kiss.

"You my dear, you." He says still smiling.

"Ok Mike, Kate you ready?" asks Greg, he knows Kate has had no say in the car but does know form what Mike said when he ordered it. Kate liked the look of the car. She nods her head to inform them she is ready, before the follow him to the new car.

When she sees it a huge smile breaks out over her face, and she spins and gives Mike a hug and kiss, before unwrapping herself and walking around the car to inspect it. She looks up at Greg when she sees what is sitting on the back seat.

"Mike you been picking out car seats without asking me too have you?" she asks him

"No honey not me." He says as he turns to look at Greg who has a smile on his face. He then walks over and looks at what is in the back seat. A capsule, and also a normal car seat that turns into a booster seat are both visible to him.

"Greg are these the extras you were talking about?" he says as he turns his head to look at Greg

"Yes they are, plus you will find in the boot there is also a removable waterproof lining for the boot, and carry nets behind both front seats for holding items in for when the little one gets older they can see and get out things out with more ease."

"Well you better thank them for us both. They have saved us from trying to decide what seats to get."

"That is ok Mr Flynn; it is the least we can do for you." Mr Henry Grant says as he comes out from the hiding hole he has been in."

The four talk for another twenty minutes. Mike and Kate find out there is car polish equipment and a cover for the car in the boot as well. Both feeling very honoured that the company has gone to so much trouble just over a car. They even get photos taken with the car and the CO of Holden Australia and Greg as well.

In total they spent an over half an hour at the dealership before being able to leave. The couple that were waiting not having any issues with it, and once Greg got back to them they had decided that this was the place they were going to get a car from.

While Mike and Kate have been dealing with the dealership Bird has been baby clothes shopping. They know they are having a girl and so she shops for a few items of clothes that Kate told her she would need. She also prices cots, and bassinets, car seats and other major items she knows her and Ryan will need to purchase as she is refusing to allow anyone to give her these items. She fins several sets of sheets, bedding, and other items she really likes and decides to layby them all. Before she knows it half an hour has gone by and she is taking out a few of the items she brought out right to the car that Mike has given them. She still can't believe it a car she can use to go places. Though she still feels bad for allowing it, but then she thinks it might help with her parents if they see she has a vehicle for getting places and a very safe vehicle as well.

After putting her bag in the car she receives a text form Kate and she goes and meets up with them as they go and have some lunch and then go do some shopping before meeting with the lawyer. The day out so far having cheered up all three of them, though Mike is feeling a little left out as Jess and Kate get talking about baby stuff, colours for the baby's room even though Mike is supposed to have some input it seems Kate is enjoying having Jess around, or is Kate using it to distract her from what is going to happen this afternoon. They don't pick out the paint but Kate has taken some samples for them to go through.

Before long Mike's watch beeps at him letting him know it is time they all head off to the lawyer. Kate drives the car that Mike sorted out for Jess and Ryan to use, while Mike takes their new car.

They arrive and enter the lawyer's office.

"Mike, Kate nice to see you both is this Jessica?" he asks already having had a rundown from Mike this morning of what is going on, and Mike faxing through all the documents for him to go over.

"Yes it is Jeremy." Mike says as he introduces the two to each other before getting under way.

"Ok, I have gone over those documents you faxed through to me Mike, I do hope you brought the originals with you?" he starts with as Mike hands over the envelope with the originals in it. "I went through it we will need to go over a few things with you Jessica so I can get the story from you. I have contact the lawyers they are using and spoken to them as well. But first let's get the questioning underway then we can go from there…" He says and for the next thirty minutes he asks Jessica a number of questions with Mike and Kate in the room with her, as she wasn't happy about them leaving, and she felt that Ryan needed to have a family member in the room for him. Jess gives the lawyer the same story about the drugs and police that she gave to Mike and Kate. As the time goes on the lawyer becomes happy with the information she provides them with, Mike and Kate backing up on some of the information.

"Jeremy I was wondering and I can understand a little bit where they are coming from with some of their reasons for doing this, but if they came up here to Cairns and saw where she lives, meet Ryan. Saw the job that she is doing, the things that they have the support of Ryan's family and the crew on Hammersley maybe they might re think all of this. They must feel very left out of everything that is going on and to come back from being away to find out their twenty year old only daughter is pregnant must have been a shock to them. Also I was thinking that maybe they f they want and if Kate's parents don't mind they could talk to them about what they are feeling, I know Kate's father wasn't happy when Kate got pregnant ten years ago and it might be of help." Mike says to him. They sit there for a few moments.

"I can ask their lawyer if they are prepared to do this, but I can't guarantee they will agree to this, but it is worth a try." He says, before they all say their goodbyes, the lawyer promising to let them know how things go as he finds out the information. Jessica asking for it all to go through Mike as she is busy with her medics course and would prefer to be able to solo focus on that and her unborn child. The lawyer agrees after getting documents signed by her allowing this information to go to Mike directly, giving him the right if and when he sees it to tell the lawyer what to do over the case.

Jess returns home feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders; she runs herself a bath and has a long hot soak in it. Falling asleep while in it.

When Mike and Kate return home the first thing Kate does is have a sandwich. The two then sit down and go through the colour choices before there is a knock on their door. Both wondering who it could be, as neither one of them is expecting any visitors.


	55. Chapter 55

Mike walks up to the door wondering who it could be. He couldn't remember there being anyone who had asked to see them this late in the afternoon. His parents aren't arriving till tomorrow, and Kate's are arriving on the weekend.

As he opens the door he is sees two people standing on his door step. He looks a tad puzzled as he is not sure who they are.

"Excuse me but if you are the press we have already told you we are not giving any interviews." He says to the two thinking they might be press people wanting more Intel off them.

"Are you Mike Flynn Captain of Hammersley?" Kate walks up to the door and sees the two standing there.

"And who are you?" He asks the two on the other side of the door here the sharp tone in his voice.

"Mike they don't look like press people do they?"

"You never can be totally sure honey you saw what happened today when we were out with Jessica, and I'm not letting either of you get caught up and stressed out by them." He says while looking at her. They look at each other and she can tell from the conversation they have with their eyes that he has won, but only because she understands where he is coming from. The two on the front door step watch on with interest as they watch the two in front of them.

"Sorry about that we've been getting harassed by the press over the last few days and my husband here has been a tad over protective. What can we do for you two?" Kate says to the two standing on their door step.

"We are looking for a Mike Flynn Captain of Hammersley and a Lieutenant Kate McGregor who also works on Hammersley." Kate and Mike quickly look at each other a tad puzzled Kate hasn't been referred to as McGregor since the news broke of the two being married. _This can't be the press. So who is it? _ Kate thinks to herself.

"Come in please." She says to the two as they follow her in to the house and Mike shuts the front door and follows the group into the lounge.

"Can I ask as in to why you are looking for me and my wife?" Mike asks as he sits down. The two other adults look at each other. Mike and Kate can tell from their posture that they are unsure about how to approach the subject.

"Um so you are Mike Flynn and Kate McGregor then?"

"Yes we are but Kate goes by Flynn now not McGregor."

"We came here to talk to you two about a matter. Well we got forced to come up here and talk to you two after one of our children found out about how we reacted to some news."

"Ok what is the matter?" Mike asks and then the house phone rings, and Kate goes and answers it.

Five minutes later she comes back to the group.

"Everything ok?" Mike asks seeing her worried looked on her face.

"Yea just Jessica, thanking us yet again." Kate says with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that, now this matter what is it?" asks Mike, directing the conversation back to the other two in the room.

"The matter involves our youngest daughter, and a fellow sailor she is currently shacked up with. Our oldest daughter and our son both think that we are over reacting to the situation and told us to come and talk to her commanding officers, to see what they think of what is happening."

"Ok not to sound stupid here but I do have a number of female sailors under my command and all of them par one are involved with other sailors. So I could really do with her name so I know who you are talking about, as it will also tell me what sort of situation that sailor is currently in?"

"Oh yea sorry, her name is Jessica Bird and we are her parents Paul and Heidi Bird." Mike takes a deep breath at finding out these two are the two responsible for the state that Jessica has been in for the last few days, to try and control himself.

"We came back from holiday to find that she was pregnant, keeping the child and is now living with the father of this child. We feel that she has been pushed into this by the baby's father and that she hasn't got any options. She is just a child and should be allowed to live her life before settling down and having a family. What sort of an example is the navy setting allowing this to happen?" Mike takes another breath. "What twenty years old makes this sort of decision without talking to their parents about it. I know she talked highly of the both of you, especially Miss McGregor and how you have been someone she has been happy to talk to. Our other children they asked us to come and talk to you two to find out more about what happened and to see what was done to help her as they think the action we have taken is over the top." They say to Mike and Kate.

"Would either of you two like a drink?" Kate asks knowing that this is going to be one long conversation between the two sets of parents. Paul and Heidi both agree to a hot drink and Kate goes off and makes them their drinks including one for Mike and herself. Mike looks over to the kitchen and sees Kate leaning over the kitchen bench; he quickly gets up worried something is wrong.

"Honey you ok?" He asks worry evident in his voice, as he places a hand on her back rubbing it up and down. She says nothing in reply.

"Kate?" he says again the other two in the house can hear the worry in his voice. Kate grabs her stomach and slides down the draws to the floor. Mike even more worried now.

"Honey talk to me, what's wrong?" He says as she looks at him tears in her eyes, he sees fear in her eyes. She's try's to stay brave.

"The baby, something feels wrong." She gets out, her voice full of emotion. Mike quickly gets up and goes and gets the phone ringing for an ambulance. He then goes back to her.

"Dad?" Ryan says worry evident in his voice when he sees Kate sitting on the kitchen floor, tears running down her face. Mike looks at him. Not even registering that Ryan is home several days early.

"We have 24hours shore leave we came in for supplies and the boss had some things to do at Navcom with mum." Ryan says to his father. The two in the lounge starting to feel out of place, when two more people enter one wearing a navy uniform the other in plan clothes.

"Kate honey it's ok." Helen says as she wraps her arms around Kate, looking at Mike concern in her eyes and she can see these two are worried like hell as well.

"Mike what happened?"

"Sir, she um…" He stops to gather himself. "She came into the kitchen to make drinks for our visitors then she was hunched over the kitchen sink before sliding to the floor. Ryan go home and spend your time with Jess we'll ring once we know more."

"Dad you sure I don't mind being here with you two, and anyway Jess has a shift later at the hospital to do."

"Go spend some time with her son, and when she leaves for work ring us and we will tell you where we are." Mike says to Ryan.

"Ok dad." Ryan says he starts to leave and Mike follows him.

"Son it's not that I don't want you here, but whatever is happening to Kate and the baby I prefer you didn't see, go home spend some time with that girl of yours and once I know what is happening I will let you know."

"Please do so dad cause that my little brother or sister there." Worry sounding in his voice.

"I know son, I know and I promise I will." He says before Ryan leaves the house, as the sound of the ambulance arrives.

Mike arrives back into the kitchen with the ambulance medics having totally forgotten about the other two in the house, Steve having already gone and introduces himself to the two and they are busy talking. Steve knowing that with everyone else in the kitchen that it will be crowded and that it will be best to stay out of the way. Helen moves so Mike can be beside Kate, and she watches on from the door way as they do a number of things, and Mike rattles off medical history.

"Mum ring Adelle please tell her what's happening and that we coming in." he says to Kate's mum

"Sure will." She says as she walks off and does as Mike has asked.

"Honey it's going to be ok."

"Please don't let me loose another one." She says her voice begging him to not let her loose the baby.

"I can't make that promise honey, you know that but we will get you to the best place possible to make sure everything can be done."

"Mike you go ahead with her, me and Helen will stay here, ring with any news please."

"Yes Sir I will." Mike says forgetting to call him Steve but when he is in uniform Sir just comes out for Mike without thinking. As the medics wheel Kate out of the house and to the awaiting vehicle and then take her off to the hospital.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has left reviews on this story.**

**It is really nice to read that you have been enjoying it :) and wont more updates :)**

**Please keep them coming :)**


	56. Chapter 56

Helen makes fresh drinks for all four after closing the front door. Steve can tell she is worried for their daughter but they now need to deal with the quests that are in the house, while Mike concentrates on Kate.

"Paul, Heidi this is my wife Helen, sorry about brushing you two aside before. How can we be of help?" Paul and Heidi both look at each other, not sure if they should be talking to this person about what they were planning on talking to the other two about.

"No problem Steve, but we would prefer to talk to them."

"Well that is your choice, but I can a sure you whatever it is you needed to talk to them about they wouldn't have any problems with you both talking to us about it." Steve says as he takes a sip of his drink.

The four sit in silence for about five minutes before the house phone rings and Helen goes and answers it.

"Paul, Heidi are you sure you wouldn't like to talk to us about whatever the issue was with our daughter and son in-law. I am more than sure that whatever the issue is we can resolve it with both parties being happy at the end out come?" Steve asks again his voice soft and not sounding at all like he is pressuring them to speak. Before they can speak Helen returns back to the room.

"Steve darling that was Sara, she was able to tell that something was wrong so I told them they're on their way."

"No problem honey if Mike says anything I will tell him off."

"It's not Mike I'm worried about. I think I will go give Jessica a ring and see how she is doing."

"You do that, but don't spend to long talking to her I remember Ryan saying she has a shift at the hospital later."

"No she doesn't Steve, Mike pulled her off today due to how upset she got receiving the paperwork from her parents yesterday, and he even had her staying here last night with them." Steve nods his head in agreement to his wife. The other two having heard the conversation between the two. Heidi decides to talk figuring out that these two do know about their daughter as they don't think there is many doing what they are doing at present.

"Excuse me but are you two talking about Jessica Bird?" Heidi asks her voice very soft and quiet, about also sounding very well spoken, someone of good education and class. ID how Helen hears it come across to her.

"Sorry we can't devolve that information out to just anyone." Steve says to her in return.

"Oh well we were talking to Mr and Mrs Flynn before about our daughter Jessica Bird, where her parents." There is silence in the room.

"We came to talk to them about something that involves our daughter, something that we are not happy about." Paul says.

At the hospital, Kate has been rushed into A&E and Adelle is standing there waiting for their arrival. Mike is by her side till Adelle asks him to stand aside so they can do what they need to do. They run tests, take bloods, and then get the ultra sound machine out. Everything is happening so fast that neither Mike or Kate can tell what is going on, Mike is able to find a spot just above Kate's head where he can stand that is out of the way he mangers to find a chair nearby that he grabs and sits on it beside her head, talking softly to her as tears fall down both their faces, both scared that they are yet again loosing another baby, neither wanting to look at anyone else in the room just in case their worse fear is made real. Both hoping like hell that a miracle will happen; that whatever is happening is not resulting in the loss of their precious gift; for Kate she is realising just how much she loves this baby that is inside her and even when it brings up memories of Louise.

"Yes I remember how I felt when Kate came home and told us she was pregnant Helen was fine with it as she had, had some warning about it but me I went off my tree at her, said a few things I wasn't proud of later once I had cooled down. But I was so worried about her career and her achieving the dreams she had set for herself."

"How old was she when it happened?" Paul asks Steve.

"She was 24, Mike was 34."

"Did you ever worry about the two of them being able to stay together as a couple, make it work?" he asks him.

"No I never doubt the love Mike had for her. Kate met Mike when she was 18 going 19 approximately and they were friends for a several years before they started going out. Mike was upfront at the start with me about his feelings towards Kate and his plans for a future together even before the accident happened."

"How did they cope as parents while working in the Navy as I take it from what Jessica has told us they carried on with their chosen career paths?"

"Well they never got the chance to find out, as they were involved in a car accident the night of their wedding and sadly their child didn't survive." Steve gets out his voice still shows some signs of emotion when he talks about the loss of Louise. The room is again in silence as all the adults sit and think about what has just been said.

"Look we're both, well maybe me more than anything are concerned that Jess is being forced into keeping this child. She is only twenty and we feel, well I should really say I feel that she still has things she could be doing; a career she could be making for herself, before settling down and having a family. I also think she may not have been given all her opinions and choices before she told us." Paul says to Helen and Steve.

Steve sits and thinks about what next to say to the Jess's parents, he remembers that day of Janet's funeral when Mike and Kate found out that Jess was pregnant and Ryan was the father.

"Well I can be totally sure that Jess was not pressured into keeping the great grandchild she is carrying." Paula and Heidi look at Steve with puzzlement.

"The father to your daughter's child is Mike's son from a previous relationship, his name is Ryan he was here earlier on tonight before Mike made him go home to Jessica and as far as Helen and I are concerned Ryan is just as our grandson even if we do not share any blood in common." This makes Heidi smile, she is warming to these two adults quickly and is enjoying talking to them, and they seem to understand where they are coming from.

"I do know that her getting pregnant did get her into her medic's course quicker, she was on the wait list and had at least another twelve months to wait before she could be accepted, but falling pregnant got her in earlier. I have been keeping a close eye on her grades and so far I am very impressed with them."

"What sort of medic training is she doing?" asks Heidi.

"She is busy learning how to be a first response medic for the Navy, it is learning how to deal with different types of injuries, giving medication when needed, stitching up wounds, checking vitals. Very much like a paramedic does on land; we have the same on the water. I do know that one of her referees from the Hammersley's medic who had anything but high praise for her and her work that she has done and was supporting her all the way; he noted down that she would make an excellent Medic for the navy."

"But won't a child stop her from progressing?"

"No not at all we provide childcare for our navy sailors who are on land, and since she is part of our family, she will always have support here on land even ever she needs it."

"But surely she this will limit any chance of her going up the ranks of the navy." Paul asks.

"No not at all. Hold on a minute." Steve says as he hears knocking on the front door. He gets up and goes and answers and finds Maxine standing on the other side.

"Just the right person, Maxine come on in I want you to meet some people." Steve says as he lets Maxine enter. She is puzzled by this response form him and even more surprised he is here as she was sure they weren't arriving till the weekend.

"Paul, Heidi. This is Maxine White, Ryan's mother, Maxine this is Jessica's parents. She has been a solo parent since Ryan was about seven or eight, and she has still managered to work career around motherhood and also move up the ranks to being in command of the naval base here in Cairns. She is proof that if Jessica is prepared to work hard and with support of her family she can and will achieve whatever she sets out to do." Steve says to them. Maxine at finding out they are Jessica's parents was ready to rip shreds into them, but by the time Steve had finished talking was a little less likely to do it.

Paul and Heidi look at Maxine who is in her pristine white uniform with her medal clips and ranks on. Showing an officer, one that is a woman and in a position of authority as well.

The five talk some more, Maxine tells them how she reacted to finding out the news of the pregnancy and how she felt about being left out of the loop of it all. Btu after Mike and Kate talk to her and Ryan and Jess both said that the decision was up to Jess and that she had all the information she could get about all the different options around, including Mike and Kate offering to take the child for them if that is what they wants. Paul and Heidi are feeling a bit better that at least she wasn't pressured into keeping this child, but they still feel she doesn't have the means to look after a child and that she should be out enjoying life. Not being stuck at home looking after a baby.

Back at the hospital Mike and Kate still have no idea what is going on, they have been left alone in a private room in the maternity ward of the hospital, Kate having been hooked up to a foetal monitor, BP cuff, IV access into her arm with stuff being pumped in. They know someone spoke to them but it didn't really sink in what was said to them. They never heard the word dead but they also never heard the word everything is fine.

Mike knows he really should ring home and let them know what is happening but as he can't remember what Adelle said to them, he is not sure what he can say to them.

Kate is exhausted from the crying and the fear, that she starts to nod off, but refuses to until she feels Mikes arms wrapped around her on the bed, she moves herself to give Mike room to spoon up behind her, once on the bed he wraps his arms around her and pulls her as close as he can to him, her back tightly pressed against his chest. One hand resting on her slightly showing tummy, where the monitor is sitting, being careful not to dislodge it position on her tummy.

Mike watches as his wife drifts off into an unrest full sleep, as she moans and softly cries out in her sleep. He lays there watching her wishing he could make it all better for her.

She has been asleep for about an hour when Adelle comes back in to see how things are going. She is pleased to see Kate is asleep and finally resting.

"Do you have any news yet for us?" Mike asks her. She can tell just by looking at him that he is shit scared and worried for his wife and their unborn child.

"Sorry Mike not yet, I'm hoping the medicine we gave Kate will work and do its job and then we can go from there." She won't to add something but is not sure if she should and Mike sense there is something else.

"Adelle is there something you're not telling us? Something that we really should know about the baby?" his voice breaking as he talks.

"I not 100% sure on this Mike but I am wondering if Kate's body is trying to get rid of the dead twin by trying to expel it by putting her into labour so it can flush it out. To be honest I'm not total sure what is going on and until we get all the test results back and see if this medicine I gave her works we may get some answers then but Mike I do have to warn you and you should warn her about this too that we may never know why this has happened to her." He swallows the lump in his throat.

"Is our surviving twin still alive at present? And please be truthful with me Adelle?" she hears his pain but she also understands where he is coming from. Knowing the full story at least they can prepare for the worse if it comes to that unlike the last time she thinks to herself.

"It's alive still but to be honest Mike it's looking very touch and go the next twenty four hours are very important to both of them. Come morning I will have more of an idea how things are looking for your family." She sees the tears falling down his face from the news she has told him.

"Adelle?" he says to her as she starts to leave the room.

"Yes Mike?" she replies back as she turns to look at the pair on the bed.

"Do whatever you have to make sure our baby survives no matter the cost I will find the money." He says to her, she nods her head as she then leaves the room, thinking of what Mike has just said to her.

Mike gentles mangers to get his arms away from Kate and off the bed to ring her parents, he writes a quick note and leaves it places in front of her so that if she wakes she sees it and knows where he has gone and what he is doing.

"Steve Marshall speaking" he says into his mobile, while sitting on the couch talking.

"Steve its Mike." He says to his father in-law, Steve hears the sadness in his son in-laws voice and fears rips through his body, his first thought is that she has lost the baby.

"Mike has she lost it?" asks after a period of silence between the two. Helen and the other three in the house hear Steve's reply. It takes Mike a few more moments to compose himself before he replies.

"No not yet, it's still touch and go at present."

"Do you want us to come in?"

"Not tonight but can you do me a huge favour?"

"Anything Mike you know that."

"My parents they should be told or what is happening."

"Sure what would you like us to tell them?"

"Oh god." He says then the line goes silent, Steve can hear him on the other end trying not to cry, trying to hold it together.

"I don't know what to tell them?" he says before breaking down in tears on the other end of the line to Steve.

"Son Helen spoke to them earlier on they know Kate was rushed off to hospital and they are on their way they're can't be that far away from Cairns now. We can deal with them as long as I know what information you know son." He says as he gets up and moves away from the group to the office room in the house before shutting the door and everyone else in the house out. Giving him the much needed privacy to talk to Mike; as he hears more tears on the other end of the line coming from Mike.

"What do you know so far Mike?"

"No much. The baby is alive but its touch and go at present. The next twenty four hours are important for both. They are giving her medication and they're hoping it works. I think they gave her something to relax and help her go off to sleep as she is sleeping right now." He mangers to somehow get out to Steve. "Why the hell are we being put through this again?" Mike says angrily through the phone.

"Mike I'm coming to you." Steve says hearing the angry and fear in Mike's voice and knowing right now he needs someone there face to face with him to vent and talk to. Steve hangs up the phone before walking out of the office.

He walks to the lounge, he notices the other two quests have left and that it is just Maxine and Helen now in the house.

"They decided to head off since it was getting late plus they've not had dinner yet. They do want to see us again in the next few days if they can. How are things?" Helen says to him.

"Not good the next twenty four hours are critically for both. Mike's a mess I'm going to him. Can you tell his parents when they arrive, oh and Maxine can you let Ryan now he was here before Kate got taken away."

"How bad is it Steve?" asks Maxine.

"By the state Mike is in. I would say that most likely the next twenty four hours is to see if the baby survives or whatever Kate's body is doing stops before it's too late. She is being medicated at present. That is all I know once I get there and talk to the doctor I will know more and can relay more back to you both." He says as he picks up the keys to Mike's car not knowing he has a new one in the garage.

"Ok when did he get a new car?" the two ladies here Steve say loudly from the door that leads to the house and the two walk to him and see what he is talking about. The all smile.

"Trust Mike" Steve says before unlocking the car and pressing the garage door opener at the same time.

"He got it today." Maxine replies to Steve after the shock of seeing the brand spanking new car.

Five minutes late Steve is driving off towards the hospital to see Mike and Kate. Maxine stays with Helen till Tim and Sara arrive, which was only about thirty minutes after Steve left. They inform them of what they know so far. After leaving the house Maxine heads home having already informed Ryan of what was going on.

No one that night slept welled. All worried about the morning's outcome for Mike, Kate and their family.

Unknown to Mike and Kate, Ryan had contacted the Hammersley crew and informed them of the latest development with the pair. Knowing full well they would want to know what was happening.


	57. Chapter 57

Steve arrives at the hospital and goes in search of Kate's room. He arrives at the maternity ward and asks the front desk nurse what room Kate was is.

"I'm sorry Sir but we have been given strict instructions not to let Mrs Flynn have any visitors."

"I not a visitor I'm her father my son in-law rang me. I'm here to talk to them and their doctor."

"I'm sorry sir but Mrs Flynn's doctor has told us no one is allowed to see her." Steve is not impressed.

"I can understand that, but as her father I have a right to be able to see her. So if you aren't going to let me go to her then I want to see her doctor right now, and if you decide that can't be done then I will demand it all as her commanding officer, and as I'm her commanding officer you have to provide me with her medical information." He crossly says to the nurse, Adelle is walking towards the desk and she hears Steve talking to the nurse. Mike informed her Steve was coming in and where he would be if they needed him.

"Nina he can go through to her, Steve she's in room 24 follow the corridor take a right at the end and then it is the fourth door on the right. Mike is in the chapel he told me you will have questions for me I will be through in a moment." She says to him as he walks off he hears Adelle address the nurse.

"Nina I said anyone that isn't family is not allowed in to see her, that is her farther. And tomorrow there will be a few more of her family coming in to see her. You need to start listening to what instructions you are given if you want to get off desk duty anytime soon." She says to Nina the nurse before walking away.

"Mr Marshall nice to see you again, though I do wish it was under better circumstances." Adelle says to Steve.

"Please call me Steve. So how are things looking for my daughter and grandchild at present?"

"It is touch and go at present Steve. Her body decided to go into early labour we not total sure why but we think her body is trying to expel the dead twin. We have given her some medication to stop the contractions, also medication to help her relax and get some rest plus IV fluids

." She stops to allow what has so far been spoken to sink in.

"What are the chances of the other one surviving?"

"At present it is 50/50 we need the contractions to stop and for them both to get through the night. Kate is dehydrated and stressed; her blood works shows her body is weak and I put that down to all the stress she has been under with this trail and with the pregnancy and Louise." She replies as she looks at the print out from the machine monitoring the contractions and the baby's heart rate.

"So what is the outcome if the contractions don't stop?"

"She'll loose both babies. A baby born under 20weeks won't survive and if by a miracle it does its life would be greatly affected."

"Are the contractions showing any sign of stopping?"

"Yes and no, we do need to give the medication more time to work."

"Ok now if by some chance what you are doing works what will be the course of action afterwards?"

"Kate already has a high risk pregnancy because of the depression she has gotten during it and the fact she has a dead twin still in her; if what we are doing works she will be going home on bed rest with extremely close monitoring. To be honest with how well her first pregnancy was I had not expected her to have any complications like this, or have the depression hit her like it did."

"Well she had picked up with having Mike home."

"Yes she was telling me the other day when she was in that he is doing her job and that Maxine has given her leave after talking to me. Her blood pressure that day was in the normal range for a change and I thought we were on the way to things looking up."

"Do they know how bad things are?"

"I told Mike to prepare for the worse that the living twin may not survive and the next 24 hours are critical and that is true. Even if we get the meds to stop the contractions we still have the dead twin to deal with and also the living with. I have left a message with a more advanced OB doctor in Sydney they are a family friend of mine. I want their view on Kate's case plus he is use to dealing with high risk pregnancies."

"Well if you want him to come up here to look her over I will be happy to pay for his flights up and back again and accommodation. Whatever you think she needs you do I have plenty of money aside that can be used to pay for treatments?" She smiles and semi laughs at him.

"Mike said the same thing to me and don't worry I will do everything I can to try and safe this baby for her and Mike."

"Thank you Adelle."

"You should go see Mike he was a wreck when he left here not long before you arrived."

"Just one more question can the rest of her family come in tomorrow and visit her, Mikes parents can't be too far away if not already here, and then there is Ryan he saw what happened at home. And knowing Jessica she'll won't to come and see her."

"She can have visitors I just told them not to let anyone par family in because I know they have been getting harassed by the media with the case that is going to trail next week. Though Nina tends to not fully listen to what is told to her." The two both leave the room after Adelle takes some obs and adjust some things on the machines.

In the Hospital chapel, Steve walks in and then has a look for Mike he finds him tuck up on the right hand side in the corner out of site. He can hear the soft muffled sound of crying and as he looks around he finds no one else in the room and so he presumes the sound is coming from Mike. As he gets close he sees how Mike's face is in his hands, his shoulders move as he cries. He sits down beside him and wraps an arm around him and just sits there beside him just providing comfort to him as he allows him to grieve. They may not have lost their child get but with everything that is going on he is aloud to be upset, aloud to be worried for them.

Fifteen minutes after Steve's arrival in the chapel Mike's crying sub sides. No words are said straight away as both males understand how Mike is feeling.

"I spoke to Adelle she's told me what is going on." Steve says a few minutes later. Mike just nods his head.

"We'll get through this together as a family Mike."

"What if she loses it and shuts me out again Steve?"

"We will cross that bridge when it happens."

"I can't lose her Steve she's my world."

"If that happens Mike I will be here to help you, you want go through it alone. But I think this time around it will be different. She's older, wiser and does understand that you didn't just marry her because she got pregnant. She knows you're with her because you love her Mike."

"I hope so, she may not say it but she is attached to the surviving twin. She even started cleaning up the baby room. We went and choose some colours out today so we could decide what we want to pick to repaint the room with. She was so upbeat and happy about it all today. Oh god Jess's parents they were at my house what happened to them?"

"They've gone back to their hotel we had a long talk with them."

"Did they tell you they planning on taking the baby away from her?"

"No but I got the feeling they're not happy about it. But Maxine turned up not sure why but anyway they got talking to her and I think she helped them realise that Jess can be a mother and still progress in her career within the navy. Look why don't we go back to Kate's room and see how she is doing?"

"Ok" Mike says. They both get up and head back to Kate's room, as they are walking Mike's mobile alerts him to a text coming through.

"Dad how's Kate and the baby? Can we come and see her tomorrow?" is the message that he receives from Ryan. Mike passes his mobile to Steve who reads it and types a reply back to him for Mike understanding that Mike not that he isn't in the mood to deal with his son, but that he is not sure what to reply back with and knows Steve will say the right thing to Ryan. Plus he has no idea if Kate is allowed visitors. As all he said to Adelle was that Kate's father was coming in before he lift for the chapel to pray. Something he hasn't done much of over the last ten years since the death of Louise.


	58. Chapter 58

It was around 11pm before Steve got back to Mikes place. He parks Mike's car outside as Mike's parents car is parked in the side of the garage that he pulled Mike's car out of. He locks it and sets the alarm before trying to be quiet as he enters the house.

As he moves around the lounge and pours himself a stiff drink scotch, from Mike's supply, he notices it hasn't been touch since he was last visiting which he is pleased out. He goes and sits down on the couch and turns the TV on and turns the volume down low. His brain going over what he was told and how things were looking for the pair when he left the hospital little over half an hour ago.

He is so side-tracked with the information and processing it and also processing how the two are reacting to it all, he doesn't hear the footsteps of the other three in the house. His drink that he has only taken a sip out of sits on the coffee table in front of him, and the glass does not go unnoticed by his wife as she sits down beside him. When she wraps her arm around him he comes out of his trance and looks at her.

"That bad?" she says to him when she sees the tears in his eyes.

"Yes it's bad."

"How bad is it Steve?" asks Tim, having been told what was happening by Helen when they arrived.

"So far it is still touch and go. Her body went into labour, they giving her a combination of Magnesium sulfate, and a trail drug to stop her contractions they were just using the Magnesium but Adele decided to try a mixture of two different drugs, they also have her on IV fluids to get her hydrated up more, they have her on some antibiotics as well. Plus they gave her a very mild sedative to get her to relax and rest."

"Do they know what caused her to go into early labour?" Sara asks softly.

"Adele thinks but is not 100% sure that Kate's body is trying to expel the dead twin. She is running tests and such to find out and if it is they then have to figure out what to do. Kate now has a high risk pregnancy even more so now than before. If and that is a BIG IF the baby survives the next 24hours and they can stop her labour she will be on rest till the birth. But Adele said we have to wait till she can get Kate's body to stop contractions and when I left there was only a slight decrease in them." All four sit there thinking about what Steve has told them.

"Steve how is my son handling all of this?" Tim asks five minutes later.

"Not good, they're both not good. Kate she is semi out of it is not as bad as Mike, but he is a total mess as he knows more of what is going on than she does. When I was there she was basically sleeping with the odd period of wake but she quickly goes back to sleep."

"I think we all should go to bed and then go see them tomorrow. Take in some clean clothes for both of them and a nice breakfast." Helen says and the others agree. They all quickly head off to bed. Steve leaving his drink on the coffee table having total forgotten about it.

**0100hours 1am the next day Friday**

Adele walks into Kate's room and finds Mike awake beside the bed.

"Mike you should get some rest."

"Adele I have a question to ask you?"

"Shot away?"

"Kate over the last week with me being home has been how do I put it extra horny so we've been doing it more than normal could that have caused this?"

"I doubt it Mike, very rarely does having intercourse with your partner bring on preterm labour. There are situations that it does but the ones I know about have never been under great circumstances."

"Mike I need to wake Kate up and do an eternal do you mind waking her while I get prepared."

"Ok."

"Kate honey you need to wake up for me please." Mike gentle says other.

"No I don't want to wake up."

"Honey you need too, Adele needs to check you over."

"So it's not a bad dream then?" she says

"No honey it's not." He says to her before kissing her on the forehead.

"Kate I need you to roll over onto your back and spread your legs like I showed you last time. I need to check your cervix and see if there is any change in it from my last check." Comes from Adele as she sits down on the end of the bed. Kate moves herself into the position Adele has asked and then she grabs hold of Mike's hand.

"Now this will feel a tad cold and uncomfortable and I'm sorry in advance but I need to do this." She says before she places her hand under the blanket and then checks Kate's cervix.

A few minutes late Adele brings her hand out and snaps off the glove.

"Now Kate how do you feel at present?"

"I still feel tired, but my stomach doesn't feel as tight or sore as it was."

"That is good to hear."

"Adele any idea why this is happening to us?" Kate asks her voice cracking under the emotions of what is going on.

"At present Kate I don't have the full picture. In a few more hours we should have a bigger picture. Right now I'm pleased that your contractions have slowed down and that since I last checked you five hours ago there has been no change in your cervix. Now why don't you two get some more sleep as you have a bunch of tests to get through come daylight Kate, as we need to figure out what is going on here." Adele says to them both. She finishes writing down on Kate's chart before leaving the room.

Kate starts to cry again and Mike gets up on the bed and pulls her into his chest.

"Mike I don't want to lose our baby." She sobs out to him.

"Neither do I honey, neither do I." He says to her as he places a kiss on her forehead.

"Have you spoken to our families yet?"

"Yep, your dad has been in as well. My parents are in Cairns now too. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we don't lose this baby no matter the cost." He says to her.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through over the years." She says to him.

"It's not all your fault honey."

"Then why am I being punished, why am I about to lose another one of our babies?" she says breaking down into more tears.

"Honey we have no idea why this has happened now you need to carm down and relax so our little one can stay safe and make it. I'm not going anywhere. You can go to sleep wrapped up in my arms."

"Thank you." She says to him. As she closes hers eyes to try and sleep. Mike lays there and waits till he hears her breathing even out before he himself nods off.

Twenty minutes later Adele pops back in before going and getting some sleep in one of the empty rooms and finds the two asleep, Kate wrapped up in Mike's arms on the bed. She moves around and gentle lifts the beds side bar so that Mike doesn't fall out of bed, and places the spare pillows she brought with her behind him. He semi wakes up.

"Go back to sleep Mike I just put the bed rail up and some pillows behind you." Adele says and somehow in his half concusses state he moves slightly and gets more comfortable as he moves Kate snuggles into him some more. Adele then leaves the room and gets an extra blanket and returns to put it over both of them. Before leaving to get some sleep herself. She doesn't won't to head home just in case something goes wrong. She wants to be here close and handy for the couple.

**7am**

**Mikes House.**

Steve, Tim, Helen and Sara are all up. Having all had a very restless sleep. All concerned for Kate and Mike.

They eat breakfast and Steve then sends a text off to Mike to see how things are going for them at the hospital.

**The Hospital Kate's Room**

Mike is alerted to his mobile going off. He quickly reaches into his pocket to pull it out before it wakes Kate up.

**How are you two this morning? Are you two up for some visitors?** IS the message Mike reads from Steve. He notes the time that it has been sent. He quickly switches the phone to vibrate as not to wake Kate up and then replies back to it.

'_Kate's asleep. Only if it's you guys.'_ Mike replies back to his father in-law with.

'**It will only be your parents, Helen and I. No one else.'** Is the reply he gets back from Steve.

'_Ok, can you guys bring in a change of clothes for us both and Kate's bathroom stuff? What time do you think you will be here?"_ he replies back with. He gets not quick response.

Five minutes later his mobile vibrates against his leg and Kate feels it, the movement waking her up.

"Sorry honey was trying not to wake you."

"Who's ringing?"

"No one. Your dad was texting me." He says as he places a kiss on her lips. He then reads the text.

'**Can do son. We can be there anytime you want us to be there?'** Steve has written.

"Your dad wants to know when they can come and visit."

"Whenever is fine with me." She says as she snuggles back down into Mike's chest. Mike then types a reply back to Steve before placing his phone back in his pocket and wrapping both his arms around Kate again, pulling her nice and close to his chest.

Ten minutes later a nurse comes in and see's that they are both awake. She does a quick check of Kate's obs before leaving the room.


	59. Chapter 59

**HOSPITAL**

**7am**

Adele is in her office going over the nights ob.'s of Kate and the surviving twin. She is also looking at the blood work that they took. She is busy reading some of the results they have in when the ringing of her mobile phone interrupts her.

An hour later she is off the phone with a plan.

**8.20 am**

Kate is in her room trying to eat the unappetising breakfast that is in front of her when Adele arrives they say their hello before Adele gets down to business.

"As I told your father last night Kate I consulted a friend of mine in Sydney, a family friend who is use to dealing with high risk pregnancies and pregnancies that involve multiplies and he has given me some ideas of what could be going on and some tests to do. One of them I didn't even think about doing myself and should have. I was more focus around the contractions and stopping them and thinking it was the dead twin causing the issues." She stops to see if there is anything they want to say.

"My Friend Dr John Batten said I did the right thing by working on stopping the contractions and giving you the meds I gave you. I do have forms you both need to fill out for the trail drug I gave you Kate late last night."

"So what does he think might be causing all of this?" Mike asks.

"He has given me a couple of other avenues to go down which we will do. So I need you to give me another urine sample please Kate so I can get that off for testing, we are also going to swap your mouth and cervix again and send them off for some different tests to the first ones I sent off and then you will be sent off around 10am for some more scans." Kate gets up off the bed after Adele has unhooked her off the baby monitor and takes the items Adele has passed to her. Kate goes off and does as she has been asked while Adele prints out the readings form the machine since she last had them printed out.

Kate re-enters the room and passes the sample to Adele.

"Thank you Kate, now I'm going to try and see how things go with you unhooked off the IV fluids, but the IV antibiotics will have to stay running at this stage."

"How long will I be in here for?" Kate asks her voice very quiet.

"At least till tomorrow if not longer. I'm not letting you leave till I know what has caused this ok?"

"Thanks." She says as she sits down on Mike's lap who is sitting down in the lazy boy that is in the room.

"Now if you want to stay off the IV fluids please make sure you drink at least a litre of fluid before lunch and also try and eat some food too." She adds having seen that she hasn't eaten much of if anything of her breakfast.

"There is food coming in for her Adele, my parents and hers are arriving at some stage this morning and her dad said he'll bring in something she will eat."

"That is good to hear. Now rest up and I will be back later." She says to the two as she leaves the room.

After Adele leaves Kate starts to cry again, Mike holds her tight and gentle rubs his hand up and down her back, whispering words of comfort to her.

"Honey you need to calm down and relax please." He says to her, but she doesn't listen to him. So he allows her to keep on crying and just holds her close. He closes his eyes to try and get a little bit more sleep and will the tears that are threatening to fall away.

**Back at Kate's old place**

Ryan is busy getting ready to leave as Chandlers is due to sail in a few hours. He kisses Jess goodbye before taking a taxi to the docks. Once he arrives the XO and Buffer both notice how he seems withdrawn and tired looking. As yet they have no idea what has happened to Kate or Mike. But he does get to work helping load the supplies but does not crack his usually jokes with the rest of the crew and this sets off some alarm bells, they see Captain Steve Marshall arrive on the docks. They look around to see if there is any other boat coming into dock and they do notice Hammersley not far off the docks. The Chandlers XO notices instead of waiting for Hammersley like he thought the Captain would do he is walking towards him and Chandlers and this starts to send off alarm bells for him. As he had no warning of Marshalls visit to Chandlers.

They both salute.

"Lieutenant Rowe can you get me Midshipmen White please." Steve asks him, the XO walks off and gets Ryan for the Captain.

"Sir" Ryan replies with as he salutes Steve

"Follow me please Ryan." Steve says in a kind voice, one that surprises the others who hear it as it is not his normal officer's voice.

"How is dad and Kate?" Ryan asks once he feels they are far enough away from Chandlers.

"There has been some improvement but things are still touch and go for them at this stage."

"Have they found out what caused it yet?"

"No they haven't son. Are you going to be ok working?" Steve asks him, concern sounding in his voice for the step son of his daughter.

"I will be. Dad wouldn't want me taking any time off over this. But you will let me know if there are any changes. Good or bad?"

"Yes I will. Now does Jessica know her parents are in town?"

"No she doesn't she's having a few issues with them at present she told me dad is helping her out with it all and not to worry about it. She didn't give me full details about it all either said I had more important things to worry about than them, but I can't help but worry for them." He says with a little huff at the end of the sentence.

"Your aloud to be worried for them Ryan."

"I know that, Mike's been around in my life for most of it he's been more of a father than the person I use to call dad and now when he gets the chance to be a proper dad from the start it all goes to custard for them both. Kate may not be my mother but she does a great job of being supportive of what Jess and I are going through, she's a brilliant step mum. I just wish there was more I could do for them."

"So do we. I'm going to be going and seeing them after talking to the crew on Hammersley. Go do your job, do it well and say a pray for them each night."

"Will do, anyway I should go back to work. I don't want them all thinking I'm slacking off on my duties."

"No problem Ryan but if you need anything don't hesitate to get your RO to patch a call through to my mobile any time day or night. Ok?"

"Yes Sir and thank you." Ryan uses Sir to try and get himself back into work mode.

"Ryan your part of my family now, so don't feel bad if you have to ring me, that is families are for. Have a good patrol and I will keep you updated."

"Thank you." He says back before they both salute and Ryan heads back to help finish loading supplies onto Chandlers. Steve stands on the docks and waits as Hammersley docks into port.

The whole conversation having been witness by the Chandlers XO who is concerned that something must have happened.

Once Hammersley docks into port he informs the crew of the situation with Mike and Kate and asks them before going to see them to contact them and make sure they are up for visitors. The crew inform Steve that they are only in port for a couple of days while some repairs are done to the engine. They ask Steve to find out when would be a good time to visit and to let them know, which he agrees too. He knows from years of working in Cairns with Mike as CO that the crew of Hammersley is one big happy family and if something happens to one of them it happens to all of them.

The Chandlers XO notices how the crew on Hammersley have all gathered together on the boat deck, and listens to whatever Marshall is saying to them. He starts to wonder if something has happened to Commander Flynn who is the CO of Hammersley.

**9.30 am**

Steve, Helen, Tim and Sara arrive to find Mike and Kate asleep on the lazy boy. As they go to leave Adele enters the room and tells them to stay.

"Kate time for you to go for your scans now." Adele gentle says to her as she wakes her up, she moves and as she does she wakes Mike in the process.

"Mike she'll be about an hour before she gets back so go stretch your legs and get some fresh air."

"Can't I go with her?" he asks

"Can he come with me please?" Kate asks Adele

"I'm sorry Kate he can't come with us, there is already going to be extra docs around. Mike will just get in the way but I promise you both that later on today I will bring in the ultra sound machine and do another scan of the baby just for you guys." She replies back with which puts a semi smile on their faces. Mike leans down and gives Kate a kiss, as Adele attaches her IV bag to the wheel chair and then wheels her out of the room.

"Mike what scans is she having done?"

"Adele didn't say, she just said some more scans. She's been in contact with someone a family friend who is a doctor and is used to dealing with high risk pregnancies has asked her to run a few more tests on Kate." Mike gets out his voice sound very drained. He looks shattered and tired.

"Mike here eat this I made it for you before we came." His mother says to him as she passes him a bag with two beacon, egg and tomato muffins inside of it wrapped in tin foil. As he unwraps them the smell of them makes him feel hungry and he quickly eats them both down. It isn't till he starts eating does he realise that he hasn't eaten anything in over twelve hours and his stomach is appreciating the food he is now taking in.

"I hope you brought some of those for Kate cause once she smells the smell of them when she returns she will wont one."

"Yes I brought her some too, hers are in this here hopefully they'll still be warm when she gets back. Now go have a shower son and then your father and Steve can go for a walk with you." Sara says to him. He gets up and takes the bag that Tim passes to him and uses the shower that is in the bathroom that is attached to Kate's private room.

Over in a different area of the hospital Adele is wheeling Kate towards the x-ray and scanning rooms. She explains to Kate what scans they are doing and how long it is going to take and how she will be in there with her while the people who do the scans do their job. She even apologizes to Kate for not allowing Mike to be with her through all this.

They go into a room where they get her set up and start doing the scans; they take a number of pictures and roll Kate into different positions to get all the photos they need. As they are doing the scans a few things show up straight away to Adele.

Over an hour later Kate is wheeled back to her room. Adele informs them she will be back later with the results once they have been gone over.


	60. Chapter 60

The four parents head home for lunch after being told by Mike that there is no much else they can right now but to go home and they will ring once they know more.

They've not been home long with Swain and Charge turn up at the house to find out how things are going so far for the two.

Back at the hospital Adele is going over the information provided from the scans that have been done. After reading through everything she is feeling far more upbeat about what is going. She rings her friend in Sydney and talks to him about what has been found. She briefs him on what she is planning on doing next and he total agrees to her plan of attack. They talk a little bit more before they say their goodbyes.

**2.30pm**

Kate is lying down in bed, as Mike sits beside her reading the local newspaper. Adele walks in and they greet each other.

"Ok Kate I have few questions to ask you?"

"What are those?" She replies back with still not feeling herself.

"Over the last week or so have you had any issues going to the toilet?"

"No been peeing heaps but no."

"What about any pain of any sort?"

"I have been getting off and on some back pain but I put that down to sitting around so much and not moving? Why are you asking me all these sorts of questions haven't you gone over this already with me?"

"Yes we have but the state you were in when you arrived made it hard to get answers plus we were looking at this differently than to now."

"Adele what have this morning's scan shown up?" Mike asks just wanting some answers so he knows where they are standing when it comes to Kate and the baby.

"I've gotten back the reports from the scans and it looks like you have a bladder and kidney infection."

"How did I get a kidney infection, will it hurt the baby…" Kate starts talking without thinking. Mike moves closer to her.

"Honey calm down, she'll explain it all once you give her a chance to talk." Mike says to her, she stops talking thing looks away.

"Sorry" She says quietly not looking at Adele.

"It's ok Kate you're worried and that is normal. When consulting with my friend he thinks the same as me you first got the bladder infection which was left untreated and resulted in it turning into a kidney infection. When you get a kidney infection it often does result in your body going into pre-term labour. Most likely your symptoms weren't major enough for you to consult us about it. And often some people don't even know they have one when pregnant, but with the extra stress you have been under with the trail and other issues it progressed quickly."

"So what is the plan of attack then?" Mike asks while he sits on the bed beside Kate.

"She will stay in here till we are sure the infection is all cleared up. She will be on IV antibiotics for a few more days then we will switch her over to normal oral AB's which she will need to take till the baby is born."

"Will it cause any issues to the baby?"

"No not at all, a low dose is fine and it is better kept any infections at bay than have you going back into per-term labour again."

"What about the other baby?"

"The doctor and I are pretty sure it's not going to cause any on-going issues I did think it was what caused this to happen but it has been total ruled out he has looked at the scans I emailed to him and he thinks there should be no issues with you carrying to term with it in there, but there is one problem that might arise."

"What is that?"

"You may need to have a C-section when you go into labour. Depending on where the dead foetus is position it may prevent the living baby from descending down the birth canal."

"I can handle that as long as this baby arrives safely and alive." She says her voice full of emotion as she speaks. All three feeling some relief that they now have some answers.

"Kate I would predict that you will be in here for about five days at least before we let you home, and when you do go home you will need to be more observant on what is going on with your body. And rest is going to be a big thing for the next few weeks to make sure we don't have a relapse of this."

"I think I can do that."

"It's not a think Kate your life and that of your unborn baby depends on it, you could still lose this baby Kate and you must understand that. Now Mike why don't you go home get her what she needs, have some rest and I will see you back later and I don't want to see you back here till 5pm got it." She says changing the subject over to Mike to get the pressure off Kate.

"Yes got it." He says good bye to the two of them before leaving the room.

Mike arrives home around 3.30pm to find his parents and Kate's sitting in the lounge talking, they ask him how Kate is doing, as he fills them in on what has been said them Steve can tell not all is right with him, that something is still bugging him, something is wrong and he can't yet place it.

Once finished talking Mike heads off to their bedroom and lays down on the bed, it doesn't take him long before he is sleeping.

An hour later a noise disrupts the house, a sound, a voice that has Steve even more concerned than he already was….

A Father even more worried about his son.

A Mother unsure what to make of what she hears.

A Mother in-law standing there thinking. Not again as she watches the colour draining from her husband's face.

A Father In-law now even more worried for his son in-law.

A Father In-law who was hoping that his son in-law wouldn't get like this again.


	61. Chapter 61

"Steve is there something you forgot to tell us?" ask Tim. As the sound he heard he does not remember Steve saying anything about in their talk a few weeks ago.

"I forgot that he did this." Steve says, the worry in his voice is enough for Tim not to question him any further. Kate's father is just as worried as he is about Mike.

Steve sits there waiting to see if there is any more noise from the room. After five minutes of no more sound coming from within the room Steve heads off telling the other three to stay there.

He quietly with caution enters the bedroom.

There is no sign on Mike on the bed; he can see the smashed lamp that is on the floor along with the alarm clock and a book. The bed looks like a tornado has hit it. The bedspread is all twisted up along with the sheets.

Steve gentle walks around the broken glass on the floor to see if Mike is on the other side of the bed, as he gets to the other side he does not see him, he then hears sound coming from the en-suite. He goes up to the door and as he is about to knock he hears Mike's broken voice coming from within, he gentle opens the door to find Mike sitting on the floor, his head in his hands.

"Mike?" he quietly says to the figure on the floor, but gets no response. He slowly walks in as not to scare or frighten Mike since he is not totally sure what state he is in. As he walks towards Mike he looks him over to see if there is any blood on him but finds nothing, he breathes a sigh of relief. _Thank god he hasn't hurt himself when that lamp broke_ He thinks to himself. He listens to Mike's mumbled mumblings and for Steve he is making no sense at all with what he is saying some of it doesn't know what it is about and decides to go get Tim.

"Tim can you come with me, Helen, Sara maybe you two want to go see Kate make sure she is ok and has everything she needs. Maybe get her something better than hospital food to eat, some magazines as well." Steve says as he walks into the lounge to find the three still sitting where he left them.

"Is he ok Steve?" asks Helen

"I'm not sure Tim and I will sort it out, just go be with Kate she needs someone right now and he is in no fit state to be there."

"Well don't forget to ring Maxine and Ryan they're both be wanting to know what is happening." Helen says to him.

"I won't. But first he needs to be sorted out then I will ring and deal with the rest of the family."

"Look Steve I will ring Maxine for you if you like?" Sara says to him.

"It's ok Sara I will do it as I need to get her to patch me through to Chandlers no point ringing twice. Plus she will ring Ryan and Ryan wants me to contact him and after everything that boy has been through the least I can do is follow through on my promises. You two go spent some time with Kate get her something she feels like for dinner ok?"

"Ok but if you need us just ring."

"I will?"

"Oh Steve?" Helen says as she gets to the door.

"Yes dear?"

"What do we tell Kate if she asks about Mike?"

"Tell her something but just not the truth of what happened this afternoon." He says as he gives his wife a kiss as they walk towards the car and head off to the hospital.

"Ok Tim time to deal with Mike, he was mumbling something's that I have no idea about you might be of help in knowing what it is he is saying. Also we need to clean up the floor in their bedroom and somehow get him back into bed."

"Steve did he do this after Kate left him?"

"Yep he did. We put it down to lack of sleep, grief and everything else that was going on at the time including the alcohol he was drinking. He would talk in his sleep and also be extremely restless in his sleep. We removed all breakable items away from the bed."

"How long after she left did it happen?"

"About six months after she left. He removed his wedding ring. It was like it hit him then that she wasn't ever coming back let alone going to talk to him. They had just come back from a long three month rotation with hardly any down time. I told him to come in the next morning after getting some sleep. He walked in the following morning looking like hell. We went over the last few days reports, had him sign a few things then he asked if Kate had said anything to me yet. When I told him that Kate was refusing to even talk to me about you, and has told Helen she isn't coming home and doesn't want contact with you, I could tell that he broke that day, he removed his ring and walked out of my office without saying a word, and everyone that was around watched him leave. They could tell something was wrong but what they had no idea at all. I sat there feeling like I had failed him somehow." Steve says as they start to clean up the mess on the floor of the bedroom. Tim grapping the bedding having noticed it was damp.

"It can't have been easy for him. I just wished he felt like he could have spoken to us about it more than he did."

"I knew what it was like not to be able to be a parent to watch Helen have miscarriage after miscarriage. But I have no idea what it must of felt like having your wife walk out on you and refuse to contact you. He was worried for her safety, all he asked me to get her to do was just to let him know she was ok, and to tell her he didn't blame her for it. He didn't care how she contacted him but just to do it. I even gave him her email address I have no idea if he emailed her or not. Even up until she got posted with him, she refused to talk to him. Even when she came to visit she always timed it somehow when Hammersley was on patrol so I couldn't get them together. It was hard watching both of them go through it. But anyway do you have any idea what he is going on about in there?" Steve asks Tim as they both listen to what Mike is saying as he sits on the floor of the en-suite not caring about the other two that are in his bedroom, or having even noticed them being there.

Tim listens to what Mike is saying carefully. As he listens he catches the words Lisa, crash, failed again and a bunch of other words.

"Tim who is Lisa, He's said that name a number of times now and I've never heard him talk about a Lisa before?"

"He was involved in a car accident as a teenager, he wasn't driving but his cousin was they came around a bend and the car lost control. Lisa was his girlfriend at the time; she blamed him for the loss of her arm. Told him he shouldn't have made her go with him. They had a big fight about it. What Mike didn't know as far as I am aware was that she was pregnant and lost the baby due to the accident. The doctor told me she wasn't that far along. He shouldn't have told us but he felt we should know just in case Mike knew. He never said anything to us and we never said anything to him. But going but what he is saying in there I think he did now about it. It was just before he was due to go to the ADFA and we decided it was best to let him focus on his career and not what had been lost. Lisa was never mentioned again in our house after that accident. We did see her around town for a while after Mike left, then she sort of disappeared her parents still live there but if she does come home we never see her."

"Ok so that explains who that is then. Though I don't like how he is talking in there. He is so tuned off to what is going on around him a bomb could go off right now and he wouldn't know. He was never this bad last time around. He normally came out of it a few minutes later; it's now been what half an hour." Steve says worry evident in the way he speaks, and the tone he uses.

**Cairns General Hospital**

**Kate's Room**

Helen and Sara arrive quietly to Kate's room. As they open the door they both see her lying on the bed with her back to the door.

"Kate honey it's just me and Sara you feel like some company?" Helen asks as they both enter the room. There is no response from her. The two walk up to her bed and Helen moves around to the other side while Sara sits down in the chair. As Helen moves around the bed she can see that Kate has been crying, her face is wet, her eyes red and watery.

Kate looks at her mother, and Helen's heart breaks to see her daughter's broken look.

"Honey it will be ok. Mike told us what is happening and we're here for you." She gentle says as she runs a hand down the side of Kate's face.

"Why mum, why?" Kate says her voice sounding so broken as she talks.

"I don't know why honey?"

"Am I being punished for leaving him, is god doing this because of what happened with Louise. I'm I not good enough to be allowed to be a mother." She says breaking down in tears again.

"Now honey that is not true. Sometimes these things happen for reasons we do not know. You've both been under a lot of stress, stress that 99% of couples do not have to deal with while pregnant. Now if the last 24hours have shown anything is that this little one you are carrying is a fighter. He has yours and Mike's gene and is not ready to enter this world." She replies back with as she sits on the side of the bed pulling Kate towards her.

"But mum I didn't know I was sick, I should have known I was sick."

"No honey this is not your fault. People get bladder infections all the time. And it is a known fact that left untreated they will turn into kidney infections and then on to kidney failure. And not all women know they have them as well."

"I can't even give Mike the one thing he deserves a family without things going wrong. Aren't I allowed to be happy, aren't I allowed to have a family with the man I love." She says as tears flow down her face. Sara can't help but feel for her daughter in-law hearing her speak and listening to her cry breaks her heart and a few tears fall down her face.

The three sit there together in silence. Helen providing what comfort she can to her daughter.

"Mum how's Mike doing?" Helen doesn't say anything straight away as she thinks about what to say to Kate. The silence telling Kate more than words ever could.

"He's not doing well is he mum?"

"No honey he isn't?"

"I don't blame him. I could still lose our baby mum. If this infection doesn't clear up there is a good change I could go back into labour….I can't lose another one mum I just can't." she says as Helen wraps her arms around her even tighter.

"That is not going to happen honey."

"You can't make that promise mum, not even Adele can make that promise."

"Are the meds working?"

"Yes it took some time but they are now."

"See there is your proof it may take a few days but in it time and you will see it, things will be alright."

"Mum." She says trying to sound not too impressed.

"Kate this baby is a fighter, if it didn't want to be here it wouldn't be. This is happening for a reason what reason I'm not sure of yet." Helen says to her

"Now honey what would you like Sara to go get you for dinner? I totally doubt you'll won't to eat hospital food. Considering you're in here for the next few days."

Kate decides what she wants for dinner and Sara heads off to get it leaving Helen and Kate alone in the room.

Kate stays curled up by her mother and before long she falls asleep still slightly sobbing even when asleep. Helen is not sure what to do par comfort her. She quietly heads out of the room to ring back home to find out how things are going with Mike.

While Helen and Sara have been at the hospital with Kate. Tim and Steve have been cleaning up and dealing with Mike.

"Mike come on you need to have a shower." Steve says to him and for the first time in close to an hour Mike responds to them, he looks up at them.

"Son we're here for you. You're not going to be doing this alone." Tim says as he bends down to be at eye level with his son. As Steve turns the shower on so that Mike can get into it.

"How long have I been sitting in here?" he asks as he notices he is in the bathroom and not his bed where he remembers last being.

"About an hour." Steve tells him

"Steve what happened?" Mike says worried that he has had one of those dreams.

"You were asleep then I'm not sure what you would call it but you ended up in here talking away. You broke the bedside lamp when asleep. This is the first time you have responded to us since it happened." Tim says to his son.

"Oh god not those dreams again." He says to them.

"What dreams son?" Mike looks at the two not sure if he should say anything, but then decides to tell them.

"I've had them before dad. Steve knows he has helped me with them. But after the Gorski incident they came back in full force. Kate has witness a few of them. Was told by the councillor I had to see, that it does happen and there will also be triggers that will set them off. Shit I can't believe I'm getting them again. I've not had any alcohol to bring them on." He says shaking his head, as he drops to his heads.

"Mike care to explain the alcohol part?" asks Tim

"I thought alcohol was what was bringing them on, because I only ever seemed to have them when I had been drinking. Never when I had been sober." He says as he gets up off the floor the house phone rings and interrupts the three.

"Mike have a shower and we will talk more after you get out." Steve says as he heads off to answer the phone.

When Steve answers the phone he is surprised to hear Helen on the other end of the line. She informs him of how Kate is doing and he does the same to her about Mike. During the conversation they both decided that it be a good idea to take Mike back in to see Kate.

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who has been leaving feedback and comments :)**_

_**It is so lovely to get them and read even from those who are just quests :)**_

_**More to come for you all :)**_


	62. Chapter 62

An hour later Mike is still at home having had a shower and dinner, the three then head out side to the car and as they do, Jessica's parents pull up they have a quick chat with Mike before following them to the hospital.

**Back at the hospital.**

"Jessica it is ok."

"But what if I stuff it up? I hate things not going right the first time around."

"Jessica you have to learn how to do this at some stage, I've already asked Kate and she is fine with a training nurse learning how to do it. I will also show you how to find a heart bet via our scanning equipment which isn't all that different to the device that Hammersley has on board."

"It's just so scary I've never inserted any lines before."

"It will be scary but this way you're doing it on someone you know, also Kate's veins are hydrated well which will make it easier for you to insert the line to draw back the blood that needs to be taken. The only difference in there to out on the boat is that you will be removing the access once we are done. Not leaving it in. The biggest thing is to remember to breath and take your time don't rush it. Now let's make sure you have everything we need on this trolley." Adele says as she gives Jessica a reassuring pat on the back as she goes over what is on the trolley.

**Kate's room**

"Right Kate here is my training nurse come doctor." Adele says as she enters the room, Jessica following behind, Kate looks over and when she sees Jess a smile breaks out on her face. This was the reaction Adele was hoping she would get from Kate. Someone to help take her mind off what is going on.

"You could have told me it was her Adele."

"What so you could say no." Adele says back cheekily to her.

"No I would still have agreed I just would have said yes a lot quicker."

"So Jess what do you want to start with?" Adele asks.

"I think I will get this blood drawing out of the way first the longer I leave it the more my nerves are going to play on me." She says sounding a tad unsure.

"Don't worry about it Jess, if you stuff it up you can always redo it." Says Kate to her as she gets her arm out and ready for her to do what she needs to do. Jess grabs the mobile stool and pulls it over so it is beside Kate's bed.

She starts getting ready and then inserts the needle about five minutes later. Mike walks into the room with the others behind him.

"Damn it, I lost the vein." Jess says when she feels it pop through the vein.

"It's ok Jess. Just try again." Adele says to her in an encouraging voice.

"No it isn't I should have gotten it right the first time." Jess says back her voice full of frustrations.

"Jess your sounding to much like Kate now." Mike says to her.

"Pardon?" she says surprised to hear another voice, a male voice in the room. Her parents and Steve, and Time hang back at the door.

"Jess your sounding like Kate does when she doesn't get things right the first time around. Have you been giving her lesson honey?" He says as he walks over to the bed and leans over and gives Kate a kiss on the forehead.

"No I haven't. But she does work under me so she could have learnt off me." Mike leans over before whispering in her ear. "See I told you she looks up to you in a number of ways one of them is trying to be perfect at everything." He then gives her another kiss under the ear before moving away and watching Jess try again to get the vein.

"Jess being perfect isn't all it's cracked up to be trust me. It's good to fail at times, shows we're only human after all." Kate says to her and this gives Jess the confidence she needed and she gets the vein and needle in perfect the second time around.

Jess draws the blood that is need for testing and labels them as Adele instructs then it comes to the scan time. Jessica hasn't even noticed that her parents are even in the room she is busy concentrating on what she is doing.

"Excuse me missy I know you're excited about hearing your uncle or aunty heartbeat but can you not use my bladder as a football." Jess says to her tummy as they are setting up the ultrasound machine. This comment doesn't go past her parents who both are left there thinking about what she has just said. Maxine then arrives in the room to see everyone.

"I can go if you won't Mike?" Maxine says when she sees the roomful of people.

"No it's ok Maxine you can stay." Kate says to her as Mike stays sitting on the side of the bed holding Kate's hand. Kate then notices the two others in the room that are not her family she looks at Mike, and they have one of their silent conversations again.

_What are they doing here?_

_They want to talk to us._

_But Jess you've not said anything to her about them being here_

_I don't want her to know straight away when I saw what she was doing I thought why not let them see what she does, who she is now and how she interacts with us, her other family. Plus they might then pick up that we are Ryan's parents, by the little hints that are dropped in the room._

_But I'm not his mother Maxine is_

_As far as he is concerned you are family to him so stop being like that. Now why don't we let Jess do the scan so we can see if our little one is doing ok in there? Kate nods her head._ The whole exchange having been witness by everyone in the room.

"You know the sooner I can get you two back on Hammersley the better." Maxine says as Jess is doing the scan.

"Why Maxine?"

"Let's say your replacements are not you two." This leaves Mike and Kate smiling.

"Sorry Maxine but the chances of us ever going back on Hammersley are zero to one now."

"I have plans Mike, you two will be back out there if I get my way."

"Ouch" Comes from Jess.

"Jess honey you ok?" comes straight out of Mike's mouth without a second thought. Her parents see the worried look on his face even though he is not as relaxed looking as the day before he is still somewhat happy.

"She takes after her father, doesn't like it when the attention is not on her. She gave me a good kick in the ribs just then."

"Just like her grandfather then." Comes from Kate as she looks at Mike.

"I second that one." Come from Maxine.

"And I will go third on that, Mike was like a soccer player when I was pregnant with him. Properly what makes him such a good Captain he has to know about everything?" Comes from Sara Mike's mother, leaving the Adele and the others laughing at Mike.

"Ok I get it gang up on me day that is fine."

"Adele what is this?" Jess says and the room goes dead quiet, Mike and Kate's faces change from ones of happiness to worry in the flick of a switch. Adele walks around to see what she is looking at.

"Ok everyone nothing to worry about. Jess that is the dead foetus. It will stay there most likely for the whole pregnancy unless Kate's body decides to absorb it. You need to take measurements of it so we can make sure it is not getting bigger. Mike, Kate nothing to worry about I forgot to tell her about the second twin being dead before we came in my fault. But some good news the living twins heart beat looks very strong from here. Position is good as well. Now to get that infection under control and gone and you will be right as rein again."

Kate lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in when Adele's says everything is looking good and that it was only the dead twin that Jess saw.

"This is why we like you Adele you're honest even when you make mistakes your upfront about it." Comes from Kate.

"Well you did say before we are only human, so we will make mistakes at times no one is perfect." This causes Kate's parents, Mikes parents, Maxine and Mike to laugh.

"Ok what's so funny?" Adele asks

"You just said that to the person who got nicknamed Princess Perfect at ADFA because everything had to be perfect including her tests results."

"Are so that is where someone has picked up this having everything correct first time around."

"Oh yea it's from Kate, she's very strict on Hammersley everything has its place, and everything has to be done correctly first time around."

"I'm not that bad Mike."

"Um I will have to disagree on that one my dear. Haven't you noticed our boat is always ready for docking and everything stored away correctly before any other patrol boat. We never run out of supplies unless we can't get them. The crew do not like crossing you. You're as bad as Max when someone calls her Knocker if they mess you around when it comes to the boat and its safety." He says as Adele prints out some pictures of the unborn baby for them.

"Right there we go all done now. Now Jessica don't forget Monday morning you have an appointment with me."

"I won't forget."

"Good. I'll be in later and Jess take the rest of the evening off you've done a great job today spend some time with your family." She says as she wheels out the tray with everything on it and leaves Jessica in the room.

"So Jess how is that grandchild of mine treating you?" comes from Maxine.

"Par kicking me heaps not too bad, but I do need some paperwork. When I came into work today the security guard said that I need to full out something so I can park my car here, said something about Navy issue parking stickers and something about the one that is on the car is not correct for me."

"Oh yea I forgot to take my parking permit out of it. I will sort that out for you tomorrow Jess as I will need that for our new car." Mike says to her

"Mike you didn't did you?"

"Yes he did Max." Comes from Kate, and the two shake their head at him. Jess then moves and notices her parents in the room; everyone sees her tense up when she sees them. She is left shocked and stunned and tears fall down her face and she turns away and ends up going straight into Mike. He wraps his arms around her as he hears her starting to cry. She quickly gets herself back under control and moves away from Mike. While she was in Mike's arm her parents watch on both thinking of how easy it was for the two to just do that. But for Mike he will do anything to protect his family and as far as he is concerned Jessica is part of his family now.

She turns to face them.

"If you've come up here to enforce what your lawyer has sent don't bother because I will be fighting it. There is no way in hell that you will be taking my baby away from me and its father and his family. A family I have been a part of for nearly three years now." Jess says very angrily to her parents

"But Honey."

"No do not call me that. I made this choice with all the information given to me. It took me close to five weeks to decide what to do once I found out, I was a mess and Kate was there for me. I can have a career a successful one at that and still be a mother. I love Ryan, he loves me and this is what we want. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind about this." She is cut off by the sound of Maxine's Mobile going off. She looks at it and sees that the incoming call is from Chandlers.

"Commander Maxine White speaking?"

"Mum its Ryan. How's Kate doing?"

"Here talk to your dad he's here right now." Maxine says as she passes her mobile over to Mike. "Mike its Ryan." She says as he takes the phone from her.

"Hi Ryan."

"Hi dad how's Kate doing?"

"She's doing much better thanks."  
"Did they get it all under control yet?"

"Yes everything is under control now. She has a kidney infection which triggered off the labour. She'll be in hospital for a few more days before being allowed home on rest."

"That is a relief to hear dad."

"It sure is, hey Jess is with us do you want a quick word with her before your time is up?'

"Yes please dad." He says his voice brighten up at being able to talk to Jess. Mike passes the phone to Jess and the two talk quickly before she hangs up.

"Boarding call." She says as she passes it back to Maxine. Explaining why the call ended so quickly.


	63. Chapter 63

After handing the phone back to Maxine Jess says nothing else.

"Mike, Kate we're head off home now. Here's your car key. Maxine why don't you come over and tell me about this plan you have to get these two back on Hammersley." Steve decides to say to the group. Helen, Sara, Tim and Maxine follow Steve out of the room, leaving Jess and her parents in the room with Mike, and Kate.

The room is quiet.

"So why are you two up here then?" Jessica finally says her voice sounding angry.

"Nicole and Ben told us off for what we did and told us to come up here and talk to your commandeering officers." Says Jessica's mother.

"Why do you two still think I was a part of the drug scene, just because my ex was in it didn't mean I did it. Why do you think I ended up in the gap year, it wasn't because they made me come the officer thought it would be the best way to get away from him and his controlling ways. But oh no you thought I was using and still think that don't you." Jessica angrily says to her parents.

"Jess honey you better calm down you've had enough stress this week don't add anymore on to it." Kate says to her gentle as she reaches out and gentle takes Jessica's hand, Jessica looks at Kate and she is able to tell form Jessica's glassy eyes she is trying hard not to cry and control herself.

"I thought you two loved me but why are you doing this to Ryan and me? Why can't you be happy for us? Why…?" she doesn't finish saying what she was going to say before she breaks down in tears and Kate gentle tugs on her hand and she goes and sits beside Kate who pulls her into her chest and hugs her tight, rubbing her hand up and down her back. Mike even moves lays a gentle hand on her shoulder and very quietly talks to Jess who par Kate can only just hear what he is saying to her. Jessica's parents watch on as the other two in the room comfort their daughter.

_"Mike she doesn't need any extra stress they've caused enough already."_

_"I know honey but this does need sorting out once and for all and one way or another. They either support her or be prepared to fight in court because I'm not letting them go through the pain we did when we lost Louise."_

_"I agree._" The two then smile at each other the whole exchange having been noticed by the other two in the room. They not sure what was going on between Mike and Kate but it was something.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come." Says Heidi.

"No you need to be here to see the support network she has, see who her friends and family are…"is as far as Mike gets before the door opens and a crowd of people enter. Dutchy sees Jessica on the bed with Kate and he walks right up to them both ignoring everyone else.

"Bird has Ryan done something? Do I need to go tell him off?" He says to her his voice so caring but Mike can tell he is not happy to see Bird looking like she did.

"Ryan's done nothing and anyway you would have to stand in line if he did." She says back to him as they share a hug. The rest of the crew also giving Bird and hug and talk to her. Except Swain who is talking to Mike.

"Sir by the way did you put something in Hammersley's water?" Charge asks.

"No Charge why do you ask?"

"Well it would seem that a couple of our sailor's wives are now also pregnant."

"You must be pleased we have no more female sailors on board Hammersley Mike, because I can see Maxine and Dad would be really impressed about that."

"Ok so who partners are expecting then?" Mike looks around and sees the smile on Swains face.

"She made it through has she?" Mike asks and Swain just nods. The rest of the crew look on not sure what Mike means when he talks to Swain. Kate and Mike both know the struggle Sally has had with getting pregnant let alone staying pregnant they've been trying for three years now with a number of ups and downs. The two only found out when Swain had to call in and delay Hammersley sail time due to Sally and once he came on board he told them both what had happened. They didn't tell him at the time they knew how it felt to loose a child more so one that is wanted so badly.

"Ok so Swain and Sal are expanding so who else?" Mike asks the crew.

"Harpy is as well Sir." Comes from Swain.

"Well congratulations to you two on the new additions to come along. But while you are all here I should introduce you to two people. Guys this is Heidi and Paul Jessica's parents. Heidi and Paul this is the crew on Hammersley…." Mike goes through each sailor's name.

"Why is he doing that?" Jess asks Kate quietly

"He wants your parents to know the people who care for you, who think of you as part of their family." Swain sees the two talking and walks over to them.

"Everything ok?" he asks.

"Yea" Jess gets out quietly.

"Come on Jess this is not like you want to talk about it?" She says nothing. "Come on why don't we go for a walk you can tell me how your course is doing and explain to me why you're not happy." Swain says as he helps her off the bed and they leave the room, but before they leave Kate whispers thank you to him.

"Right guys we should leave now." Comes form Charge a few minutes later.

"OH but Charge?" Comes from 2Dad's

"2dad's do you want to be cleaning Hammersley with a toothbrush? I told you just because the boss and X aren't on board doesn't mean I won't give you toothbrush duty." Comes from Dutchy when he hears 2Dads wine about having to leave. Making Kate and Mike smile. The crew leave the room after saying good bye to Mike and Kate promising to catch up again soon.

"Is that your whole crew?" asks Paul

"No that is only about half of them we have anywhere from 21 to 25 sailors on board at any given time. I see Swain took Jess off to talk." Mike replies back with.

"Yea I don't think the crew would have handled those two talking in medical terms too well not when they have no idea what is being said."

"You mean 2Dad's?"

"Who else would be upset in not being including in the conversation?" Kate says as she moves to get comfortable. "So you two wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes we do. I do hope that we didn't cause this to happen?" Heidi says

"No not at all I have a kidney and bladder infection, which I didn't know about. Nothing you guys did." Replies Kate.

"As you can see from the crew even though Jess has been off the ship for about eight weeks now she is still a part of the crew. We are one big family on and off Hammersley."

**Out on the water Chandlers is doing a boarding when things go wrong.**

"Sir get a medevac, Midshipmen White been serious injured returning back with him." Comes through the radio to the CO of Chandlers; Lieutenant Commander Smith. Buffer and the rest of the boarding team get the cruiser under control as the RHIB goes back to Chandlers with Ryan on board. They quickly take Ryan below and Chandlers Swain starts working on him, the second is bringing back the crew of the vessel, while two of the Chandlers crew stay on board and start taking back to base, while Chandlers turns around and heads towards the co-ordinates given to meet the medevac that is for a change available for them to use.

As they head towards the medevac meeting location they work hard at stabilizing Ryan, while also talking to fleet medical at the same time

**Back in Kate's hospital room**

"Look if you haven't already guessed or figured out but Jessica is carrying our grandchild, not just yours but Maxine, Mike and mines as well. You see her partner is Ryan my step son, Mike is his father, and Maxine is his mother. We didn't force them in to anything. If anything we made them sit down and think before doing anything, Jess was prepared to get rid of the baby straight away but I made her promise me she wouldn't not till she had time to let the news sink in and also time to think about it all."

"So you did force her into keeping it then." Paul angrily says back

"No way in hell did I do that. I didn't want her going through with it and then regretting it in a few days once everything had settle down again. Her and Ryan talked for a long time before he decided that it was up to Jessica and whatever she choose to do he would support her, he didn't even tell her what he wanted her to do because he didn't want to be the reason she did something she didn't want to do." Kate stops to let what she has said sink in before talking again. "The big guy Dutchy who came in and went straight to her and asked her if Ryan had done anything treats her as his little sister. He protects her and watches out for her and if anyone hurts her they have him to deal with, he is very protective even of me and I'm married and I must say he got worse with it once he found out. Swain who is with her right now is the one who recommended her for the medics training we offer, she was telling him how she was planning after her gap year to train as a paramedic, Swain informed her that the Navy has the same thing and if she wanted too she could do it through us and it would save her on fee's since the navy pay for all your training. Swain and I helped her with her applications to join up and also her medic applications forms. After she found out she was pregnant I told her of all the different avenues she could go down, adoptions closed open family, abortion, and keeping it. But the biggest thing I said to her was to give herself time to adjust to the news, to think about it all and make sure before you make any choice to have checked every option out and not let anyone or anything influence your choice. She needs support from you guys not you two taking her child away that will be the quickest way to lose her for good, and to be honest she hasn't handled it to well, we were wondering why she was being a bit more closed up and not talking and it took some doing but I got it out of her, she was a wreck, well no still is a wreck over it." Kate says to them and they sit there listening not saying anything back in reply to what she has said to them.

"What about her career, she's a kid she deserves to have a life build a career before having a family?" asks Paul a few minutes later. Mike is now sitting beside Kate on her bed.

"She can still have that. Her getting pregnant got her into her medic training so much quicker there was at least another six months before she would have been able to do the training she is doing right now. And she no longer a kid, she's an adult she can make these choices herself." Comes from Mike.

"But she has nowhere to live or raise a child, no money behind her, no savings, what happens if they break up?" rattles off Paul and this gets under Mikes nose.

"They have their own house, including a car and not some rust bucked either a good close to brand new car. The home they live in is a lovely two store place, by the estuary. Not too far from base or the hospital here, but far enough away to give them some privacy. Regarding if they break up I already made them do up an agreement to sort that out. Ryan went through hell when his parents split and there is no way I would let that happen again."

"What do you mean his parents split, you are his father don't you mean his mother and you?" comes from Paul

"Long story there, it wasn't till last year did I find out that I am Ryan's real father, it only came to light when the person who he had called dad and was thought to be his father got Cancer, Ryan wasn't a match and so his father had a DNA test done. Sadly that person is no longer with us as he passed away. Anyway Navy life is not easy on relationships. Most of them don't last because you often marry someone outside of the navy as having relationships within the navy is not always easy due to different rosters, patrols and also the different types of boats we have. The patrol boats run short patrols but sometimes we are away from base here for up to six weeks depending on what we are doing, and during that time we might be luckily to get any shore leave, but then other times we can be back and forth from base here every few days. Where frigates are gone for months at a time as they get deployed overseas. The Navy though once children are involved with navy couples will try their best to keep them working from out of the same port. Weather one is on shore or both out on the boats. It is something that when you decide to have a family that you accept. It is part of navy life. But there is nothing stopping the two of them from having the career they want, I know for a fact once our little one is born Kate will go back to work quickly as she wants to become Chef of Navy and I am happy for that. As long as they both have the support they need they can do anything they won't. But if you're still not happy about it that is fine just be prepared for us to fight you over it because there is no way in hell am I putting my son and his partner through the pain of losing their child all because you think they can't do it. Jessica is not the same person who steps on my boat as a gap girl, she has matured and grown under the guidance of the crew on Hammersley. So before you judge her any further take a look at what she has done, who she has become and what she has around her before you do anything." Mike says and before anything else can be said Jessica and Swain both arrive back in the room, Jess with a huge smile on her face laughing at whatever Swain has said to her. Her parents are about to say something when Mike's mobile goes off.

"Commander Mike Flynn speaking." He says into his mobile.

"Mike Paul Smith Chandlers CO, you got a few minutes free?"

"Sure have Paul what's up."

"It's about Ryan." Mike can tell something not right from the way Paul says it.

"Paul what's happened to him?" he replies back worry evident in his voice, Kate, and Swain can tell he is worried as he has lost colour in his face.

"We've just had him airlifted on to a medevac back to base, he was attacked while on a boarding, he's lost a lot of blood Mike." He says leaving a pause. Mike stands up and starts pacing, Kate can tell that something is wrong he only paces when something is wrong.

"How bad is it looking Paul?"

"Swain my medic said he has lost a lot of blood and it's still touch and go."

"What happened?"

"Looks like he suffered a stab wound when one of the hostage decided to lunge and attack him, we got them though." He adds on to the end.

"Have you told Maxine yet?"

"No not yet, we can't seem to get through to her not even via her mobile."

"That is odd, get your RO to put it through to my house number she's there with mine and Kate's parents. When is he due to arrive here?"

"Not sure they airlifted him off us about five minutes ago. I can get the ETA for you if you won't Mike?"

"No I'll do it. Thanks for ringing Paul."

"No problem but what about his partner who should tell her." Mike looks up and over at Jess.

"I will she's right here with me, hang on my swain wants to talk to your medic."

"Sure I'll just put him on." Mike hands over his phone as he whispers in his ear, Swain understand what he wants from the few words he has given.

Mike walks over to her and gentle places both of his hands on her shoulders before he speaks to her.

"Jessica, Ryan's been injured on a boarding he's being medevac back here to Cairns general."

"Oh god no." comes out of her mouth quiet loudly, and Swain confirms to the chandlers Medic that Mike had just told Jessica Ryan's partner. Jess then collapses to the floor, even before Mike tells Kate what to do she has paged for the nurse, within minutes Adele comes racing in with worry she looks straight over at Kate but the screaming and crying that is coming from the floor, Adele quickly switches to Jess knowing that this is who needs her right now not Kate.

"Mike what happened?"

"Ryan's been injured its really bad he's on a medevac to here, I just told her as we're just found out."

"Ok I want everyone out of this room." Adele says with authority to her voice, Swain is still in the corner talking on the phone and doesn't hear her. Jessica's parents then speak.

"We're not leaving our daughter alone not when she is like this." Comes from Heidi.

"And I need to work on her. Mike can you pick her up for me and we will take her to a different room, since they won't leave."

"No Problem." he picks her up and follows Adele out of the room.

Swain finds out how long before Ryan arrives as Mike has stayed with Adele and Jessica.

Twenty minutes later Jessica is wheeled into the same room as Kate.

"Adele how is she?" comes from Kate as soon as she sees her not even thinking about wither her parents want to ask anything.

"She's stressed out, I've given her a mild sedative to calm her down, luckily the little girl in there hasn't been affected by her increase in stress levels, but her blood pressure has gone up more. She needs to not be stressed out if possible. When she wakes don't stress her. I have asked the nurses to let us know of any changes in Ryan's condition and what is happening, he is due to arrive in about five, no there's the chopper now, so he'll be rushed through as soon as they touch down. Kate don't stress out over her you don't need the stress either. It's late and I would like you all to get some rest."

"Is she going to be ok?" asks Heidi

"As long as we can get her BP to drop down and stop her stress levels riding more she should be ok. But she needs rest so go home please." Adele says. Swain and Mike make no move to leave the room, Heidi and Paul get up to leave and notice the other two not leaving. Adele looks at Mike with this look and he knows what it means.

"Adele there is no way in hell am I giving Kate the change to do what she did last time by leaving her overnight alone." He says as he moves to sit beside Kate on her bed. Adele understands where he is coming from, as when Kate had Louise Adele made Mike go home then the next day when Kate was discharged she refused all help from Mike and didn't want to go home with him, only her parents.

"And Sally has told me I have to stay here for Jessica and she also said if I go home she will kick me all the way back here and you know what she is like. Plus she also said it meant that someone was watching over these two girls if Mike needs to go talk to anyone about Ryan." Comes from Swain. Ok you two can stay but you other two you both need to leave.

As the two leave a nurse walks in, "Sir Ma'am I have word from down stairs Ryan's been rushed straight into theatre, they said they will ring once he comes out or if anything major happens while in there."

"Thank you" Mike says as he snuggles down beside Kate. Adele leaves the room along with the nurse. Who as she leaves dims the lights down so they can see but also can sleep.

Five minutes later there is the sound of faint crying coming from Jessica's bed, Kate has her head buried into Mike's chest as she is crying too, even though there is no sound Mike' knows she is as his shirt feels damp. He motions to Swain to go over to her which he does, being a father himself he can't but not lay down beside her and pull her into his chest to provide some comfort for her.

Over the next two hours both Mike and Swain dose off and on, Mike waking at the slightest change in sound levels or movement in the room. He knows Maxine is worried about Ryan, but having already spoken to her when he was with Adele, he knows she will either be at her place or his still worried waiting for the phone call from him to tell her what is happening. As he told her not to come in that he was there and he will inform her of what is going on. Mike moves off the bed as a nurse quietly opens the door he looks up at her and she motions for him to come outside. This makes Mike worried that something bad has happened; maybe Ryan didn't make it off the operating table he thinks to himself.


	64. Chapter 64

_Over the next two hours both Mike and Swain dose off and on, Mike waking at the slightest change in sound levels or movement in the room. He knows Maxine is worried about Ryan, but having already spoken to her when he was with Adele, he knows she will either be at her place or his still worried waiting for the phone call form him to tell her what is happening. As he told her not to come in that he was there and he will inform her of what is going on. Mike moves off the bed as a nurse quietly opens the door he looks up at her and she motions for him to come outside. This makes Mike worried that something bad has happened; maybe Ryan didn't make it off the operating table he thinks to himself._

As Mike walks out of the room he is hoping that Ryan has made it off the table because he knows Jess will not handle being told. Once outside the room the nurse speaks again.

"Mr Flynn, Ryan's doctor would like to speak to you, can you follow me please."

"Ok, but please call me Mike not Mr Flynn." He says as he follows the nurse to a small side room, as they walk in Mike notices that someone is already in the room.

"Commander Flynn, how are you doing today?" The doctor asks him, having noticed who it was straight away without introductions.

"I've had far better days, how is my son doing, and what are his injuries?"

"Ryan is one extremely lucky boy. He sustained a stab wound to his lower abdomen; he lost a fear amount of blood due to blood vessels being cut. He is very lucky I must say due to the deepness of the wound he really should be dead but somehow he only got a small amount of damage to his internal organs which to be honest was what saved his life. If any of those cuts had been deeper or the knife had been a cm either way he would be dead right now."

"So how is it looking for him?"

"Well as long as his healing goes to plan he'll be out of here in a few days to a week, and back to work in about eight weeks. He's in ICU right now as I want to monitor his drains and keep an eye on his fluid levels plus he is sedated as well and will stay that way till at least tomorrow morning more for caution than anything else."

"When can his family visit him?"

"Not till the morning I'm sorry. Due to the blood loss he is very pale, he has blood being transferred in right now along with other fluids and pain meds, hopefully by morning he is looking better."

"What about his partner she's in the room with Kate and she'll won't to see him as soon as she can."

"Is she awake right now?"

"No she is sleeping, Adele gave her a mild sedative to keep her relaxed and to make her sleep."

"When she wakes and if she won't settle till she's seen him, get the nurse here to page me and I'll allow a very quick visit so she can see for her own eyes that he is still alive."

"Thank you Richard."

"No problem Mike, now is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No just make sure if there are any changes that we get told please, I can't be in two places at once and Kate needs me more right now."

"That is fine Mike go be with your wife how is she doing anyway?"

"She is feeling a tad better, there are some improvements and they found what caused her to go into labour so now it's sit here and wait for the infection to clear before we can go home. At least they got the labour to stop and the baby is still alive which is a relief."

"That is good to hear. Anyway that is me being paged to emergency and as I said you need anything just page me ok?" Richard says as his pager goes off, and the number alerts him to emergency.

"Will do and thank you once again." They say their goodbyes and Mike then rings Maxine as he walks out of the small room to inform her of what he has been told by the doctor.

"Max its Mike." He says after she answers the phone.

"Mike how's Ryan doing?" she says worry sounding in her shaky quiet voice.

"Maxine where are you?"

"Mike tell me please?" she pleads to him over the phone

"Maxine are you at my place or at your place?"

"At your place, your parents and Marshall wouldn't let me go home. They made me stay here."

"Are they still all up?"

"Yes they are why?"

"Put me on speaker phone then I only have to repeat myself once." He says to her. Maxine does as he asks and the others in the room say hello, as they are doing this he feels a pair of arms snake around his waist from behind. He stiffens at first but then her smell and her touch being so familiar to him, he knows it is Kate and his body relaxes, it also gives him the extra strength for informing the others on Ryan's condition. Kate gives him a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade; Mike reaches his arm around and pulls her into his side, her arms staying wrapped around his waist. Unknown to the two of them is that Adele has witness Kate going up to Mike and providing him with comfort and also herself. It is good to see her going to him, maybe this time if she loses this baby she won't walk away, she never did this last time around and it is good to see.

"I've just spoken to Doctor Richard Jones. Ryan is out of theatre and in ICU, and before you say anything Max we can't see him till the morning. He's one very lucky boy, a cm either way or deeper and he wouldn't be with us. It was a stab wound he got. He has lost a lot of blood and they are still transfusing blood into him, he is sedated right now. He has drains to monitor fluid loss. If he does well over night they will take him of the sedation. If all goes to plan he'll be in here for about a week max and off work for about eight weeks."

"When can I see him?" Maxine asks

"In the morning you can see him. I have regular updates coming through to me if there are any changes I will be told and then I will ring and let you know." Mike says as he hears talking in the background.

"He's going to be ok, par the blood loss from the nicked and cut blood vessels the rest of his injuries are very minor and will heal quickly." He says trying to stay upbeat and positive about it all." They say a few more things before he hangs up his phone.

"Hey what are you doing up and out of bed?" He says before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I woke up alone; the nurse told me where you were. So Ryan's going to be ok then?"

"Yea thank god." He says as he wraps both arms tightly around her, and places another kiss on the top of her head as she buries her face into his chest.

"Sometimes you forget how dangerous this job can really be, till you get reminders like this."

"Yea, we've been lucky with Hammersley we've only had two major life and death situations on board considering we tend to do a number of high risk boarding's and arrests we do pretty well to not get injured badly."

"Hey you've left me sitting on the edge of my seat worried like hell if you are alive or not." They say nothing as she knows what he is talking about.

"I should get you back to bed so you can rest." He says to her as they pull apart a little bit.

"I'm sick of that damn bed, thank god this is on a moveable pole otherwise I would be going insane."

"I know you hate hospitals honey." He says softly as he caresses the side of her face.

"Hate is one way to descript it. If it wasn't for this little one I would have discharged myself by now." She says as she places her hand on her tummy. "Plus I'm not the only one who needs to rest, mum told me what happened today to you." Mike doesn't reply.

A few minutes later Kate speaks again.

"Baby it is ok, the doctor told us that there will be triggers for you, what they are we wouldn't know till they happened. You've been under so much added stress this past week with talking to the lawyer about the trail, and then me getting sick and nearly loosing this precious gift of ours on top of that lack of sleep, Adele told me you hardly sleep last night."

"This one was worse from what Steve and my dad told me. Plus I'm not proud of it I broke your lamp this afternoon."

"It's just a lamp baby we can go buy another one once I'm out of here. It's you I'm more concerned about. How much worse was this last unresponsive state?"

"They said an hour, I wouldn't snap out of it for a whole hour. They cleaned up the mess I made, changed the bed as it was wet. I've never had them this bad, well that I can remember."

"That is a huge leap in length of time, the use to only last about ten minutes and then you would snap out of it."

"I'm worried if I go to sleep and do it again I might hurt you and our baby."

"You won't, if you remember you never had them when curled up next to me, they only ever came if I had snuck out of bed, or you had gone to have a rest during the day."

"I know but with this one lasting so long how do we know I won't snap into this state again with you beside me." Mike leads her over to a chair and they sit down, as he sits he pulls her straight on to his lap.

"We don't know for sure but I'm going to stay positive that it won't. Mum was not sure about telling me about it, but when I told her that after the Gorski incident you had had these dreams that you would wake but be unresponsive to anyone she told me what happened. She said dad is just trying to protect me."

"He has a right to honey. The things that I did after you left and then me finding out you were never going to talk to me in any form even just to let me know you where ok and didn't wont contact hurt."

"I'm so sorry about that, but I needed to find myself again, find a purpose to life."

"I can understand that now, but then I didn't. If it wasn't for your dad I would had lost my job thanks to the drinking I did. I would do it when on patrol but the first couple of weeks I just didn't stop I wanted to feel numb to try and forget that everything I wanted and dreamed was taken away from me and I had no control over it. You dad got me sorted out a few days before we went back on patrol, being out there having something to get up to each morning was a help but when we returned back for some shore leave I did it again and your dad found me past out in our house. My kidnapping wasn't the first time I have had those episodes, I had them after you left but they were a lot worse in the things I said and what would get broken if in my way while asleep, they never lasted very long."

"What did I do?"

"You did nothing but what you thought was right for you, but back then I didn't understand why you did what you did, like I do now."

"How soon after I left did they start?"

"Not till about six months later when we had been out at sea for a good ten weeks and three weeks of that with no real shore leave, I had sent you a number of emails even asked your dad yet again. I so badly just wanted to know from you what was happening. We got home late your dad told me to come in the next morning for our briefing which I did he could tell I was not right as there was nothing from you no emails, no message on my house phone nothing. Then that morning I asked him and when he told me what you had said to your mother I felt….." there is a pause as he tries to gather himself he hasn't even realised that he is telling her something about how he reacted when she left, something he said he would, couldn't do and that she would have to wait. "He saw me take off my wedding ring and walk out, everyone who was there saw how I looked and it went around base pretty quickly, everyone was trying to figure out what got 'Might Mike Flynn' looking the way he did. Only your father and Charge knew what it was and them being the type of people they are they said nothing. I think the crew picked up straight away as they would have noticed my ring being gone but they said nothing. After my kidnapping I expected them to return because of the dreams I was having plus you had applied for a transfer, but this time I didn't even think you've not left me so why?"

"I don't know?" she replies back as she snuggles in more closely to Mike, his arms becoming a fraction stronger around her.

"Honey we should really get you back to bed before we get into trouble, we both need some sleep." He says, Kate gets up off his lap and they walk back to the room, as they enter they see Swain is awake.

Mike talks to him and tells him what is going on with Ryan, and also lets him know he can head home now, but Kate asks him to stay for the night just in case they need him. Kate just wants to make sure someone is here for them just in case Mike has another one of his episodes, she is sure he won't but she can't help but feel like it is her fault for him getting them.

As Mike and Kate settle down side by side on her bed, she can't get comfortable she whispers into Mike's ear on who she wants him to lay and he does it, she then lays on her side with most of her body over his body as he is now laying on his back. Swain goes back to sitting in the lazy boy to give Jess the room she and her growing belly need on the bed, plus also for him a bit more room to move without worrying about falling off the bed.

As they are laying down Kate can't help but think of how she could have done things so much different back then, and also think about the effects it had on Mike, she is sure the drinking is not everything that he did because of the way he spoke about it, and also his dad. She knows there is even more to come out about what he did and how he handled it. But what she didn't tell him was that she knew when he took his ring off and how he looked, as one of the girls she was bunked up with on the frigate she was on had received an email from her friend who worked in Cairns telling her all about what Mike was up too. He has no idea that aside from dad I was getting regular updates about Mike and what was going on as he was the talk for ages by her roommate's friend. They use to wonder who it was he married, she never told them it was her, and they never saw the rings I wore on my dog tags, because I couldn't let go of him fully. But when I heard about him taking his wedding ring off any hope I thought we had that once I had sorted myself out I could go back was gone. They say actions say more than words ever could. Even though dad said he wanted me to contact him, him removing the ring told me more, but then what can I say I took mine off as soon as I walked out on him. Really Kate you were the first one to decided to end it not him. I have to accept that what he went through was because of my actions over Louise's death, a death that I had no control over. But I have control over how things go this time around, I have some control over if this one survives or not. I can't put him through that pain again. No matter what happens with this baby I can't leave him again it's not fear on either one of us.

Before long Kate has nodded off with Mike's arms wrapped around her.

When a nurse comes in around 1am to check on them all, she is pleased to see that everyone is sleeping soundly. She puts a blanket over Swain and then heads out of the room leaving them all to rest knowing that the evening has been stressful for everyone.


	65. Chapter 65

**0700 hours**

Kate and Bird have both woken up. The light sedative that Jessica was given the night before helping her to sleep through the night, though as soon as she wakes all she can think about is Ryan.

Mike wakes when he feels Kate move.

"Stay where you are." He quietly says to her.

"I can but I need to pee." She says as she gets out of bed feeling so much better than the day before. As Mike looks over at Jessica's bed he notices she is also awake.

"How is Ryan doing?"

"Well last I heard he was in ICU, let me get a update for us all." He says as he gets off the bed and heads out of the room to go see one of the nurses to find out how Ryan has done overnight.

Twenty minutes later he returns back to the room finding Swain now also awake.

"Ok, just got an update. He has had a ok night, he hasn't needed to go back in to theatre but he is now running a temperature so they not letting anyone in to see him. The nurse said we can go up there and see him through the window but we won't be allowed in the room with him. They are going to keep him sedated today and see how he is tomorrow before deciding if they can bring him out of it or not." Jess starts to cry when she hears what Mike is saying to her. "Jessica he will be ok it is easier for his body to recover and start fighting the infection better if he is sedated. We all know what he is like if they bring him out he won't rest and then it will get worse. A nurse is going to come down later and take you up to see him, even though you can't go in it doesn't mean you can't go and visit him and see with your own eyes that he is still alive." His voice gentle and soft, the tone making Kate smile at him.

Not long later a nurse comes in and checks on them all, before calling in Kate's OB and they talk about a few different things, Adele decides to take Kate off IV antibodies and have her on oral and see how she does. This for Kate is a relief, as she was getting sick of being attached to a pole 24/7.

As the day rolled on they had many visitors in and out and phone calls, Hammersley crew including the current CO paid a visit, as well as going and seeing Ryan. Who was still sedated but looking a tad better. Jessica's parents saw first-hand what the crew was like, they were shocked to find out that Swain/Chris had stayed all night to be there for their daughter, and that the crew had been in and out and also been to visit Ryan. They were starting to realise that she had a larger bigger family here in Cairns one that did not judge her on her past, but support her through the present. Something they were starting to realise they should also be doing. They saw the bond she had with the tall blonde headed guy that everyone called Dutchy; it was similar to her bond with her own brother but this one seemed more protective of her. They watched as she laughed at the things 2Dads was saying, and the hug and thanks she gave Ro for coming and visiting even though he totally hates hospitals. For Jessica's parents they started to wonder if they were doing the right thing by taking her child away from her, they even noticed when she got hacked off with being pampered by everyone, which had everyone laughing.

For Mike and Kate having the spotlight off them for a time being was nice. Even though the crew where in to see them mainly they spend more time cheering Jessica up and talking to her, it gave them both some time to sit back and relax and watch on as their Hammersley family did what they always do for each other which was being there through thick and thin, good and bad.

Of course the noise in the room went dead quiet at the sound of Hammersley CO's mobile going off. But as soon as they hear him going 'Yes Dear' they relax, relief flooding through them that they haven't been crashed sailed yet as they all won't to spend more time with them all together as a family.

Kate snuggles in closer to Mike as they both lay on her bed watching the group and before long Kate has fallen asleep, which for Mike is a relief as he knows just how tired she is after the last few stressful days, he easily extracts himself away from her before leaving the room to ring the lawyer to inform him of what is going on, and hopefully get out of having to attend the trail that starts in a couple of days.

As he is making the phone call he doesn't notice the arrival of his family or Kate's parents, they kept on walking par Steve who stops and stands close to where Mike is sitting waiting for him to finish his phone call, as Mike sighs when hanging up the phone Steve can sense that all is not right.

"Mike what's up?" Steve asks him, and he turns to look at Steve.

"I still got to be at the court on Monday, I don't won't to be there, Kate and Ryan need me here." His voice cracking, showing the emotions he is feeling at not being able to be there with his family when they really need him the most.

"Don't worry about them, we're here and we can help."

"I know that Steve but they're my family they should be coming first."

"You are going to be putting them first by helping to make sure he doesn't do this to any more families. Or low and behold mangers for a third time to take someone close to you both away."

"I know that but…"

"Mike you're stressed and that is understandable. You've got to stand up in court this week and tell them all about Louise, tell them how your wedding day was overshadowed by him and the crash, the crash that claimed the life of yours and Kate's child that died in that accident, it may have been close to eleven years ago now and she will always be there in the back of your mind and at times like this it doesn't help, then on top of all that you have to talk about your grandmother being taken by the same driver, ten years to the day, you've got to talk about how you felt and the stress it put on you and Kate, the stress it has put on her and your second child together how due to that same stress she has already lost one of the twins and nearly lost the other a few days ago. They are going to bring so much of this up, and as the lawyer said his lawyer will bring up your guys past to try and discredit you both. But you can't let him win on this Mike. You have to do this not just for you and Kate but for Louise and your grandmother."

"I know that I'm just worried what toll is it going to take on me will any of it trigger a PTSD attack thanks to Gorski kidnapping me, we know the last time I stepped into a court room it caused an attack and I don't need to be worrying about that and how it might affect Kate and have her worried about me having another one. I just won't to be with my family, where I belong." He says to Steve as the two sit there they talk some more and unknown to them is that there is someone hiding out of sight but within hearing distance of the two listening to what is being said between them.

"We both know Steve if it wasn't for my Grans death Kate and I most likely would still be dancing around each other, me still trying to not let her in, make her earn my trust while she got pissed off with me over something so little because of it all. The only good thing to come out of all of this is it got both of us off our high horse and back together how we should have been years ago. But I can't help but worry that she'll run again if things get worse."

"Well I won't let her run not this time. She has to face up to the mistakes that she made, just like you are trying to do right now. Like you tried to do when she first left. But let's not worry about that right now, how is Ryan doing?" Steve decides to change the subject off their past to Ryan.

"He's still in ICU, sedated with an infection he's not allowed visitors in his room. They took Jess up this morning to see him. When she returned she was down looking but not long later the crew turned up and that has helped, well helped both of them. Kate was asleep when I left, and Jess didn't mind her parents visiting they were still in there when I came out here." Mike goes on telling Steve a few more things before they both get up and head into the hospital. Steve reassuring Mike that all is going to be fine and that he can make it through this trail and whatever else life throws at him and Kate.


	66. Chapter 66

_**A week later**_

Ryan is now awake and recovering well. He is still in hospital after spending three days sedated before he was fully brought out of the sedation. Jessica has been by his side as much as she can, or is allowed. Mike and Kate's family making sure she eats, drinks and goes home each night to sleep in her own bed. Her parents noticed the support she was getting from everyone around her, from Mike and Kate's family to the crew from Hammersley and other people she had worked with in Cairns. They returned home to think about what they had done with a different view of the whole situation in front of them and the future that Jessica had for herself.

Kate has been allowed home on the condition she doesn't do anything stupid and takes her medication twice a day, any problems and she is come straight back in.

The trail has been going for five days now and it is now Friday night. Everyone within the house has noticed Mike withdrawing more and more as each day passes. Only Steve and his father have attended the trail as per Mike's request. He has asked the others to be there for Kate to make sure she is looked after while he is out during the day.

Each day he is more withdrawn than the day before, it is Friday and Mike has just finish giving his last lot of evidence for the trail. He arrives home and locks himself away in his office.

Kate sees him come home she goes to the office and tries to open it and finds it locked, she then knocks and asks if she can come in but gets no response from him. It worries her that he is shutting them all out even her, of course she understand that the trial is going to be emotionally draining on him that is why her midwife made it perfectly clear that Kate wasn't to be involved or allowed to go to the trail as she didn't want any extra stress of worry on her than there already was with her pregnancy.

After ten minutes of trying to get Mike to let her into the office she walks off deciding to go sit outside under the tree at the back of the property. As she walks through the lounge with her book in one hand and a drink bottle in the other, her parents and Mike's notice her worried look. She doesn't say anything to them when they try to stop her she just keeps on walking they watch as she goes to the chair that is under the tree and sits down and starts to what it looks to them reading.

Mike sits in his office and looks out the window and sees his wife sitting down in the chair he placed under the tree for her a few days ago when she got discharged from hospital. He knows he should have let her in but he needed some space. Giving his side of thing's over the last couple of days had been extremely draining on him, he was just so sick of people asking him questions and didn't won't Kate asking him things as well. He just wanted some peace and quiet and alone time to try and relax and distress as the last few days had really taken its toll on him.

_I thought he was meant to be on trial not me and my family, my Xo's family, and all the others that have been affected by him. Man they really put me and my new XO through the wringer with this. Some of those questions they asked did they really have anything to do with what he did to us. I know it will never bring back my Gran or Louise but still I feel…. _

_Thank god Kate didn't have to sit there and listen at what they said and that. I just hope the jury realise that it is him who caused all this not us. We didn't deserve any of this to happen to us._

During the week of the trail Hammersley was on shore leave, as Mike's XO was also part of the trail and she felt that to help Mike and Jonathan through all this. Over the few weeks that Bradley has been on Hammersley and the effect he was putting in to learn and mix with the crew the crew felt that he deserved their support alone with their old CO. The replacement CO for Hammersley wasn't at all happy when Maxine informed him at the start of the week that Hammersley was on shore leave. But as fleet command had agreed to this he had no choice but to accept it.

_**Back at Mike and Kate's House**_

The parents had noticed that they hadn't heard from either of the two for close to two hours. Helen and Sara went outside to talk to Kate, while Steve went to Mike, and Tim went to the kitchen to make a start on dinner. Tim had decided that it be best to let Steve deal with his son since the two had a good bond, plus he also knew that if there was something up Steve would get it out of him one way or the other, where he knew his son wouldn't say anything worried that he would have let them down or disappointed them in some shape, form or manner. While he is preparing dinner before cooking it he starts to wonder when he came across like that to his son. How his son would be worried about disappointing them, and when if at all did he say anything close to that to his son.

When Helen and Sara get to Kate they notice she has been crying her cheeks are wet, her eyes are red and puffy and she is trying to hide her muffled sob from them.

"Kate honey why are you crying?" Helen asks as she sits down beside her. Kate says nothing straight away and the two other women give her the time to talk.

"Has it got to do with Mike?" her mother asks and she nods her head in agreement to her mother's statement. Helen wraps her arms around her and pulls her to her chest. Sara heads back inside to give the two some private alone time.

"I feel so useless right now." Sara says to her husband when she enters the kitchen to help with dinner.

"I know what you mean. Steve is in with Michael." He replies back to her, and she can tell from the tone in his voice the sad tone and the fact he has used Michael that he is hurting from not being able to be the one that their son talks too.

"Timothy don't cut yourself up over it. Feel proud that he had someone he feels he can talk to when he can't talk to you about it all." She says gently and caring to him, as her hand gentle rubs his arm. The two work in silence together as they cook dinner.

Just as they are about to dish dinner up Kate and Helen walk inside and Kate heads straight to where Mike is, she passes her father in the hallway.

"Is the door unlocked?" she asks as they pass.

"Yes but Kate..."

"No dad don't I need him." She says as she walks off not letting her dad finish what he was saying or even tell her to be careful. He walks off shaking his head to the lounge. As Helen puts their plates on the table, Sara puts Mike and Kate's dinner in the oven she has a feeling it will be sometime before those two come out and eat.

"Mike hears the door open, he doesn't bother to look up as he thinks about the last few days, what surprises him is when Kate sits down in his lap and curls herself around him, her arms going around his body and her head on to his chest. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. He sits there hoping she won't ask any questions as time goes on he starts to relax as he realises she doesn't wont to talk she just wont's comfort, then he starts to feel his shirt getting wet that is when he realises that she is crying into his chest. They just sit there together not saying anything to each other tears falling from both of them.


	67. Chapter 67

The two sit there on the floor of the office, both with tears falling down their faces.

"Honey you comfortable sitting like this?" Mike finally asks her his voice full of emotion.

"It's ok I just want to be near you." She says softly to him, her voice muffled by his chest, as she keeps her head on his chest.

"Honey I really need to move my legs are feeling funny and I'm hungry too." Mike says and she gets up off his lap and stands with help from Mike.

They quietly walk out of the office and down to the lounge, where Sara tells them their dinner is in the oven for them. Kate gets their cutlery while Mike gets their dinner out, which is still warm as the oven was left on low enough not to keep cooking the meal but enough to keep it warm for them. As they eat in silence it doesn't go unnoticed by the other adults that the two aren't talking, though they are sitting close to each other as they eat. The only sound that can be heard is that of the television that is on. Once they have finished eating they wash their plates and then head off to bed saying a quiet goodnight to the others.

The two are lying in bed curled up with each other.

"Honey I'm sorry if I've been out of sorts this last week." Mike quietly says out of the blue. She says nothing straight away.

"It's ok I understand."

"Do you?" He asks unsure if he really should have said that then thinking it properly wasn't a good idea to say it. She moves and looks up at him, she sees the conflicting emotions flicking through his eyes, and one that catches her is regret, this dampen downs the rage that is flying through her veins

"Sorry honey I didn't mean it to come out how it sounded, of course you can understand some of what is going on but there is some of it that you just don't and not because you can't but because you weren't there to see and hear what they were saying." He says as he swallows at the end hoping like hell that she isn't about to rip his head off with her mixture of pregnancy hormones and her normal temper. She watches as more emotions cross his face, and eyes. He is struggling to hold it together again.

"Ok I accept it this time." She says her tone is one of not too happy about what he said and he knows he is in the dog box yet again.

They lay there yet again in silence. She not wanting to say anything to him; him wanting to talk but not sure what to say.

"Honey the trail has been horrible; they've asked so many questions about us, our lives even that of Hammersley XO, and even the other families. His lawyer made it more like we were on trial and not him. Our lawyer did a good job of trying to turn it around but not before I got put through the wringer and of course with us losing two family members I got left till last. I spent all day on the stand." He stops and takes a deep breath; he hugs her even tighter to him. She also hugs him tighter as well. "They, they made me feel like it was my fault." He says to her before breaking down in tears again. She moves so that she can pull his head to her chest and provide him with the comfort she feels he needs right now, he slides down some so that they lay together in a more comfortable position on the bed.

They lay there, Kate holding him as he cries. Sometime later he stops and pulls away and looks at her, reaching towards her and tucking some hair behind her ear before cupping her face with his hand.

"Thank you for that honey." He says as he leans in and places a kiss on her lips.

**Three Weeks later**

Mike walks into the house he shares with Kate and walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her and places his hand on her expanding stomach, then places kisses along her exposed shoulder.

"Session went well did it?"

"Yep it sure did." He says as he keeps on placing butterfly kisses along her shoulder blade.

"You better stop we need to get to the airport for our flight." She says as she turns around in his arms.

"You sure you're ok coming and doing this?" He says as he places a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes I'm sure Adele is happy with how things are going with us and has said we should be fine to do this."

"It's not you two I'm total worried about, it's wither or not you can handle Jim being there." He says. She had forgotten that he would be there at the trail for Madeline Cruise.

"Honey its ok not to be ok about this."

"No I can handle it; no I mean we can handle this. I can't let Jim get to me. Once this is over hopefully we will never have to see him again."

"Honey that is unlikely with our line of work."

"True if Maxine and my dad get what they want we're both be back on Hammersley as soon as they can get us back out there."

"So did you pack my bags or do I need to do a quiet round up?"

"Nope all done for you, all you need to do is get the suitcase from our room."

Next thing a taxi pulls up and toots it horn. Mike and Kate then leave the house and head to the airport to catch their flight to Brisbane for the trail against Madeline Cruise and the others associated with the terrorist plot against Australia.


	68. Chapter 68

**The following day**

"Honey time to get up"

"No five more minutes please."

"Sorry honey but you've already had an extra twenty; you need to get up and get ready we've got be at the court house by 8.45" Mike says to her again as he places a kiss on her head, Kate then moves and sits up.

"Ok I'm getting up then. Can you order in breakfast please?"

"Already done it will be here in thirty minutes for you, and yes I got your usual." He replies back to her as she gets out of bed she sets out her uniform and then places a kiss on Mike's lips before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

**Outside the court house.**

"Mike, Kate how are we today?" Steve asks as he walks up to them and they salute since they are in uniform.

"Good thanks." Mike says as he keeps his arm around Kate.

"Kate have you spoken to Maxine about getting a bigger uniform yet?" Steve asks noticing how she is showing a lot more than the last time he saw her a couple of weeks ago.

"No dad I haven't I still have my larger shirts from last time at home, they're at the dry cleaners at present, plus this still fits me just." She happily says as she places a hand on her belly. The three talk a little more before Swain and Sally arrive along with the others of Hammersley that are also involved with the trail. Unnoticed by Mike and Kate is that Jim is watching every move they are making.

_He doesn't deserve her, she's be better off with me._ He thinks to himself not at all happy that Kate is still with Mike and pregnant with his child. He watches as Mike moves his hand on the side of Kate's hip and then watches as she leans in towards Mike.

The trail starts with the normal stuff, the chargers being laid and against wed are also listed. IT was decided that because they were all basically facing all the same chargers and all the same evidence was going to be used against each and every one of the people involved that they would do just one trail with all being put forward. Due to the nature of the trail it was decided it would go straight to the high court.

The Hammersley crew all sit together and Steve sits beside Mike, Sally and Swain on the other side beside Kate. Dutchy, 2Dad's, RO and Charge are behind them. Dutchy notices Jim who is sitting in the back corner, where he can see Kate but is not in the way.

Before long it is lunch time, they all head off to eat together. Mike's arm never leaving Kate's waist as they all walk to a local café just down the road form the court house. When they arrive one of the waitress waste no time it moving a bunch of tables so the group and can sit together. Mike informs the waitress that he is paying for everyone so not to worry about working out who's is what.

"Boss you don't need to do that." Charge says to Mike when he sits down beside Kate.

"It's the least we can do. You've all be there for us no questions ask for the last eight months it is the least we can for you all. You have no idea how much it means to us both that you guys just drop everything you can to be there for us."

"You family Sir what else does family do but be there for each other." Swain says and this causes tear to fall form Kate's eyes. Mike pulls her into his side.

The spend their lunch talking of cause Kate and Sally eat up large on fruit and salad and they share a chocolate shake together which amuses their partners no end.

Of course the two have been spending a lot of time together over the last few weeks and Mike has noticed a huge improvement in Kate, he also thinks that the session that he and her have attended have also been of help. He watches on as her crew, and Kate talk and enjoy their lunch. Of course Steve notices how different things are between the two.

"Mike a quick word please in private." And mike gets this worried look at Steve when he says this to him.

"Nothing wrong I just want to talk to you without miss big ears hearing."

"Dad." Kate says in her officer tone which causes the rest of group to crack up laughing. The two walk outside.

"Things seem better between you two."

"Yep things have been improving heaps. Sally's been a great help along with me doing as you suggest, she's even come along to some of them. I've even managered to tell her something about what happened after she left."

"That is great to hear."

"Well I only do them when we are at the sessions, as it then gives Kate someone to talk to about what I've said. Sometimes I've left the room so she can say what she wont's to say. But things are much stronger between us now."

"That is good to hear, it's also good to see you both happy again, both smiling like you use to when you were first together." Mike just smile in return they then head back into the others, Mike pays up and then the group heads back to the court house for the afternoon session.

The afternoon is yet again laying out the different charges and how they came about. Even the attempted murder of three defence force officers comes up. For Swain and Jim it is a reminder of how close they came to death that day, they were only in the water for a mere few seconds when the boat exploded. All they were pleased about was they got the caesium off the boat before the explosion. For Sally it is the closest she has come to loosing Chloe's father and her soul mate. Btu she knows it is part of his job, either in the Navy or the police force he could get killed in the line of duty and she wouldn't have it any other way because he is happy and that makes her happy as well.

The week goes by in a blur for all involved, Mike, Jim, Kate and Swain are yet to be called to the stand to give their side of the events, the others sailors of Hammersley who were needed have given theirs. The ones that have given evidence are given the Ok to do other things, meaning if they don't wont to they don't have to sit in the court house every day with the others.

The trail last for four weeks the whole time the people involved with given evidence not being able to return to their normal duties because they could be recalled to the stand at any given time. Jim hasn't been able to get any alone time with Kate, as Mike is by her side 24/7 and when she goes to the bathroom Sally also goes with her. Jim was hoping to be able to get her lone so they could talk but she just never let it happen.

Finally at the end of the four weeks the Judge allows them all to return home. It is now closing statement time and they are no longer required for this part of it all. They all head home feeling tired and mental drained.

Mike and Kate are pleased to be heading home. Jessica is only six weeks away from giving birth and neither wants to miss being there. Also for Kate she is home in time for another check up with Adele, who is so pleased with how things are going now. Kate is still listed as a high risk pregnancy but everything is looking great and normal for her. Her latest blood results have come back a little low in iron but other than that everything is looking great, their little unborn baby is doing well and they even decided to keep the sex unknown.

At twenty four weeks her belly is showing very well now, she has to wear a larger shirt and can't tuck it in as it looks total weird and horrible. But she doesn't mind. She is still worried about whether or not she will be a good enough mum, and how she will cope, but having Mike around like he has, has been a huge help. She is even back at work full time doing paperwork. Back as Maxine 2IC Mike being shifted to a different position. Writing up case studies and course plans for Watson bay and ADFA for the Patrol boat section. The Brass and Steve using his knowledge of the Armidale class boats to their full advantage, and also he has the free time to be able to do this.

Even though Mike is total hating this he is more than ok with it as it means he is still on shore able to be there for Kate when she has a bad day or night, nothing is perfect between but things are so much better, they talk to each other more and if they can't they go to see their shrink who helps them tell each other what is wrong.

Maxine also notices how happy the two are; Kate is putting weight on and is just glowing. She is more relaxed around everyone. And with Mike the last time she saw him this happy was eleven nearly twelve years ago. She is pleased for them both. Her plan to get them back on Hammersley after their bundle of joy is born is all go, now she just needs to talk to them about it and see if and when they would return. She is hoping Kate will return to the water, the two together on the same boat, the team back to their great solve and catch rate. She knows for Kate the hard part will be leaving the baby behind for days, weeks on end. But the babysitter is already lined up for her. Maxine got offered the perfect people to do the looking after of both Kate's and Jessica and Ryan's baby that she could refuse. Of cause neither couple know yet but that will very soon. Maxine smiles at what their family has done for each other, the crew of Hammersley, the new XO that has asked that once his position on Hammersley is finished he wants to stay on board. Mike and Kate's parents and Now Jess's parents have come around and accepted that Jess having a child now is not a bad thing not with the support she has here, the large extended family that are around her. Of course witness what happens when one of their own is injured and how the group in a whole pulls together was what sealed it for them, but most of it all was the way Mike and Kate were towards their daughter they treated her as if she was their own and not just some other sailor, but also gave her power to make the choice for herself without the pressure of feeling like she is doing the wrong thing.


	69. Chapter 69

**Five Weeks Later**

The Cairns Naval Base is a hive of activity as they host a Defence Force function.

Steve has hired the band that Mike and Kate use to be part of. The gang had come up the day before and are busy setting up with Mike and Kate there as well.

"Come on you two join in with us." Jenny says as Mike and Kate help them with the gear.

"How come we got roped into helping you guys set up?"

"It was this or work Mike?" Kate says as she sorts out the mic stands

"Oh yea that's right." He says as he opens up his guitar case and fiddles around with it.

The group fiddle around with different things setting it all up, as other people walk around moving chairs, and tables and setting up everything else. The bar also being stocked up in readiness for the night ahead.

"So have you two become grandparents yet?"

"No not yet, Jess still has a week left and she better wait till Ryan is home before having it as well." Mike says sounding very serious about it.

"Don't worry honey you're not the only one who wants Ryan home for the birth so does Jess." Kate replies back to him with.

"So lady's what will we start with?" Jimmy asks them.

Kate gets the stool and sits down on it, as it is more like a bar stool she is still at a good height with the rest of the band members. Now at 28 weeks she is visible pregnant and with a long night ahead she is getting as much rest as she can now. She then calls over Ben who plays the keyboard and whispers to him what she wants him to start off with. Jimmy knows better than to ask her want they are doing, she testing out the new band member that they have.

When Ben starts playing Halo on the keyboard the band member's quickly fall in with him, as Kate and Jenny start to sing. Half way through they switch to walking on sunshine. When the song finishes Kate is the one left to sing the end part, and it gets the attention of a number of the workers that are in the hall.

They then do one of their own songs, which Kate happily takes up backing vocals for, the one thing her and Jenny can do is easily switch from main to backing vocals as and when they feel like it. They even do it half way through songs as well, as there are just some parts that Kate seems to be able to do so much better than Jenny, well that is what Jenny thinks.

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah_

_Oooh yeah yeah_

_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_I need a, a tough lover, Woo_

_I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_A tough lover, ooh yeah_

Kate breaks out with the above lyrics, her vocals has everyone in the room stopping at the sound of her voice. Her voice capturing the attention of everyone around; including those outside who heard the sound of her voice. As the music kicks in there is a number of people listening to them, some of them get back to their jobs as they listen.

"Kate you sing that song so well."

"So could you if you were brave enough to do it."

"There is no way in hell I could get my voice to do what you can do with yours."

"Training and practise Jenny and you could do it too."

"Nope let's just leave something's to you shell we."

"I say honey you've gotten better at that song since I last heard you sing it." Jimmy says to her, Kate blushes. Mike stands there fiddling with his guitar as he has noticed that one of the strings is not right he goes about changing it, while the other three talk.

"Ok that is that changed. Jimmy we need to do a couple of more songs just so I know this is going to hold."

"You wearing out your guitars strings again are we?"

"Yes. It's in tune but I want to make sure."

"Ok right what song is next then so we can make sure Mike's guitar is in tune with your lovely voices."

"Jimmy stop chatter us up." Jenny says to him as he walks back and picks up his guitar.

"Hey Kate want to do another one of those songs?'

"Yea why not which one do you have in mind?"

"How about we go with Something's got a hold on me and then finish with Show me how you burlesque."

"Yea ok why not." She says.

Jimmy counts them in and Kate starts to sing. Of course everyone who was in the room from the last song are now not as shocked at what she can do with her voice they keep working along. Unknown to Mike, Kate and the band is that Jim has turned up with a load of stuff. He hears the voices from within the hall and goes in to see who it is and is shocked to see a visible pregnant Kate on the stage with a mic in her hand, Mike not far away on a guitar and others playing as well. He stands and listens to her singing and is shocked at how good her voice is. He never knew she could sing as he had never heard her sing before.

When they finish the second song they just somehow go into another song, and Jenny joins in more with singing, but she leaves all the good bits to Kate. Jim sees how Kate is just glowing up on the stage. And it hurts him that she is so happy with Mike, the guy who has hurt her number of times; the guy he wishes she wasn't with and also reckons doesn't deserve to be with her. He watches as the two talk to the group, a few minutes later he leaves.

Several hours later they are at home getting ready for the evening.

"Thank god I don't have to wear my dress whites tonight." Kate says as she pulls out the new dress she brought and lays it on the bed beside Mike's dress whites.

"You and every other female officer will be thinking the same thing honey, but to be honest I prefer you in your dress whites." He says as he walks up to her and puts his arms around her waist.

"You prefer me in any uniform full stop mister."

"You got me on that one honey." He says as he leans down and places a kiss on her lips.

"Oh by the way dad said to me when he rang mum and he have brought a house in Cairns."

"They've wait?" He says back shocked.

"Yea I know it surprised me as well." She says as she starts on her hair.

"Wonder what other surprises they have up their sleeve then."

"Me too it is so unlike dad to just go buy a house like that."

"Well they will have a grandchild to come and visit soon. Maybe they wanted somewhere away from us to stay and maybe to give us some time alone once this little one has come into the world." He says as he wraps his arms around her from behind and places his hands gentle on his tummy, they stand like that for a few seconds before Mike feels the baby push against his hand, Kate looks up at him when she feels it and sees the huge smile on his face. Then there is another.

"I think someone is trying to say hi."

"Either that or is telling daddy to stop holding us up and finish getting ready for tonight."

"Nope I'm going with the first." She says as she places a kiss on his jaw line, he then tilts his head and captures her lips within his.

"Now finish getting ready." He says once they have broken apart from their passionate kiss. She smiles as she finishes doing up her hair, as Mike puts on the last of his dress whites uniform. He then helps Kate into her dress and does the zip up at the back for her.

"Honey could you not wear your heels tonight please?"

"Why?"

"Because your complain about them hurting your feet half way through the night, and we are in for a long night tonight."

"Will these ones be ok?" She shows him a small pair of heals all of about an inch in height, and more a bulky heel then a stiletto heel like she would normally wear. He looks at them and takes his time to answer.

"Ok they should be fine but don't complain to me about your sore feet while we are there."

"No Boss I won't." She says to him smirking at the same time. "I'll just wait till we get home and then demand a foot rub." She says before laughing at the expression that is on his face.

"Right Mrs Flynn, you ready to go?"

"Sure am." She replies back to him as they leave the bed room and collect what they need as a navy issued vehicle pulls up outside to collect them.

Thirty minutes later they are arriving at the Naval Base, they walk inside and notice some of the Hammersley crew are already inside, as well as Kate's parents and Maxine. When Helen spots Kate she waves her over and they both walk over to the small group.

"Maxine how long is this night going to be?" Mike asks so he can gage how long he and Kate will be up and also take into fact Kate's health.

"Long night, but we should all get seated dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." The group starts to walk to the dinner room when the call is made for everyone to take their seats.

As they walk in Mike and Kate find their table and by luck they are seated with some of the Hammersley crew, a few tables away from Steve, Helen and Maxine. Who are sitting with some Officers from the Army, Kate does a quick look around and spots Jim sitting some distance away.

"Honey what's up?"

"Jim's here." She says quietly to him, as the first round of their meal is brought to them. Over dinner they eat and drink and talk to the others at the table, after dessert has been eaten and cleared away speeches are then started.

"…though without the help of Commander Mike Flynn and his crew on HMAS Hammersley, as well as SAS Captain Jim Roth and his team Australia would be a totally different situation than what we are in now. It was also their testimonies at the trail last month that made sure all those that were caught and involved in the numerous activities…." The speaker goes on, of course Mike, Kate and the crew of Hammersley would have preferred not to have been named to everyone, but Kate was pleased that so far her name hadn't been called up. The speaker went on going over the different achievements the crew had done over that period of time to catch those involved.

"Now I also have some announcements to make." There is a slight pause as he flicks through some papers on the podium that he is standing behind. "When I call out your name can you please come forward."

"Captain Jim Roth Army." As Jim is walking up he gives a break down on what Jim has done. "It is with great pleasure to present you with your new rank of Major." He then asks three other members of Jim's team to step forward and also informs them of their promotions. He then starts on the Hammersley Crew.

"Dylan Mulholland promoted from Petty Officer Bosun to Chef Petty Officer Bosun."

"Chris Blake promoted from Petty Officer Coxswain to Chef Petty Officer Coxswain"

"Leo Kosov-Meyer well this will be a shock to all but he has earned a promotion from Leading Seamen to Petty Officer."

"Robert Dixon Promoted from Leading Seaman to Petty Officer." He then says a few words about this small group of people.

"Commander Mike Flynn. As we all know over the last eighteen months Mike has been through a lot not just with the crew on Hammersley but personally as well. And even with everything that has been going on he has been able to maintain a high level of professionalism not often found in officers these days. He may have been seen as a cowboy by so many of us but it was his ways that got us the result we did. So it is with great pleasure to now inform you Mike of your promotion to Captain." The Hammersley crew cheer on Mike. Kate sits there smiling at him as he walks up and shakes hands with the Chief and receives his new shoulder ranks.

"Now this all wouldn't have been accomplished without the great work of Lieutenant Commander Kate Flynn, who worked alongside Mike Flynn on Hammersley. This pair battling their own personal demons was able to on a daily basis to put their issues aside and do their job. With full focus on the goal ahead. It was the combined work of Kate, Dylan and Mike that it came to knowledge of the second vessel. But what showed me that these two officers are our best team in the patrol boat division is when Kate was on a shore posting, and Mike had to take some personal leave. We got a call in that involved not only the SAS but the FEDS as well, we had no one left to call but them and they stepped up and accept the challenge without any issues, well I and Captain Marshall had some issues with them but that did not stop them, they changed their tactics told us that we needed to trust them to do their jobs, so we did and they did what was asked and got us a brilliant result. Now Kate may not be getting a promotion tonight but that is not because she isn't deserving of one but because she already got her promotion several months ago when she opted for a shore posting. So if you all can raise your glasses to all of those who were given a promotion tonight and also to Kate Flynn." He says as a toast of congratulations goes out around the room. "Just one more thing, Mike, Kate I know the last few months have been tough for you both in so many different ways, all I can say is I hope and pray that the arrival of your precious little bundle comes without any more problems." Another round of cheers and that are heard with in the room before you hear music playing from the other room. The chief demises everyone.

Mike and Kate stay sitting.

"How you feeling honey?"

"Ok, Captain." She replies with a smirk on her face.

"Shall we dance?" he says as he offers her his hand.

"No sorry Mike, she dancing with me." Steve says as he helps her to stand and leads her to the other room. Mike knows better than to interrupt when Steve is around.


	70. Chapter 70

As Kate danced with Steve, and Mike with his mother in-law, Jim watched on hoping that he might get a change to dance with Kate.

A few dances later he was able to get her alone without Mike and on the dance floor.

"I'm only doing this to not make a scene here Jim."

"Can we at some stage get some time alone to talk without Mike or anyone else around that you know?" He asks and Mike sees him dancing with Kate.

"No Jim I have nothing more to say to you. I'm happily married and nothing you will say will make me change my Mike." She says

"Kate I love you."

"And I don't love you now can we just please get this dance over and done with so I can get back to enjoying myself." She says and a few minutes later the song finishes and Jim leads her off the dance floor. Kate quickly walks away and goes in hunt of Mike; it doesn't take long for her to find him.

"You ok?" he asks when she stands by him.

"Jim, god what did I see in that man."

"Kate you're a woman that is hard to let go of. I should know he's just struggling with seeing you with someone else when his heart only wants you. I know what he is feeling so don't be too hard on him on that retrospect." Mike says as he wraps his arm around her. "Now would you care to have a dance with your husband?" He says smiling at her and a smile breaks out on her face as he leads her to the dance floor.

They spend the next hour dancing and mingling with the others that are there before they get called away.

"Ok so you two ready?" Jimmy asks

"Yes ready as can be." Kate says as she is not sure about what has been planned.

"Well remember we won't do it just yet we will wait for a few more songs, just to throw the boss off."

"Why did we agree to do this again?" Mike asks.

"Because Maxine gave us no choice remembers. Plus she said it might help get these events attended more if there is something more than the boring slow dance music that they play." Kate says remember why Maxine wanted something different from them tonight.

"You both remember the song that will signal we are doing it?" Jimmy asks

"Yes we do."

"Ok so we will play it then another before we start with you two, gives you both time to get in to place." Jimmy says to them both. Kate and Mike walk off and back to everyone else.

Mike and Kate head back to the others and have a drink at the bar.

"You two ready?" Maxine asks

"Yes" they reply back to her.

"Maxine this isn't going to back fire on us is it?"

"No I spoke to the CO of the local Army branch and he agreed it be good to have some more lively music to listen."

"Well I just hope you like the way we do this."

"Well if it is anything like you planned it should turn out just fine."

A few minutes later they hear the song to tell them it's all go, they both go to their spots. Soon the room is in total darkness, and everyone has stopped moving.

A guitar starts up and a spot goes on Mike at one end of the room, he is sitting on a stool playing the guitar then you hear a voice

_This could be it, I think I'm in love_

_It's love this time_

_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love_

_This love is mine_

As Kate sings a spot light goes on her, and everyone sees who is singing. As she sings she starts to make her way from the bar where she was sitting to Mike who is near the band. Once the song comes to an end there is clapping all around. They are both relieved that they were able to pull that off without to much worry but the next part is where it will get interesting.

Next the band starts up and a few bars into the song Mike is away on the guitar. Then he starts singing.

_I've been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what?_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I've got this feeling_

_That time's just holding me down_

_I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town_

_Tonight I gotta cut_

Each time there is a guitar stand out part Mike strums it. As the crowd get into dancing again the band and Maxine all breathe a sigh of relief that they so far have pulled this off without much trouble.

"Maxine I presume this was your idea?" The Chief asks her

"Yes Sir. Thought it might help us get more people to come along if there was some different music being played later on in the evening." She says worried about if she has done the same thing.

"Good thinking he says to her." Before moving off.

The band next play a slow song before moving to a more upbeat song, over the rest of the evening they mix up the songs so everyone who is there gets a change to dance that suits them.

An hour later Mike and Kate are dancing together when a young sailor comes up to them.

"Sir, Ma'am." A young sailor says as he taps Mike on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt but there is a phone calls for you Ma'am." He says as he passes the phone to Kate. She listens to the speaker on the other end of the phone. She hangs up.

"Mike we need to go Jess has gone into labour that was Adele."

"Ok let's go tell Maxine." He says as they walk towards Maxine who happens to be standing beside Steve and Helen

"Maxine we need to go. Jessica is in labour." Mike says calmly to Maxine. Maxine is surprised

"She's early." She replies back with.

"Adele said it is ok but Jess is asking for me so I need to go." Kate says to her, Maxine quickly calls over one of the drivers and tells them to take Mike and Kate home so they could quickly change before taking them to the hospital.

Twenty minutes later Kate is arriving at the hospital after quickly changing and the driver taking her to the hospital, as Mike said he will follow just in case they need their car for any reason.

As she enters the hospital the nurses spot her straight away and take her through to the room that Jess is in.

"How is she Adele?"

"Baby is doing fine, contractions are regular, she's 5cms already so no point trying to stop this now. Though she is very nervous and uptight."

"She's properly freaking out, Ryan is still out on rotation and we were out tonight."

"You weren't over doing it were you the last thing I need is you going into labour tonight too."

"No I wasn't. We had a defence force function to attend and to be honest she gave us a good reason to get out early."

The two talk for a few more minutes before Mike arrives to find out what Jess had brought with her and what he needs to go back for.

"You packed everything I told you too." Kate says sounding surprised.

"You gave me a list I followed it." She gets out before another contraction hits her. Since there is not much Mike can do he leaves the girls too it.

Watching what Jessica was going through started to bring back flash backs of when Kate was in that position ten nearly eleven years ago. Adele sees him sitting down looking white as.

"Mike you ok." She asks him as she sits down beside him; he looks at her and says nothing. Adele gets her phone out and dials the number she has for Steve's mobile that he gave her for any times that she felt Mike was in a place that she couldn't help with.

Back at the function Steve feels his mobile going off and he pulls it out and sees Adele's number flash and he starts to worry Helen notices and she follows him out of the area to a quieter area to talk.

"Steve Marshall Speaking" he says as it is normal for him to say it.

"Steve its Adele. Mike's gone white since seeing Jessica in labour. He's also not talking to me." She says

"Ok I'm on my way." He says as he hangs up the call.

"Damn it"

"What's wrong?" Helen asks her husband

"Everything alright out here?" Maxine asks having found the two.

"Maxine we have to go."

"Things not going well for Mike and Kate?" she asks

"Well so far Kate is fine, it's Mike."

"I understand go help him. I'll make your excuses."

"Thanks Maxine." They say as they both leave.


	71. Chapter 71

"Mike are you ok?" Steve asks him as he sits down beside him in the waiting area of maternity. Mike turns his head and looks at Steve; they both sit there for a few minutes just looking at each other. Steve sees the fear and worry in Mike's eyes.

"Come on lets go for a walk." Steve says as he gentle encourages Mike to stand and walk with him. Mike gives in and does as he is told and follows Steve outside, they just walk for about twenty minutes before Steve finds somewhere quiet and secluded to sit down and talk to Mike.

"Mike it's going to be ok." Steve says as Mike sits down beside him.

"I know it will be but I can't but worry for her."

"I wasn't talking about Jess Mike I was talking about Kate and yourself."

"Oh." Comes from Mike a few moments later, as he then rests his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the top of his thighs, as he leans forward.

"Did seeing Jess in labour trigger some flash backs?" Steve asks he knows it has but wants to give Mike the change to confess first.

"Not really flash backs more memories and realising that soon Kate will be going through it all again."

"Mike don't lie to me I can tell it is far deeper than that for you." Steve says firmly to him knowing full well Mike is dodging the questions.

"Ok fine then you won't the truth." He sharply says back to Steve who can hear the hurt, fear and other emotions that Mike is feeling from the tone that he has used with him and instead of reacting to it like he would under any other circumstance he allows it to pass as if it never happened. "Yes It scared the shit out me, I've not witness that since we lost Louise and all I could think about was she got to go through all that soon and what if we lose this baby too? We've already lost two and she's still not out of the woods yet. Then how is she going to handle being in there with Jess and watching her go through it all is she going to be ok once it is all over, is she going to end up regretting everything, what if…"

"Mike stop that right now, the what if's get you know where in life."

"But..." Steve then cuts him off again.

"Mike stop that right now, I don't mind you venting your frustrations off me and your fears but to not under any circumstances start with the what if's." Steve says firmly as he watches Mike pace in front of him. "Mike Jess will be fine and so will Kate. You've got to believe that."

"I know she has gotten past the 26wk mark for which we lost Louise and every added week is a bonus but I can't help but worry about her and our baby."

"Have you two still being doing as I asked?" Steve says softly to Mike.

"Yes we are. Sometimes we do them together sometimes we go alone depends on how things are. Things will never be perfect but we are a lot better off now than before. Well that is what I think. Kate's even been putting weight on, she is just glowing now and she is having far better days now than she use to. Last week we only had two episodes over the past which is such a huge improvement for both of us." Mike says as his face brightens up as he talks about Kate and how she is glowing.

"Have you manger to tell her everything about what happened when she decided to find herself after Louise's death?"

"No not everything some of it yes, but between Adele and the councillor some of it they said would be better left till after the baby is born as it might stress her out and then we may end up back where we were years ago." He says as he looks down at his hands as he fiddles with his hands.

"So you've finally been talking about that have you?"

"Yes, it's only taken me eleven years to finally admit that I had some major issues back than that to be honest I have never truly dealt with for so many different reasons but I have to get better if not for myself, but for Kate and the baby. I need to know for myself that if anything happens I won't lose it like I have done in the past. Won't do something that could possible ruin my career or worse I do something to them. I know I have demons and issues and I have to deal with now before they get worse." He confess to Steve and for Steve this is the first time he has ever heard Mike talking about it like he has without him losing the plot, or freaking out at him about bringing it up. But what impresses Steve the most is that Mike has finally admitted that he has these issues and is getting the help for everyone involved. "But I also need to do it for everyone else as well not just Kate, and the baby, but for my parents for you for everyone I am involved with. I didn't truly realise how much I was able to hide while on Hammersley away from it all, from the memories the reminds, but being back on shore 24/7 like I have been has shown me that I had never truly dealt with what went on between Kate and I, I blamed Kate so much for walking away like she did but I never stopped to think about how she must have been feeling she was only twenty five still young, the pregnancy wasn't planned it was an accident but it didn't mean I didn't love her or what a family with her, I was just that much more older than her at the time. She was doing what she thought was best. Her career has always been so important to her it was her dream to be chief of Navy one day and I now she can do it but back then she must have had doubts about if she would get there with being a mother so young, and then loosing Louise she blamed herself she told me that not so long ago and I never stopped to think about that, that maybe she ran because of how she felt. I always thought she ran because the death of Louise gave her that out that she wanted but didn't want while she was carrying my child." He says as tears start to fall down his face. "I felt she only married me because she didn't want her child to grow up in a broken family like she had, that she wanted it to have its father around or at least living in the same house. She wanted that family feeling that she was getting that she never had as a child. I should have thought about how she would have been handling it, I should have realised that she would have been hurting just as much as me, I should have paid far more attention to her feelings her needs at that time. I should have been the person she spoke to, not the person she ran from because she was shit scared that she had failed me, shit scared I would be cross at her for losing our precious baby, but no I was too bloody pig headed to notice." He says as he wipes the tears away from his face. During the talk he hasn't noticed someone come up and stand beside him.

"Babe we've both made some stupid mistakes back then what is important now is how we move forward together." Comes from Kate as she sits down beside Mike and they wrap their arms around each other, providing comfort for each other but just being together like this.

"How's Jess doing?"

"She's not far away from pushing her labour is move quickly. Mum is in there with her right now, her parents are arriving in about ten minutes they had arrived yesterday and Jess didn't know." Kate says as she looks at her watch.

"You tired honey?" Mike says as he notices Kate closing her eyes while snuggled up in his chest."

"A little this little one has been a bit upset since you left, but seems to be settling down now."

"Did you tell Adele?"

"No thought I would see what happened when it heard daddy's voice." She replies back as she snuggles in more to him.

"Mike take her home."

"No Dad I'm not leaving Jess is scared and she wants me to stay around." Kate replies back with so quickly. Fear evident in her voice.

"Kate she is only a week early her baby is going to be fine and in about ten weeks you will be going through the same thing as her." And he sees the fear and worry flash through her eyes over hearing him say it. "Kate honey everything is going to be fine this time."

"You can't me promise that dad, we thought that last time and look what happened. Until this one arrives safe and sound in eleven weeks' time I won't not worry about what could happen because sadly we have experienced the worst thing out there losing a child." She says tears falling down her face.

"Honey just relax and breathe for me please honey." Mike says as he notices her pulse rising.

"Kate honey what's wrong?" Mike says noticing a usually look on her face one that always sets alarm bells off for him.

"Mike I think I need to see Adele." She mangers to get out her voice sounding scared, as Mike picks her up and carries her with Steve walking ahead of them quickly so that he can get Adele straight away for them.

"No not again, please god no." Kate says into Mike's chest, and Mike feels her tummy tighten that is pressed up against her chest.

"We're at het hospital honey Adele will be able to do something for you." He says as he places a kiss on her forehead as they follow the nurse to a room where Mike gentle puts Kate on the bed but never lets go of her fully.

"Kate not you now too?" Adele says as she walks in knowing that these two will be thinking the worst. She washes her hands and then puts some gloves on and gets some equipment as she is also ordering the nurse around to get other items for her. Once of the nurse's rushes out of the room to get some medication that she has asked her.

"Ok Kate spread your legs for me please" Adele says as she places herself at the bottom of Kate and goes and checks her cervix.

"Ok Kate you're not going to like me but I'm going to give you a mild sedative and some meds to stop your contractions."

"How bad are things this time?"

"Well there is some changes to your cervix have you been experience any pains over the last few days?"

"I little back ache nothing major but when in the room with Jess my tummy just felt on fire the whole time I went looking for Mike hoping it might settle down the last thing I expected was to feel what I did."

"Ok I'm going to need to get a sample of urine and test it for infection to make sure those AB's you've been on are doing their job. Maybe the stress and long day have gotten to you but your stuck here for the time being." She says as she watches the two.

"Judy can you get me a portable ultra sound machine please." Adele says to the nurse as she returns and passes Adele the meds.

"While she is off doing that we will start these meds, I'm using the same drug trail ones we used last time on you Kate I don't want too muck around too much. We know they work for you so we're going to them straight away. I'm also going to add in some steroids to help baby just in case this doesn't work. Don't' stress Kate a baby born at this stage can survive they may have health problems but they can survive." She sees the tears falling down Kate's face. "Kate darling listen to me this time is nothing like when you lost Louise remember this baby is still alive in there they have a hearth beat, that machine is telling us that. And I will do everything in my will power to make sure this one comes out alive for you, but you have to trust me to do my job can you do that for me Kate?" and she watches as Kate nods her head.

The next twenty minutes go by in a blur of activity for them, they watch as Adele shows them their precious baby and how it is still alive inside of her. The sound of its heart beat reminds Kate and Mike that their baby is still alive, as the meds start to kick in to help Kate relax and sleep she asks Mike to curl up with her on the bed which he does without a second thought. As he curls up behind her and rests his hand on her tummy he feels it tighten and relax and random times and some of them feel strong to him and others feel soft and weak, Kate falls to sleep not long later the combo of meds helping her out some time later Mike also drifts off to sleep, both having no idea how Jess is doing and if she has had her baby girl yet, both to wrapped up in their own world once again.


	72. Chapter 72

"I can't do this." Jess screams out as another painful contraction hits her.

"Yes you can sweetie." Says her mother.

"Where's Kate she said she'd be back?" Jess asks after the contraction has gone away.

"I'm not sure sweetie." Replies Mike's mother who is also in the room helping Jess.

For the next twenty minutes Jess is rippled with painful contraction after painful contraction, her mother gets her in the shower and uses the hot water on her back to help her feel better, they also massage her as well as they wait for Adele to return.

"Mum?" Jess says her voice full of fear.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I feel like I need to go toilet." She replies.

"Ok Honey let's get you back to bed and get your midwife in here."

"Mum I need to poo." She says more forcefully to her mother.

"No honey that will be your baby ready to come into this world." She replies as she guides her back to the bed. As Mike's mother calls the nurse via the patients call button.

A few minutes later a nurse arrives.

"She complaining of pressure looks like its time to push." Her mother's tells the nurse.

"I'll go see if Adele is free if not another midwife may come in and help you out." She replies as she quickly heads to Kate's room.

"Adele, Jessica Bird is ready to push do you want me to get Cathy to go and help her?" she says as she notices Adele is busy.

"Yes please I'll be through in about ten minutes." Adele replies to the nurse as she keeps on working on things around Kate.

**Back in Jess's room**

"You can do this Jess." Her mother says other both ladies providing support and comfort to Jess.

"Ok Jess I'm Cathy, Adele is busy right now with another patient and has asked me to come and see what is going on."

"I thought Jess was her only patient in tonight?"

"She was, but babies have no sense in timing do they and her other patients needs her more than Jess. But that doesn't mean you're not important either honey. She said she'll be through in about ten minutes." She says as she preps herself.

"Right let's have a look." She says and Jess does as she has been tort and the midwife checks her out.

"Ok everything is ago down stairs, the feeling you getting is telling you it's time to push it may feel like you want to poo but it's just your baby head. So when the next contraction hits I won't you to push. Ok?" and Jess nods her head.

The next contraction hits, she pushes but the pain is not helping and she wants to scream out. She does as she is told and pushes as the midwife and her mother tell her, Mike's mum holding up one of her legs while Jess mum holds the other, both providing her with encouragement.

Over the next fifteen minutes she pushes, screams out in pain, and says she can't do it but the group keep on encouraging her. She even calls out for Kate as Adele walks in.

"You took your time?" Cathy says when she sees Adele and the look that passes between the two is an understanding that things aren't good.

"The Incubator that is in the hall way is reserved for my other patient I've rung through for another one to be put on standby if we need it." Adele says as she moves up and beside Cathy. Cathy understands that she is now in charge of this patient so that Adele can worry about her other one and be there for them. Of course Cathy knows who it is that Adele is dealing with.

"Jess you're doing well honey, that its beautiful pushing." Comes from Cathy as Adele watches on.

For the next thirty minutes they sit there encouraging her on she asks for Kate a couple more times but Adele doesn't reply back and for Mike's mother this worries her.

**Another thirty minutes later**

"Ok Jess on the next contraction I need you to push really hard so the head will come out, and after that I don't want you to push till I say so ok?" Jess sits there nodding her head, her forehead dripping with sweat. As the next contraction hits her she gives another strong push and the head pops out. Cathy quickly checks to make sure the cord is not wrapped around the baby's neck and clears the air ways.

"On Jess on the next contraction I want you to push again for me but only gently ok?" and Jess nods again, not long later her baby has arrived and is placed on her tummy and a towel wrapped over it as Jess's mother gets the honour of cutting the cord.

It took Jess an hour and half of pushing to welcome her little girl into the world. But what she didn't notice was Adele stepping out of the room and coming back in several times over that period of time.

As she is looking down at her baby and Adele is in talking to her an alarm goes off.

"What's that?" Jess asks scared something is wrong.

"Nothing for you to worry about." The nurse says to her and both Cathy and Adele quickly leave the room. Cathy follows Adele both knowing that it will be her other patient behind the reason for the medical emergency alarm going off within the Maternity ward.

The nurse continues to clean up around Jess and recommends that once her baby had finished feeding to go have a shower and clean up before they move both to a new room.

**Elsewhere within the hospital.**

"What's going? Where are Mike and Kate?" Sara asks as she finds, Steve, Tim and Helen sitting in the waiting room.

"I have no idea Kate came to see Mike and something wasn't right so Mike carried back in to here and they were rushed straight into a private room which we have been refused access too and when I asked for an update the nurse wouldn't tell me anything." Steve says very frustrated that he has no idea what is happening to his daughter right now.

"How is Jess?" Helen asks trying to change the topic to something more upbeat.

"She's tired but doing well I left her with her mum and the adorable little girl." She says then they hear the alarm going off and for the four they now start to worry even more. They hope it isn't for Kate but they all know that things aren't good there and it could be for Kate.

**Kate's room**

**Ten minutes before the alarm sounds**

Mike is curled up to Kate when she starts to groan out in pain, as his hand is laying on her expanding tummy he feels a tight ripple and her tummy go rock hard, he lays his hand gentle rubbing her tummy as he waits for it to pass and then a few minutes later she is hit with another one, and she groans out again before waking up due to the pain and sensations she is feeling. He gentles rubs her tummy again hoping that what he is doing will help. It stops and before either get any break another breaks through her.

A few moments later Mike feels something damp on his pants. He feels the dampness expanding on his pants and he then feels the warm sensation on his skin.

"Honey if you needed the bathroom you should have said so." He says as he gets off the bed.

"I didn't pee Mike that was…oh god no." She says as she sees the bright red staining on Mike's legs and he hits the emergency button above her bed straight away as Kate is then hit with another painful contraction. He goes back to her sit and talks to her softly as they both start to worry.

Within minutes the room is a hive of activity.

"Pass me the ultra sound machine." Adele says as she gloves up and the machine is pushed closer to Kate's bed as she starts to scan Kate. Another nurse takes her temp and obs again. Once she has done that she checks Kate's vagina and cervix. All while Kate experience wave after close wave of extremely painful contractions.

"Cathy ring NICU tell them we have a 30wk gestation baby going to be delivered via C-section. Kristy page Dr Lambert and Judy page OR and tell them we have a 36year old female 30wks gestation needing emergency C-section, placenta abruption, waters broken blood present and baby is in distress." She rattles off.

"Kate we're going to have to deliver your baby tonight, it looks like your placenta is coming away from your uterus wall and is causing the intense pain you are feeling. We are going to take you down for an emergency C-section we can't let you deliver normal honey ok?"

"Will my baby survive?"

"The baby is starting to show signs of distress but we won't know till it's out what change it has. But at this stage it has a far better chance than it did last time you were in. You will be knocked completely out so Mike can't be with you but as soon as the baby is shifted out of the OR to NICU I will come and get Mike and take him to see your little one ok?" and Kate just nods her head in agreement Mike is standing there trying to take in what is going on.

"Lisa get Mr Flynn here some scrub pants please so he can change." She says as she starts to help wheel Kate out of the room. "Mike you can stay in here if you like." She says before she leaves the room. Mike sits down in the nearest chair his brain trying to process everything that is going on right now.

For the next hour Mike hears nothing from the nurses on how Kate is doing or his baby. He just stays in the room his head in his hands, his life flashing before his eyes, and the reminders of the feelings he went through last time they were in a room like this, the fear of losing another child and that fear ever so present again tonight for him. He even forgets that his parents and her parents are in the hospital having no idea what is going on.

An hour and fifteen minutes have passed before someone comes into the room.

"Mike." He hears his name being called out, he looks up and see's Adele standing in the room.

"How's Kate and our baby?" He asks his voice so full of worry, his face showing fear as well.

"You have a beautiful baby boy Mike he's up in NICU right now he is on oxygen and they have placed a feeding tube into him. So far signs are looking good for him. They have done some scans and tests on him so I can now take you up to see him." She says as she starts to escort him out of the room.

"What about Kate where's she? How is she?" He says panic starting to rear its head. "Adele please don't do this I need to know how my wife is doing."

"When I left the room with your son they were struggling to get the bleeding under control."

"Oh God no." He says as he slides down the wall by the door.

"Mike she has the best team with her right now, they were put on standby as soon as she got admitted."

"I can't lose her, she my world." He says as he breaks down into tears.

"Have you told your parents and hers yet?" she asks and he just shakes his head informing her he hasn't

"I forgot about them, Jess oh god Jess how is she doing?" He asks her

"She has a healthy 7pound 4oz baby girl. Both are doing well. Come on Mike let me take you up to your son you can sit there with him and we can get a few pictures for Kate for when she comes back."

"She will be coming back wont she?" he asks her

"I can't promise you anything right now Mike." She says as he gets up off the floor and she leads him to NICU, they pass the waiting room where the parents are and all four see the pale face of Mike.

"Trudy can you take these four lovely people to room twelve for me please and get them a hot drink too please." Adele says as she passes one of the nurses who does as she is asked.

**NICU**

Just before they walk into NICU Adele goes through the procedure that Mike needs to do each time he comes in here, he washes his hands and then puts a gown on before they enter the room. Adele takes him over to the incubator that is housing his son.

"Mike you can touch him." Adele says as she goes through the different things that he is hooked up to at present. But for Mike all he sees is his precious gift form Kate, his son that he doesn't hear anything that Adele says to him.

"Mike did you hear me?" Adele asks him as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Um no sorry was too busy looking at him."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Is it safe for him to leave this?" He asks as he points to the incubator.

"As long as he stays hooked up to his oxygen and stays warm he can be out, Most of these wires are to monitor his vital signs. Here sit down and open up your shirt, the best way for him to keep warm is skin to skin contact." She says and Mike sits down and does as he is asked.

Adele gentle moves the little boy out and over to Mike and lays him on his chest Mike puts his arms around him as Adele places another blanket over both of them. The little boy snuggles into Mike as he looks down at his son, his heart full of love for this little boy. He gentle places a kiss on the top of his sons head as he whispers to him of how much his mummy and daddy love him and how his mummy can't wait to meet him. Adele moves away to get an update on Kate if she can and when she returns five minutes later she finds both father and son asleep on the chair. Instead of moving the baby and waking Mike, they place a few extra blankets over the two. As all the wires are still in place, and the little one only needs oxygen at this stay none of the nurses have a problem with him staying wrapped up in the safety of his father's arms. More so as all the nurse and staff know who Mike is and what he and Kate have been through just to get to where they are today. Any little bit of comfort they can provide they will.

For the staff seeing this lovely 3pound 4oz baby boy arrive only needing oxygen and monitoring is a good sight for them. They all know that as long as the next few days go well and shock does not set in on the little one he should make a full recovery and be discharged once he reaches an acceptable weight. But they all also know that anything and everything can happen even to those babies that seem fine at birth.

As Adele looks at the clock she notices the time is 5am. "What a night." She says to herself as she goes off back to OR to see what is going on with Kate, while the nurses keep a watch over Mike and his son.

* * *

**WOW Thanks for all the reviews that have been left :)**

**It's so nice to know people are reading this and enjoying it :)**


	73. Chapter 73

_**Thank you everyone who has been leaving me feedback. WOW is all I can say to what I receive I may not reply to you all but please don't take that to heart it means so much when you leave me a few words :)**_

* * *

Adele arrives in the OR as the doctors are finishing off with Kate.

"How is she doing?" She asks as she finishes putting on her gown and mask.

"It was touch and go, but I think she will be fine. She had lost a lot of blood by the time you got her here. The whole placenta had separated from the uterus wall. We had some issues getting her blood to clot, but after giving her several blood transfusions and some clotting drugs we managed to get the bleeding to slow down and save her uterus." The doctor says as he is sewing up Kate.

"Well to be honest until 15mins ago she was nearly going to have a hysterectomy. But thank God she started to clot. She needs another transfusion after those have run through." He says as he points towards the IV Antibiotics bags, and the blood bags. "We are sending her up to the Intensive care unit (ICU) once we get some response from her in recovery."

"What are her chances of making a full recovery?" Adele asking knowing that down in the - Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU) is one worried, tired husband and a new-born baby that may never get to see his mother.

"Give her twenty four hours of nothing going wrong and then I might have an answer to that question. Right now we just got to hope she keeps clotting and doesn't have any complications that will put her back in here. Next time she may not make it."

"Will she be able to have more children?"

"Right now I would say no, but I think that is something we should address later." The doctor says as he finishes up working on Kate and moves over to where Adele is standing.

"How is her baby doing?" The doctor asks once out of the room as Kate is being taken into recovery.

"Considering he's ten weeks early he's doing very well. Only needing oxygen at present. Mike is with him asleep. It's been an extremely long day for them. I think the only reason he fell asleep was because I got him doing skin on skin contact with his son."

"Does them both good having skin on skin contact."

"Sure does." They both walk together in silence back to NICU so that the doctor can speak to Mike.

As the two enter NICU they find Mike still asleep with his son on his chest and the nurses who are on duty looking over them both. The doctor tells the nurses that once Mike is awake he wants them to page him so he can come and speak to him about Kate. He leaves the room and heads off to do the paper work related to the current surgery he has performed on Kate.

"Oh Aaron, Kate's parents; they will need to be informed." Adele says remembering they are still waiting to find out what is going on, as she chased him down the corridor.

"Ok let me ring recovery to see how she is doing before we go in." He says as he heads towards his office and then makes a phone call. Ten minutes later he comes out and they walk to the room where Steve, Helen, Sara and Tim are waiting for news.

"Adele what's going on?" Steve asks as soon as she enters. Then the four notice another person following her in.

"We have some good and some bad news for you guys."

"What happened? Is our daughter ok?" Asks Sara, as Tim holds her hand and Steve has his arm around Helen.

"She's in recovery now and will be sent up to ICU once she starts to respond to stimulation." Aaron starts to say to them.

"The baby?"

"Was safely delivered and is in NICU with Mike." Adele then responds to the question.

"Kate? Is she going to be ok?"

"At this stage it is hard to say the next twenty four hours are critical for her. She needs to stay stable and not have any issues that send her back into theatre as if she does go back I can't say what will happen. Due to her placenta coming away it caused her to lose a lot of blood and she wouldn't clot. She has had a large amount of drugs pumped into her to help with the clotting and replacing the blood that she has lost. She is alive right now, which is a miracle on its own." Aaron says and Adele knows what happened just before they got the little one out.

"What do you mean a miracle that she is alive?" Steve asks his voice so full of fear. The doctor stands there not sure if he should go into details with them since Mike isn't here to hear the information as well.

"It's ok Aaron you can tell them without Mike here."

"Her heart stopped twice on us while in theatre." Adele and Aaron both hear gasps and whispers of oh no, the looks on the faces of the four are of shock, horror and fear. "She lost over half her body's volume of blood. We were lucky that she is the blood group she is. It allowed us to push bag after bag of blood into her while we tried to get the bleeding under control. Under normal circumstances I would have done a full hysterectomy but with her history and what has happened in the past I tried to save her uterus and time will tell if I have made the right choice or not for her. There is even still the chance we may have to remove it if she doesn't stay stable or shows any signs of improvement in the next few days. Infection and clotting are our biggest worries right now."

"How did Mike take the news?" asks Steve his worry now turned to his son in-law who he knows won't handle this news at all well.

"He hasn't been informed yet Steve. He's asleep in NICU with the baby." Adele says to him.

"When you do tell him you better make sure I'm around. He isn't going to handle this news at all well. What about the baby is there any problems that we need to know about?"

"At this stage everything looks well for the little one, he is on oxygen at present, and has a feeding tube inserted plus machines contacted to him to monitor vitals, but other than that he has done very well considering how the pregnancy has been for the mother." Aaron says to them. "Time will tell if he has any long term issues with his lungs with being born early, but right now he is very strong."

"Just like his parents." Helen says and the other three just smile.

"Look you guys can either stay here or go home right now. I can't let you in to see the baby or Kate, but if you like I can go get a photo of the two of them for you."

"Yes please." Helen and Sara both say at the same time.

Adele and Aaron walk out of the room and head back to NICU.

MIDDAY

The Flynn house hold is full of family and friends of both Mike and Kate. All are waiting for news on how Kate is doing and the new addition to the Flynn household. Jessica is doing well with her new baby daughter which they have named Kayla Louise White-Flynn. On recommendation from Adele, she is staying in the hospital for a few more days.

Mike has finally left NICU to go up to ICU to see how Kate is doing. He was finally informed at 9am of her condition and how she was doing. It brought tears to his eyes to hear that his wife nearly died trying to have their child. He doesn't care if they have any more or not. He just wants her to live so that she can see their son, the child they made together.

As he arrives at ICU he is quickly taken to her room and through the viewing window he sees a very pale looking Kate who is hooked up to various monitors and has intravenous bags hanging from a pole beside her bed.

"Mike?" Aaron says as he comes up beside Mike, having decided to stay on at the hospital past his shift and sleep in his office so that he was there any time Mike or Kate needed him. Having worked for the Navy himself, till an injury forced him onto dry land full time, he knows how hard it can be for them. Plus he also knows that back at their house, will be their navy family sitting and waiting for news as well. Mike turns to the voice that is beside him.

"How is she doing? How is she really doing?" his worry evident in his voice.

"She's becoming stable."

"What about the bleeding?"

"That has died down a lot since we gave her another transfusion of platelets after speaking to you.."

"Is she stable enough for more surgery?" He asks the doctor.

"To be honest that is a tough call right now. She is, but I prefer not to take her in to surgery unless I really have too."

"Would taking her back in and removing…" Mike takes a moment here this hurting him just as much as he knows it will hurt her. "Would it be best to take her back in and remove it before infection sets in or worse she starts to bleed out again?"

"Professionally Mike no. Due to her clotting issues taking her back in to surgery unless it is life and death runs to much risk for her. I have IV Antibiotics running and they were started in theatre to help stop any infection plus as she was on some beforehand the she runs more risk of an infection due to her body building up an immunity to them. But if I do take her in and remove her uterus she can't have any more children and that is something that needs careful consideration Mike before you do it."

"I know that, but right now I'm thinking of her and what is best for her. I can't lose her. Her son needs her just as much as I do." Mike says as a few tears fall down his face.

"Let's give her some time Mike. Time is going to be the best factor in all of this. Her body needs it to repair and recover and all that we will be doing if we do take her back into surgery; it is just giving her body more stress right when it really doesn't need it." There is a brief moment of quiet between the two as Mike looks over at his wife. The only good thing coming out of everything is their child and that she is now sleeping peacefully for the time being. "Mike go home have a shower, eat some non-hospital food and then come back and see your son. By the way have you chosen a name yet for him?"

"No not yet. We had thought of several different names, but hadn't decided on what to call him. He's been nicknamed junior by me so far." Mike says a smile spreading across his face as he talks about his little boy who unlike his mother is doing very well.

"Doc when will I be able to go into her room and when can her son possible visit her?" Mike asks

"You can properly go in and see her in a few days. I don't want her catching anything while her system is in its current condition as it will cause us some major setbacks. Re your son coming and visiting we will play that by ear once she is well enough for him to visit then we will see how he is doing at the time. Right now they both don't need any complications. You son maybe seem fine and healthy but he is ten weeks early and it wouldn't take much for him to get unwell. That is why we have the rules in place that we do for NICU and ICU."

"I understand I just thought if she heard my voice and maybe our sons sounds if might help her fight." The doctor notices Steve approaching

"She is already fighting Mike, just look at her in there. Her blood pressure has been stable, she is breathing on her own that is showing you she is fighting. Go home Mike. Let your father in-law take you home get some rest because if you get run down you will get sick and then you will be useless to both of them." Aaron the doctor says as he helps guide Mike to the elevator with Steve.


	74. Chapter 74

Three Days Later

"Honey he is just so beautiful and a little fighter just like you. I keep being asked what his name is by the new nurses. I know we talked about names but never decided on what to call the little one when it was born. I suppose we expected there to be more time to decide but I was thinking maybe we should call him Scott Charles I looked the names up they mean warrior and man he is a warrior he is such a fighter only on oxygen at present and so far that is all that he needs." He says to Kate as she lays on the bed asleep, his hands encasing her hand. "God honey you've had me so worried about you. The doctor said you're doing well and all I have to do now is wait for you to wake up. He told me the bleeding has stopped and that we just have to give you time." He says his voice raw with emotions. As a tear falls down his face he wipes it away with one of his hands.

He sits there with only the sound of the heart machine beeping, informing anyone in the room that she is alive.

"I don't know what's worse sitting here waiting for you to wake up or sitting and praying that you could carry our baby to term. You may not have gotten him to term but you did an excellent job of getting him this far now the rest is up to him and now you can worry about getting better yourself." He says as a door opens. He looks up and sees the doctor entering.

"I'm just coming to get an update on her notes." Aaron the doctor says to Mike when he sees the questioning look on his face.

"Mike I've been on the phone to NICU while you been in here." He starts to say to him and notices the worried look come over his face. But before he can say anything a covered incubator arrives in the room. "She's showing no signs of infection, and so far things are fine with him so we talked about it and since this is Intensive Care Unit and a NICU nurse will be just outside he can visit her." The smile that graces Mikes face is one of joy and happiness. The nurse gets Junior out of his incubator and starts to hand him over to Mike, making sure his Oxygen tank goes over as well and that everything stays hooked up to him.

"Can we place him beside his mum please?" Mike says as she goes to give him the baby, and the nurse agrees with the help of the doctor they place the baby beside Kate, him resting on her arm, that has a pillow under it and beside it to protect him. They also put a warming blanket over him so he doesn't get too cold. Mike sits just below Junior and watches as he snuggles closer to his mother, his large hand swamping his tiny frame even with blankets over him as he gentle rubs his back.

"Mike you need anything just press the button Nurse Jackie will wait in the nurses' station here just encase we need her." Aaron says as he and the nurse leave the room. But just before the nurse leaves she remembers she brought the camera up with her and snaps a couple of photos of Kate, Mike and the baby together and then one of Kate and the baby.

"He looks so comfortable there beside you honey." Mike whispers to her and he stares at his son. Their miracle. As their son starts to talk away in his own language.

"You did a wonderful job honey." He says as he leans forward and places a kiss on her forehead. He then looks back to his son and just stares at him. He doesn't notice someone's eyes flick open several times before opening and then staying open before looking down at the weight on her right arm.

"Once your awake honey we really need to agree on a name. I still think Scott Charles is a good name for our little warrior." He says gently.

"I agree." She faintly says to him and he's not sure if he has heard right or not. He turns and sees the eyes of his wife staring back at him. They say nothing to each other; they just look at each other for a few minutes.

"You're awake." He says to her, relief flooding through him.

"How long have I been here?" she says, her voice very quiet and horse sounding from not being used.

"Just over three days." He says as he continues to look at her.

"And this one?" She says as she looks at the baby lying on her arm.

"He's on oxygen at present and so far everything is going well for him. But we are a long way off being able to take him home yet." He says as he looks down at his son. One hand on his son the other on his wife's hand gentle caressing it.

"You know honey I should call the doctors in and let them know you're awake now."

"No please don't." She says her voice still not completely normal sounding.

"Honey, they need to know."

"But I don't want you to move or him." She says as tears fall down her face. I can't believe I thought I couldn't do this. She thinks to herself as she looks down at their child. The one they made out of love for each other.

"Andrew is a lovely name." She says after a few minutes of silence between the two. Mike reaches over and presses the call button. He then looks at her.

"It will be ok honey, they just need to know you're awake and check you over." He says as his free hand gentle caresses the side of her face.

"But I don't want him to be moved." She says as the door opens up, and the nurse doesn't even bother to ask what is up when she hears the female voice in the room. She turns and goes to get Aaron the doctor.

"Are you sure he is doing well?" She asks him

"Yes, he is if he wasn't he wouldn't be allowed up here with you." He says to her in a soft, gentle voice.

"How bad did things get?" She then asks a few minutes later.

"We nearly lost you Mrs Flynn." Aaron says having heard her last question as he was entering the room.

"Please call me Kate." She says her throat starting to get sore from all the talking. But she doesn't really care right now she wants to know what happened. "What happened?"

"The pains you were experience the other night were your placenta coming away from your uterus wall. We had no choice but to rush you in for an emergency C-Section. By the time we got you on the table and started too operated you had lost a lot of blood and arrested on us. We got your heart back started and got your little one out, that is when we noticed your placenta had completely come away it wasn't attached at all." Kate can tell there is more from the way Mike is looking.

"What else happened surely that wouldn't explain why I've been out of it for three days." She sees the look on the doctor's face. "Mike told me how long I have been out of it for."

"We had trouble stopping the bleeding; we had to give you several transfusions of platelets and whole blood as well. You heart stopped again on us due to the blood lose you were experiencing. It took some time, but I was able to save your uterus." He says as he writes down some notes on her paperwork. "Now Kate how do you feel?"

"Sore, tired."

"That is good and how is the pain to you now on a scale of 1 to 10. 10 being the worst pain you have ever had and 1 being minimal pain."

"About a 3 to 4." She says. But in fact she is in more pain than she wants to admit to, but she doesn't want them to take her son away not yet.

"Kate honey, don't lie please. You won't get better if you do." Mike says knowing full well she is in more pain that she is admitting to. She looks at him and he can see the fear in her eyes, the worry of things going wrong.

"Ok it's about a 6 happy now." She snaps back at them.

"Nurse can you get her 1000mg of Parasetomol please. I will see how that goes for your pain and if it doesn't help we have something stronger we can give you, but that will all depend on if you are going to express your milk for the little one." He says to them both and Kate's face lights up at the thought she could still be able to feed their child.

"Can I with him being so early?" she asks her voice sounding unsure about it all.

"Yes you can. We start with expressing for now till he is able to latch on and then you can breastfeed if that is what you want. The tube that is up his nose is what they are using to feed him with at present. I can get a nurse in to talk to you about what you can do if you want."

"Yes please." She says as she looks at her son with a huge smile on her face.

They talk for a few more minutes before the nurse returns with the pain relief. Kate happily takes it after the look she gets from Mike. Then another nurse walks in and talks to her about what they can do. Kate is informed that he may not latch on later and may have to be bottle feed but it doesn't mean she can't express for him and he get her milk via the bottle. She just has to be prepared for the worse possible outcome as not all premature babies do breastfeed for many different reasons. The nurse even informs her that some mothers struggle as well and that it will take time and patience to get the knack of it once they start.

Not long after little Scott as he has now been named is taken back to NICU as he is due a feed. Once he has been taken out of the room, a few tears fall down her face.

"Honey its ok."

"No it's not! He shouldn't be here yet he should still be inside me getting stronger and bigger." She says as a few more tears fall down her face. Mike climbs on the bed beside Kate and pulls her into his arms and holds her while he lets her cry.

"You did well, honey. You got him this far. He can survive and be normal even this early. The doctors have reassured me about that. He may have some lung issues like Asthma and when he gets colds and that he might have a little bit more trouble, but other than that all his other tests have come back clear. He can hear, see, responds to stimulation. All good things honey." He says to her as she cries into his chest.

Before long the two have fallen asleep in each other arms. For Mike he has been trying to sleep over the last few days, but his sleep has always been restless. Now with Kate awake and in his arms his body decides it needs the rest and when he closes his eyes only for a few seconds he tells himself he quickly drifts off. For Kate she is still sore and tired and the time she has been awake has drained her already weakened body and she happily stays curled up beside Mike and goes off to sleep as well.


	75. Chapter 75

**Guys we are getting close to the end now :( there is two more chapters left :(**

* * *

Kate spent another three days in ICU to make sure she was fine and wouldn't get sick with Mike coming in and out of her room. Once she left ICU, she was moved to a private room on the maternity ward. She had informed them that if they were going to make her stay in hospital, then she was to have a private room or she was going to discharge herself against medical advice. The doctors stood there shocked, but when they looked at Mike and Steve and saw that neither of them were shocked at what had been said they semi calmed down. When Mike explained to them that this is Kate and that is just her, they then agreed to the private room as long as she stayed till they decided she was well enough to go home.

Mike was returning home each night to shower and sleep, but he wasn't sleeping well. Due to his worry for his wife and son.

Three weeks later, Kate was finally allowed home, but on a sad note their little boy had gotten sick. He was intubated and only had one nurse, who dealt with only him for her whole shift.

For Mike and Kate it was heart breaking after everything had been going well for both mother and son. Their precious little boy lost weight and was back down to his birth weight. The doctors tried their best to reassure Mike and Kate that this can happen and that is why he is in hospital till he is at least 7lb. They were only able to see him through his little plastic bed that was designed to help keep him warm. They weren't allowed to touch him and that broke Kate's heart. The one thing that had been pulling her through was her daily cuddles with her son, which she was no longer allowed to do till he got better.

Scott was only four weeks, one month old when he got sick with the bug.

For Kate it had been a downward spiral and Mike could only watch on as he saw his wife pull more and more away from him and their child.

"Mike is everything ok?" Steve asks as he walks into Mike's office. Mike turns and looks at him and Steve sees the dark rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep. It had been two weeks since Kate had come home and Scott was now well.

"Mike?"

"She's pulling away again and everything I try, say or do isn't working." He says his voice sounding so broken that a tear falls down Steve's face. As he walks up to Mike he sees what Mike is holding. It's a picture, well two pictures. Mike is holding a picture that is elven years old and holds so many memories for everyone and right beside it is a picture only a few weeks old of them with Scott. There is two totally different looks on the parents faces. The photo with Louise in it you can tell the parents are sad and upset, but with the other photo you can see the joy and love from both parents as they hold their son.

Steve lays a hand on Mikes shoulder. "She'll come around Mike give her time?"

"How much time can you give? How much pulling away is too much? I know she's trying to distance herself so she doesn't get hurt if Scott gets sick again and doesn't make it, but what about me, us?" He says as he continues to look at the photos. Neither talk for a good five minutes allowing the sounds from outside to filter in, as Steve stands beside Mike and watches as silent tears fall down his face, his own heart breaking at having to watch his family go through the possibility of losing another child, grandchild and possibly for Mike losing his wife again.

Mike turns his head and looks at Steve, with direct eye to eye contact. "Steve if she walks away again I can't let her come back. I can't let her do that to me again." He says before turning his head back to the photo and Steve can see how hard it is for him to say that, but can also understand how much hurt her leaving the first time caused him, caused all of them to be honest. "And I can't let her do that to Scott either. He is my priority right now." He says quietly to the room and thank god for quiet within the room otherwise Steve would never have heard the quiet words that came next from Mike. "If she won't sort herself out, then I'm getting a divorce."

Steve is not sure what to say to this, or even what to think. He never spoke of divorce the first time around why would he now?

"Mike do you're really wont to do that?" Steve asks and he gets no reply from him.

"Mike?" he asks again.

"I can't go through this again dad." He finally says as he breaks down in tears. Steve knows he only calls him dad when things are really down for him. Something Mike did a lot after Kate left the first time around, its Mike's tell -tale sign that he isn't coping with what is happening. Steven kneels down and wraps his arms around Mike providing some sort of comfort for him.

Kate's old place

Maxine is visiting her granddaughter, when Ryan passing comment caught her attention.

"Mum, is Kate ok?"

"I think so why?"

"She hasn't been to visit since she left the hospital and the other day when we turned up she said she was tired and went to have a sleep." He says concern in his voice. For Maxine she has been wondering how Kate was handling things since Scott had gotten sick with a bug then had breathing issues preventing his parents spending time with him.

"She's properly over doing things with being home and her body is still recovering from everything that happened. Give her some time son."

"Ok Mum." He says as they then start talking about other things.

Back at Mikes and Kate's place.

It has been a good hour since Mike broke down to Steve, over Kate and Steve thought he was finally calming down when Mikes own frustrations got the better of him and he threw a picture of himself and Kate when they were first going out across the room smashing the whole thing into several pieces.

"Mike don't go down this path please?" Steve says firmly to him but not too strongly as to get him more pissed off.

"She has to stop doing this to me, saying one thing then doing the totally opposite. I know I'm no bloody saint but…" He just stops as he places his head in his hands as he leans over his desk.

"Just go please."

"No Mike I'm staying here for now." Steve says as the two look at each other, as if eyeing the other one up to see who is the more powerful one of the two.

"Steve, just leave me to wallow in my own damn guilt for allowing her back in like I did. I'm the only one to blame for this. I was stupid enough to think things could be better, that we could move on, that I could be ok, but it's not true and I should have realised when she broke up with me and started going out with Jim that it would happen again; that she would do something to me, to my heart." (There is a pause before he talks again) "And now we have a son, someone who needs both of us, but right now only has one of us. I will be fine Steve."

"No you won't Mike. After seeing what you just did to a photo of Kate and yourself, that has taken pride and place on your desk since you got it framed, shows me just how much you are hurting right now and I'm worried about leaving you alone to see what other mess you might make or worse hurt yourself again."

The room is silent again neither male speaking, just sitting there in each other's company.

There is a knock on the door. When they ask to come in, Steve tells them they can enter.

"Mike honey, it's the hospital on the line. They want to speak to you." His mother says as she passes the phone over to him.

Steve and Sara hear a one sided conversation that Mike has with the person on the other end of the line.

"I have to go in." Mike says as he gets up out of his chair.

"Is everything alright?" Steve asks.

"I'm not sure. They just asked for Kate and I to go in and see them." He says then leaves the room and goes in search of Kate, who he finds sitting down in the lounge with a book in her hand.

"Kate the hospital won't to see us."

"Not going." She says without even turning to look at Mike and Steve can tell Mike is not impressed with this.

"Kate our son is sick; they won't to speak to both of us. I said we would be there soon. You have to come." He says to her.

"I said no Mike."

"Bloody hell Kate! it's been ten days since you last went to the hospital with me. Don't you think our son deserves to hear his mother's voice."

"Mike, I said no can't you handle that." She says back to him with some anger in her voice. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Kate."

"No Mike. I said no just damn well respect it."

"Fine then if you're giving up on our son then leave! Move out and don't come back ever." He spits at her, his voice full of anger and hatred to her, as he turns and walks out of the lounge picking up his car keys as he goes.

"You don't mean that do you?" she says as she catches up to him at the doorway. Steve, Helen, Sara and Tim all watch on at what is unfolding in front of them.

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"You are pushing us all away again. You refuse to deal with what is going on and every time I ask you to come you refuse. You won't even spend time with our grandchild. You're not the only one here reliving things. There's me and our parents Kate, but oh no you, you don't give a stuff about anyone else bar yourself. You pull and push as you see fit and stuff anyone else around you. I can't keep doing this not anymore. Scott is our son, Kate. He deserves so much better than that and if I have to do it alone I will, because I don't want him to see his mother doing this to me, watching his mother use me as she sees fit and me allowing it. I can't let it go on anymore, enough is enough Kate you are no child any more, you're an adult who needs to stand up and face the facts and stop running and hiding from everything that you don't like in life. Things may not be perfect, hell I'm not even perfect, but that is life. It never goes to plan and you just have to learn to deal with it." He stops for a moment gathering his thoughts after his rant to her. "I mean it Kate. If this is how you are going to be, then leave please and do not ever expect me to allow you back into our bed ever again, no matter the circumstances. I won't ever stop you from spending time with Scott, but it's over I can't handle this anymore." He says as he feels a weight being lifted off his shoulders as he says it's over, but then his heart breaks. He knows this is the only way things will work. She doesn't seem prepared to do anything, or get help and he can't take it any longer. He walks out the door and to the car ignoring any attempts from Kate to engage him again. As he gets in the car and shuts the door tears start to fall down his face.

It takes Mike a good thirty Minutes to get to the hospital, once he has parked the car he just sits there thinking. Have I done the right thing? He keeps saying to himself over and over again that he hasn't notice that he has people standing beside his car till the tapping on knuckles on his side window break his thoughts. He opens the door before talking.

"Yea?" He says

"We're here for you honey." His mother says as he gets out of the car and the group all head into the hospital with Mike.

Once they got to NICU, Mike does his normal prep before entering the unit, the others staying outside to wait for him. Knowing that there can't be too many people in the room at once.

Once in the room the doctor sees Mike and is wondering where Kate is.

"Mike is Kate coming soon?" he asks as he stands beside Mike who is now beside his son.

"No." he says every so quietly. "You want to talk to me?" Mike then says trying to get the attention away from him and Kate and back to his son, His precious son.

"Yes I did Mike, Scott here is showing signs that we can take the ventilator off him now and I wanted to know how you both felt about it and also if you wonted to be here for it."

"IF you think he is ready for it, then go ahead and do it, but only if you think he can."

"Well he is breathing on his own when we turn it off so I am pretty happy to remove it Mike."

"Then do it and I would like to be here." He says the doctor goes and gets a nurse and they get ready to remove the tube that has been helping him breath since he got the bug.

Ten minutes later the tube has been removed and Scott is breathing on his own again.

"He's put on some more weight on today." The doctor says after they finish weighing him. "But we are going to have to keep him longer than planned now. I know before he got sick we talked about him going home at the end of the month, but I just want to keep him here a tad bit longer just to make sure that if he gets sick again he can handle it, well more importantly his lungs can handle it."

"Just do whatever you think is best for my son. If he has to stay longer that is fine with me." Mike says as he looks at his son, who is looking up at him and then smiles at his dad, and all his fears and worries just melt away with the smile that his son gives him. The doctor sees Mike face light up when Scott smiles at him. It is these moments that keep them going in NICU. The pure moments of joy between the parents. Their child's first smile, first cry, or even first sound. For some it is even the first time their eyes open, or contact is made between child and parent via touch or cuddles. All these milestones are important, even coming off the ventilator, and off the feeding tube. Things that normal parents may never get to experience, the experience of fear of not seeing their child leave the NICU of even for some getting the chance to hold their child due to how small and sick they are.


	76. Chapter 76

For Mike, the last two months had been extremely hard. The only thing getting him up and out of bed and keeping him on the straight and narrow was Scott, who was finally being discharged from hospital four months after being born.

Kate left that day without a fight, without even trying to work it out with Mike. She took some leave from work and no one heard from her. She had turned her mobile off and withdrew a large sum of cash from her bank account.

She did visit Scott twice while he was in hospital, and for Mike this gave him hope that she might not fully cut herself off; that she may be involved in their child's life.

Helen had arrived two days before Scott was due to come home to provide any extra help that Mike might need with his son, even his mother had turned up. He was starting to feel unsure if he could do this, but with the support of his mother and Helen he felt that he might be able to handle this on his own. Every night when he was sleeping, he would dream of Kate and the short period of happiness the three had together.

Helen and Sara had decided to stay at home and allow Mike to get Scott on his own. They prepared the house for his arrival, though there wasn't much to do as Mike was pretty good at keeping a clean house, but they knew that would change with a child now.

Mike arrived at the hospital, nerves running rampant through his body. When he collects the capsule out of the back of the car, he has a flashback to the day they got their new car. The smile that was on Kate's face the carefree nature of it all. They had worries, but back then they were together working through it all together, not alone like right now. He shuts the door and locks the car taking what he needs with him into the hospital.

Mike walks into the baby unit. Scott had been moved from NICU a week ago to the baby unit till Mike was comfortable to take him home and Scott was putting weight on like he should.

"Mr Flynn, nice to see you again." Says one of the nurses.

"Janet, please call me Mike." He says as he smiles at her, and then walks over to his son and starts talking away.

"Big day today for you two." The doctor says. Who has been overseeing Scott since his move from NICU. "Are you ready for it Mike?"

"No but, mum and Helen are at home. So I have some sort of help." He says to the doctor, the next twenty minutes the doctor and nurse go over everything with Mike and answer any questions from him.

As Mike picks up his son and places him in his car seat and buckles him in with some help from the nurses. As he turns for Scott's blanket, he sees something. He looks at it closer. It's an envelope with Kate's handwriting on the front.

"Was Kate in last night after I left?" He asks his voice soft and unsure as he speaks, and the nurse checks the logs for him and confirms it.

"Yes she was came in around nine pm last night and stayed for two hours. The nurse noted down in his records to not refuse her access and that she is welcome to stay as long as she likes, even past visiting hours. OH look, there is a photo of the two of them." She says as she brings over the photo for Mike to see.

"Can I keep this?" He asks as he holds the photo.

"Of Course you can. Now remember if you have any problem don't hesitate to ring us anytime of the day or night."

"I won't and thank you all." He says as he leaves.

"I'm pleased mummy came and saw you last night my little man." He says as he clips the seat into the car. He shuts the side door before moving around and getting in behind the wheel. Before he knew it, he was home and the letter was burning a hole in his pocket.

Once inside, he settles Scott down in his crib in his room. As he does this, he has a flashback to them picking colours out for the room, and going shopping for the colours. How they had stood together in this room once finished being painted hugging each other, admiring the work they had done.

"It will get easier son." His mother says seeing the tears roll down his face.

"We were meant to be doing this together mum; she's his mother and she not even here." He says. His parents, her parents and even the crew on Hammersley can tell how hard this is on Mike; how much he has had to push through each day since telling her it was over. After five peaceful minutes between them, the two adults leave the room allowing Scott to sleep.

Steve couldn't believe his daughter would do this again to the man she loves. He was happy in a way that he couldn't get in contact with her straight after she left, as he was fuming at her. She never tried to fight it, never tired to get Mike to change his mind and worse she hasn't since leaving contacted any of them.

"Steve, what's gotten up your nose?" One of his work colleagues asks as he watches Steve cursing at his computer.

"Don't worry about it, Gary."

"Well if you're not careful you will have a permanent line across your forehead. So when is that handsome grandson of yours due home?"

"Today, from what Helen told me last night."

"Then why are you here and not in Cairns?"

"Someone has to look like they're working here you know."

"Hey I can work?"

"Come on Gary, you don't know what work is!"

"Sure I do. I didn't get this far without some hard slog. Book a flight to Cairns, Steve. Go see him. You haven't been up there for four weeks. Go! I think I can cover you and tell the big man where you are." Gary commanded.

"Are you sure?"

"Go, before I change my mind."

"And where do you think you're sending him, Gary?" The Chief of Navy questions.

"His grandson comes home today. I told him to go to Cairns and see him."

"And leave you to work, come on Gary."

"I can do work. Anyway he's not been up for a month."

"Good point. Off you go Steve. Take the rest of the week off, see you back on Monday. Oh and find out where the hell your daughter is too while you're at it. Maxine needs to give her, her next set of orders."

"If I could find her, I would have already Sir."

"Ok then you don't mind if I get other involved in finding her?"

"Nope. Go for it Sir and when you do find her, throw the book at her." He says as he leaves, the two look at each other never hearing Steve talk about Kate like he just did then.

Back in Cairns, Mike is sitting on his bed with the envelope in his hands. He knows its addressed to Scott but he wants to know what is in it. As he opens it, he not only finds a letter for Scott but one for him inside

Dear Mike,

I knew you would look inside the envelope, so I thought I would leave you a message as well.

I hope our son grows up good and strong like his father, no not hope I know he will. You're a great man Mike Flynn and never forget that. You'll make an excellent father.

I'm sorry I have pushed you all away again. I don't know why I do it even with you all around me I still pushed you away.

God, you must hate me right now for doing this, for being a coward and not confronting you over the day you said it was over. Now I know what it must have felt like for you when I have done it.

Mike I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be a mother to him, and what sort of mother am I? I killed two of his siblings and I nearly killed him. what does say about me?

Please never let him think it was his fault we are not together or that I'm not around as much as he would like or we would like. Please always let him know he is loved and wanted.

Please never forget my love for you was real.

I'm so sorry.

Love Kate

Mike has finished reading his letter and goes onto his son's letter as he tries to understand some of the things she has written.

Dear Scott

I know your heading home soon, home to a house full of love, to grandparents who will love you till the ends of the earth, to a father who will do anything for you. He will protect you with his own body If need be.

I'm sorry I can't be there for this big day. I'm sorry that most likely by the time you get to read this, you most likely will hate me for what I did to your family, to your father and grandparents. You will most likely be a teenager, rebelling against whatever rules your father has set for you. I just hope by the time you do get to read this that I'm still in your life, that I haven't caused to much pain and conflict for you and your father, the man that I love so dearly.

You were so sick as a baby. We nearly lost you and I couldn't handle it, so I pushed everyone away, including your father. I was dealing with demons and a past. There is no one else to blame but myself and I am fine with you blaming me, also for not having me around in your life full time like a mother should be. Son you are better off without me. I killed my first child and your twin and I also nearly killed you. I'm no mother at all. Your father will have brought you up well. I know that as he is such a caring soul and the way he has been with you those first weeks proves to me he can handle this job of being your only and main parent fine.

Never forget I do love you, Scott, but I'm not mother material. It's better this way. Your dad and you may not think so, but it's true. I never had a proper mother growing up; not one that showed me what a mother is to a child.

Please never forget who I am and was.

I love you

Kate Flynn, your mother.

After Mike finishes reading the letters, he is left in tears.

Three Months later

Scott is now seven months old and is doing well. He can sit up on his own, and loves playing with his toys, He is crawling around to get where he wants to go. Mike has just started solids with him and he loves it. As each day goes by, Mike sees so many traits of his mother in him. He is very stubborn and likes to do things his way or not at all.

Mike is busy in the kitchen cleaning when he hears Scott start to talk.

"Mama, mama." The little boy says.

"Scott, darling mummy isn't here." He says as he leans against the kitchen bench. "Sadly and no matter how much I want it, she never will be." He says so quietly that even saying it to himself make tears fall down his face. He thought he had shed enough tears over Kate, but so far he still cries over her when he least expects it.

"Dada, mama." Scott says and this breaks Mike's heart even more. Mike moves to the lounge and kneels down beside his son.

"Scott darling, mummy isn't here and most likely never will be." He says his voice full of sadness and regret for causing this for his son, his child by making Kate leave, as he picks up his son.

"Time for your nap my little man." He says as he places a kiss on his forehead.

"NO MAMA." Scott says so forcefully and then starts to point in the direction of the front door area, an area that Mike hasn't looked over too since Scott started saying mama.

"Scott sweetie, mummy isn't here she doesn't live near us anymore sweetie. Now its nap time." Scott's next actions shock Mike.

"NO Mama." He says as he starts to cry and throw his arms around hitting Mike on the shoulder as he cradles his son, who is having a tantrum all over the word mama and Mike telling him she's not here. Mike just sits down on his couch cradling his emotional son as tears fall down his face too.

"I know you won't to see mummy darling, so do I, but we can't ok. She lives to far away and daddy stuffed up by telling her to leave." As he cradles his crying son he closes his eyes. I should have known he would be as smart as his mother. He may have been early, but he is surely not dumb.

Unknown to Mike, Kate has been standing just inside the front door. In view for Scott to see her, but not Mike. She hears everything and witnesses the tantrum from her son, how upset he got at what Mike was saying about her.

"You have your mother's brain. She was always very smart, and could remember things so well. She was always a stickler for the rules. Everything had to be done right or she told you all about it." He says his voice sounding so proud as he talks about Kate. "When I first met your mother, Scott, I thought she was just trying to get attention or be a smartarse and show off to get my attention. I never knew till later that night that, that was her. She was always aiming for the top, aiming for everything to be done just as the book said. She wanted to be Chief and I do hope she makes it one day. She always had a great memory for information." He says as his son looks at him finally starting to settle down and starts to suck his thumb. "I remember one time when mummy and I were working together on Hammersley. 2dads, one of our sailors, had decided to spread a rumour about your mother around the ship. Man did he get some good punishment. He was left to decide how best to get some pearls out of this person who had swallowed them. She's made many a sailor scrub toilets with a toothbrush." He goes on telling his son some more stories of his mother, and before long, Scott has fallen asleep. Mike gentle moves and cradles his son and takes him to his room and places him in his crib. He tucks him in and leans over and gives him another kiss on the head.

"Don't worry son, I wish mummy was here too. I miss her as well." He gentle says before turning to leave the room, but the person standing in the doorway has him rooted to the spot. He wants to go up to her and hug her, hold her and never let her go, but another part of him wants to know why she is here? What does she want?

As he looks at her, he sees she has lost weight and is very thin. He looks at her face and he sees the red puffy eyes and the track that her tears have made on her face.

Before he knows what he has done, he has wrapped his arms around her and his holding her tightly to his chest. She starts to sob into his chest. He gentle moves them away from Scott's room and down to the lounge.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"Dad gave me these?" He says as she pulls out a punch of papers from her bag. When Mike sees them he knows what they are, something he never thought he would be doing, but he knows he needs to move forward and staying married to someone who doesn't live with you or are not in a relationship with doesn't help.

"You haven't fought for this, Kate. I asked you to leave and you did. You never fought me over it and I've only heard from you twice. Once was by a letter; the other a message on my answer machine telling me you are moving to Sydney. We have a son Kate, a child that we made out of the love we have for each other. I never expected you to walk away like you did. I was expecting you to fight me tooth and nail over leaving, but you just left." He says as he gets up and moves to look out to the backyard of the house. He still lives in the house he use to share with Kate, the house where they made love that night that produce the little boy, who is now asleep in his crib.

The room is silent. Mike wants to say more to her, but he also doesn't want to push her away like she did to everyone else.

"It wasn't my choice to move Mike. it was my punishment for not being able to be contacted when I took leave. Even dad said I deserved whatever they did to me for what I had done to you." She quietly says to him and she fiddles with her hands, Mike has a quick glance back over his shoulder at her before turning back to face the backyard.

"Do you always talk to him about me like I heard earlier on?" Kate asks after a few more moments of silence.

"Yes." Is all he replies back to her with.

"Mike, I want to come home."

"Why?"

"Because nowhere else feels right, nowhere else feels like home."

"What about Scott? He got sick and you turned your back on him. You weren't the only one dealing with the past, Kate. We both will always be dealing with it. He needed you, I needed you and you weren't there for us." He says his voice cracking at the end. She realises just how much she hurt them with her actions, if not from before when her father basically disowned her for what she had done. Now his voice is putting the finally nail in the coffin and before he has time to talk again Kate has run off to the toilet and he hears the sound of vomiting come down the hallway to the lounge.

The sound tugs at his heart and he goes to her, sits down beside her and holds her with one hand as her rubs her back with the other.

"How long has this been going on, Kate?" He says to her gentle, but the use of the name 'Kate' doesn't go unnoticed. Normally he would use 'sweetheart' or some other endearment to her, not Kate. She tries to hold back the tears.

"Since I left." She quietly says as she sits on the floor allowing him to touch her, but not being too pushy by leaning into him, which is what she really wants to do. She so badly wants his touch, to feel his arms wrapped around her body holding her tightly. She just mainly wants to feel safe again, feel like she is home where she belongs.

The two sit there on the floor of the toilet in silence. After five minutes Kate goes to move and starts to stand, and Mike follows suit once she is up right as she starts to walk she wobbles a little bit, she feels light headed and reaches out to brace herself against the wall. Mike wraps an arm around her waist when he sees her wobbling worried she might fall.

"I can do this Mike, just give me sometime."

"Kate, just let me help you." He says gently to her his arm staying wrapped around her very petite frame. He can feel her hip bones and this makes him start to worry for her, for her health and what she has been doing since she left.

"I can do it."

"Kate don't argue with me. I've already noticed you extremely thin and being sick is not going to help. You are most likely light-headedand feeling dizzy now. Let me help you to the couch." He says as he gentle guides her to his couch. He gets her to sit down then he heads to the kitchen to get her a drink of water.

He comes back and sits down beside her.

"How long have things been this bad?" He asks her and she won't reply to him, He can tell she doesn't want to tell him, because she looks scared. Next thing they hear is the front door opening, Kate jumps, and looks at him unsure of what to expect. "Does Scott have a mother now?" She blurts out, her heart beating so fast, but her voice sounding so scared.

"Kate, I should have realised you would come here. Why the hell did you discharge yourself from hospital? You're sick. Now I'm taking you back right now." Says Steve his voice full of anger towards his daughter. A tone Mike hasn't heard him use towards her outside of work.

"No dad, I'm not going back."

"Kate, you have too, now move it." He says firmly to her.

"Steve what's going on?" Comes from Mike. He is now worried about what Steve has said.

"Don't worry about it Mike, you just worry about that little man of yours. Kate is no longer your worry."

"Dad, I said no. I'm not going back."

"Kate, you have been gone for two days. We are allowed to be worried about you. Now get out to the car now please."

"No dad, I don't want to go."

"Kate comes on please." He pleads with her.

"No I can't, I won't. Not till I fix the mess I caused and the reason I'm sick. I need to fix things dad please." She says her voice full of sadness, remorse, and regret. She sounds so weak, so broken that it surprises both males that she could even sound like that. Mike looks at her and sees something he has never seen from her before, a shaking, broken Kate; someone so worried. She looks lost, scared like a child. Mike pulls her into his chest and holds her allows her to cry. Steve watches on as he moves around to sit in one of the chairs in the lounge.

Nothing is said between the three of them.

Twenty minutes later Kate has stopped crying and has fallen asleep in Mike's arms. He picks her up and takes her and places her on his bed, he thought of placing her on one of the spare beds, but it just didn't feel right to him. Even though he is trying to move forward, no one else will ever share their bed with him.

"Steve what's been going on with Kate?" He asks and Steve can tell just by his tone and body language that he wants to know and not to be stuffed around.

"She on medical leave. She got admitted to Sydney hospital a week ago. She's lost a lot of weight and collapsed when out on HMAS Bendago. She got sent home when they found out how weak she was and how much weight she had lost. The doctor said she wasn't fit for sea duty until she put some weight on and got rehydrated."

"Ok so what happened?"

"I gave her the divorce papers like you ask me to do before she departed. Not long after, bang! I get the phone call of what had happened. She's only been back in the country ten days and when she discharged herself I never expected her to come here of all places."

"Do they know what is wrong with her?"

"One of the doctors said its stress from what has been going on between the two of you and how I've been towards her as well."

"Steve, I told you not to be mean to her."

"How can I not be, Mike? She walked away from everything. How can I just be fine with it? She hurt you deeply Mike."

"Yea and when I told her to leave, I thought she would fight me, but she didn't so I'm partly to blame as well." He says.

Unknown to the pair in the lounge, Kate has woken up and gone and gotten her son out of his crib and headed back to bed; the bed she shared with Mike and is now cuddling up to her son in their bed. "I hope daddy doesn't get upset with me doing this." She says as she lays a kiss on Scott's forehead as he stays asleep snuggling into her as if it is something he is so use to doing.

An hour later, Mike heads off to check on both his son, who should have been awake and his wife. He stops at his room first as he passes it and what he finds brings a smile to his face. There on his bed is his wife and son. Cuddled up with each other and both are sound asleep he pulls out his phone takes a picture of it.


	77. Chapter 77 Final Chapter

"Maybe there is hope after all." He says, not realising Kate is just lying there.

"I hope so." she gently whispers as tears start to flow down her face again.

"It's ok." Mike says once he is lying down with them.

"No it's not! I caused this. I've been so selfish thinking about me and not once did I think of you or him until it was too late." She quietly says as the tears fall, he rubs her arm with his hand trying to provide some comfort to her.

"It's never too late?"

"It is. You don't want me anymore. No one ever wants me." She says her voice breaking.

"Kate that is not true at all I do want you, but we both need you all the time, not just when you feel like it. I watched as you not just pulled away from me, but everyone, including our granddaughter. How do you think Jess has been doing when her main support person just vanishes? She thought she'd done something wrong when you took off and told no one where you were. It took time for her to understand that she had nothing to do with it."

"I'm so sorry." She says weakly and then Scott starts to fuss.

"Stay there. I'll sort him out. You need to rest. You're too weak to be dealing with him." Mike says as he gets up off the bed and picks up his son and heads to the lounge.

"Mike give him here. Let me deal with him." Steve says when he sees Mike coming in with Scott.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I want to spend some time with my grandson." Mike sorts out a bottle for Steve before taking it to him and allowing Steve to feed him before heading back to his room.

As he enters, he finds Kate curled up in the middle of the bed hugging one of his pillows. He gets on the bed with her and pulls her back flush against his chest.

Thirty minutes later, Steve wonders up the hall and finds Kate and Mike wrapped up in each other's arms, legs intertwined with each other and both sound asleep.

"Come on little man, lets go see Aunty Maxine shall we?" he says as he heads off to Scott's room. Getting the bag he knows Mike always has ready to go, He gets another bottle from the fridge and some formula and then heads off, but not without leaving a note for Mike informing him of where he has gone and that he has taken Scott. He takes Mike's car keys leaving his own behind before heading off.

"No, I don't want to leave." Kate starts to say in her sleep.

"Please Mike baby, please don't do this to us." She says as she starts to thrash around in the bed waking Mike in the process.

"Please, you can't do this to me. You can't take away our son."

"NO, don't please" she pleads in her sleep, sobbing tears running down her face.

"Honey, wake up." Mike says gently

"Mike, No don't do this." She says again in her sleep.

"Kate, honey, come on wake up." He says firmly as he gentle shakes her and she starts to slowly come around.

"How long have you been having those dreams?"

"For too long now." She says as she tries to turn away, but Mike won't let her.

"You're not running away from this Kate."

"Running away? I can't do that. It's with me every single day, every waking damn bloody moment. And you have no bloody idea how much I want to change things, but it got worse after I got the divorce papers." She finally says the word divorce to herself. She had refused to speak that word until now. "I was never like this after losing Louise and walking away, but this time everything is just crumbling around me and the one place I so badly want to be I can't."

"Where is that?"

"Here with you two." She says as she looks away from him. She doesn't want him to see the scared venerable person she has become without him around.

"So what do you want to do then?" He asks her

"I don't want to sign those papers. I want to throw them away and never see them again. I want to be back sharing a bed with only you and our son. I want to be happy again, but I'm so scared of stuffing it all up again. I'm scared that I can't be a good mother to our child. Well not one he deserves to have anyway." She says and he pulls her tighter against his chest.

"Oh honey, you will be a great mother. I know it. You just have to allow yourself time. The list of things I have stuffed up so far is long. It's a learning curve. No one is perfect, but as long as you love him that is the most important part." He says gently as he holds her tightly to him.

The two lie there on the bed thinking.

"I should go see how your dad is getting on with Scott." Mike says as he goes to move away Kate speaks.

"Can I just stay here?" she asks and he nods at her.

"Of course you can."

Ten minutes later he returns back to the room with some juice for both of them.

"Your dad has taken Scott to Navcom. Maxine won't be getting much work done now."

"Why aren't you at work today?" she asks him

"Scott had a check-up today at the hospital, so I took the day off, plus I was thinking of driving out to my parents place this afternoon."

"Oh I better go then, so you can do that." She says as she goes to move off the bed. He wraps his arms around her, having heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Kate." He says to her

"I don't want to upset any routines or plans you have Mike. I'll go. My number is still the same. Ring when your back and I can come and visit." She says and he can tell she is sad and doesn't want to leave and he doesn't either.

"Kate honey, it is ok. I hadn't even told mum and dad I would go and visit. it was just something I was thinking of doing. Now tell me why did you allow yourself to get so thin?" He asks and she can hear his concern in his gentle tone that he has used. She stays sitting on the side of the bed as he is stretched out on it.

"Stress, worry. Since leaving, I've had trouble keeping food down and when I got transferred it got worse. I would eat and then vomit. I got to the point where I didn't eat so I wouldn't be sick. I would drink and that is all."

"Kate honey, that is not good for you." He says and she feels him move on the bed.

"I know, but I had nothing else to look forward to. I just had that daily grind of work, which I began to hate." She feels him move up behind her his legs going either side of her, his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"Some of the sailors asked what was going on. I just said I had been sick when I had Scott and then being away like this and not having done it for several months my body just wasn't use to it. They didn't seem to know that we weren't together. They took what I said at face value."

"Dad said you're meant to be hospital. Why did you leave if you're that sick?"

"I needed to talk to you, I needed to know…" Kate stops as tears start to fall down her face again "…Why it hit me more so then in that hospital than any other time. I don't know. When I was in the hospital, I nearly died. They said between the stresses that I had put on my body and what they call 'Broken Heart Syndrome' my heart stopped. They explained to me what it was. I knew what had caused it. If I can't fix this, then I know I won't last much longer before my body gives up on me. I'm not trying to blackmail you either, Mike." She says as she enjoys being in Mikes warm embrace. "I'll go now and let you think about things. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Like hell you're leaving Kate." He says as he holds her firmly to him as she tries to get out of his embrace.

"Mike, you don't want me. Those papers prove it. I just had to come and at least try. Then I know before I die that at least I did try and that…"

Mike cuts her off. "No Kate you're not going. You're staying right here were you belong. if this is where you want to be, then this is were you are going to be. I don't care what anyone else says about it. You are staying here in our house. I only sent those papers because I thought you didn't want us anymore and I wasn't going to wait another ten years to have you back again." He says, his voice full of emotion, cracking at the end. "I love you Kate and you don't know how much I wish I could have changed what I said to you that day when I told you to leave. I never really wanted that. I was just hoping me saying it would get you to wake up and face facts and fight for us all. I never expected you to walk away and then never contact me again." He says as tears fall down his face. They've both moved to a lying down position on the bed, Mike still holding Kate firmly in his arms.

"Kate you're not like your mother. You do care. I know that because you walked away to give him what you couldn't and that alone takes guts. You never ever killed Louise or his twin. They weren't your fault. I have never blamed you for that and I never will."

"But what about Scott, We nearly lost him so many times and the last time was just so much harder after being able to spend time with him."

"That wasn't your fault either, Kate; none of it was. You got him as far as you could and no one could have predicted what happened. But he is a happy healthy baby boy. He is meeting his milestones perfectly. You would never know now that he was born early. He has your smarts and that is for sure. Now why don't we go make some dinner surely you're hungry?" He says as he gentle places his first kiss in what feels like years, but is only months onto Kate's shoulder that is exposed to his lips. The feel of his lips on her shoulders sends a shudder through her body and Mike feels her body's natural response to the touch of his lips on her and he does it again and a moan escapes her lips as he kisses her pulse point on her neck.

Kate's eyes flick shut with the feel of his lips on her skin as her body shudders, he then kisses her pulse point and she moans out not even realising she has done it till it has passed her lips, she feels him moving his hands, one goes to her breast, the other down to her stomach and she can't help how her body reacts to his ministrations as he sucks and kisses her neck line.

Sometime later after exploring each other's bodies, and both being fully sedated by their activities, they both drift off to sleep Kate's back pressed up to Mike's chest. His arm wrapped around her waist holding her close to him as possible, her arm lying over his, their fingers interlinked with each other.

Several hours after leaving Mike alone with Kate, Steve arrives home with Scott. He walks in and places Scott on the floor by his toys and goes in search of the two missing adults having noticed the house is quiet. As he gets to Mike and Kate's room he notices the door is wide open and as he pops his head in thinking that it is safe, he finds Mike lying on his back, Kate lying over his chest the sheet of the bed cover all the important parts but what is left exposed shows Steve what truly went on in this room while he was away. He gently closes the door.

"Not a sight I want to see again from those two." He says quietly as he heads back to the lounge.

"Ok my little man, looks like it's just us two tonight. Mummy and daddy have had a busy afternoon and are sleeping." Steve says a smile on his face.

"Mama, dada" comes from Scott

"Yes darling, they both here just sleeping." Steve says and for some unknown reason saying they both here sends some hope to his heart, and seeing what he did also gives him hope that this little family will be back together again.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Everyone is singing happy birthday to Scott who has just turned one. Everyone is enjoying themselves. Steve looks over to the corner of the deck to find Kate wrapped up in Mikes arms, yet again. Since Kate returned five months ago, the two have hardly been unable to keep their hands off each other, when they are together. For Steve it's a reminder of how they were when they were first together; always touching each other even if it was just holding hands, holding each other, sitting right beside each other. They were never far from one another, if they could help it.

For Helen, Sara, Tim and Steve as well it was nice to see them back together working through everything and being a family.

Kate has taken to being a mother so naturally, it isn't funny. Even though she had missed out on six months of Scott's life, you would never know when watching her interact with him or the way he was with her. It was like she had been doing it the whole time. She had been back into hospital and after a lengthy chat with Mike, she had her uterus removed. They had both agreed that they didn't want to experience the loss of another biology child or put Kate's health at risk. Both are happy to just have Scott.

Mike is proud of Kate. They had been going back to counselling again together as a couple and alone as well. She had taken to being a mother so well and was just so well-tuned to Scott's needs. Sitting on the lounge, Kate in his arms, he couldn't have been happier. As he watches his son play with his granddaughter. Jess and Ryan are busy working.

Maxine, now having resigned to look after little Kayla while her parents worked and she loves being the doting grandmother.

Mike was now in Command of Navcom Cairns, with Kate as his 2IC. Though it doesn't stop the two from going out on the water. Over the last five months they had done eight high risk operations that they had been requested to perform. All eight had the outcome that was required.

The last thirteen years had been hard on the families involved, but now everything was looking up again.

Who said life was easy? If It hadn't been for these two, There will most likely be more issues to arise, but now they seem to be a much tighter network then before. For all that had witness everything that had gone on they were sure that these two could get through anything now.

For now the Flynn household was looking bright. The small family were happy with how things were progressing for them.

* * *

**There you all go the final chapter in this story :)**

**Its been a long road but I have enjoyed writing this long story**

**More to come from me soon :)**


End file.
